Totally Spies with Andrew & Chaosky Season 1
by Parent12D
Summary: Season 1 of the fanfiction series of Totally Spies that was done with Andrew and Chaosky as major characters! Season includes stories I-XVIII (1-18) [Alone in the World - Meeting the Mothers]! Enjoy the re-experience!
1. Episode I Part I

**Here is it readers, here is the first of the five departing gifts that I'm leaving for you to read!**

 **Now to make it clear, the five departure gifts I'm leaving is simply the chance to re-experience all of the stories I've have written in the past for this series. Each of the five seasons will consists of 18 stories from this series, multi-chaptered or single-chaptered, with this first one consisting of the first 18 stories I did for the series! The list of stories will be mentioned in the summary to as will the other seasons I do this week.**

 **Oh, and be sure to leave a review if you can and let me know how your enjoying this re-experience.**

 **I do hope you all enjoy this parting gift and I hope you all have a wonderful experience, or re-experience with this!**

 **Disclaimer: While Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me, all other characters that aren't mine at all belong to their rightful owners.**

 **SEASON I EPISODE I:**

 **"ALONE IN THE WORLD" (Part I)**

* * *

 _On planet Earth, there lived a lonely young male teen, that was lonely and depressed. He was described as having dark brown hair, he had tan-nish skin, he wore a black hoodie, ragged jeans and black shoes, he had green eyes and he was wearing a plain white t-shirt under his black hoodie. The kid goes by the name Andrew Peterson, and believe it or not, he wasn't always depressed. There was a time where he was happy and full of life as a kid. But one day, after a tragic incident resulting in the death of his parents, Andrew's personality changed drastically. Because of this, he acted differently and was bullied and harassed because of it. The origination of Chaosky came up as a result of needing someone to take care of Andrew and no one was willing to take Andrew in, so Chaosky was brought into the world. Over the years, Andrew had been bullied and tormented, grade after grade after grade, through elementary school, right through middle school, and recently once he started high school. After a few days of starting high school, Chaosky had enough and decided that Andrew and him were moving away from that place where they once lived. Leaving the bullies behind him, Andrew and Chaosky decided to make there way to a new city known as Beverly Hills, and Andrew was planning on starting at the Beverly Hills High School the day after they moved in. And this is beginning of this new story and the first step to Andrew's new life..._

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL (THE NEXT DAY)...**

* * *

The Beverly Hills High School was known for a lot of classrooms, but there is only one classroom we are focusing on. In that particular classroom there were a bunch of students and a teacher, but that's beside the point. Somewhere in that classroom, there were three girls that were talking among each other while waiting for the class to begin. One of the girls was considered the 'leader' of the group and had long red hair and had green eyes. Another was the blondish yellow haired girl of the group and she had light blue eyes. The last girl of the three, being the youngest of them, had darker skin compared to the other two, she had shorter hair that was black, and she had yellowish eyes. Their names were Sam, Clover and Alex respectively and unlike other cartoon characters, these three don't wear the same clothes every single day. They were chatting with each other waiting for class to start.

Meanwhile, outside the classroom was Andrew. He was shaking nervously while heading for the right classroom. Once Andrew made it to the classroom, he waited outside the classroom door. It took a moment or so for the teacher to notice him.

"Oh there he is," The teacher said to himself, being a male teacher, as he then said. "Attention students, can I have your attention please!"

All the students ceased their chatter.

"Before we start class today, we have a new student joining us today," The teacher said as some of the students seemed skeptical about a new student joining the class today. The teacher motioned Andrew to come into the classroom as he continued. "So here is our new student, Andrew Peterson. Tell them about yourself Andrew Peterson."

Andrew gulped as he stood in front of the classroom, looking all nervous about the outcome. He then stuttered.

"H-hello... My name is... Andrew... Andrew Peterson... but I'd like to be called Andrew... and I am...new here..." Most of the students stared as if Andrew was a freak. "I had just...moved here and I have...started my first day at Beverly Hills High School..."

After Andrew finished, some of the students were muttering to themselves, one of which referred to Andrew as a 'freak'.

"Is that all you have for us," Some student that goes by the name Mandy said. "Because the way you introduced yourself makes you a LOSER!"

On cue, most of the students started laughing _at_ Andrew, and Andrew had that shocked look on his face.

 _Of course. I knew they would do this._ Andrew thought to himself as he could of sworn some of the students were chanting 'Loser, loser, Andrew is a loser'.

Sam, Clover and Alex were the only students not laughing for the following reasons: Sam wasn't laughing because she found nothing funny about it at all, Clover wasn't laughing because she knew Mandy was being a jerk-ass like normal, and Alex wasn't laughing because she noticed something was wrong with Andrew.

 _Why does he look so depressed?_ She thought to herself and she witness what had happened next.

A single tear dripped down Andrew's left eyes and off his cheek as he faced the floor.

 _Poor kid._ Alex said to herself as Andrew slowly took a seat by the back of the class and the teacher got the laughter to cease so they can start the lesson for today.

* * *

As the day pressed on, Andrew continued with all of his classwork, trying to ignore all of the people that were making fun of him and saying he's a loser. Eventually it was lunchtime. Andrew then made his way to a table were no one normally sits and he was alone from everyone as he started eating lunch, with that depressed look on his face.

 _Why does everyone have to go after me? Why do people treat me like an outcast? It's not fair._ Andrew thought to himself as his eyes started to water up. _I really wish I had a friend who could support me no matter how different I may be._ Andrew continued eating by himself with no one to bother him.

* * *

At a table not far from Andrew's the 'spies' were sitting at there own table as Alex took notice of Andrew sitting alone, depressed and all, as she got the attention of her friends.

"Hey girls," She started. "I'm starting to get worried about that poor kid Andrew over there." She pointed to his table. "He looks so depressed for some reason."

"I can tell," Clover said. "Why must Mandy be such a jerk-ass to everyone she meets? Just cause she's better than everyone?"

It was now Sam's turn to speak.

"I think Alex might be on to something, I don't know why that Andrew person is acting like this," Sam stated. "But I think as spies we should find out what's wrong with him."

"I agree Sam," Alex said. "Should I go and talk to him?"

"I think that's a good-"

Before Sam could finish, the bell already rung and lunchtime was over and Andrew was heading off to his next class.

"Drat," Sam muttered. "We'll have to talk to him later. Are you girls with me?"

"Of course I'm with you," Alex said.

"Anything to get back at Mandy." Clover commented as the three headed for their next class.

* * *

The day pressed on as Andrew continued to accomplish his school work, all while trying to not let the people picking on him get to him, while the 'spies' decided to wait to make their move. Eventually, the school was over and Andrew was just glad it was over. Andrew had left the school and he decided to make his way towards his new home in Beverly Hills. Once he was out of sight, Sam decided it was time to discuss her plan with Alex and Clover.

"Okay Girls, I think I have a plan that just might help us be able to negotiate with Andrew and get to know him better," Sam explained. "You two ready to hear me out?"

"Of course." Alex said.

"Sure," Clover just shrugged.

"Okay here's the plan..." Sam began to discuss her plan to her two friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew had made it back to his house and started approaching the door. The house wasn't all that detailed and wasn't anything special. Sighing in defeat and depression, Andrew started to open the door and saw his caretaker Chaosky Peterson, or just Chaosky. Chaosky was described to be a light-blue creature wearing a red bowtie, had three tuffs of hair on his head and he had a bell attached to his head. Chaosky noticed Andrew coming in, as he then greeted.

"Oh hey there Andrew. How was your day?"

"Meh..." Was all Andrew could make out, as he had not made any friends at all... not yet at least.

"You had a good day at school?" Chaosky asked him.

"Not really..." Andrew muttered.

"Didn't make any friends today huh?" Chaosky concluded.

Andrew responded by shaking his head 'no'.

"I see," Chaosky said. "I'm sorry Andrew."

"It's... It's okay Chaosky," Andrew said in a depressed tone. "I'm going to be staying up in my room now."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Andrew," Chaosky said as Andrew made his way upstairs and went into his new bedroom which he decorated himself with mostly a single bed, a lamp on a table, a dresser, a coat hanger and a single television in the bedroom too. Andrew jumped on his bed, letting his eyes release the tears inside from enduring more of the same pain he's been feeling for most of his life.

 _Is this how my life should be like? Just to be alone? Am I really alone in the world with no one there for me?_ Andrew thought to himself as he then took a nap for a bit. Sometime later, Andrew had finished some school work and decided to have an early dinner, showing that he didn't want to do too much. After dinner, Chaosky decided that he'll clean up after dinner and suggested that Andrew should just relax and get himself together. Andrew decided to watch some TV in his bedroom for a bit, hoping that maybe someday he'll become friends with someone that'll stand by his side, hoping that'll he'll never be alone again...

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS (That same evening)**

Andrew was now in his bedroom just watching television after having eaten dinner and just wanted to be alone. Andrew had watched CatDog several dozen times and what caught his attention was the theme song. Aside from the catchy-ness, the lyrics really caught his attention, with the following lyrics striking him the hardest, which were _alone in the world is a little CatDog,_ and _all kinds of critters putting CatDog down._

The reason for this is because Andrew knows how it feels to be treated like crap, being alone with no friends at all, and being tormented and harassed by everyone that gets the chance to bully him. A tear dripped down his left eye as he watched other shows. Every show he had seen showed a lovely couple, happy together as they meant to world to each other.

 _Why can't I get a girlfriend?_ Andrew thought to himself. _I will never have one. I can't even make regular friends, with everyone tormenting me like they do._

Andrew sighed depressingly. An hour later, Andrew finally decided to turn the TV off as he then checked his clock. It was only 8:46 PM. Andrew let out another sigh as he started to close his eyes. Before he fell asleep, someone knocked at the door and it was revealed to be Chaosky as he then went into Andrew's room.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky started to say. "I am starting to get concerned that your not feeling alright. Are you sure your okay?"

Andrew bearing that depressing look in his eyes once again, then started talking.

"What difference will it make Chaosky. I'll never have any friends," Andrew said. "I'll never be able to find someone who KNOWS what it feels like to be bullied for a good portion of one's life."

"It'll be alright Andrew," Chaosky tried comforting him. "You'll find someone that'll understand your pain someday, maybe..."

 _I hope._ Chaosky said to himself.

"What do I have to do? You know that I didn't have much success at school today, and even though I have school tomorrow, I still won't find someone," Andrew said. "It's not like something gonna happen that's gonna make me be sent to some random location away from here just to get me someone who'll understand."

Chaosky just shrugged his shoulders and then said.

"Who knows. Something is bound to happen at some point."

"What's gonna happen?" Andrew asked. "Some vacuum hose is gonna pop out from the ceiling and suck me up to some far away location away from here?"

Before Chaosky could say anything, a vacuum hose _did_ pop out from the ceiling.

"What the..." Andrew seemed surprised at the turn of events.

The vacuum then sucked him up and Andrew was being sent to some other location, screaming all the way.

Chaosky could only stare as Andrew was taken away from the house.

"Okay..." Chaosky finally said after being silent for a few moments. "I'll see you later, Andrew..."

Chaosky then turned off Andrew's desk lamp, made his way to the door and closed it on the way out.

* * *

Andrew, who was continuing to scream was startled that something like this was happening.

 _I stand corrected by what I just said._ Andrew thought to himself as he finally got out of the hose after what seemed like a good ten minutes of travelling.

* * *

 **IN SOME UNKNOWN LOCATION (BEVERLY HILLS):**

Once Andrew finally collected himself, he looked around and had NO idea where the heck he was and it didn't seem familiar to him at all.

 _I don't know where I am._ Andrew thought to himself as he got up and started to see just where he was. _This place doesn't seem familiar to me at all._

"H-hello?" He called out stuttering. "Anybody...here...?"

Andrew heard his voice echoing as he was feeling a very dis-pleasant feeling about this place. A few moments later, the lights turned on as a silhouette of a figure appeared at a nearby desk.

"I see you finally made it just like I predicted." The figure said sounding thrilled.

"Uh... excuse me..." Andrew asked. "Could you please... reveal yourself..."

"My apologies, young fellow." The figure said. "Allow me to reveal myself."

The figure revealed himself and Andrew noticed that this man looked not much different from the stereotypical butler and he even had that strong accent.

"Uh... who are you mister?" Andrew asked. "And where am I?"

Andrew was starting to feel uneasy as the man then said.

"Allow me to introduce myself Mr. Andrew, I happen to be known as Jerry Lewis and I am known as the person in charge of W.O.O.H.P and where you are right now is in the WOOHP headquarters."

Andrew then had a confused look on his face.

"WOOHP?" Andrew asked. "What's 'WOOHP'?"

Jerry took notice of Andrew's confused look on his face as he then answered his questions.

"My apologies again. WOOHP actually stands for the World Organization of Human Protection in case you didn't know."

Andrew now understood what that meant and he felt very nervous, thinking he did do something wrong, otherwise he wouldn't have been brought here.

"Your not... gonna have me... arrested... are you?" Andrew asked nervously. Andrew then realized that he was sounding very foolish at the moment, as he recalled that he _never_ has been convicted as a criminal in his life. As a matter of fact, Andrew was actually considered a victim (if you consider bullying to be a crime) of harassment and torment.

Jerry let out a light chuckle at Andrew's question, Andrew felt uneasy but he decided not to speak right away.

"No," Jerry simply said. "Your not being arrested."

Andrew let out a sigh of relief, but he was still confused, because he didn't know why he was brought here.

"Then...why was I..." Andrew gulped nervously. "...brought here?"

Jerry then stood up from his desk as he walked over to a nearby mechanical door.

"I brought you to this place," he started to tell Andrew. "Because three of my best trained agents have told me that you were seemingly depressed and they said to me that you go to the same high school that they do. I brought you here because they want to talk to you."

Andrew was shocked and surprised by this. Three teens that went to the same high school he did, were worried about him, I repeat _WORRIED_ about Andrew and wanted to speak to him. Andrew wanted to think this was a dream, but after he pinched himself, he realized it wasn't a dream at all, and it was really happening.

"Now don't worry, these three well trained spies of mine are not here to hurt you," Jerry explained. "I trust the three of them to treat you nicely and not do anything to you. So with that being said, are you ready to meet them?"

Andrew thought about it for a moment and then lightly nodded 'yes'.

"Very well."

Jerry got out a microphone and said. "Girls! Andrew is here and he's ready to speak to you!"

As soon as he put down the microphone, the door opened up, showing smoke coming out as three feminine silhouettes were shown. Andrew was wondering who these three girls were. Once the smoke was cleared out, the three figures were revealed to be Sam, Clover and Alex, in their spy outfits. Andrew was shocked at best. These three wonderfully gorgeous looking beautiful women were ACTUALLY concerned for him. Andrew shook his head for a moment, knowing that this wasn't a dream.

"Now Andrew, these are the three spies that I just told you about. They shall introduce themselves to you." Jerry stated as he gave the girls the signal to introduce themselves to Andrew. As Andrew slowly and nervously approached them, the girls started to introduce themselves.

"Hello Andrew," Sam started. "My name is Sam, my friends call me that all the time."

"My name is Clover," Clover said. "Nice to meet you."

"And my name is Alex," Alex finished for them. "Please to meet you Andrew."

Andrew was still shocked. He thought that their names were cool, but he still felt uneasy on whether he should trust them or not.

"I'll leave you guys to get acquainted with each other." Jerry said as he walked out of the room and the door closed behind him.

"Uhh... Nice to meet you girls too..." Andrew finally said nervously after a few moments. "As you should already know, my name is Andrew and I just moved here..."

A couple minutes of silence then set in making the scene seem awkward and strange. Sam decided to break the silence by asking.

"So Andrew... By any chance, could you tell us why you sounded so nervous when you introduced yourself today?"

Andrew already was feeling ashamed once she asked him that question. As a result, Andrew looked towards the ground and then decided to answer.

"I'm terribly sorry for that... I know I sounded nervous... That's because... I have trouble with getting to know new students."

Andrew turned his back towards them because he was upset.

"Why is that?" Clover decided to ask.

"It... It has something to do with... my tragic and traumatizing past..." Andrew said nervously.

"What happened?" Alex sounded concerned.

"Let's just say..." Andrew gulped and then said. "...that I have been bullied and harassed by a lot of people since I was a little kid..."

All three of them gasped as Andrew continued.

"And what made it worse was that today, after everyone got introduced by me... I was laughed at by everyone..."

The three of them seemed concerned as Sam then commented.

"If it might help you feel better, we didn't laugh at you."

Andrew didn't recall the three of them not laughing at him, let alone noticed them at all. He was under so much despair to notice them. Andrew still had his back turned, still feeling upset for his humiliation.

Alex decided that she should help with comforting Andrew as she approached Andrew and started talking.

"Look Andrew," She placed her hand on his shoulder. "We were just concerned about you and why you seemed scared, and we just want to help you."

Andrew felt a tiny bit of happiness as Alex continued.

"We were thinking that maybe we can be friends with you if you're alright with that. Isn't that right girls?" She turned to her friends who nodded in agreement.

Andrew didn't know what to think about this. They were offering to give him their friendship. Andrew was worried that maybe they would only be using him, even though that never happened to him before as he NEVER made friends before. However, after thinking about it some more, considering the fact that these three girls were concerned for him, and Andrew really did want to have some friends that could be there for him, Andrew thought it was best if he had them as his friends. Andrew finally said.

"I would like to have you three as my friends if you'll have me..."

"Of course we would like to have you as our friend Andrew." Alex said as the other two nodded in agreement.

Andrew turned to face them again.

"Thank you... for giving me your support..." Andrew said. "I... I really appreciate it..."

"It's our pleasure Andrew..." Sam said.

"Yeah Andrew, we will be here for you if you need any help." Alex told him.

At that moment, a tiny weak smile formed on Andrew face, and even though it was hard to see, the three spies noticed the smile on his face and they were happy to support Andrew.

Just then, Jerry came back into the room as he then said.

"I take it that you are actually getting along with these three wonderful girls are you not?"

Andrew turned to face him, still bearing that small smile on his face.

"Yes..." Andrew said. "Yes I am..."

"Well that's excellent news indeed." Jerry said.

"Hey Jer," Sam started to ask. "You don't need us to do any undercover missions this time do you?"

Jerry shook his head as he then replied.

"No Sam, I have no undercover missions for you this time. Therefore, you are all are welcome to leave if you must."

"Well that's excellent news for us," Clover commented.

"Well Mr. Jerry, I guess I should be going now too right?" Andrew asked.

"That would be a good suggestion Mr Andrew." Jerry said as a response.

"One more thing before I go..." Andrew started. "Do you... want this to be kept a secret?"

Jerry understood what he meant and he nodded.

"I would very well appreciate it if you keep this a secret."

"Will do," Andrew stated. "See ya... and girls..."

He faced Sam, Clover and Alex.

"Thank you... for giving me your support..." Andrew said.

"It's our pleasure Andrew," Alex stated. "We're here to support you."

Andrew kept that small smile, as he then said.

"Goodbye girls... I hope to see you tomorrow..."

The girls gave there farewells as Andrew was sucked up by that vacuum cleaner and was being transported back home now. The girls then decided to leave as well.

* * *

 **BACK AT ANDREW'S HOUSE...**

Chaosky was now out in the living room, just watching some reality TV, hoping that Andrew was okay when suddenly, coming from the ceiling, the vacuum hose shot out Andrew and he fell onto the floor. Chaosky was happy to see Andrew and that he was okay. Chaosky approached him as he then said.

"Andrew, what happened? Where did you go?" Chaosky then noticed Andrew had a tiny smile on his face.

"Allow me to explain Chaosky." Andrew stated.

Andrew then told Chaosky about WOOHP, about the three girls Sam Clover and Alex, and the fact that those three girls want to be friends with Andrew and help support him.

"Wow," Chaosky was impressed as Andrew had finished. "Those three girls seem really nice to you huh?"

"They sure are," Andrew said. "You can keep this WOOHP stuff a secret just between us can you?"

Andrew knows that he can trust Chaosky with his life and not to spill the beans with anyone.

"You have my word for it Andrew." Chaosky stated.

"Thanks Chaosky," Andrew then saw it was almost 10 o'clock. "Well I guess it's time for me to go to bed, I need to get some sleep." Andrew headed for the stairs.

"Good idea Andrew," Chaosky agreed, thinking about going to bed himself. "Goodnight Andrew, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Chaosky." Andrew said as he went upstairs and got himself ready to go to bed, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day for him.

 _I hope Sam, Clover and Alex stay my friends..._ Andrew thought to himself. He then went to sleep, hoping for a better day tomorrow...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE I PART I**


	2. Episode I Part II

**SEASON I EPISODE I:**

 **"ALONE IN THE WORLD" (Part II)**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS (The next day):**

It was now morning in Beverly Hills and it was now 6 o'clock in the morning as Andrew then turned off his alarm clock and decided now was a good time to get up.

"Time to start today," Andrew said to himself as he left his room.

After spending an half an hour eating breakfast, taking a shower, brushing his teeth (after having a cup of coffee) and all the other important stuff, Andrew decided to just spend the remainder of his morning before he goes to school just to watch some television. There was not much on this early with the exception of the news, but as Andrew was watching TV, a thought came to his mind.

 _Am I ever gonna get a girlfriend? I want a girlfriend who will understand the pain that I've gone through all my life._

The three girls Sam, Clover and Alex he met last night seemed pretty nice, but he wasn't sure if they would really stay his friends and if he could trust them. He seemed nervous for today if it turns out they weren't really his friends after all.

Letting out a nervous gulp, Andrew continued to watch TV.

* * *

After a while, it was 7:30 am. Andrew decided it was time for him to go to school now. Sighing nervously, he turned off the TV. Andrew grabbed his backpack, which was shaped like Chaosky's head and a smile was present (don't ask where he got that from), he put his school stuff in it and went downstairs. Chaosky was waiting for Andrew beside the front door. Andrew approached him as Chaosky said.

"Well Andrew, I guess I'll see you later."

"Alright Chaosky." Andrew said.

"And Andrew," Chaosky started. "I hope you have a better day at school today."

"Thanks Chaosky," Andrew thanked him. "I hope I have a better day today too."

"Well see you later Andrew." Chaosky said.

"See ya Chaosky." Andrew said as he walked out the door and headed off for school, Chaosky waving farewell as Andrew was then gone a few moments later.

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

Andrew had made it to school and had looked nervous and worried. He wasn't as scared as yesterday, but he was still worried.

 _I just hope that Sam, Clover and Alex really are my friends and are here for me today._ Andrew thought to himself. _I hope I actually recognize them this time._

A couple minutes later, Andrew made it to his class and he nervously walked into the class, hoping no one would laugh at him. To his surprise, most of the students had blank looks on their faces and were too tired to care if Andrew was present. Andrew looked around and in the back of the classroom, he actually noticed Sam, Clover and Alex present as they had noticed Andrew and they were happy to see him. They waved hello to Andrew as Andrew was satisfied.

 _I guess they really are my friends._ Andrew let out a weak smile as he waved lightly to them as he made his way to the seat he was placed to. For a good portion of the morning, nothing really exciting happened, and Andrew noticed that no one was laughing at him...yet. Andrew spend his morning focusing on his classwork in peace.

* * *

Eventually, after two classes or so, Andrew was now in science class, along with his three spy friends. Andrew, now wearing a lab coat, wasn't really excited, but he didn't seem nervous either. He just sat there, looking all blank. The science teacher then got the student's attention.

"Okay class," The teacher started. "For today's assignment you are all gonna be paired into a group with a partner. You are all gonna be in groups of two."

This caught Andrew by surprise. He looked a little curious as to what the assignment is, and more importantly, who was he gonna be paired with, but he had this _suspicious_ feeling that something was gonna happen in this particular class.

 _I'm getting the feeling that something is going to happen._ Andrew looked nervous now as the teacher gave out the teams.

"Okay, now first of all Sam, you'll be paired with Clover," He started. "Andrew, you will be paired up with Mandy..."

As the teacher continued speaking, Andrew automatically felt uncomfortable with being paired up with Mandy, considering the fact that _she_ was the one that bullied him and called him a loser yesterday. Andrew now had a nervous look and was now scared and was shaking nervously.

Mandy on the other hand, had a very distasteful look on her face at the fact that she was working with Andrew. As a result, she decided to speak up.

"I object this," She said keeping her hand up as the teacher looked at her. "There is no way I'm gonna be paired up with _this_ loser." She pointed towards Andrew.

Andrew had a hurt look on his face because she called him a loser once again, but he stayed silent because he didn't want to work with Mandy either. Sam, Clover and Alex were giving Mandy a cold stare because she had called Andrew a loser again when he had done nothing wrong.

The teacher then let out a groan but he didn't want to deal with Mandy's defiance so he made a decision.

"Fine, whatever Mandy," He said. "You can work with a partner of your choice then."

Mandy had a satisfied look on her face as the teacher then faced Andrew.

"And Andrew, you will be paired up with Alex instead."

At that moment, Andrew's heart skipped a beat. He knew Alex was one of his new friends, but he had no idea why he was feeling like this. Yes, he thought that Sam and Clover were nice friends, but he felt something special towards Alex, but he didn't know what it was he was feeling.

Once the teacher said to get with their groups, Andrew then saw Alex smiling at him as he made his way to sit next to Alex. Mandy, who was paired up with one of her associates, Caitlin, noticed that Andrew was with Alex as she then snorted.

"Well, looks like Mr. Loser has finally became friends with Mrs. Loser," Mandy spat. "You two make a perfect team of two losers."

At that moment, students were laughing at Andrew again, with the exception of his three new friends. Andrew, who was blushing a bright red, wasn't paying attention. Instead, he had something else on his mind. He has heard all about what a crush is thanks to Chaosky and Chaosky has always told Andrew that 'Having a crush on a beautiful girl is the best feeling anyone could have'. Andrew's face was now bright red from blushing as he kept thinking to himself.

 _Is this a crush I am feeling right now? Am I really starting to develop a huge crush?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Clover were together right nearby Andrew and Alex. Sam noticed something and she then faced Clover.

"Hey Clover, do you notice anything odd?" She asked her.

"What," Clover started. "The fact that Mandy is being an even _bigger_ jerk than normal?"

"Not that," Sam shook her head. "I'm talking about the fact that I've been looking at Andrew and something is going on with him."

Sam pointed to Andrew blushing in which Clover started to notice.

"Yeah, Andrew's blushing," Clover stated. "So?"

"So?" Sam then made her conclusion to her. "I get the feeling that Andrew has developed a crush on Alex."

"Ooohhh..." Clover figured it out. "You think maybe we should tell them about it?"

"Actually, I think it's best if we keep it a secret from them and have the two of them figure it out for themselves," Sam explained. "Are you with me on this Clover?"

Clover just shrugged her shoulders and just replied with a simple "Sure" before keeping silent about it.

* * *

Andrew was still blushing, and it was very hard not to since Alex was now sitting right next to him. Mandy, decided she should approached them and then she said.

"Maybe I should call you both losers," She then stated. "You'll be Loser #1 and you'll be Loser #2, how's that sound?" She referred to both Andrew and Alex respectively.

More students were now laughing at Andrew except for Alex, who was giving Mandy a cold stare and Sam and Clover weren't laughing either. Andrew's face was really red from blushing as Andrew then felt his heart beat a very fast rate. Andrew then made a conclusion.

 _OH MY GOD! IT'S TRUE!_ Andrew screamed mentally in his mind. _I REALLY DO HAVE A CRUSH ON ALEX!_

Andrew had taken in this realization. As Mandy walked away, Alex decided to get Andrew's attention.

"Don't listen to that jerk Andrew," She said, maintaining a smile as she was speaking to Andrew. "She's just being a bully to harass you."

"Alright..." Andrew said, most of his blush ended up fading.

"Andrew, don't let the way she calls you loser get to you okay?" Alex stated, hoping he'll take her advice.

"Okay..." Andrew said shyly as his face was blushing a very light pink.

"And Andrew, I'll be right nearby if she says something that'll hurt you." Alex was gently rubbing Andrew's back as a way of comforting him.

"T-thank you Alex..." Andrew said, sounding happier that she was comforting him.

"Your very welcome Andrew." She said as the class really did start.

* * *

Throughout the day, Andrew wasn't really nervous now as Alex had given him advice to help him overcome his fears of being bullied and harassed and the advice really was helping Andrew feel more comfortable. Eventually it was now lunchtime and Andrew had decided to be with his three new friends as they happily allowed him to sit with them. A few minutes after the girls had talked about... well... 'girl' stuff, they had noticed Andrew was being quiet as they decided to speak to him.

"So Andrew, are you feeling any better today?" Alex said, who was sitting next to Andrew.

"Yes... I am feeling better today..." Andrew said honestly, bearing a small smile on his face.

"Well that's great to hear Andrew," Sam said, feeling great that Andrew was happy to be with them.

"Thank you girls... for your support throughout today..." Andrew said. "I'm happy that I have you as my friends..."

"We are very happy to be your friends too Andrew." Alex said honestly as her two friends were nodding in agreement. After a few minutes, lunch was over and Andrew went to his next class, knowing that his new friends have the same classes together, and Andrew couldn't feel anymore comfortable, especially with Alex helping him through all this.

* * *

Eventually, school was now over and since it was Friday, Andrew wouldn't have to go to school for the next two days. Andrew seemed a little sad that he won't be seeing his new friends for a couple of days, but he was at least happy that they had helped him through today.

"Well I guess I'll be going now," Andrew said farewell to his new spy friends. "Have a good weekend."

"You have a good weekend too Andrew," Alex waved farewell as her two friends said something similiar along that line. Once Andrew was gone, Sam sounded satisfied.

"Well girls, I think we're doing a great job with helping Andrew." Sam stated.

"Yeah," Clover said. "I'm pretty sure this will get Mandy peeved off and we would have gotten back at her."

"I really enjoy Andrew's company and being there for him." Alex commented.

 _Not to mention the fact that Andrew is so cute and adorable._ Alex kept that comment to herself. The girls then decided to head back home as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Andrew was walking back home, he was still thinking about that crush he has on Alex.

 _Is this crush I have on Alex for real?_ Andrew asked in his mind. _Would Alex be happy to have me as that kind of person?_

While thinking this over, something caught Andrew's attention. In a shop window, Andrew saw three stuffed toys, representing Sam, Clover and Alex respectively. Andrew was shocked at best.

 _Since when did they have stuffed toys of Sam, Clover and Alex?_ Andrew wondered as the stuffed toy Alex caught his attention. He seriously felt the strong urge to start barking and howling like a dog, but his self control kept him from doing that. However, his resistance of getting that toy wasn't strong enough and so Andrew decided to purchase it.

* * *

After coming back out, having have paid for the Alex doll, Andrew was now thinking to himself. He didn't want anyone to find out about his crush on Alex, especially Alex herself. As a result, Andrew stuffed the toy into his backpack as he then made his way for his house.

* * *

Once he made it to his house, Andrew slowly approached the front door and opened it, as Chaosky just noticing that Andrew had entered and greeted him.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky said. "Did you have a good day at school today?" Andrew nodded.

"Yes I did..." Andrew stated. "My new friends really were there for me today and they really are my friends."

"Well that's great to hear Andrew and I'm happy to hear that." Chaosky said.

"Well I'm going to my room for a bit," Andrew headed for the stairs. "I'll talk to you later Chaosky."

"Alright, see you later Andrew." Chaosky said, sounding satisfied that Andrew seemed happier than yesterday.

Once Andrew made it to his room, he took out the stuffed toy Alex from his backpack and gave it a satisfied smile. Not wanting to have anyone see it, not even Chaosky, Andrew put the stuffed toy under his blanket as he then made his way to get himself comfortable and decided to watch some TV.

* * *

The day marched on as Andrew had eaten dinner that Chaosky made and Andrew helped with, and they started to get settled in for the night, Andrew had been relaxing. After four hours or so, it was almost 11 o'clock and Andrew decided it was time for him to go to bed. After brushing his teeth, and putting on his PJs, Andrew then decided to go to bed.

"Have a goodnight Chaosky." Andrew called out.

"Goodnight Andrew," Chaosky said. "See you tomorrow."

Andrew then went into his room where he made his way to his bed, and went right underneath his blankets, where his stuffed toy Alex was. Andrew grabbed his stuffed toy and started hugging it, hoping that someday Andrew will be able to hug the real Alex in person. Andrew turned off his light and fell asleep, keeping his grip on his stuffed toy as he was out cold, and waiting for tomorrow to come...

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS (The next day):**

It was 7 o'clock in the morning, and Chaosky, having gotten already 2 hours ago decided to get up and get ready for what is to be a busy day today. Chaosky had decided it was time to get Andrew up since they had stuff to do this morning. Chaosky went upstairs and went right towards Andrew's bedroom as he then knocked at the door, he heard Andrew sleeping on the other side. He slowly opened the door, trying to see if he's still asleep.

"Hey Andrew, it's time to get up and-" He was cut off when he saw that Andrew _was_ sleeping, but he was hugging his Alex doll and was sleeping with it. "What the..."

Chaosky was speechless at the scene he was witnessing. He heard Andrew speaking in his sleep. He couldn't make out what he was saying, but Chaosky was sure that it had something to do with one of his new friends.

"Oooo... Alex..." Andrew moaned lightly while he was still sleeping. Andrew then felt his door being opened and slowly started waking up. "What in the..."

Andrew jumped awake as he saw Chaosky right there, speechless and unsure what to say.

"C-C-Chaosky..." Andrew stuttered.

"Andrew... I..." Chaosky tried to say.

"Look... Chaosky... I can explain..." Andrew seemed nervous.

"No need to explain Andrew," Chaosky said, shaking his head. "I understand what's going on, and let me say that I am impressed."

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen agai-wait, your impressed?"

"Mhmm." Chaosky nodded.

"Why are you impressed?" Andrew seemed skeptical.

"I am happy that you have finally found someone that you can look up to and that you have finally decided to have someone close to you," Chaosky explained. "I'm proud of you Andrew."

"Thanks Chaosky," Andrew rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem Andrew," Chaosky, not wanting to get off topic, then remembered. "Anyway, I was wanting to wake you up because it's Saturday morning, and you know what that means?"

"It's chore day isn't it?" Andrew took a guess.

"Exactly," Chaosky nodded. "Now come on, let's go."

"Right behind you Chaosky." Andrew got up and got ready for the day.

* * *

After getting up, eating breakfast, showering and all that stuff, they then decided to do the following; vacuuming, dusting, sweeping, cleaning the dishes, doing the laundry, taking out the garbage, all that fun stuff. Eventually, after four hours of chores, only the household chores were done.

"Well, I guess we are in need of food, and you know what that means?" Chaosky asked.

"We're going to the local grocery store in this place right?" Andrew guessed.

"That's right." Chaosky said as Andrew and Chaosky were just about ready to leave the house and go grocery shopping. Chaosky had taken a bike which he is able to ride and his feet can reach the pedals. Andrew was in the passenger cart attached to the side of the bike, and tided up to the back of the bike was a huge wagon meant for the groceries. A few minutes later, they made it to the store. Chaosky tied the bike up with a lock chain so no one could steal it as he got off and went into the store, with Andrew following him.

* * *

While in the store, they went and got beverages, vegetables, fruit, bread, eggs, cheese, condiments, snacks, milk, dairy products, pasta, pasta sauce and so much more. Chaosky was capable of pushing a big carriage, but Andrew decided to push it to save him the trouble. Andrew was humming the CatDog theme song when eventually, they made it to the meat section. They grabbed meat from ham, chicken, beef, sausage, bologna, etc. Unfortunately, once the two passed by a deli chute, something was happening. The chute glew a bright white color and was starting to suck in Andrew. Andrew took notice of this and was now screaming. Chaosky saw Andrew being sucked in.

"ChaoskyIguessIhavetogonowI'lltalktoyoulaterbye!" Andrew said all in one quick breath when he lost his grip on the carriage and was sucked into the deli chute. Luckily, Chaosky was able to understand what Andrew had just said as he then responded.

"Okay, I'll see you later then Andrew," Chaosky then decided to take hold of the carriage and decided to continue shopping alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew was going through the chute screaming, until he recognized this from somewhere.

 _Is this WOOHP's doing?_ Andrew asked himself as he went through the chute for a couple of minutes before coming out.

* * *

Once Andrew came out of the chute, he knew exactly where he was. He was in fact, located in the WOOHP's HQ where he was sent last time.

"I should of guessed," Andrew knew it all along.

"Ah, I see you made it alright," The voice belonging to Jerry called out as he came into the room and saw Andrew.

"Mr. Jerry," Andrew knew he was the one who brought him here.

"That's right," Jerry said as a response. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important."

"Nah, I was just... grocery shopping." Andrew stated.

"I see," Jerry commented.

"So why did you bring me here this time?" Andrew dared to ask.

"I have something to tell you along with my three trained spies," He said as a response. "And they should be arriving right about now."

The moment he said that, Andrew had heard three feminine screams coming from the chute. Andrew's heart was pounding in excitement and anticipation. In a matter of seconds, the first girl coming out of the chute was revealed to be Sam.

"Sam?!" Andrew seemed happy to see her.

"Andrew?" Sam was confused as to why Andrew was here as she got up, though she was happy to see him. The second girl coming from the chute was Clover.

"Clover!?" Andrew was surprised.

"Andrew?" Clover got up and was surprised to see Andrew just like Sam was. One last girl was coming from the chute.

 _I think that must be..._ Andrew was seeming really excited to see the last girl he knew would be here. The last girl to have come out of the chute was Alex. Andrew looked thrilled to see her.

"Alex!" Andrew seemed excited as Alex noticed Andrew.

"Andrew!" Alex gasped and unlike Sam and Clover, she didn't care why Andrew was here. She was just happy to see him. Alex then gave Andrew a hug, which was what Andrew was hoping for.

"I'm so happy to see you," Andrew said.

"I'm happy to see you too Andrew." Alex said honestly, continuing with the hug.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your reunion," Jerry got their attention. "But I would like to get down to business with you four."

"Wait a minute Jer," Sam started. "Why is Andrew here?"

"Ah, Andrew's here," Jerry started. "Because he's going to be joining you three on this mission."

"What?" Sam and Clover asked in confusion.

"Really?" Andrew wondered, hoping he'd be able to prove himself to be useful, not to mention being with Alex.

"Yes, really," Jerry said.

"Jer, are you sure it's a good idea to bring Andrew along with us?" Sam asked. "Don't you think that'll be a problem?"

"Nonsense," Jerry stated. "I can tell that that young gentleman has a lot of potential in him. Besides, I get the feeling that he's been growing attached to you girls."

"If you say so." Sam stated.

"Wait, what is our mission anyway?" Andrew had to ask, Alex letting him go as Andrew approached the desk.

"I'm glad you've ask me that Andrew," Jerry decided to get on with the show. "I have the mission right here."

He selected an important folder on the monitor screen as he then explained.

"Your mission, will be to go to this place in San Diego. This happens to be the Science Facility Headquarters, where they do crazy experiments on animals," Jerry was explaining. "Your mission will be to infiltrate this place and retrieve the important blueprint documents which are made as a way to make hybrids of animals and in doing so, will causing these poor animals to become abused and be attach to the same body as a two headed creature. We cannot have that happen."

"What are you talking about?" Clover had no idea what he was saying.

"Perhaps an example picture could help you understand it better," Jerry sighed as he then took a random cat and a random dog and he combined them into a two headed creature; the cat's head was on one end, and the dog's head was on the other end. The girls tried to comprehend this picture. Andrew however, was able to understand just from the looks of it.

"Ohhh... You mean like CatDog right?" Andrew stated.

"Yes," Jerry nodded. "How did you know this?"

"There... was a cartoon that revolved on that particular creature..." Andrew admitted nervously. The girls were surprised that Andrew knew something like that, as Sam then asked him.

"Wait, your talking about the 'CatDog' cartoon from Nickelodeon, are you?"

"The very same cartoon." Andrew nodded and they were surprised that he knew of such a cartoon. Alex approached Andrew as she said.

"I remember that show Andrew." She was smiling, which made Andrew blush a light pink.

"You know, how does CatDog go to the bathroom anyway?" Sam asked.

"Don't ask," Andrew said.

"Eewww..." Clover sounded grossed out. "What if the..."

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Andrew stopped her immediately. "I can't stand to hear that as I'll end up getting sick..."

"I agree Andrew," Alex agreed not wanting to hear how disgusting it is, so she changed the subject. "So Jerry, what's our gadgets for this time."

"I'm glad you asked." Jerry showed the girls there gadgets for this mission. Andrew was thinking about how exciting his mission was going to be. After Jerry finished his explanation, he turned his attention towards Andrew.

"And Andrew, you'll be getting a jumpsuit just like the girls." He then shown him a jumpsuit that was colored blue, not like the one Brittany wore, it was the dark blue (like Sonic the Hedgehog blue). Andrew then put in on and in a few moments, he was in his jumpsuit, and he felt comfortable wearing it. Andrew noticed that his buckle was shaped like a star.

"Hey Mr. Jerry," Andrew started to ask. "Why is my buckle shaped like a star."

"Would you rather have it shaped like a heart?" He asked.

"Good point," Andrew let out a nervous chuckle for a couple of moments then stopped.

"Anyway, your gadgets are all in this bag Andrew." Jerry dumped out the bag and Andrew saw that all of the gadgets in there looked identical to the gadgets that Robin uses (Robin from the original Teen Titans).

 _Might as well start calling me the Boy Wonder now._ Andrew thought to himself as he picked up his bag and put the gadgets into it. He even saw that he had a bo staff. That was put into the bag as well.

"Any other questions?" He asked them. They all shook their heads. "Very well, good luck."

A chute sucked up the four of them as they all were being sent to San Diego for their mission.

* * *

 **IN SAN DIEGO (ABOVE THE SCIENCE FACILITY HQ):**

The four spies were riding in a helicopter right above their destination. Sam was piloting the copter, Clover was in the front seat next to Sam, and Andrew and Alex were sitting in the back seat.

"We're here," Sam proclaimed as she pointed to the building below them. Andrew took a peek and noticed how high up they were. Andrew then let out a nervous gulp. Alex noticed Andrew's fear and then told him.

"We'll be okay Andrew." Andrew looked at her and gave her a resurrected smile.

"I know."

Sam then lowered the helicopter in the back of the building as they all got out and were now face to face with the building they are suppose to infiltrate. As they slowly approached the front entrance, Sam got out her see through walls goggles and put them on. Once at the front door, she activated them and saw that it was clear and there were no guards present.

"The coast is clear," Sam exclaimed. "Let's go."

She slowly opened the front door, as they all went in. There was absolutely no one here. It was a wasteland.

"Let's stick together alright?" Sam stated. The other three nodded in agreement as they trekked through the place, with Andrew in the far back right behind Alex, unaware that there was actually a camera watching them.

* * *

In the main HQ room, some fat man was sleeping on the job, not knowing that intruders just infiltrated the building. He was sleeping when suddenly, some really loud sirens went off causing him to jump awake and was looking at the screen.

"What what WHAT!?" The man saw the four spies invading the place. "Grrrr... Intruders! Those no good spies, I'll show them!"

The man grabbed a microphone and shouted into it.

"SLINGOR! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A gerbil that was mutated so he could walk on his hind legs and be able to speak human came out of his home, wearing overalls, looking like a certain blue 'rat' from another cartoon.

"What is it doc," Slingor asked, speaking with a strong Brooklyn accent.

"Get rid of these intruders post haste!" The man shouted.

"What are you nuts," Slingor spat. "You can do something about it you slob."

"Why you little-"

"You little what? Your not able to find a good associate to do your duties. Heh heh." Slingor snorted.

"OH FORGET YOU, YOU RAT!" The man screamed. "Get outta here!"

"Fine, sheesh louis," Slingor said. "And I'm a gerbil not a rat."

Slingor left as the man then grabbed the microphone and called three tough looking bullies.

"SQUEAKERS! I NEED YOU AT ONCE!" The man shouted, about to put Plan B into action.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four spies were still infiltrating the place, unaware that they are about to encounter some fighters.

"You know... it's strange," Sam said.

"The fact that this place looks like a waste dump?" Clover took a guess.

"That and the fact that all the other missions we've been on had us trying to avoid some guards that could catch us." Sam explained.

"Maybe they're trying to toy with us..." Andrew said nervously.

"I think you may be right Andrew," Alex agreed.

A few minutes after walking they heard some footsteps that weren't theirs. They then heard laughter coming from nowhere.

"Who's there!?" Sam was on guard. Andrew however seemed nervous.

"I'm a little scared..." Andrew whispered softly. Alex who was in front of him heard him whispering and assured him that they'll be okay. They then heard a voice out of nowhere.

"Well well well, we have been expecting you spies. We've been sent to stop you from proceeding."

"Who are you," Sam demanded. "Show yourself!"

Three figures appeared and emerging from the shadows was two males and one female, one of the males was fat and chubby, the other male was tall and skinny. The female was short but tough. Andrew noticed something about them.

"This seems a bit _too_ familiar," Andrew commented out loud.

"You darn right it is," The fat one said in a Brooklyn accent. "We are the Squeakers; the Squeaker Gang. I'm Sniff!"

"I'm Screech!" The female named Screech shouted.

"And uhhh... my name is...umm... Dope... Yeah that's it," The tall male named Dope said stupidly.

Andrew had the strong urge to laugh right now. These three reminded him of the Greaser Dogs, and they were sent to stop the four spies. Andrew had a grin on his face.

"You best wipe that grin off your face," Sniff said. "Because it's time for us to pound you!"

"Uhh... girls..." Andrew turned to his friends. "A little help here..."

"Andrew needs us, let's go!" Alex went into action.

"Right," Sam said as she and Clover went into action.

Andrew then prepared for battle too. The four spies did some wonderful fighting (due to time constraints, it won't be shown here). Andrew, while fighting against Sniff, was using the same fighting tactics that Robin uses. Andrew even had his bo staff ready and hit Sniff out cold. Sam and Clover already taken out Screech, and Alex was taking on Dope.

"Duuhhh... uhhh... I think I'm suppose to attack you now..." Dope stupidly revealed.

Before Dope attacked Alex, Andrew tossed one of those boomerang thingamahoozies and knocked him out cold.

"Thanks Andrew." Alex said.

"Don't mention it," Andrew then used that string launcher and tied up the Squeakers and they have been defeated. Sam decided to see if they were close to the HQ main room, while Alex and Clover were actually surprised with how Andrew was able to fight.

"Wow Andrew, that was excellent fighting," Alex commented. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Uhhh... I had been given lessons..." Andrew was blushing a light pink.

"Andrew, why don't you fight like that when confronting bullies like Mandy?" Clover asked.

Andrew then frowned as he then said.

"Because... I... I don't want to hurt people just for vengeance or pleasure... I am not capable of hurting other innocent people for enjoyment... I just can't..." Andrew admitted.

It was this moment where some of Andrew's large amounts of kindness was starting to show and that he was a really sweet and innocent person. Alex understood this and comforted him once again.

"It's okay Andrew, you don't have to fight innocent people." She gave him a resurrecting smile. Andrew smiled in return and gave her a small hug.

"Thank you Alex," Andrew said, with Alex saying 'you're welcome' as a result. A moment later, Sam gave them the signal by calling out.

"Guys! The HQ Main Room is this way! Let's go!"

The other three went after her, leaving the Squeakers tied up. The man from before saw Andrew and the girls pumble the Squeakers and was surprised.

"Leaping Lumbago," He shook his head in disappointment. "Those spies are a bigger force than I imagine. No matter!"

The man got out the blue print documents that the spies are looking for.

"Those spies will never be able to take these blue prints away!" The man cackled.

The four spies were close to the room by now, they could just feel it. The man continued ranting to himself.

"Once I take control of all animals, especially the cats and dogs, there will be nothing in my way to stop me from putting animals through abuse and I will show them all!" The man cackled loudly.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Andrew's voice was heard on the other side.

"What?" The man then saw Andrew kicked the door open, the three girls right behind him as they were face to face with the mad man running the joint.

"You fools manage to defeat the Squeakers, but you are all in the presence of Stinky Bossman!" The man known as Stinky Bossman stated.

 _YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_ Andrew laughed mentally. _First we fight three bullies that are just like the Greasers, and now we're dealing with you, person that looks like Rancid Rabbit._

Andrew then let out a snicker as the man made a go for them.

"Clover and I can keep this guy occupied," Sam stated. "Andrew, you and Alex go for the blueprints!"

"Okay," Andrew said, as Alex was right behind him. While Sam and Clover were giving Stinky Bossman a smack down, Andrew saw the blueprints open and saw the plan to make every cat conjoined with every dog there was.

 _Interesting..._ Andrew thought to himself. _There's no doubt that this man is a big sadist._

"You got the blueprints Andrew?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah," Andrew picked them up and showed them to her.

"Good, cause I think Sam and Clover took out that man," Alex pointed out.

Stinky Bossman was out cold and was tied up with the Squeakers and they were eventually taken away by police.

"Shall we go back to WOOHP HQ?" Andrew suggested, after having a very busy but fun day.

The girls nodded in agreement as they went back to the helicopter, holding the blueprints as they went back to the WOOHP HQ.

* * *

After giving Jerry the blueprints he was asking for, he figured that now they were done for the day and they can be sent back home. Andrew had fun today, being with his friends, so he was gonna miss them until Monday.

"Bye Alex," Andrew was hugging Alex one more time before he left. "I hope to see you soon."

"I hope to see you soon too Andrew," Alex returned the hug as the gadgets and jumpsuits were returned to Jerry. After seperating from Alex, Andrew waved farewell to his friends before being sucked up by that chute, the girls waving farewell to him too before they were sent back to their homes.

* * *

Back at Andrew's house, Chaosky had finished shopping hours ago. He didn't seem mad that Andrew didn't help with the grocery, cause he felt he had important business to attend to. He just wanted to make sure he was okay. Before another thought came to him, Andrew appeared from the ceiling and fell down onto the floor, getting up and looking at Chaosky.

"So... It looks like you had fun today didn't you?" Chaosky asked.

"Yes," Andrew admitted. "Yes I did,"

Andrew saw that it was dark outside now and it was now 8:30 pm. Andrew had been out all day.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Chaosky suggested.

"Yeah sure," Andrew agreed.

Andrew and Chaosky decided to watch some TV before they turned in for the night...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE I PART II**


	3. Episode I Part III

**SEASON I EPISODE I:**

 **"ALONE IN THE WORLD" (Part III)**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL (Monday):**

After a nice and relaxing Sunday alone with Chaosky, Andrew was glad to be back to school on a Monday. Andrew's routine hasn't changed that much. He has been starting to get more comfortable, especially with his friends and how they have been helping him through all this. The day passed on and eventually, the school day was over and Andrew was surprised that Mandy hasn't harassed him all day, not that he'd allow it anyway. Andrew has taken all the advice Alex gave him and no longer seemed afraid. While walking down the hallway, Andrew unfortunately caught sight of Mandy, who noticed Andrew and decided to bully him some more. Andrew was not gonna put up with it this time.

"Well well, if it isn't the loser from another city," She spat at him. "You scared or what?"

"Can it Mandy," Andrew warned her. "I am no longer letting your insults get to me."

Mandy was surprised but wasn't giving up.

"Oooo, looks like the baby finally came out of his shell," Mandy insulted.

"Silence!" Andrew sneered, catching the attention of some people. Eventually a crowd was starting to form.

"Why? Where are your little loser friends," Mandy snickered.

"They are NOT losers Mandy," Andrew scolded. "They are my best friends!"

The crowd was actually getting shocked by how Andrew was chewing out Mandy. Alex was listening to the argument, and she was so happy that Andrew wasn't scared anymore. Another thought came to her mind.

 _I wish he could have been there for me when Mandy was bullying me..._ Alex was starting to develop stronger feelings for Andrew. Wanting to be back in a minute, she went to get Sam and Clover to show them just how Andrew's holding up against Mandy.

Andrew was stilling standing his ground against Mandy.

"Well you are such a huge jerk sometimes, I can't stand it," Andrew said.

"Yeah well you know what," Mandy tried to counter. "I think your nothing more but a big DITZ!"

"Well at least I _have_ a brain and I happen to be smarter, making me a Genius Ditz." Andrew countered.

The crowd was getting more and more hyped, seeing that maybe Andrew wasn't really a loser like they thought he was.

"Why you little..." Mandy growled.

"You little what, you can't even find your own vocabularies?" Andrew spat.

Andrew was feeling it now. He was feeling more and more confident, as the crowd was no longer thinking Andrew was a loser. Mandy as desperate as she is, wasn't about to give up just yet.

"You know your far more of a smart mouth than I thought." Mandy spat angrily.

"I take that as a compliment." Andrew snickered.

"What, did you get that attitude from your parents or something?" Mandy asked daringly.

At that moment, Andrew was starting to loosen up, at the fact that she mentioned his deceased parents.

"Hey wait, where are your parents anyway loser?" Mandy asked him again.

Andrew's confidence was quickly starting to drain, and Andrew's heart was definitely not ready for this next insult Mandy had up her sleeves.

"Oh wait let me guess," Mandy then said loud enough for everyone in the crowd to hear her. "You're a loser that DOESN'T HAVE PARENTS!"

The crowd gasped loudly in shock as a response. Andrew's confidence was drained completely, as he had a shocked look on his face. Andrew then felt like a knife just stabbed him in the heart. As a result, Andrew's eyes started to water up as he then started to run out of the building away from everyone as Mandy and her two associates were the only ones laughing. The crowd didn't laugh at Andrew but Andrew was too heartbroken to care.

Alex, with Sam and Clover saw Andrew zip past them, tears falling from his cheeks as he made a dash for his home. Alex was wondering what happened to him.

"What... what just happened with Andrew?" Sam asked confused.

"Well whatever happened," Clover deduced it had something to do with Mandy. "Mandy must have done something or said something to him."

They noticed how the crowd looked in shock at Mandy for her cruel comment, believing she had gone _too_ far this time. Calling someone a loser is bad enough, especially when you don't know their potential, but when you say that someone has no parents, then that's crossing the line. The crowd left not looking at Mandy.

"Girls we have to go after Andrew," Alex was now worried about Andrew.

"Yeah but how will we find him?" Clover asked.

"Luckily, I have his address recorded in my notepad." Sam showed them the address.

"Where did you get his address?" Clover asked her.

"I got it when Jerry gave it to me so we can find him if an emergency comes up." She explained.

"Well that's good then," Alex said. "Let's go to Andrew's house."

"Right," Sam said as she and her two friends made their way to Andrew's house.

* * *

Eventually the girls made it to Andrew's house.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Clover sounded skeptical.

"This is the right address, so it has to be." Sam explained.

"Well we should just go and knock on the door to find out," Alex suggested as the other two nodded their heads. The three girls approached the door.

* * *

Chaosky who was inside was just watching TV out in the living room, worried about Andrew, when suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be," Chaosky wondered as he got up and approached the door, and opened it as the three spy girls were there.

"Yes, can I help-" Chaosky stopped short as he noticed who they were. "Hang on a second. You're the spy girls, Sam, Clover and Alex. The ones Andrew told me about."

The girls were speechless at the sight of Chaosky as Chaosky caught note of this.

"Oh I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself," Chaosky greeted. "I'm Chaosky, and I happen to be Andrew's caregiver. Please to meet you."

The girls started to collect themselves as Alex said.

"Please to meet you too Chaosky."

"Hey, Chaosky wasn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" Chaosky wondered.

"Have you seen Andrew at all?" Sam asked him.

"He's upstairs in his room," Chaosky explained. "He's depressed and he's been crying."

"Why?" Clover asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with what this Mandy bully said to him." Chaosky explained.

"But he wasn't scared when he was chewing her out from being called loser." Alex explained.

"I don't think that's it," Chaosky stated. "I think it has something to do with something deeper. I think Mandy said something about his parents."

"Oh no," Alex sounded concerned.

"What should we do," Clover asked.

"Well I think that having all four of us up there with him will make him feel uncomfortable," Chaosky said. "I think only one of us should go up there."

"Who should that be?" Clover wondered.

"I was thinking that the person who should comfort him should know just how it feels to be bullied and harassed like he was," Sam explained as they looked at Alex.

"Your saying I should do it?" Alex asked.

"Yeah Alex, you happen to know what it's like to be bullied," Sam explained. "You should be able to get it to him."

"Besides, Andrew's practically grown attached to you Alex. He'll feel better if you comfort him." Clover pointed out.

 _That and the fact that Andrew has a crush on you._ Chaosky kept that comment to himself.

"Okay, I'll go and comfort him," Alex said, who wanted to comfort him anyway since she cares about him. "Uh where is his room?"

"It's upstairs, at the end of the hall with a sign that says 'Andrew's Room' on the door." Chaosky pointed to the stairs.

"Okay, thanks," Alex approached the stairs and started to go up and head for Andrew's room while Chaosky kept Sam and Clover company.

* * *

Andrew has been up in his room since he got home. After 30 minutes of crying, Andrew's eyes were dried up, no longer able to sob. Andrew thought he heard someone downstairs with Chaosky, but he didn't care at the moment. Andrew was hurt from what Mandy had said to him. Andrew was holding a picture frame, and the photo in it was him as a 5 year old with his deceased parents. Being the last picture Andrew ever took with them, Andrew felt devastated from what he had to go through after Mandy's insult. Andrew seriously did need someone to comfort him, someone who would care about him no matter what. Andrew's eyes were starting to water again as he looked at the picture of his parents. Andrew thought he heard footsteps outside his room coming up the stairs, but he chose to ignore it for the moment. Andrew was about to cry some more when suddenly, someone knocked at his door.

"Who is it?" Andrew called out, in a depressed voice, placing his picture on his desk.

"Andrew?" The voice belonging to Alex called out. "Andrew it's me, Alex! Can I please come in?!"

Andrew really needed the company so he decided it was for the best.

"Come in, it's unlocked." Andrew said weakly. Alex opened the door as she saw Andrew on his bed, his eyes dried up from crying so much. Alex then asked him softly.

"Andrew... you okay...?"

Andrew was whimpering lightly, so Alex felt it was best to approach him.

"I'm... not alright..." Andrew stuttered.

"Andrew, what happened back there?" Alex asked him. "Why did you run off like that?"

Andrew gulped as he then explained.

"Mandy had said something to me that was hurtful..."

"But Andrew, you didn't seem scared when she was calling you a loser when I heard you two." Alex sat on his bed next to him.

"It's not _that_ that upset me," Andrew shook his head. "She said something far worse..."

"What did she say?"

"She said... she... she said that I don't have parents..." Andrew choked, feeling hurt just from bringing it up.

Alex gasped shockingly, as she felt bad for him.

"Andrew..." She wanted to know something but Andrew then said.

"I... I really don't have parents..." Andrew said. "Not anymore..."

Tears were coming out of his eyes as Alex looked worried.

"What happened to them...?"

Andrew was now crying again, as Alex then placed her arm around him.

"It's okay Andrew," Alex comforted him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable with it."

"No no no," Andrew shook his head. "I think it's time that I finally get this off my chest, and you have been SO nice to me and have been there for me when I needed it, I can trust you..."

"Okay Andrew," Alex decided to let him explain.

"Alex, I did have parents back when I was a little kid. Before they died, I was always happy and full of life, I always did a lot of fun stuff with my parents growing up, seeing as they were so important to me. I was at my happiest when I was a toddler, having parents that I could look up to and not be afraid to go to them when I need something extremely important. I could trust them with my life, and my life was at its greatest."

Alex was surprised to hear that about Andrew as he continued.

"But then... one day... the tragedy occurred..." Andrew was feeling sad. "I was only five, and my parents were taking me out on a trip somewhere, and I was excited, but then... then we had gotten into a horrible car crash, which was a tragic accident. I happened to have survived from that car crash, but sadly... My parents didn't..." Andrew's voice was starting to crack. "My parents have died from such a tragic accident. After that day, my life changed forever. I've been depressed for months on end, and what made it worse was that as I started school, I was now being bullied and harassed due to my change in personality. I was miserable. I had no parents and no one would take me in so I had to come up with someone, and that's how Chaosky came into existence... Even then, I was still the main target for bullying, and eventually when I started high school, Chaosky decided that we move out and move into Beverly Hills so that's why I'm here now..."

Alex was shocked about Andrew's past as Andrew then finished his explanation.

"That's why I got upset when Mandy told me that I don't have parents." Andrew still had tears dripping down his face. He expected Alex to leave after hearing that since it was too sad. Andrew heard a sniffle that wasn't his, and to his surprise, he saw that Alex had tears in her eyes. She never could imagine going through so much.

"Oh Andrew..." She said, wiping her tears away. "I'm so sorry for everything you've been through..."

She then felt the need to hug him, which she did, as Andrew returned the hug. He was happy that she was here at the moment.

"Alex, you are the sweetest person I've met," Andrew said honestly. "But I don't think you understand what it feels like to be bullied all throughout one's life."

Andrew expected her to break out of her hug, but she didn't. Instead what she said next surprised Andrew.

"Actually Andrew, I do know what it's like to be bullied throughout one's life." She explained.

Andrew was shocked.

"Y-you do...?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, to tell you the truth Andrew, I was also bullied a lot when I was a little kid..." Alex said.

"Really? How were you bullied?" Andrew dared to ask.

"It goes back to when I was a little kid. My parents who are still alive have given birth to me, and as I started to go to school, people were wondering what race I was, thinking I was African American or Asian, or Hispanic, or some other race. To tell you the truth, I have ancestry of both European and Hispanic descendants. Nobody knew that or even wanted to believe that about me, and most of the kids bullied me because of that, calling me stupid, fat, ugly, and nerdy. I felt horrible. Mandy happened to be one of those girls that called me fat and ugly to begin with."

Andrew was shocked as she continued.

"As time passed, I met Clover and eventually met Sam, and I was convinced by them not to let Mandy crush my spirit from the inside out, and that's what I've done. I have got less upset from when she called me fat and ugly, but I still get hurt because it's too painful." Alex was sounding sad. "And when I first met you the first day you started at Beverly Hills High School, I was worried because you were going through the same phase I went through and you have been feeling depressed, so that's why I wanted to comfort you because I know how it feels to be bullied..."

Once Alex finished, her eyes were watered up, as she had to retell her past with Andrew, even though she knew it was the right thing for her to do, but it was still painful. A tear dripped down her eye but was surprised when she saw that Andrew wiped it away for her.

"Alex, I'm sorry you went through all that," Andrew apologized before giving a comment. "You are not fat and ugly at all."

"I'm not?" She started to brighten up again.

"No, your beautiful, your gorgeous, and you are even cute at times," Andrew said as he was now blushing again. "Your one of the nicest girls I've ever met."

It was that moment where Alex was now hugging Andrew that they both collapsed on Andrew's bed and were lying in an awkward position. Andrew looked into Alex's eyes and noticed just how beautiful they really were.

"Alex," Andrew started, blushing a bright red. "You have really beautiful eyes."

"So do you Andrew, I really love your green eyes." Alex commented, starting to blush a little. At that moment, Alex was now lying on Andrew's bed right next to Andrew as they were happy to be with each other. Alex having noticed just how handsome Andrew really is and just how attractive he is to her and she really wanted Andrew to be hers, but didn't say anything about it.

"I'm afraid," Alex said.

"What are you afraid of?" Andrew asked.

"That Mandy might call me fat and ugly again and it'll hurt me like it always has," Alex stated as Andrew then said.

"Hey, I'll be there for you if she does call you fat and ugly and I'll stick up for you." Andrew promised, bearing a smile on his face.

"Thanks Andrew," She smiled back. "And I'll be there for you if she starts insulting you about your parents."

"Thanks." Andrew sounded happier. The two of them made an impenetrable team. Nothing could break them when they were together. Andrew felt much better thanks to Alex.

"Hey Alex," Andrew started to say. "I want to show you something."

Andrew got off his bed as Alex was now sitting up as Andrew grabbed that photo he was looking at earlier, and he wanted to show it to Alex. Alex then took a look at the photo and then asked.

"What is it?"

"That happens to be me and my parents. Back when I was only 5 years old."

Alex then looked at the photo and saw just how cute Andrew was as a child.

"Andrew, you look so cute as a little child." Alex said, causing Andrew to blush.

"Thanks."

Alex then saw how beautiful his mom was, she had long brown hair and she had Andrew's eyes.

"Your mom looks really beautiful."

"I know," Andrew said honestly as Alex then saw his dad, who looked almost like the present day Andrew, except his eyes were golden yellow instead of green.

"This is a nice photo Andrew," Alex commented.

"Yeah I know," Andrew stated. "You know I believe I happen to be related to the European descendants myself."

"I see."

"And that happens to be the last photo I ever had taken with my parents," Andrew admitted. "I've kept it after all these years because I wanted to cherish every moment of it."

"That's a good idea Andrew."

It was then Alex gazed into Andrew's eyes and was mesmerized by his appearance. She really wanted to have him as her man, but was too nervous to tell him, because she didn't think he'd feel the same way towards her.

 _God, he's so handsome and sexy._ Alex thought to herself, blushing a bright red color. Andrew was feeling the same way towards Alex, and she didn't know that yet.

 _Man, she is so beautiful and sexy._ Andrew was blushing a bright red color. Alex had to ask Andrew one question just to be sure.

"Hey Andrew,"

"Yes Alex?"

"How old are you?"

Andrew thought about it for a moment and then answered.

"I'm 16 currently. How old are you?"

"15." Alex said honestly, blushing a light pink now. Andrew felt the strong urge to just hug her so he did, and she returned the hug as a result. They were happy that they were with each other.

"Alex," Andrew started to say. "I'm so glad I have you. You're the sweetest lady I ever met."

"I'm happy that I have you too," Alex admitted, their faces close to one another. "You're the sweetest man I ever met."

They blushed wildly for a couple of minutes then Alex asked.

"What should we do now?"

"I guess maybe we should go back downstairs to the other to let them know we're okay." Andrew offered.

"Great idea Andrew," She agreed with him. "Let's go."

And so Andrew with Alex decided to head back downstairs, unaware of the fact that they're holding hands, but that wasn't a problem. Andrew finally found someone who knows what it feels like to be bullied throughout one's life. He was no longer alone at this point...

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS (THE SAME DAY):**

In Andrew's house, Chaosky was discussing with Sam on what kind of species he is (which Sam asked him) and explaining that he has no idea what species he is and that he was only made by Andrew to be his caretaker. Clover, having nothing else to do, ended up listening to their conversation, when suddenly, the three heard footsteps coming from upstairs. They looked and saw that Andrew with Alex were coming downstairs, and they noticed how Andrew felt much better by the look on his face. Chaosky was happy that Andrew felt better and the other two girls knew Alex could do it.

"Well, looks like someone is feeling much better now huh?" Chaosky commented, referring to Andrew.

"I sure am Chaosky," Andrew was smiling and he no longer seemed upset. "I just needed some comforting that's all."

Andrew looked at Alex, showing them what he was referring to.

"So what did you two tell each other?" Chaosky wondered.

"Yeah, what happened that made you so upset Andrew?" Sam asked too.

"Should I tell them Andrew, or do you wanna tell them?" Alex asked.

"I say we both explain it to them." Andrew suggested.

"Good idea Andrew."

The two of them then told the other three everything that they talked about from the previous chapter, such as what made Andrew so upset and such. After the two of them finished their conversation, the other three had expressions that showed how upset they were.

"Mandy actually said to Andrew that he has no parents, and it was insulting because his parents died," Sam concluded. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"I should of known it had something to do with his parents!" Chaosky exclaimed.

If one were to look at Clover, one could tell that she was furious, to the point where she was steaming.

"Mandy is not gonna get away with this," Clover said angrily.

"Don't worry," Andrew commented. "She isn't, and I'm gonna make sure she doesn't either."

"And I'll be there by your side too Andrew." Alex said, making Andrew blush a light pink.

"I suggest that you two give her a piece of my mind for me," Chaosky offered.

"Don't worry Chaosky, I'll make sure of it." Andrew commented.

"You know Chaosky, you are pretty cute for a caretaker," Sam said.

"I'm flattered really," Chaosky stated. "Thanks."

Andrew looked at the clock. Noticing how dark it was outside, he saw it was almost 9:00 at night. That talk he had with Alex sure did take up some time that he really needed.

"It's almost 9:00," Andrew exclaimed, which got the girls' attention.

"Yeah I think should be going now," Sam stated. "Nice to meet you Chaosky."

"Thanks, and you girls are more than welcome to come by here anytime you like," Chaosky offered.

"That would be wonderful," Sam said.

"See you girls," Andrew said.

"Have a goodnight Andrew," Alex said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow Alex," Andrew said, blushing a light pink.

"See you Andrew, good night." Alex said one last time as the other two said something similar to Andrew too before they left. Once they were gone, Chaosky then turned to face Andrew.

"So want to eat something, then turn in for the evening?" Chaosky offered.

"Sure."

Andrew and Chaosky looked for whatever leftovers there were from the other night and ate that, before they decided to turn in for the night. After they got ready for bed, they said goodnight to each other as Andrew was now in his bed, about to go to sleep. Letting out a happy sigh, Andrew fell asleep happily, knowing that he has Alex to support him...

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL (The next day)...**

After Andrew got ready for the day, he went to school again, not sure what to expect to happen today. He tried to make sure Mandy wasn't around, and she wasn't. He let out a sigh of relief as he went on with his day. Nothing changed much, Andrew was usually with the spy girls whenever he was able to, and he was happy about it. Eventually, after completing all his classwork, it was now the end of the school day. Andrew didn't see any sign of Mandy. He was able to collect his stuff and was going down the hallway. He didn't say anything to anyone, until a voice then said from behind him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the loser."

Andrew didn't need to turn around to know who that was, but he did anyway, and he was now confronting Mandy, who looked as devilish as ever, as Andrew started giving her the coldest stare he's ever given to her.

"Oh wait, I'll correct myself," Mandy said. "It's the parent-less loser."

Andrew did not respond. He just icily glared at Mandy, not in the mood for this crap.

"What are you doing here alone parent-less loser!?" She shouted.

Andrew continued to glare coldly at her, not saying a word as a crowd started forming again.

"Hey parent-less loser," She shouted. "Are you gonna respond or are you a stupid cluts!?"

It was then that a voice from the crowd then called out.

"You leave Andrew alone Mandy!" That voice revealing to be Alex, who approached Andrew and was standing right by his side, giving her the exact same icy glare Andrew was giving to Mandy. Mandy then noticed Alex and decided to insult her now.

"Well look who we have here. It's the Stupid Fat Ugly Mutt."

Before Alex loosen up, it was now Andrew's turn to speak.

"You best shut up Mandy, or else!" Andrew sneered through gritted teeth.

Alex gave Andrew a satisfied grin, which said 'thank you' as Andrew gave her the exact same grin.

"Told you I'd be siding with you Alex," Andrew said as the two of them continued to glare at Mandy. The crowd was surprised to see that Andrew had Alex here to side with and neither of them were letting their guard down against Mandy. Mandy was surprised that Andrew and Alex were teaming up together, but she wasn't about to have that stop her.

"I'm surprised. You two losers really do make the best losing team that ever existed." Mandy sneered. "You two make a loser couple."

Andrew and Alex looked at each other blushing before looking towards Mandy again, blush faded as Andrew made his comment.

"Don't even bother trying to break us Mandy," Andrew said firmly. "The two of us will not put up with your bullying ways."

"We have each others backs so any insults you may have for us will always be countered." Alex said honestly.

Mandy was now starting to get furious. No way was she gonna go down without a fight.

 _So that's how you two losers are going to play huh?_ Mandy then scolded.

"You losers are just asking for it now. This is _not_ over! You have not seen the last of me!" She started to walk away but face them one more time just to scream. "YOU'LL SEE! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

After calling for her two associates, Mandy then left the crowd as the people in the crowd were shocked and surprised that Andrew and Alex stuck together just so Mandy's insults wouldn't hurt them.

"We showed her didn't we Alex," Andrew commented.

"We sure did." She agreed as the crowd started breaking up. Sam and Clover were surprised by what they saw.

"Wow, that was... pretty interesting." Sam said, sounding flabbergasted.

Looking at Clover's face you can tell that she was satisfied by what had just taken place.

"I'll say," Clover commented. "I feel satisfied that Andrew finally chewed out Mandy, and teaming up with Alex just to do so."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "They do look cute together."

Clover nodded in agreement as most of the people were planning to head home now.

* * *

Eventually, Andrew was about to leave the school when suddenly, Alex called out his name.

"Andrew!"

"What's up Alex?" Andrew asked, noticing Sam and Clover were missing. They must have left without her... unless Alex asked them to go without her because she wanted to be with Andrew.

"I was wondering if you would like to hangout with me for a bit," Alex offered. "I can take you to the place I'm staying at and plus, I want to do something with you."

Andrew was thinking for a minute, then got out a walkie talkie like device.

"Hang on a minute, I should contact Chaosky about this." Andrew activate the talkie and eventually, Chaosky answered, obviously sounding in a good mood by his tone of voice.

"Hey can I help you?" Chaosky answered.

"Chaosky..."

"Oh hey Andrew," Chaosky said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not at home at the moment."

"Wait where are you Chaosky?"

"I'm hanging out with Sam," he answered. "Turns out she wanted to hang out with me so she can learn more about me. Amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Andrew then told him. "Chaosky I was going to let you know that I'm gonna be hanging out with Alex for a bit if your okay with that."

"I'm fine with that," Chaosky said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go now. Talk to you later."

"Okay," Andrew said as he then hung up and then he faced Alex. "It turns out Chaosky is out somewhere with Sam or something so I can hang out with you."

"Sweet," She sounded thrilled. "Let's go to my place now, okay?"

"Sure." Andrew smiled as he left the school, with Alex right by his side as they headed for her place...

* * *

Meanwhile, deep underneath the school, Mandy and her two associates were planning something.

"I'll show that twit Andrew and his female partner Alex not to mess with me." Mandy started up a database and was currently looking through Andrew's past records and the bullies that had harassed Andrew in the past.

"I'm gonna show them," She announced. "I'll show them all!"

She saw some phone numbers of the bullies.

"Girls, it's time we call up some bullies and put my evil plan into action!" Mandy started to cackle as she and her associates started laughing, currently up to something bad...

* * *

Andrew and Alex had made it to the place Alex is staying.

"This is where I'm staying." Alex stated.

"So you share this place with your friends?" Andrew asked.

Alex nodded as she was unlocking the door using the key she had. Sam had suggested that all three of them have a spare key on them in case something was to happen. When Andrew stepped in with Alex, he was amazed at the appearance. It didn't seem much different from a regular home, but he noticed just how neat everything is.

"Woah," Andrew was astounded. "This place is so neat and everything."

"Yeah, it is," Alex agreed. "Sam likes to keep this place neat, organized and clean at all times. Most of the times, Clover gives her some trouble with that."

Andrew was reminded of Chaosky, who also doesn't like to keep the place a pigsty. Andrew was quite use to it though.

"So Andrew," Alex got his attention. "Let me show you the place a little."

"Okay." Andrew nodded.

After showing him the place a little, she then wanted to show him where her room was.

"This is my room right here." She pointed out.

"Let me guess," Andrew started. "You all have your own separate rooms."

"That's right Andrew." She said. "I can't show you Sam's room or Clover's room, but I can show you my room."

"Alright." Andrew went with it and then Alex opened her bedroom door and what Andrew saw was astounded. Everything about it had that cutesy feel to it, and Andrew notice that Alex had a bunch of stuffed animals right at the head of her bed, all cutesy and such.

"Really cute setup Alex," Andrew complimented and he had to be honest with her.

"Yeah I know," Alex nodded. _I hope that someday, I can be able to sleep with you in my bed..._ She kept that thought to herself as she started blushing to herself. She spent the next few moments thinking about how wonderful it would be if she slept with Andrew. Andrew took notice of her blushing, but didn't say anything about it. It was then that Andrew's stomach was growling as Alex could hear it.

"Your hungry aren't you." Alex said as her stomach started growling too.

"So are you." Andrew pointed out.

"Let's go into the kitchen and find something." Alex suggested.

"Good idea."

Andrew accompanied Alex into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Is there anything in there?" Andrew asked.

"Well there's still some leftover Chinese food that we had the other night, if your alright with that," Alex offered.

"Sure." So the two had decided on that.

* * *

As the evening past, the two already have eaten something for dinner were happy to be within each others presence.

"So Andrew," Alex decided to ask him. "Do you play soccer?"

"No, but I did play golf with Chaosky this one time." Andrew had to be honest. Alex had another question in mind.

"Chaosky can play golf?" She asked him.

"Of course he can," Andrew said. "He's not a bad golfer despite his size. He's actually a really good golfer."

"I'll have to see him golf sometime," Alex then added. "...with you..."

"I know..." Andrew blushed lightly from her comment. "So you just want to chill or something Alex?"

"Yes." She nodded as they did just that.

* * *

Time passed and Andrew then looked at the clock and saw how late it was.

"Goodness, it's almost 10 o'clock."

"It is?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if Chaosky is even home yet," Andrew said as he was lying down, and Alex was lying right next to him.

"Okay, well Andrew..." She started to speak, seeing that she was sounding tired. "Is it alright if I sleep with you for a moment?"

Andrew's face turned a bright red from her question. Andrew searched for an answer.

"Okay..."

Alex then let out an adorable yawn, which Andrew thought was really cute.

"Goodnight Andrew." She said softly as she wrapped her arms around Andrew. She then fell asleep with her arms around Andrew.

"Goodnight Alex." He whispered to Alex as he rubbed his hand on her back, adoring the way she was sleeping near him.

 _God, she sleeps like an angel. She's so beautiful._ Andrew thought to himself. He didn't want to wake her so he kept her in that position. He honestly almost felt the need to kiss her, but something told him that that would be a bad idea so he didn't. Andrew had a daydream that he was wishing to kiss Alex. He didn't know where Sam and Chaosky were, so this could be a long night for him. But he didn't care, as long as he was spending time with Alex. As of now, he wasn't alone. Now that he had Alex with him, he wasn't so lonely anymore...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE I PART III**


	4. Episode I Part IV

**SEASON I EPISODE I:**

 **"ALONE IN THE WORLD" (Part IV)**

* * *

The previous night, when Andrew and Alex were sleeping on that couch, Chaosky accompanied Sam back to her place for a minute, saw Andrew on the couch with a sleeping Alex cuddled up to him. Andrew decided he was ready to go but he didn't want to wake her, so as a nice person, he brought her to her room, cradling her bridal style, placed her on her bed gently, and then said 'goodnight' to her. Andrew and Chaosky went home, and they went to bed once they made it back home.

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS (The next morning)**

Andrew had made it back home and he had went to sleep. Although, last night he had been having strange dreams... His dreams were warning him about something, like an omen or something similiar. Andrew was now starting to feel nervous that something bad was about to happen. Getting out of bed, Andrew then got ready for the day and got ready for school. As Andrew was packing up and ready to go, Chaosky took notice of Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, going to school again," Chaosky greeted. "Have a good day."

Andrew, not wanting to take the risk of something bad happening at school decided to ask Chaosky something.

"Hey Chaosky," Andrew started. "I think it's a good idea if you escort me to school today just in case."

Chaosky thought about it for a second and agreed with him.

"Sure. I think it's about time I see the school for myself. Let me get ready."

Chaosky then turned everything off in the house as he accompanied Andrew, getting out of the house as Chaosky locked up the place and they decided to get to the school.

* * *

As Andrew was walking to school with Chaosky, Andrew just couldn't shake this awful feeling that something really _bad_ was about to happen.

 _I got a really bad feeling that something extremely bad is going to happened today._ Andrew thought nervously as he kept walking with Chaosky to the school. Once they made it to the school, Chaosky had a confused look on his face, while Andrew had a horrified look on his face from what he was seeing. Aside from the obvious police guards preventing entry into the school and the 'keep out' yellow tape surrounding it, Andrew saw that there was now a dark looking castle right behind the school. Andrew was now scared.

 _So this is the omen my dream was warning me about?_ Andrew thought to himself when Chaosky asked him a question.

"Hey Andrew, has that scary looking castle always been there behind the school?"

"No, it hasn't," Andrew gulped nervously. He then decided to get to the bottom of this and he then went up to a police guard to ask him a question.

"Excuse me sir, what the heck is going on here?"

"We're sorry sir, but the school has been closed down." The guard said.

"Why though," Andrew asked.

"I'm unsure," The guard explained. "This strange looking castle appeared here over night and parts of the school have been covered in debris and dangerous objects."

"Who was the one who is behind this?" Andrew asked.

"That is being under investigation." The guard concluded as Chaosky heard this and decided to give his comment to Andrew.

"Whoever is behind this is definitely serious." Chaosky explained.

"Yeah..." Andrew said, nodding slowly, now thinking about his friends. He didn't suppose they didn't know that this happened.

 _I hope my friends are okay..._ Andrew then had another thought that came to mind. _Alex. I hope she's okay. I should have just kept her cuddling up to me while sleeping._

Andrew was beginning to regret having to let go of Alex last night. He really wanted her to be okay and now he was looking like he was having a nervous breakdown. Before he said anything, Chaosky noticed something and got Andrew's attention.

"Hey Andrew," He said. "I think that's your friends over there!"

The direction that Chaosky was pointing in showed that Sam, Clover and Alex were alright and not hurt. Andrew let out a sigh of relief and decided to approach them, with Chaosky accompanying him.

The girls were wondering where the freaky looking castle behind the school came from and Alex was hoping that Andrew was alright when Andrew called out to them.

"Hey girls!"

They saw Andrew was with Chaosky and that they were happy that they were alright.

"Andrew and Chaosky," Sam said. "Thank goodness you're both alright."

"Yeah, say do you have any idea what the heck is up with this creepy looking castle?" Andrew asked.

"That's what I'm wanting to know myself," Sam explained. "This castle apparently appeared over night and I have no idea who is behind it."

"Whoever is behind it really has a bad taste in appearance and that creepy feel to it." Clover commented.

"It's freaky looking too," Alex added. "I'm not feeling really comfortable about it."

"You think that's creepy Alex," Andrew started to say. "I had a dream last night that was trying to warn me about some omen that was going to happen."

"You had that dream too?"

"Yes, did you Alex?"

"I did," Alex nodded slowly before she then said. "Hey Andrew?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that your alright."

Andrew smiled as he then said.

"I'm happy that your okay too Alex."

They hugged as Chaosky then said.

"We should find out who the heck is responsible for this."

"The problem with that is we don't know where to find evidence of this." Sam explained as the five of them started to walk.

"How are we gonna find out about this?" Chaosky asked.

Before anyone could give a comment at all, a nearby trash can ended up sucking up Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew up and brought them into it, with Chaosky just watching them go. Chaosky then approached the trash can. It was then Andrew's hand came out for a moment, grabbed Chaosky and dragged him down with them.

* * *

The five of them were screaming as Chaosky then asked Andrew.

"This is WOOHP's doing like you told me before isn't it?!"

"Yes it is Chaosky!" Andrew shouted as the five of them came out of the chute, with Chaosky on top of them.

* * *

 _So this is WOOHP..._ Chaosky concluded as he saw the place for himself. The other four then got up and wondered if there was something important this time.

"Ah great, you made it," The voice revealing to be Jerry said as he then approached his desk. He then noticed that there was an extra guest with them. He had no idea who that was. Chaosky noticed the look on his face and then introduced himself.

"I am sorry for the surprise, my name is Chaosky, and I happen to be Andrew's caretaker. Please to meet you." Chaosky greeted.

Jerry wanted to question Andrew as to why he brought him along, but alas, there was a much bigger crisis going on currently.

"Same to you," Was his response.

"So why did you call us down this time?" Andrew asked.

"I'm glad you asked. There is a crisis going on currently." Jerry explained.

"Does it have something to do with the castle that has mysteriously appeared behind our school?" Sam asked.

"Why yes it is actually," Jerry nodded. "I had just gotten this transcript from the person behind the madness, and it's through a camera too."

"Oh goody," Clover was wondering who was behind it.

The transcript then activated the camera on the projector, and what was being shown was a bunch of bullies that Andrew and Chaosky recognized. Andrew was now afraid.

"Oh no..." Andrew said nervously with fear as Chaosky started glaring at the bullies, letting out a growl of some sort.

"What is it Andrew?" Alex said, standing next to Andrew as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Those are all the bullies that have ever tormented me in my lifetime," Andrew gulped nervously, as Alex said that he'll be okay and that she's here for him.

"What are those jerks doing here?" Chaosky sneered.

"More importantly, who would be bad enough to devise such an evil plot?" Sam questioned.

"That would be me fools!" A voice through the camera announced as that familiar laughter that the four spies recognized from somewhere. "Surprise to see me losers?"

"Oh no..." Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew all said, knowing who that was while Chaosky was wondering who that was, not letting his guard down. The shadow was then revealed to be Mandy, who was wearing a black empress dress and now looked like she was planning on taking over the planet.

"MANDY!" Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew shouted together, as Chaosky automatically got into fighting position.

"So that's the Mandy bully you told me about!" Chaosky sneered.

"Haven't you learned already Mandy," Andrew stated. "You can't beat us!"

"That might have been true, but after calling all the bullies that have tormented you in your life, I have devised this plan to taking over this planet and be able to rule as the leader of the team that I formed called 'T.B.T.W.T.T.O.A.D.A'!" Mandy announced as the five wondered what that stood for.

"And what would 'T.B.T.W.T.T.O.A.D.A' stand for if I dare to ask?" Andrew asked.

"The Bullies That Want to Take Out and Destroy Andrew!" Mandy announced.

The five stood their with blank looks on their face, then suddenly, they all started laughing (except for Clover) at how ridiculous that name was.

"Really, The Bullies That Want to Take Out and Destroy Andrew?" Sam asked through laughing. "That has to be the most ridiculous team name I have ever heard!"

"Really Mandy, that's the best name you can come up with?" Alex asked through snickering. "Such a dumb and idiotic name!"

"Sheesh," Andrew was laughing too. "And here I thought that the Greaser Dogs' slogan was stupid and ridiculous!"

"What is the Greasers' slogan Andrew?" Alex asked him.

"We love to chase and pound CatDog!" Andrew stated.

"Yeah, it's as stupid as that slogan!" Alex was laughing with Andrew as the two of them then hugged because it was too hilarious. Chaosky decided to chip in.

"What's your other code name suppose to be," Chaosky asked. "The Geekers?!"

The four of them were laughing hysterically while Clover, not paying attention to them said to Mandy.

"I've heard of several dumb villainous names throughout my career, but of all the names I've heard, that really is the most ridiculous."

She shook her head while the other four continued laughing. Mandy wasn't letting this stop her from proceeding with her plan.

"Laugh while you can," Mandy said. "It'll be I who'll have the last laugh here."

"Yeah whatever Mandy, Queen of England," Andrew joked, not at all scared of Mandy.

"Silence, mortals!" Mandy shouted, getting the four to stop.

"Mortals?" All five of them had to ask.

"You are now looking into the face of a new ruler of this planet," Mandy announced. "Your future Empress is in your presence."

The five of them were shocked at what she said. Andrew then had to comment.

"I can't believe it," Andrew shook his head.

"I know," Clover said. "Since when did Mandy think she has the right to become Empress. If anyone is to be an Empress, it should be me. I would look better in that dress than Mandy."

The other four sighed at what she said as Sam groaned and Andrew and Chaosky just shook their heads.

"I will rule all. You will all kneel before your empress! Worship me in every way you can," Mandy announced. "All of you will show me passion!"

"You want passion?" Andrew asked angrily. "I'll passionately pound you for this!"

"Me too!" Chaosky agreed.

"I want to pound Mandy myself too." Clover said.

"I'm with Andrew," Alex said. "Your not getting away with this."

"Yeah Mandy, your going down." Sam added.

"Your pathetic threats will not stop me from proceeding with my plot," Mandy said. "The other half of my evil plan is to destroy Andrew. Andrew will suffer to death, and there's nothing you fools can do to stop me!"

Mandy let out an evil cackle along with her two associates and the bullies that crowded the room from the camera. The transmission then ended as the camera then turned off, leaving the five to be really concerned.

* * *

"We're gonna have to go and stop her," Andrew proclaimed. "We can't let her get away with this."

"In that case count me in!" Chaosky said as the girls agreed with Andrew.

"Well then, since that's set, I have your spy outfits and your gadgets here that you used before." Jerry said as Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew got into their respective outfits.

"You guys get to wear outfits?" Chaosky asked. "I'll be right back."

A moment later, Chaosky came back wearing an outfit that looked like Andrew's, except it was brown.

"Why is your outfit brown?" Andrew asked.

"It's the only one I could find to wear," Chaosky said. "Clover's wearing red, there's no orange, Alex's wearing yellow, Sam is wearing green, your wearing blue, and there is no way I'm wearing purple or pink!"

Not wanting to question how Chaosky could find an outfit that fits, they kept silent.

"There's still one problem though," Alex brought up. "How are we gonna get to the castle?"

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "The school is being blocked off from entering and the only way through is going through the school itself."

"That's why I came up with an alternate solution," Jerry showed them a special transporter. "This transporter will take you to the entrance of the castle, and you'll be able to work your way from there."

"Is this gonna hurt?" Chaosky asked.

"Doubt it." Andrew commented.

"Well I guess we should get moving now," Sam suggested.

"Yeah great idea," Chaosky nodded. "The longer we wait, the less time we'll be able to save the world before Mandy takes over."

"In that case, let's go!" Andrew said.

"Right behind you Andrew." Alex stated following Andrew into the transporter, with everyone else right behind as the five of them then step into the transporter.

"I'll activate the transporter now," Jerry then activated the transporter. "Good luck spies."

At that moment, the five of them were then transported to the castle, heading into the fate that'll be awaiting for them...

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE ENTRANCE OF THE CASTLE (BEHIND BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL):**

The five spies were transported right in front of the entrance to the castle, which was right behind the school. All five of them felt unsettled by it's darkening appearance.

"Well here we are," Andrew stated after a few minutes of silence.

"So... shall we enter the castle?" Chaosky suggested after a few moments of silence.

Andrew hesitated, but he opened the doors to the castle by pushing it, entering with the other four behind him.

* * *

"Strange looking castle..." Sam commented.

"Since when did Mandy decide to give a castle the 'creepy' treatment?" Clover was wondering.

"Probably because she is bad," Andrew said.

"Yeah I have to agree with you on that one Andrew." Alex said, right behind Andrew.

"You have to admit, this place is really huge," Chaosky referred to the size of the entrance hallway. "We could build a tournament of some kind in here."

"Chaosky has a point there." Sam said. "Too bad it was wasted for some 'evil' purpose."

"Yeah I know," Andrew agreed as they approached the first set of stairs in the castle. They then heard evil laughter echoing in the hallway. Knowing that it was coming from Mandy, the five of them got ready for whatever she was planning on throwing at them.

"I see you fools made it into the castle," Her voice was heard on an intercom. "Congratulations! I was expecting you to come here. You're just saving me the trouble of having to destroy you losers."

"You're not getting away with this!" Andrew shouted, as Mandy somehow heard him say that.

"We shall see about that loser!" She then called out to one of the bullies and gave one of them a command. "FIRE THE OLD CINDY!"

A very stupid bully then pointed to a random old lady named Cindy and then said.

"Uhhh, Cindy you're fired." The old lady sighed sadly as Mandy groaned and did a face palm.

"I meant THE CANNON YOU IDIOTIC MORON!" She shouted, all of this being heard by the five spies as they were deeply embarrassed.

"Is this suppose to be some kind of joke?" Andrew asked with a deadpan tone in his voice.

"I have to agree with Andrew," Alex agreed. "What a moron."

No sooner after she said that, a bunch of cannons appeared and were now aimed at the five.

"Uh, I think the cannons now know we're here," Clover stated.

"You know what we need to do right?" Chaosky asked.

"We run?" Andrew answered.

"Exactly. RUN!"

The five of them bolted as the cannons started firing at them as they climbed up the first set of stairs and went through the door at the top of the first set of stairs.

* * *

They closed the door behind them and they let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." Andrew said. It was then Mandy's voice was heard again.

"I see you managed to dodge my cannons. But the bullies that I have gathered will take you out for sure!" She cackled as some of the toughest bullies appeared to pulverize the five.

"You know what they say," Chaosky put his fist into his palm. "It's fight or be beaten up!"

"Yeah, let's do this." Andrew agreed.

So they fought, like they never fought before.

* * *

They went from floor to floor to floor to floor to floor, taking out all of the bullies that were there to stop them. The girls were impressed by Chaosky's fighting, especially since he was very small, he was capable of taking down an opponent twice his size.

Once the heroes made it past the 7th floor, one of the girls had to ask Chaosky something.

"Hey Chaosky," Sam started. "Where did you learn to fight like that, for someone that's so small?"

"Well I've practice. I might look small, but my size doesn't speak for itself. I can hold up my own just fine." Chaosky explained. "Beside, where do you think Andrew has learned all those fighting move you saw him do anyway?"

The girls looked at Andrew, seemingly surprise as Andrew sounded flattered.

"Yeah, Chaosky has taught me everything he knows in fighting." Andrew said, scratching the back of his head.

"Andrew, I never thought you learned to fight from someone who is so small, yet so powerful at the same time," Alex commented approaching him. "You are an amazing fighter Andrew."

"Thanks." Andrew said, blushing slightly as Alex was near him. She blushed just as much at the moment.

"Anyway, shall we go?" Andrew suggested.

"Alright, let's go..." The other four agreed as they continued onward.

* * *

Eventually they made it to the chamber where beyond that door was the throne room where Mandy was waiting.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Andrew stated.

"We'll be together so we should be okay..." Alex added.

"Right..."

They made it past that door and once they made it to the throne room, that evil laughter from Mandy echoed the entire room.

"I see you fools have finally made it to the throne room at last," Mandy snickered. "You might have made it this far, but your too late with stopping me of my first half of my plan. The world is under my control!"

It was true. Mandy had control of the world and the only way to break that is if the castle was seemingly destroyed in an accident.

"But you've come to meet your doom anyway fools!" Mandy said.

"Your going down Mandy!" Andrew announced as the five of them started to approach them.

Unfortunately, the five of them didn't anticipate a giant cage fall on top of them. They were now trapped and unable to escape.

"You fell right into my trap you fools," Mandy stated. "You five will be taken into the room beyond the throne room to where you five will be slaughter by every single bully that I've hired to kill you, especially you Andrew! The end is near now!" She then let out a loud, booming cackle that shook the entire castle as the two associates started dragging the cage into the room beyond the throne room, with the five spies unsure what they should do as Andrew and Alex were hugging each other, hoping that they could keep each other safe. They were brought to that certain room for their awaited fate...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE I PART IV**


	5. Episode I Part V

**SEASON I EPISODE I:**

 **"ALONE IN THE WORLD" (Part V)**

* * *

 **IN THE FARTHEST ROOM IN THE DARK CASTLE (NEAR BEVERLY HILLS)**

The five spies were placed in a cage which was set in the far end of the room they were gonna be slaughtered in. The five of them tried to break out, but the bars were far too strong to break down. Mandy saw there efforts being worthless, and could only laugh at their pitiful attempts.

"You might as well give it up losers," Mandy snickered. "Your not getting out of that cage and the five of you will be slaughtered right on the spot. The bullies will be here in 5 to 10 minutes, to get their slaughter weapons! You might as well say your final farewells to each other! The end is almost here for you fools!"

Mandy laughed loudly and sinisterly that it echoed through the entire castle as she then left with her two associates to get prepared for the world conquest plan. All Andrew could do was stare out and have that depressed look on his face.

"Is this really gonna be the end of us Andrew," Chaosky asked, his eyes starting to water up.

"I'm afraid so Chaosky," Andrew closed his eyes, tears dripping down both of his eye as they both hugged one last time. "I'm sorry for getting you into this mess Chaosky."

"It's okay Andrew," Chaosky said. "I wouldn't want you to go down alone anyway."

As they kept hugging, Sam and Clover had their own conversation at the moment.

"Hey Clover," Sam started to say, sounding sad. "Since we won't make it out of this alive, I just want to say, I'm sorry for all those times that I was harsh to you and all, I just want you to understand how much that stuff means to me."

"That's okay," Clover stated. "I'm sorry for never following your rules and never taking them for granted. The truth is I really do respect your feelings."

They then hugged as they seemed sad too. While Sam and Clover started to tell Alex how much she means to them, Chaosky decided it was time to tell Andrew something he's been meaning to say to him.

"Hey Andrew," he started. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. I want you to know that yes I might sound like a jerk and that I'm harsh to everyone, I'd like you to understand that the reason why I'm like that is because you have been bullied and harassed for a good portion of your life, I just don't want anyone else to hurt you or harass you. I only do it for your benefit Andrew."

Chaosky's eyes were dripping with tears. Andrew couldn't be anymore happier than to know Chaosky was there for him.

"I know Chaosky, and thank you..." Andrew started. "For being there for me after all these years."

The two then hugged for a minute or so and then separated. Sam felt it was time to tell Andrew and Chaosky what she wanted to tell them.

"Andrew, I think I should share something with you and Chaosky," Sam started. "Before I met Chaosky, I felt sad that you didn't have anyone to help you out with anything. I wanted to make sure you had the support you needed. After I met Chaosky, I couldn't be any happier than to know you have a caretaker there for you. I want you to know that. And Chaosky, you are a really cute and adorable caretaker and I'm happy that you are helping Andrew out with his life too."

Both Andrew and Chaosky seemed happy that Sam felt that way about them. Chaosky ended up getting a hug from her before she let go. Clover and Alex told Chaosky that they feel that Chaosky is a great caretaker.

Clover then wanted to tell Andrew something she has been meaning to tell him.

"Andrew, I think it's time I share something with you."

Andrew was paying attention.

"When you first came to Beverly Hills High School, I felt that you deserved better when you were being harassed by Mandy. Now I know I might sound selfish for my own desires and interests, but truly I wanted to befriend you not just to get back at Mandy for what she did to you, I do care about you and consider you a friend of mine. That and the fact that you are cute and adorable and all that."

Andrew couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was true that she might have her own interests and desires, but he knew that deep down, Clover cared just as much as Sam and Alex did.

"Thank you." Andrew said as a response.

"Your welcome." Was her response.

There was only a few more minutes left til the slaughter, so Andrew felt now would be best to confess to Alex how much he loves her. He approached her and got her attention.

"Hey Alex, there's something important that I really need to tell you before we are dead."

"What is it Andrew?" Alex asked wiping a tear off her right eye.

"Listen, I want you to know that ever since I first met you, I always felt you were such a beautiful woman, and that you won my heart. The day we were paired in science class I had been feeling that I have grown a crush on you. I've always appreciated your company, your comfort and your support. Everything you have done for me made me feel more and more affectionate to you. After you came to comfort me and told me you know what it's like to be bullied, I felt in my heart that I finally found the one who is perfect for me. I have fallen in love with you. I could never know of a better woman than yourself Alex. I love you Alex, I will always love you from here to the end, if you understand what I'm saying."

Alex was shocked to have Andrew made his confessions towards her. He truly would love to have her forever and never let anything come between them. It was like her dream come true.

Andrew then saw Alex had tears forming in her eyes, as she then went and hugged him.

"Oh Andrew..." Alex started. "I love you too. I have started to love you since I heard about your sad traumatic past with your parents. I started to realize how handsome and sexy you really are. I really would love to have you keep me and not let anything come between us. That's why I wanted to sleep with you the other night. I'd love to have you as my man Andrew, always and forever. Thank you Andrew."

Andrew, who was blushing returned the hug as he started to rub her back showing that they are all in this together and that nothing can separate them.

* * *

The last few minutes were up as the bullies showed up, holding slaughter weapons like chain saws, axes, knifes, guns, etc. Mandy's voice was then heard on the speaker as she then said.

"I hope you gave each other your own farewells, because now this is the end for you all!" Mandy cackled loudly as Andrew and the others looked upset.

"Well friends," Andrew gulped. "I guess this is it... Thank you all for the support you've given me..."

"It's been a great 10 years helping you Andrew," Chaosky said.

"Your welcome Andrew." Sam said.

"No problem Andrew," Clover commented.

"And Alex, I love you," Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew. "Alex said, hugging Andrew tighter.

"Goodbye everyone..." Andrew said.

"Say your prayers you five little runts." One of the bullies said as the bullies started to slowly approach them.

Before they made it to the cage, the ground below them started rumbling below them.

"What the heck was that?" One of the bullies said.

"Oh good, looks like my meal is ready." The dimwitted bully said.

"What the hell did you make?" A bully asked.

"I roasted a map of Turkey for us." The dimwit admitted.

That one bully became infuriated and was steaming.

"YOU ROASTED A MAP OF TURKEY!?" The bully screamed, mad at him for mixing up the actual bird with the country.

"You think maybe I should have boiled it?" The dimwit asked.

The angry bully kept growling in aggravation, as another bully them approached him.

"Now wait a minute," That other bully started. "Just where did you roast that meal in exactly?"

"Oh, I roasted it in that thingy that looks like an oven." The dimwit said stupidly.

The other bully's eye bulged wide as he then screamed.

"YOU MORON! THAT WASN'T AN OVEN! THAT WAS THE BOILER FURNANCE!"

"Eh...?" The dimwit was lost and confused.

"Now because of you and your stupid actions, this CASTLE IS NOW GONNA BLOW UP!" The bully screamed.

 **"THIS CASTLE'S GONNA BLOW UP!?"** The five spies screamed.

"Thanks a lot brain dead moron!" The bully shouted. "Now we are all gonna be dead meat!"

"Duh huh, your welcome buddy," The dimwit said stupidly, earning himself a bonk on the head.

The ground started shaking and before you knew it, the ground that the bullies were standing on started to erupt and eventually, an explosion occurred right underneath the bullies and every single one of them who harassed Andrew the person that never deserved to be tormented, was then sent flying to parts unknown and far away from Beverly Hills. Mandy noticing what was happening was forced to abort her plans and retreated before the castle blew up with her associates accompanying her. The castle then crumbled as the five spies started screaming in fear, not sure if they'll make it out of this alive and if they won't be able to make it out.

* * *

After a few minutes, the castle was now completely crumbled, and Mandy was nowhere to be seen. Deep within the rubble, Andrew was shown to have survived.

"Is everyone alright!?" Andrew called out, hoping that his friends survived.

Chaosky, Sam and Clover slowly came out of the rubble, showing that they were alright. Andrew saw a hand come out as it was shown to be Alex.

"Alex!" Andrew called out, running over to her, digging her out and picked her up. Her eyes were closed as Andrew then said to her.

"Alex? Are you okay Alex?" Andrew then wiped off the dirt that was on her face, as he then heard a moan coming from Alex, as she opened her eyes and saw that Andrew was holding her.

"Andrew," She spoke. "Your okay..."

"And so are you Alex..." Andrew sounded relieved.

* * *

Sometime later, in weather that looked like it was about to rain, the five spies were near the edge of a cliff where the castle once stood. Andrew standing near the edge of the cliff looking at a good view of Beverly Hills. Andrew felt incomplete. The bullies finally got their long awaited comeuppance for everything they've done, considering _EVERYTHING_ that Andrew's **EVER** been through, all the hell he had to put up with over the years, he should be happy that they were getting punished, and he felt that Mandy wasn't gonna be able to get away scot free with her plans either, for the school and everyone will know it was her and she will be punished to, but there was one thing that Andrew was missing before his happiness could be complete again.

Everyone had meant what they said to each other earlier before their 'death'. Alex wanted to make sure that Andrew was serious about what he said.

"Hey Andrew," Alex called out, approaching him as he turned around to face her. "Did you really mean everything that you said to me earlier? You know?"

Andrew knew that in his heart he would always feel like this towards Alex.

"I meant everything I said to you before Alex," Andrew admitted. "I really do love you. You are the lady that makes my life complete and I would love to have you forever. I am happy that I have met you and have gotten better with my personality. I'm not longer afraid of the stuff I was once afraid of, and it's thanks to you Alex. I want you to stay in my life forever and never have to worry about being hurt or any of that stuff. I'll be here for you if anyone plans to hurt you."

Alex couldn't be anymore happier.

"Andrew, I'm happy that you want me to be your lady. I want you to be the man I have always wanted to have. I love you too Andrew."

The both of them blushed madly for a moment or so. Alex then decided to say.

"Well I guess there is one thing we have to do now..."

"You mean we should..." Andrew was hoping that Alex was talking about _that._

"Yup. I'm talking about _that_ baby." Alex sounded a slight seductive at the moment.

"Alright."

It was then that their faces came close towards one another, their lips came close in contact and before you know, they were then shown kissing, lip to lip. They have done it. They were making this moment the best moment they've ever had.

"Mmmm, Andrew..." Alex moaned. "You are such a good kisser..."

"I am, aren't I?" Andrew commented.

They were hugging in a passionate manner too. Andrew now felt complete. He finally has the girl he's been dreaming of having here with him and he promised that nothing would come between them.

Sam, Clover and Chaosky were watching them kiss in a passionate manner.

"Looks like they are finally together." Sam said.

"I know," Clover agreed. "They are so cute together."

Chaosky, bearing a smile was touched to see this, as he had a tear dripping down his right eye.

"I'm so happy for them," Chaosky said, sniffing and wiping his tear away.

Andrew and Alex stopped kissing for a moment as they stared in each others eyes.

"I love you Alex." Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew." Alex stated.

"Alex, you are my sugar-coated doll." Andrew admitted.

"And you are my Romeo Andrew." Alex said.

They then dove into another kiss, this one was even more compassionate and it seemed like they were French kissing too. They were really getting the happy ending that they were meant to have and Andrew would finally have peace in his life. Andrew and Alex have each other and they'll be a wonderful and happy couple...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN A PLACE FAR FAR AWAY...**

In a colorful happy location we know as Petal Meadows, there was a dreary looking castle and surprisingly, the bullies that were sent flying from the castle near Beverly Hills were sent into the castle in Petal Meadows. They landed in the lair of a certain red enormous dragon that was willing on eating anything smaller than it (except for crickets). One of the bullies then said.

"Well, this is all your fault moron! I hope your happy!"

"As a matter of fact, I am." The moron said stupidly.

Suddenly, a threateningly loud roar was heard in the giant room that all of the bullies were in. In front of them as they notice was a giant enormous red dragon who was apparently hungry and wanted to eat something.

 **"MMMM... LOOKS LIKE FATE PLAYED A HUGE ROLE AND ACTUALLY BROUGHT ME DINNER FOR ONCE..."** The dragon known as Hooktail sounded thrilled. **"GUESS IT'S TIME TO CHOW DOWN AND EAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU MORSELS!"**

The bullies then screamed loudly and fearfully at the sight of Hooktail. The bullies tried to run away from it, but unfortunately Hooktail (despite the tiny wings) was able to fly fast and ended up gulping down all of the bullies without even chewing, and was completely satisfied.

"Thanks a lot you moronic bonehead," One of the bullies muffled from Hooktails' belly. "Now we have been eaten by a dragon and it's all YOUR fault!"

Whether the bullies got out or not didn't matter, they have all been asking for it after years of tormenting and harassing Andrew since Andrew never did anything to deserve such torture. And now since that dark castle in Beverly Hills was destroyed, the entire world was normal again and was no longer being under Mandy's control, and everyone will be remembering this one for a long time...

* * *

 **IN FRONT OF BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL (THE NEXT DAY):**

It was somewhere near 12 o'clock where a ceremony was being held for the five heroes that saved the school and the planet. No one found out that the five of them were WOOHP agents, including Chaosky temporarily, and the five of them were thankful for that. Still, Andrew couldn't believe that he was finally getting the respect from everyone that he thought didn't care about his feelings. The principal, stepping up to a stand with a microphone, decided to make a speech to start off.

"Greeting students of Beverly Hills High School," The principal started. "We are all gathered here to congratulate these five brave people, for their efforts into stopping what could have been a dark and horrible demise for us all." He referred to the five spies standing on the stand near the microphone. Even though Chaosky wasn't a student, the principal still wanted to give him credit, since Chaosky considers himself to be Andrew's adopted father in a way.

"These five people deserve to be given a reward for their achievement," He continued. "That being said, there shall be festivities being held while the school is being repaired from the damage that was caused. And we also would like to give these five a gold medal for their acheivement."

Gold medals were given to Andrew, Chaosky, Sam, Clover and Alex respectively, seeing that they have earned it.

"And Andrew..." The principal looked towards Andrew. "After knowing what you have been through and everything else that has happened to you, all the students here decided to make it up to you and chipped in to do something extra special for you."

Andrew's eye bulged open. He couldn't believe what he was being told. Everyone that was laughing at him and calling him a loser the first day he started at Beverly Hills High School have actually realized the error of their ways and therefore, decided to make it up to him as an apology.

"I grant to you, this special something!" The principal ended up removing a curtain from some small stand. And what Andrew saw next actually made him so surprised, he couldn't be more happier. It was a trophy, but it wasn't just an ordinary trophy, it was a trophy that everyone of the students who wanted to make it up to Andrew decided to chip in to have it given to Andrew. If one were to look at Andrew's face, his eyes started watering up, but he was smiling too. He thought it was touching to see these students who originally thought he was a loser, only to find out he was just a really misunderstood teen that was alone and just needed someone to look up to, had put in there efforts to have Andrew be given this. Andrew accepted their apology as he picked up the trophy. Chaosky then noticed Andrew being emotional and decided to talk to him.

"Andrew," He started. "They no longer think your a loser and they did this for you as an apology."

"Oh Chaosky," Andrew said, happy tears dripping down his cheeks. "It just doesn't get any better than this."

The moment he said that did Chaosky get tears of happiness too as they both hugged each other. Sam had something to tell Andrew as she approached him with Clover and Alex with her.

"Actually Andrew, it can get better," Sam said at a soft volume. "I just received a message from WOOHP's HQ."

"What did it say?" Andrew whispered.

"Jerry said that after all you have been through Andrew and that you deserved the best treatment, he has decided to let you permanently be spies with us and that you'll be on more adventures with us." Sam whispered happily.

"That's wonderful news," Andrew smiled. "I'm so happy."

"I'm happy that you'll be staying with us Andrew." Alex whispered happily as she then had a sudden day dream of Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew as an unstoppable team.

"And Chaosky," Sam turned her attention to Chaosky. "Jerry would like me to tell you something too."

"What is it," Chaosky whispered.

"He said that after seeing what you are capable of, and seeing how well you can hold up against your own, he is seriously thinking on hiring you to work for WOOHP's sometime." Sam whispered, seeing that excited look on Chaosky's face.

"Really? That's amazing." Chaosky whispered, having a daydream in which he is dressed up like a CIA agent of some kind. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Ahem," The principal got their attention. "I don't mean to interrupt whatever conversation you five are having but I have something else to say to you five."

They then paid attention.

"Andrew, I know that Mandy has been a huge jerk to you and has hurt you and Alex, and it's that reason and the fact that she nearly destroyed the world, that Mandy has been banned from all festival activities that will be held today."

"Yes." Andrew and Alex said together as Clover had that happy look on her face, Chaosky was thrilled about that news, and Sam seemed grateful that Mandy didn't escape punishment.

"And another thing Andrew," The principal continued. "Seeing how attached you are to these three ladies, especially Alex, I am willing to allow you to take part in any school activities that they would like to take part in."

"Sounds great." Andrew sounded thrilled. "Anything else?"

"Ah... Not really, that's basically all the news I have. All the students feel sorry for mistreating you and Mandy has been banned from the festival, yadda yadda yadda..."

"Okay," Andrew smiled.

"So with that out of the way, I hereby call off this ceremony, and it is now officially over!" The principal closed his speech as people cheering in the crowd. Andrew was so happy that other people were starting to give him respect. Alex was now holding Andrew's hand, and Andrew really wasn't bothered by it. He promised Alex that he will keep her safe and not let anything happen to her.

"So Andrew," Chaosky started. "I guess you finally found the person you have always wanted to have in your life huh?"

"I sure have, and I'm happy to have her," Andrew said, referring to Alex, who was still holding his hand. "Alex, I love you."

"I love you too Andrew." Alex said smiling, as people were now leaving the festival.

Clover, seeming happy about the ceremony, had one thing on her mind that she was still upset about.

Andrew took notice of this and decided to ask.

"Hey Clover, is something bothering you?"

"After all the stuff we have done, that I should be happy for, I'm seemingly upset because I have wanted to wear that dress Mandy was wearing..."

Andrew understood now as Chaosky then saw something that caught his attention.

"Hey what's that over there?" Chaosky pointed to something familiar as Andrew looked at it along with Sam, Clover and Alex. Andrew realized what it was.

"Isn't that the dress that Mandy wore." It was in fact the dress she wore and it somehow ended up over there.

"Oh! I want it!" Clover ran over and picked it up, noticing it was still in good condition.

"What I want to know is how did that dress end up over there?" Chaosky questioned.

"I...have no idea at all..." Andrew said honestly, as none of them knew how it got there to begin with. Clover however, didn't care and was happy that she was given the chance to wear it.

"I don't care how it got there. I'm gonna be wearing this later when the festivities are held." Clover was now fascinating over that kind of dress. Sam shook her head, but nonetheless, she decided to let Clover keep that dress. Alex then remembered something she wanted to tell Andrew.

"Oh Andrew, there's something I'd like to show you later on when the festivities are held this evening." Alex said, winking at him almost in a flirtatious way.

"Okay..." Andrew was blushing, wondering what it was she was referring to, but whatever it was, it must be something good.

"Trust me," Alex whispered in his ear. "You'll love it."

"I bet I will babe," Andrew whispered. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

As Andrew and Alex hugged each other, Sam decided to ask a simple question.

"So what do you guys suppose we do now?" Sam asked.

"I am not sure," Chaosky explained. "The festivities aren't for another few hours, so I guess we can go home for now."

"Yeah good idea," Sam said. "I gotta get my hair done and be ready for tonight."

"I'm gonna go and make sure this dress fits me perfectly." Clover said in excitement.

"And I got to prepare that special something for Andrew tonight." Alex added.

"Yeah, Chaosky and I should problem look our best for tonight and be ready for this festivities." Andrew commented.

"Yeah I agree," Chaosky said. "I guess we'll see you girls later on tonight."

"Yeah, see you two later," Sam said.

"Yeah, see ya," Andrew said. "Hope to see you later this evening."

"Hope to see you too Andrew." Alex said.

At that moment, after giving out their farewells, the five of them split up and went back to their respective homes for the time being...

* * *

 **LATER ON THAT EVENING...**

Andrew had made sure he showered and he looked his best for tonight. Chaosky did the same. Andrew was wanting to look handsome, so he decided to go with a simple tuxedo he found in the closet, with black pants and black shoes. He was wearing a bowtie too. He had to admit, he looked impressive, as he was looking in the mirror.

Andrew was still thinking about what Alex meant when she said that she has something special she'd like to show him later tonight. He was pretty sure it was something good.

 _I wonder what it is that Alex wants to show tonight._ He thought to himself. _God I love that lady. She's my angel._

After a few moments, Andrew left the bathroom and headed downstairs to see Chaosky. When he saw Chaosky, he noticed Chaosky was wearing a smaller suit that Andrew was wearing, and he was still wearing his red bowtie on top. It was then Chaosky noticed Andrew.

"Oh hey Andrew," Chaosky called out. "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Just about." Andrew said. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I just need to shut everything down and lock up before we leave," Chaosky said. "The girls said they'd be showing up near the entrance so maybe we can wait for them by the entrance."

"Great idea." Andrew agreed.

"Well, let's go, everything is shut off." Chaosky double checked, and saw that he did.

"Okay." Andrew followed Chaosky out the door, seeing that it was almost dark out. Chaosky then locked the house up as they then left for that festival.

* * *

After a bit of walking, they both made it to the festival that was right near the school.

"Well here we are," Chaosky said, seeing how a bunch of people already were making their way into the place. "Definitely a site worth seeing huh?"

"Yeah," Andrew nodded. "Come on, the girls should be here soon!"

"Alright,"

They both raced for the festival and then waited right by the front entrance, not wanting to enter until the girls made it.

"I guess they're not here yet." Chaosky commented.

"We wait for them then." Andrew said.

A few minutes later, the two of them then noticed some fancy green car with a pink flower right on the front of it.

"You think that's them?" Chaosky wondered.

"Let's see."

The car then parked and then coming out from the driving seat was shown to be Sam. She had her hair tied up into a bow, she was wearing a green floral dress and she had green lady shoes on. Chaosky was admiring this as Sam noticed the two.

"Hey you're here," Sam called out, running over to them. "You two look fancy."

"Thanks." Andrew said.

"You look gorgeous Sam," Chaosky commented.

"Thank you."

Then coming out from the front seat of the car next to the driver's seat was Clover. She had her hair in a short ponytail, and she was wearing that dress Mandy was wearing and she had red lady shoes on.

"Hey Andrew and Chaosky," Clover called out as she went over to them and Sam. "Don't I look gorgeous or what?"

Andrew bared a smile as did Chaosky as he then said.

"Yeah, that dress definitely suits you Clover," Andrew said honestly.

"Thanks."

"I agree with Andrew." Chaosky said. "You look fantastic."

As Clover thanked him, Andrew had a question in mind.

"Hey have you seen Alex?"

"She's still in the car," Sam explained. "She's trying to look her best to impress you."

It was then Andrew realized that whatever was keeping Alex must have been big that she wanted to look good.

Before Andrew could ask another question, the back door of the car opened up and Alex was about to show herself. What Andrew saw next left him speechless, and mouth a gawking.

Alex was shown to have her hair in cute little pigtails, she was wearing a skirt dress that was white and had black stripes, and she was wearing blue lady shoes.

Andrew just couldn't stop gawking at how beautiful she was. He felt the strong urge to drool.

 _WOOF WOOF WOOF!_ Andrew barked mentally, indicating that he likes her appearance. Chaosky saw her appearance and was rather impressed.

"Hey Alex, looking good." Chaosky commented.

"Thanks Chaosky," Alex said as she approached Andrew, who's mouth was still opened. "So Andrew, what do you think? Am I really beautiful?"

Andrew regained himself as he then made an honest comment.

"Wow Alex," He started. "I was expecting you to look gorgeous, but this... you look really gorgeous in that dress and your hairstyle."

"Thank you Andrew," She was blushing. "And you look sexy in that tuxedo your wearing."

"Thanks." Andrew started blushing too, noticing how close they were each other.

"Hey guys," Chaosky called out. "Now that we're all here maybe we should enter and enjoy the festival now!"

"Good idea," Clover started to say. "I'm gonna win the attention of some of the hottest men in this festival!"

She bolted off, hoping she is a success, as Sam did a face palm and shook her head.

"Hey Sam, let's have some fun." Chaosky suggested.

"Good idea Chaosky," Sam agreed. "Let's go."

The two of them then went into the festival, as Andrew and Alex were staring at each other.

"So, you ready to have some fun tonight?" Andrew asked, holding Alex's hand.

"Ready when you are Andrew." Alex nodded in agreement as they took each others hands, and they walked casually by the entrance, about to have the best night of their lives.

* * *

The five heroes were having such a blast at the event. A lot of the hottest men were awing in amazing at Clover's sexy looking dress that Mandy originally wore, and she attracted a lot of attention. Chaosky and Sam decided to do some of the simpler activities in the festival and nothing too crazy. And for Andrew and Alex, well let's say that they had moments were they cuddled, held on to one another, and Andrew even attempted at carrying Alex, and they were having fun too. Especially since Mandy has been banned from the festival.

* * *

Hey speaking of Mandy, at the school that's being under repair, Mandy was given the position as janitorial duty and was forced to work OVERTIME because she was being bad and it was a punishment.

"This is stupid and lame," Mandy said aloud. "Why the hell do I have to be given the cleanup duty as the janitor and be banned from the festival?"

"HEY BE QUITE IN THERE AND WORK WILL YA!?" Her boss screamed. "YOUR BEING PUNISHED FOR YOUR ACTIONS! NOW MOVE OR I'LL GET THE BOSS MAN TO POUND YOU!"

At this moment, Mandy was gritting her teeth at the fact that she was being told what to do.

 _I will have vengeance against Andrew and his stupid pals, and his girlfriend Alex too!_ She screamed in her thoughts before she let out a sigh of defeat. She then said quietly to herself.

"I'm really thinking on calling my cousin Mindy and have her take care of Andrew and his friends..."

She was then forced to get back to work before she got pounded...

* * *

Some time later, at the festival, Andrew having grown tired of the place, had decided to retreat and lye down on the grass, looking at the starry sky. Alex decided to join him as she wanted to spend some time with him alone with no one else around. They were then looking at the starry sky.

"It's such a beautiful night out tonight isn't it?" Alex asked him.

"Ah yes," Andrew agreed. "It's definitely a nice warm night out tonight."

"Yeah," Alex then decided to add. "Andrew, tonight was the most fun I ever had in my entire life."

"Same with me Alex." Andrew said as he looked at the sky. Andrew was then thinking to himself and then he said out loud.

"You think that my parents are up there resting happily?"

Alex ended up hearing him and answered his question.

"I'm pretty sure they are Andrew."

Andrew then turned to Alex as he then wanted to ask her.

"Alex, do you think my parents are happy at what I've become as of now?"

Alex thought for a moment and she had to be honest with him.

"You know Andrew, I'm pretty sure they're proud of who've you become," Alex said. "I'm happy at what you've become."

"Yeah you're right Alex." Andrew smiled as he looked into the sky again. Knowing that his parents were in a better place, and Andrew was no longer being bullied, Andrew had decided to put his traumatizing past behind him for good. He has a lady under his arms and he feels complete because of it.

"Alex, I'm happy that we could become a couple," Andrew said honestly. "I feel like we were meant for each other and we have each other to keep safe. I never want to lose you Alex."

It was then Alex's turn to speak.

"Andrew I never wanna lose you either. Not only are you a sexy man, but your very sweet and cute at times too. I don't want anyone to take you away from me. I'll stick with you no matter what."

Andrew felt the need to roll over to face Alex as he brought her close.

"Hey Alex?" Andrew whispered.

"Yeah Andrew?" She whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They then brought their faces close in and then they kissed, while hugging each other while lying on the ground. They were being passionate about it. Thankfully no one was watching them make out, they stopped their kissing fest for a moment.

"Alex, your my one and only sugar-coated doll."

"Andrew, your my one and only Romeo."

They then resumed kissing, as they rolled over a little. Andrew was definitely shown as a much better person. With his friends here for him, and his amazing girlfriend, there was no way he was alone anymore. He was alone no more, with his friends and his girl there for him. Alls well that ends well, and Andrew finally got the happy ending that he deserved, although he was unaware that this was all just the beginning of his journey of living in Beverly Hills...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE I PART V**


	6. Episode II Part I

**SEASON I EPISODE II:**

 **"ARE WE MOVING IN?" (Part I)**

* * *

 **NEW YORK CITY- 2:00 AM:**

It was a quiet and busy early dark morning in the city of New York. Nighttime goers were just going on with their lives as usual, and the radio was just going on like it normally does. A random young man was just working a store, listening to the radio, just minding his own business. Suddenly, before he knew it, the radio was now getting all static-y. He was wondering what was going on so he decided to find out what was up with it by tuning it a little. He then heard something. He couldn't make out what it was being played, but it honestly sounded like a catchy Earworm song.

"What the-"

Before he could finish, the doors into the store burst opened, showing a bunch of people, all looking like mindless zombies that apparently were infected with something. The man looked nervous as these people were freaking him out.

"Hey..." The man stuttered. "I'm sorry... but... we are closed at the moment... Please come back soon..."

The people only let out groans, letting him know they were zombified. The man screamed and tried to retreated, but he was being blocked off by more zombified people. He ran, and ran and ran and ran... until he ended up in a corner, being trapped with no where to run since the people were now blocking his exits. The people let out zombie groans as they heard their own favorite catchy earwormy tunes. The man was frightened as he let out a loud scream.

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The people captured the man and then the screen faded in black...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE...**

* * *

 **ANDREW'S HOUSE- BEVERLY HILLS- 10:00 AM:**

It was a quite and breezy but mild Saturday today and Andrew was taking advantage of it. Not having anywhere to go right now, he was up in his room, his window opened as he was laying out on his bed, listening to the theme played in the Boggly Woods, allowing the calm and relaxing music soothe his soul. If one were to look at Andrew, one could see that his dark brown hair was actually swishing from the wind from outside in tune with the song. Andrew enjoyed doing this so he doesn't get stressed out and doesn't get anxious.

"Ahhh..." Andrew breathed in and out. "This is so relaxing; I could fall asleep right now."

Andrew closed his eyes as he keep breathing in and out slowly as the song kept playing. Andrew was actually about to fall asleep when someone was knocking at his door. It was revealed to be Chaosky as Andrew then noticed, turning off the music player as Andrew looked at him, wondering what he wanted. Even though he became a better person three weeks ago, he still relied on Chaosky for some of the best advice that he could ask for. Not to mention, Andrew finally found his true love three weeks ago after stopping Mandy from taking over the planet and confessed to Alex about how he feels. He was a happy man.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky started to ask. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your calm and relaxing music, but I have to ask you a simple question if you are okay with that."

"Sure, what's up Chaosky?" Andrew asked his tiny light blue buddy, closing the window while at it.

"Listen, I know you have become a happier person since what happened three weeks ago, but I've been wondering, have you given it any thought as to whether or not you should move in with Alex? I'm just wondering because you look so happy together." Chaosky explained.

It was true. Andrew and Alex were happy together, and Andrew could not deny wanting to move in with Alex. He loved her so much, especially since he promised to protect her from the face of danger that could harm her. He needed to think somewhat about this whole plan that Chaosky mention.

Before Andrew could say anything, a knock was heard at the door.

"Oh, who could that be," Chaosky wondered. "If it's those guys demanding the money, I told them that I paid off the bills that I was supposed to owe them last week."

Chaosky went downstairs as Andrew decided to accompany him. When Chaosky opened the door he saw that there were two men dressed as demolition people.

"Hello there, can we help you with something?" Chaosky asked politely.

"Yes, are you Andrew and Chaosky?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah, I'm Chaosky, and he's Andrew," Chaosky said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's just that we have gotten reports from the Beverly Hills City Hall," The man said. "And unfortunately, it appears that this house has to be demolished."

 **"WHAT!?"** Andrew and Chaosky screamed together, thinking this was a practical joke.

"Why does our house need to be demolished?" Andrew asked.

"Because apparently, there has been sightings of rusty pipes and mold growing in the water spout." The other man explained.

"But I never saw that moldy spouts and rusted pipes when I looked at the house when we first moved here." Chaosky defended.

The two men decided to show them the proof. They pointed to the pipes that were in fact rusty and the water dripper was shown to be filled with moldy bacteria.

"Ohhh..." Chaosky was grossed out by the mold.

"Isn't there anyway to clean and repair the pipes and such?" Andrew asked.

"I'm afraid there isn't," The man said. "I'm sorry but this house has to demolish since there is no way to make repairs to the pipes and gutters."

Andrew and Chaosky were frowning, not wanting their precious stuff to be demolished. Luckily, what one of the men said next gave them a chance?

"You guys are given 24 hours to remove any precious belongings that you would like to be kept safe. We'll be back again tomorrow to demolish this house. See you."

The men then retreated to their demolition truck and left, leaving Andrew and Chaosky wondering what they are to do and where to move to.

"Well I guess we better start packing our stuff up now, since the sooner we do it, the better," Chaosky explained.

"Yeah, but where are we suppose to move to?" Andrew asked.

"Let's think about that when we have our house demolished," Chaosky explained. "For now, I think you should go and get those giant boxes we used to put our stuff in from the closet. Meanwhile, I'm gonna have a hot fresh cup of coffee. I'm gonna need the energy to pull off this task."

Andrew nodded as he went into the house to retrieve the boxes from the closet while Chaosky went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrew had gotten all of the boxes from the closet and set them down onto the living room floor. Chaosky then came in to the living room and was holding a mug of coffee.

"Okay Andrew, let me have my coffee and then we can work on taking these stuff down." Chaosky explained, putting in at least 4 sugar cubes filled with sugar into his cup.

"Uh Chaosky your having 4 sugar cubes in your coffee?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need the energy to take this stuff down." Chaosky explained.

"I don't know Chaosky, are you sure you should be drinking that much sugar in your caffeine?" Andrew was worried.

"Come on Andrew, you worry too much, I need the energy to take this stuff down," Chaosky explained. "What could possibly go wrong?"

The moment he said that he ended up drinking his coffee with 4 sugar cubes of sugar with it. After he finished drinking it, he looked normal at first, but then, he started twitching, and then started to get all jittery. A moment later, he ended up speeding off throughout the house taking down all of their belongs and put them in a box and then once all the boxes were filled with all their stuff, he took them outside to keep them from being demolished. Andrew looked around and saw that the house was now empty with nothing in it but the floor and the wall and the ceiling. Andrew was bewildered at Chaosky's speedy job.

"Wow, that's what I call a 'fast' job." Andrew said as he went outside as Chaosky had a huge smile on his face and was jumping up and down.

"Pie!" Chaosky suddenly shouted randomly.

"What?" Andrew sounded confused.

"I want pie and cake and cookies and ice cream together!" Chaosky shouted, jumping up and down like a hyperactive kid. Andrew was starting to wonder what was going on.

"Chaosky, what's the matter with you?" Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow at Chaosky's sudden change of behavior.

Before another word could be said, a box that was wide open behind Andrew that suddenly appeared ended up sucking up Andrew and Chaosky down and they were both falling through a chute. Andrew was screaming, while Chaosky was suddenly laughing and giggling while falling with Andrew, sounding like he was having fun.

* * *

Before you know it, they ended up landing in WOOHP's HQ. Andrew got up and dusted himself off while Chaosky was jumping some more.

"That was fun! Let's do it again, let's do it again!" Chaosky cheered.

"Let's not." Andrew suggested.

"Ah, you guys have arrived." The voice belonged to Jerry, the person in charge of WOOHP said as he faced himself towards Andrew.

"Mr. Jerry!" Andrew shouted, saluting him and had that big smile on his face. "It's great to see you again!"

"Same to you too," Jerry then noticed Chaosky's strange hyperactive behavior. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Andrew then saw Chaosky running around him like a hyperactive kid as he then responded.

"Oh he'll be fine," Andrew said. "I have no idea what is up with him."

"I see," Jerry concluded. "In any case, the girls should be here any minute now."

Andrew knew which girls he was referring to. He then heard three feminine screams coming from the chute and they were revealed to be Sam, Clover and Alex, who haven't changed much since the last story. The three of them got up and saw Andrew.

"Hey Girls!" Andrew said.

"Hey Andrew," They responded as Andrew then received a hug from Alex, and he returned the hug, as Sam then noticed Chaosky's odd behavior.

"Hey Andrew," Sam started. "What's up with Chaosky?"

Chaosky was still running around in circles as Andrew shook his head.

"I have no idea what's up with him." Andrew said.

"Well it's great to see you again Andrew," Alex said.

"Same with you Alex." Andrew responded as Alex kissed him on the cheek. Chaosky stopped running as he saw the girls.

"WAHOO! Now we're talking! It's a party!" Chaosky shouted.

The four of them seemed bewildered by his strange behavior.

"Creepy..." Clover said, feeling unsettled by Chaosky's hyperactive personality.

"Alright spies, if you are all done with your chat, I'd like to get with this discussion," Jerry announced as the five of them stared at him, allowing him to continue. "I'm afraid something bad has happened recently."

"OH NO!" Chaosky shouted. "The Hershey's Corporation is going out of business!? NOOOOOOO!"

"Actually that's not it," Jerry got out one of those financial charts showing Hershey's current condition. "As a matter of fact, it appears as though Hershey's is doing well financially, so it's not going out of business anytime soon."

"Oh," Chaosky said simply as Jerry put away the chart.

"Now there's something I'd like you spies to do for me," Jerry started to explain before Chaosky interrupted him again.

"OH I KNOW, I KNOW!" Chaosky jumped excitedly. "You'd like us to start sniffing the bottom of your feet!"

"EWWWWWW!" The girls groaned together in disgust.

"Why the hell would you want to sniff his feet, let alone sniff anyone's feet," Andrew questioned. "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A NOSE! Next I suppose you'd like to start massaging Sammy's feet."

Sam was starting to blush at that comment, as was Chaosky who then had a pout-y look on his face.

"You're the one to talk," Chaosky then bared the most girliest look on his face he has ever given, trying to imitate Andrew. "Mr 'I'm Andrew, I'm handsome and sexy and I dream of having sex with Alex!'" His face returned to normal.

Andrew's face immediately went red from blushing from what Chaosky had just said. He would love to have sex with Alex but he felt embarrassed because Chaosky shouted it out of the open. Alex, having heard enough of what Chaosky just said, was blushing a bright red herself, thinking about how nice it would be if she had sex with Andrew.

 _How did Chaosky know I'd love to have sex with Andrew?_ Alex thought to herself. _I can't believe it. I would love to have sex with Andrew sometime._

Andrew now hiding his head under his shirt wanted to escape the humiliation.

"Can we please move on with the subject?!" Andrew called out from his shirt.

"Why yes," Jerry started. "What I would like you five to do for me is-"

"OH WAIT, OH WAIT! I DEFINITELY KNOW NOW WHAT YOU WANT US TO DO!" Chaosky cried out as Andrew took his head out of his shirt and heard what Chaosky was about to say next. "You want us to sing the hardcore rock version of the Goofy Goober theme song!"

The four of them groaned some more as Chaosky got out a microphone.

"I'll start us off!" Chaosky then started singing in the voice of Jim Wise. **"I'M A GOOFY GOO-"**

Before he could finish that first line, Andrew stuffed a cork pipe into Chaosky's mouth which got him to shut up.

"I am so sorry for this Mr. Jerry," Andrew apologized. "I don't know what's going on with Chaosky. He normally doesn't act like this."

Jerry, not wanting to question Chaosky's behavior decided to continue.

"Yes, well as I've been trying to say, there have been strange radio wave lately, and the recent incident in New York City caused people to turn into mindless addictive zombie."

"Woah!" Andrew shouted, as the other girls were freaked out and Alex was hugging Andrew tightly because it was freaky.

"It appears as though the cause of the madness is the fact that there have been catchy Earworms played on the radio." Jerry stated as Chaosky took the cork pipe out of his mouth.

"EARWORMS? OH MY GOD!" Chaosky shouted. "There was this one time where a worm ended up climbing into my ear. It was freaky and it wiggled in my head." Chaosky shivered.

"You don't even have ears Chaosky," Andrew pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Chaosky recalled.

"Anyway," Jerry continued. "Here's what I need you five to do."

He showed them an image of the New York City Radio Station.

"This is the place where those Earwormy tunes are coming from and turning people into zombies. Your mission is to infiltrate this place and find out the origin of these earworms." Jerry explained.

"Infiltrate?" Chaosky asked. "Just like this one time where I had to find my bow tie and had to sneak into the girls' bathroom just to retrieve it?"

No one wanted to know why he went into a girls' bathroom so they kept quite.

"Once you have found something suspicious that appears to be a link to the cause of the catchy earworms, I'd like you to send them to WOOHP immediately," Jerry explained. "In the meantime, here are the gadgets you'll be using for this trip."

"Alright!" Andrew sounded thrilled.

Jerry then showed them the gadgets they'll be using.

"These are your Ear Protective Headphones, they'll keep you from being infected with the earworm." Jerry showed them fancy looking headphones.

"Very fancy looking." Alex commented.

"I'll say." Andrew said, winking at Alex, causing her to blush a light pink.

"This is a laser lip-balm," Jerry showed them. "This will shoot lasers for important purposes."

"Sweet, I've wanted some new lip-balm lately," Clover admired it.

"These are See-Through-Walls Eyegoggles. They will grant you the ability to see through walls to know of one's appearance." Jerry showed them some goggles.

"Really cool looking." Sam commented as Chaosky giggled.

"And of course," Jerry showed them some type of gun. "This happens to be a Pellet Gun. While it doesn't shoot pellets, it'll actually shoot whatever it is you want to shoot."

"OH BOY, LET ME SEE IT!" Chaosky shouted excitedly, grabbing hold of it. "I always wanted to use one of these babies!"

Chaosky accidentally pulled the trigger and black balls ended up being fired from it as the others had to duck and cover.

"Chaosky! Careful with that," Andrew shouted. "That thing is a weapon, so treat it as such!"

Chaosky was heard mocking Andrew as he put the gun down. Andrew groaned anxiously, not sure why Chaosky was giving him attitude.

"Are there any questions before you shove off?" Jerry asked them.

They shook their heads no.

"Very well, you'll be taking this vehicle to New York City." Jerry showed them a big van that apparently had a couple of bedrooms, two couches and the driver's seat. "It should take you at least a few good hours before you make it there. You sure you don't have any questions?"

"No I'm sure we have everything we need." Andrew said.

"Fair enough, enjoy your trip spies." Jerry said as a trap door appeared under the five heroes as they fell right through it, leading to their ride.

* * *

The five of them got onto the van as Sam then said.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?!" Chaosky jumped excitedly.

"We haven't left yet Chaosky!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Sheesh, you can be such a pain sometimes!" Chaosky complained.

Andrew let out an anxious sigh, as he shook his head.

"This is gonna be a long trip..." Andrew groaned.

"Hey at least we'll be together," Alex reassured him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Your right Alex," Andrew said. "I get to spend some time with you."

Andrew smiled happily as Alex said.

"Exactly Andrew." Alex and Andrew then sat together on one of the couches while Clover decided to get comfy on the other couch, as Sam decided to start the engine. Chaosky, being hyper currently was too excited to settle down. The van then started moving as Andrew said to Alex.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

Alex then rested her head on Andrew as Andrew laid back on the couch, as the five of them were now on their way to New York City and find out what is causing the Earworm Madness there. And thus the new adventure for the five has just started...

* * *

 **OUT ON THE ROAD - 1:00 PM:**

The five heroes were riding on the black van through the country just to get to New York City. They had just eaten lunch and now they were just waiting to make it. Andrew and Alex were cuddling together on one of the couches, Clover was on the other couch painting her fingernails, Sam had to put the van into autopilot because she felt she would be needed for assistance, and as for Chaosky... well, let's just say he was singing the hardcore rock version of the Goofy Goobers theme song and the other four had to put up with him. Chaosky was singing in the voice of Jim Wise.

 **"I'M A GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK! YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK! WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS! ROCK! GOOFY GOOFY GOOBY GOOBERS! ROCK!"**

"SHUT UP CHAOSKY!" All four of them shouted at once.

"Fine!" Chaosky shouted. "You are all a bunch of killjoys."

Andrew groaned as he stood up and shook his head.

"I am so sorry for this girls," Andrew apologized. "I don't know what's going on with Chaosky. He never acts like this."

The girls understanding that none of this was Andrew's fault and they know how Chaosky would normally behave like.

"It's okay Andrew," The girls said as a respond.

Andrew was then given a hug by Alex. Meanwhile, Sam was looking at Chaosky, who was doing a funny dance. After examining him for a minute or so, she then came up with some kind of theory as to why Chaosky was acting like this. Sam then asked Andrew.

"Hey Andrew? Did Chaosky by any chance have some caffeine today like coffee or something like that?"

"He had coffee," Andrew explained. "But he never got this hyped up before. Usually it only gives him enough energy to achieve tasks."

"Well did he add something to his coffee, like lets say, sugar cubes of some sort?" Sam asked him.

The moment Sam said sugar cubes did Andrew start having a flashback of earlier today, from the previous chapter...

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _Chaosky put 4 sugar cubes packed with sugar into his coffee cup._

 _"Uh Chaosky your having 4 sugar cubes in your coffee?" Andrew asked._

 _"Yeah, I'm gonna need the energy to take this stuff down." Chaosky explained._

 _"I don't know Chaosky, are you sure you should be drinking that much sugar in your caffeine?" Andrew was worried._

 _"Come on Andrew, you worry too much, I need the energy to take this stuff down," Chaosky explained. "What could possibly go wrong?"_

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"Now that you mention it, he did put four sugar cubes into his coffee," Andrew explained.

"That might explain why he's so hyper." Sam stated.

Andrew was shocked. He didn't think that much sugar could cause this. He knew that having four sugar cubes in his coffee would be a bad idea. Now Chaosky was acting like a hyperactive kid.

"I didn't expect this to happen though," Andrew explained. "We had to do something important and Chaosky said he needed the energy to accomplish said task. I didn't think he'd be going through a sugar rush."

Andrew was then frowning as Sam explained to him.

"Relax Andrew, you had no idea this would happen, so it's not your fault," she said. "We know at least what is the cause of this personality he's going through."

"Yeah Sam's right Andrew," Alex agreed. "Just relax, and don't worry about it."

"But we have to deal with Chaosky still." Andrew pointed out.

"And that's why we are gonna work together on this Andrew," Alex said. "I hope this helps."

"It does." Andrew said with a small smile on his face.

The four spies then saw Chaosky doing something.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY CAKE! I THOUGHT I ORDERED IT AN HOUR AGO!" He was screaming into a phone that wasn't plugged in.

"The phone's not plugged in," Andrew pointed out. "And we don't have any cake."

Chaosky then stared at Andrew.

"Well you know what, you're just a spoothead." Chaosky spat, as Andrew then looked shocked.

"Did you just call me a spoothead?" Andrew asked cautiously.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Chaosky then blew a raspberry in Andrew's direction as he started running like crazy. Andrew started groaning again, knowing this was gonna be tough. Alex hearing what Chaosky had just called Andrew then asked him.

"Hey Andrew, what is a spoothead?" Alex asked. Andrew knew this was coming and sighed.

"Oh it's just a word that originated from Daggett the Beaver," Andrew explained.

"Of The Angry Beavers?" Sam asked him.

"Yes." Andrew simply said. Alex now knew what Andrew was talking about.

"I know what your talking about now Andrew." She said.

Chaosky spent the next couple moments laughing like a maniac. After that, he then shouted randomly.

"I want to sing the doom song-"

"No." Andrew said quickly, not letting Chaosky finish that sentence. The last thing Andrew wanted was having a hyperactive Chaosky sing the doom song for six months.

"Awww..." Chaosky whined.

"What's the Doom Song?" Alex asked Andrew.

"It's just the word 'doom' being said constantly in a rhythmic type of manner," Andrew explained. "And it lasts for six months."

Andrew recalled the character GIR singing the Doom Song for six months straight.

"Okay." Alex said. Chaosky kept giggling hysterically.

"I want ICE CREAM! I WANT ICE CREAM NOW!" Chaosky shouted.

"WILL YOU STOP ASKING ME THAT!?" Andrew shouted.

"Well your a spoot face!" Chaosky scoffed, laughing hysterically some more. Andrew was starting to get a headache.

"I gotta go lay down for a bit girls." Andrew said, sounding so stressed out that he decided to retreat into one of the bedrooms while the three girls watched Chaosky act hysterical...

* * *

Some time later, Andrew was in one of the bedroom, with nothing too special with it. Just a bed with a desk. Andrew tried to take a nap, but he was too stressed out. Having Chaosky go crazy was the least of his problems. Where was he gonna live when his house gets demolished. He would love to live with Alex, and he was thinking on asking her but he doesn't know if he should because what if she rejects? You think being his girlfriend, she would probably help him out with that, but he didn't want her knowing... not yet. But he would tell her. He wouldn't leave her out of it. He loves her.

Just then, a knock was heard at his door.

"Who's there?" Andrew called out.

"Andrew it's Alex," She said. "Can I come in please?"

Andrew couldn't help but smile. He could never deny her company.

"Sure." Andrew said as Alex then opened the door and then closed it when she came in.

"Andrew, it was starting to get a little crazy out there, so I decided to retreat to here and see how your doing." Alex stated.

"I'm feeling a bit stressed out Alex," Andrew admitted.

"About what? Chaosky being hyper isn't your fault." Alex said.

"That's the least of my problems," Andrew stated. "I have something else going on and I don't know what to do about it."

"What's going on Andrew?" She asked. Andrew seemed hesitant at first.

"Come on Andrew," Alex said now lying on the bed next to Andrew. "You can tell me anything, I'm your girlfriend and I can help you if you want."

Andrew looked at Alex's face, and her eyes were sparkling with hope.

 _Oooh, them beautiful eyes._ Andrew admired them. He could never leave this lady out of his life. He then started to talk.

"I'm afraid, my house has to be torn down." Andrew confessed.

"What?" Alex sounded shocked and confused. "Why?"

"Let me explain." Andrew started.

Andrew told her about the event that took place in the previous chapter, why the house has to be demolished and that Chaosky and him would think of a place to stay at. After Andrew was finished, Alex looked shocked.

"Andrew, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She asked him.

"I didn't know how you'd react to it," Andrew explained. "And besides, I still don't know where I should live when it does get demolished."

Alex had wanted to allow Andrew to stay with her. As a result she then said.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me Andrew," Alex sounded like she wanted to live with Andrew.

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, you and Chaosky are more than welcome to stay with me and my friends," Alex admitted. "We have some room for you guys, and besides, I really _want_ to live with you."

That last part she had a seductive tone in her voice. Andrew smiled as he then wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to live with you too Alex." Andrew admitted.

They were hugging each other while lying on the bed. Alex then had a question she wanted to ask Andrew.

"Hey Andrew?" She got his attention. "Remember earlier, when Chaosky revealed that you dream of having sex with me?"

Andrew started blushing a bright red as she remembered that.

"Is that true? Do you want to have sex with me?" She asked.

Andrew felt like he had a lump in his throat, so he couldn't say anything about it.

"Whether you want to or not Andrew," Alex started to confess. "I want you to know, that I hope on having sex with you."

Andrew face completely turned red if that was possible. Andrew couldn't believe it. Alex really would love to have sex with him. Andrew finally found his voice.

"I would love to have sex with you, but the problem with that is we're still at a very young age and doing that might cause a problem." Andrew pointed out. Alex knew this but had the solution.

"Not if we're wearing condoms baby," Alex said, winking at Andrew.

"But we don't have condoms right now." Andrew said.

"True, but we don't need condoms to do _this_." Alex then approached Andrew's face, both of them lying on the bed. They then proceeded to kiss each other, wrapping their arms around each other while making lip contact with one another. They were having so much fun, that Andrew was starting to feel more relaxed. They separated for a minute as Andrew then said.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They brought their faces close together again. After a couple of minutes, they were breathing in and out from all that making out they did. Needless to say they enjoyed it.

"So how long until we reach New York City?" Andrew asked.

"Well I think Sam said we'll not be there for another 3 hours," Alex explained. "And I don't want to tell them about what's happening to your house just yet."

"I see," Andrew understood. "In that case, would you like to take a nap with me on this bed for a bit?"

Alex then realized it was a dream come true. She wanted to sleep with Andrew, and now she got it.

"Of course I do Andrew. I feel pretty exhausted right now." Alex admitted, yawning slightly.

"Me too," Andrew agreed. "I feel much more relaxed now, thank you Alex."

"Your welcome Andrew," She got comfy as she lied down on the bed, wrapping her arms around Andrew. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

She then closed her eyes and fell asleep, keeping her arms around Andrew as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. Andrew slowly closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Alex too, to make sure he was keeping her safe.

Eventually the both of them were sound asleep, arms wrapped around each other like the happy couple that they are.

* * *

 **SOME TIME LATER...**

* * *

 **NEAR NEW YORK CITY - 4:45 PM:**

Andrew and Alex were still sleeping together as if they were a married couple. Sam decided to check up on the love birds by knocking at their door, saying that they're almost to their destination.

"Hey you two," She whispered loudly, which got both of them to slowly wake up. They then had their attention on her. "We're almost in our destination. Just letting you two know."

"Okay, thanks Sammy," Alex said, still hugging Andrew.

"Yeah, thanks Sam." Andrew said, allowing Alex to hug him.

"Yeah, when we get there, I can finally allow my feet to be put to use," Clover said, coming from the hallway and standing next to Sam. "I've been painting my nails this whole time."

"And I can finally make a complaint to the person in charge of this stupid ride," Chaosky said. "For having bad service and for not getting me the ice cream and cake I've been asking for all afternoon!"

The four of them sighed as they knew that Chaosky was still going through a sugar rush, but they just decided to let it go for now. Andrew, having Alex near him was now calm and not letting Chaosky drive him nuts.

"You know what," Andrew started to say. "I'm starting to feel less annoyed by Chaosky's random antics and his hyperactive behavior."

"Same with me," Sam agreed. "Trust me, you had no idea what I had to do to get him to listen to me."

Andrew begun to realize that Sam did something for Chaosky just to get him to listen, but he just decided to keep it to himself.

"In that case, I guess we should start getting ready for when we arrive to our destination right?" Andrew suggested.

"I was going to suggest that myself." Sam said. "Let's get ready."

"Okay." Alex said as Andrew said something similar.

"Sure let's go," Clover said.

"YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!" Chaosky shouted, throwing his arms into the air as he ran off, laughing and giggling while at it.

Andrew deciding to ignore that, went with the girls as Alex was right next to him as they decided to get ready for when they arrive to their destination that they need to go to...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE II PART I**


	7. Episode II Part II

**SEASON I EPISODE II:**

 **"ARE WE MOVING IN?" (Part II)**

* * *

 **IN NEW YORK CITY - 5:00 PM:**

The five spies finally made it to New York City. Getting their stuff together, all five of them got ready as Sam parked the van into a good parking spot.

"We're finally here guys," Sam announced.

"FREEDOM!" Chaosky yelled hysterically, running out of the van after bursting the door opened.

"It's about time we made it," Clover said, sounding relieved to finally be able to walk a little. She got out as Andrew and Alex then got out of the van, and Sam got out of the driver's seat and made sure the doors were locked.

The five then noticed their surroundings and notice there was almost no one on the street and for the few that were on the street, they were mindless and under the control of the earworms.

"This place feels deserted." Andrew said, taking notice of the scenery.

"Yeah, did everyone get a bad case of the hangover or what?" Chaosky said, not knowing what he was talking about as he was bouncing some more.

"Well, I suggest we stay together and look for anything that's suspicious and weird in this place." Sam said.

"Great idea Sam," Alex agreed. "We should probably get moving."

"Good idea," Andrew said, as they then started to walk the deserted streets.

"WEEEE!" Chaosky shouted randomly, the others trying their best to ignore him.

* * *

After a few minutes of traveling, what looked like a tiny rock was then aimed towards Chaosky, who was in the back and he wasn't looking towards it. The tiny rock then hit Chaosky right in the back of the head and Chaosky felt a stinging pain on the back of the head. Andrew saw the tiny rock hit Chaosky in the head but he said nothing about it.

"OW!" Chaosky squealed. "Did a tiny rock just hit me just now?" He asked as if it didn't seem obvious enough.

Andrew rolled his eyes as he then sighed.

"No Chaosky. That was a vampire flea." Andrew said sarcastically, causing Chaosky to actually believe him.

"I'VE BEEN BITTEN BY A VAMPIRE FLEA!? **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Chaosky screamed oh so hysterically and dramatically that he caused the three girls and Andrew to look at him. Chaosky was now on the ground, lying down on his stomach as he was trying to dig the ground out with his hands.

"I'm gonna turn into a vampire now!" Chaosky announced hysterically as a howling wolf was then heard somewhere in the distance.

"Where did that come from?" Sam questioned the sound effect that was just heard right now as Chaosky started moaning.

"IT'S ALREADY HAPPENING!" Chaosky shouted. Clover was hoping for a handsome and sexy vampire, but knowing this was Chaosky and that he was going through a sugar rush, she shook the idea right out of her head.

Chaosky started making the funniest noises and the funniest faces you could ever see or hear from. He made raspberry sounds and farting noises and stuck his tongue out as he made slurpy sounds. After a minute of making hysterically noises and faces, Chaosky faced the other four spies.

"I think I'm turning into..." He then made the most craziest face you could ever imagine him making. **"CATDOGULA!"**

As the 'dun dun dunnnnnnn' sound effect was heard, Andrew felt the strong urge to laugh at Chaosky's ridiculous claim, but his self control kept him from doing that.

"Chaosky stop it," Andrew said. "You weren't bitten by a vampire flea. There is no such thing as vampires."

"Oh, okay," Chaosky said simply, forgetting what he just said just now as he skipped off. "Doo dee doo dee doo..."

The other three spies were shocked and unsure what they should say.

"Uh, Andrew..." Alex started to say.

"Don't ask," Andrew said simply. "I have no idea why he just did what he did just now."

"Oh okay Andrew," Alex then grabbed Andrew's hand. "Let's go."

"Okay."

They followed after Chaosky who had already skipped off to where ever the heck they were going at the moment.

* * *

After walking for a few more minutes, the other four spies having caught up with Chaosky saw something suspicious. A glass window was shattered that belonged to a shop (the shop shown in the beginning of the first chapter.)

"Sam does that look suspicious?" Andrew pointed to the shattered window.

"Just about, let's investigate it." She led the others to the store.

When they went into the store's entrance, they noticed the place was trashed and wrecked.

"Woah, looks like someone decided to crash a party here or something." Andrew made notice of the place.

"Yeah and we didn't get invited?" Chaosky wondered. "This sucks."

The others decided to ignore that comment.

"Okay guys, it's time to activate our spy suits." Sam announced, having the other four activate their own spy suits as Chaosky then got confused.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"We're investigating this place out," Andrew explained. "We're spies."

"Oh I thought we were playing a game." Chaosky wondered innocently.

"This isn't a game Chaosky, it's-"

Andrew stopped himself immediately, knowing that just going against it will deepen the argument.

"You know what, sure. We're playing a game Chaosky," Andrew started to explain. "It's called 'Find the Source of the Earworms' and to play you have to FIND something that looks suspicious. Isn't that right Sam?"

"But Andrew, we are not-"

Andrew covered her mouth immediately and then whispered.

"Listen Sam, you just have to play with it. Trying to argue with him will only instigate the argument further. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded as Andrew uncovered her mouth.

"So are you girls ready to play with us," Andrew said to Alex and Clover as Sam already agreed.

Alex gave Andrew a wink, showing that she was willing to go along with it. Clover had a look on her face that said 'whatever' as the four of them decided to go along with Chaosky.

"So are you ready to play Chaosky?" Andrew asked willingly.

"YOU BET I AM!" Chaosky whooped as he ran off into the store to find something suspicious.

"Let's go girls," Andrew started trotting after Chaosky. "And girls, thank you for just playing along with him just to save an argument."

"Anytime Andrew," Alex said, giving him a promising smile resulting in him smiling. They trotted after Chaosky, hoping to find something suspicious.

* * *

When they got into a room filled with shelves, the five of them started to look for something suspicious.

"Did any of you find something suspicious yet?" Sam asked the other four.

"No," Clover said, as she saw some hideous antiques. "But I did find some of the most ugliest and hideous antiques I have ever seen."

"How about you Andrew, did you find something?" Alex asked, right beside Andrew as he was looking.

"I haven't," Andrew shook his head. "You haven't either huh?"

"Nah ah." Alex shook her head as they kept looking.

Chaosky, was searching behind them, wondering if he could find something that could be important to them. Chaosky then heard something strange and decided to locate the sound. Chaosky stopped when he saw what appeared to be a radio that was playing one of those catchy earworms. Thinking it was something else, Chaosky had a panicked look on his face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chaosky screamed. "IT'S ONE OF THOSE RADIO THINGS THAT HAVE COME TO SUCK OUT MY BRAIN! YOU AREN'T TAKING ME ALIVE WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

"Eh?" Andrew heard Chaosky scream as Chaosky got out a mallet.

"DIE YOU STUPID THING! DIE!"

After he said that, Chaosky started smashing the radio to bits and pieces until it was completely destroyed. Aside from debris, the only thing that came out of the radio that wasn't destroyed was a shiny, glowing computer chip of some kind, which really seemed to be suspicious. Andrew, was in complete shock at Chaosky's outburst as he decided to approach him.

"I sure showed that radio who's boss didn't I Andrew?" Chaosky said proudly, putting the mallet away. Andrew finally managed to say something.

"Chaosky, I had no idea you were able to..." Andrew was cut short when he saw that shiny glowing computer chip from the rubble. "What the heck is that?"

Chaosky stared at it as Andrew went and picked it up. Andrew examined it and he believed it was something suspicious.

"Hey girls! I found something suspicious!" Andrew called out.

The girls then approached Andrew as he showed them the chip he found in the radio rubble. Sam went and took it as she got a closer look of it.

"What is it suppose to be?" Clover wondering, admiring it's color.

"It appears to be some type of computer chip," Sam explained. "This was found in one of those radios right Andrew?"

"Yes." Andrew pointed to the debris that was once the radio before Chaosky smashed it.

"Wow," Sam was surprise. "I think we should send this over to WOOHP right away."

"Great idea," Alex agreed. "Jerry can examine it and let us know what it might contain when he examines it."

"That's what I was just about to do." Sam said as she got ready to transport the chip over to WOOHP. While that was being done, Chaosky was feeling a little annoyed that the four spies weren't giving him attention.

"AHEM!" Chaosky cleared his throat loudly getting their attention. "Your welcome!?"

Andrew then grew a smirk on his face as he then said.

"That's right, thanks a bunch Chaosky, we couldn't have done this without your support," Andrew retorted, clapping his hands sarcastically. "Would you like to have a cookie for your help?"

"Yes," Chaosky said cheerfully. "With pie, ice cream and cake to go with it." Chaosky had stuck his tongue out.

"I shouldn't have asked." Andrew shook his head as Chaosky ran off. Andrew then faced the girls.

"We really couldn't have found that chip if it weren't for Chaosky." Andrew said honestly.

"I know Andrew," Sam agreed as she went after Chaosky along with Clover. Alex then face Andrew.

"You ready to go Andrew?" Alex asked him.

"After you Alex." Andrew offered, taking a hold of her hand.

"Thank you Andrew." Alex kissed Andrew on the cheek.

"Any time Alex." Andrew winked, as they both started blushing as they went after the others.

* * *

Once they got a hold of Chaosky, the five of them were now outside the store. They had sent that chip over to WOOHP and were waiting to hear back from Jerry.

"So where should we go now?" Andrew asked.

"Well we are suppose to be going to the New York City Radio Station to see who's behind all this madness." Sam explained.

"Where is the Radio Station in this place?" Clover asked, having no idea where the station is suppose to be.

"I happen to have a map of the city and where the radio station is suppose to be." Sam got out a map as she looked at it. Chaosky took a quick look at it and was somehow able to memorize it.

"Well what are we waiting for," Chaosky said, bouncing up and down. "Let's head to the radio station."

With that, Chaosky bolted off, knowing where to go apparently thanks to the map. Sam, having sighed from Chaosky's speeding off, chased after him and was followed by Clover. Alex then looked at Andrew.

"This is pretty exciting isn't it?" Alex said, facing Andrew.

"It sure is," Andrew kissed Alex right on the cheek. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew," Alex said. "Let's go Andrew, we should catch up with the others."

"I agree, let's go." Andrew took her hand as they both ran after the others, hoping to catch up with them and be able to find out who's causing all this madness from playing earworms on the radio. Hoping that they could find something suspicious, the five spies ended up heading for the radio station...

* * *

 **NEW YORK CITY RADIO STATION - NYC - 5:30 PM:**

After catching up with Chaosky, the spies have finally made it to the radio station where they had to go to. They had to run across the city thanks to Chaosky in order to make it. Chaosky was still bouncing while the other four spies started examining the place.

"So this is the New York City Radio Station." Andrew was wondering to himself.

"Okay guys, I'll go first and check to see if anyone is here." Sam went ahead and put on those goggles and looked through the entrance as she then activated the goggles. She saw through the place and saw that no one was around at the moment.

"The coast is clear for now guys. Let's go."

The five of them then made their way to the front door. Using the laser lip-balm they were given, they broke in through the door. The five of them noticed how quite and creepy it was in here.

"Sheesh, talk about a deserted wasteland." Andrew comment.

"I know," Clover agreed. "Where are all the staff members around here?"

"Maybe they went on strike!" Chaosky concluded.

"Or maybe they were mind controlled into leaving work and became mindless victims." Andrew retorted, making sure Chaosky understood him.

"I think Andrew's right," Alex agreed. "The people were probably mind controlled and forced to act like zombies."

At that realization, Alex started to shiver nervously, causing Andrew to give her a hug showing her that they'll be okay. Alex felt much better, thanking Andrew for the comfort.

"Well where ever the workers are," Sam started. "We best get to the bottom of this madness and find out just who's responsible."

"Good idea," Andrew agreed. "Let's go."

The five of them started searching through the station. Checking most of the rooms in the place, but finding nothing that would be a clue that could bring them in the right direction.

"Do any of you see something that could lead us to our culprit?" Sam asked them.

"Honestly, I'm coming up short and I can't find any leads at all." Andrew said honestly.

"I found piles of dust and such, but that's about it." Clover said.

"I can't find anything either." Alex admitted.

Chaosky was too busy chanting to himself and bouncing to pay attention.

"Wonder how we're gonna fine our culprit?" Sam thought out loud to herself.

Suddenly, a ringtone started going off somewhere.

"What's that?" Andrew asked seemingly jumpy from that sound coming from nowhere.

"Oh it's just my communicator," Sam said, getting out her pink communicator. "It appears as though Jerry had received the chip and has uncovered something important for us."

"Well don't keep us waiting, see what he has for us." Andrew stated.

"Gotcha."

Sam then opened up her pink communicator and surprisingly, a hologram of Jerry appeared as he started talking.

"Ah, good news spies. I have gone through the chip you have sent to me earlier and it appears as though we have uncovered something remarkable."

"And what would that be?" Andrew asked.

"There are similar chips like this one planted inside all of the radios located in New York and it appears as though the culprit has been activating these earworms through a secret lair." Jerry continued.

"SECRET LAIR!? OH NOO!" Chaosky panicked.

"That's right," Jerry stated. "And it appears as though the man behind all this madness looks something like this."

A holographic picture was then shown of a mysterious shadowy figure that was shaded in black with the exception of his eyes, was wearing a business hat and a detective uniform.

"Oh great," Andrew exaggerated. "How come the bad guy has to hide his identity?! This whole thing is WAY too cliché!"

"I know," Clover agreed, as Alex was trying to calm Andrew down. "Why doesn't he show his true self?"

"And more importantly Jer, what is this man's name?" Sam asked.

"There is no information on this man's name," Jerry explained. "And cliché as it may be, you five are gonna have to find this man's secret hideout and put a stop to his plans."

"How are we gonna find his hideout?" Alex asked, as she was now hugging Andrew passionately.

"Luckily, on the chip it reveals that the way to get to the hideout is in a room somewhere in the radio station," Jerry revealed. "There's a room with a huge transporter in it. Go to that room and activate the transporter to get to the hideout."

"Got it!" Sam said as the call was then ended as she closed her communicator. "Well guys, I suggest we go to the transporter room."

"I LOVE TRANSPORTERS!" Chaosky was bouncing again. "They are so much fun! LET'S GO!"

Chaosky went for the transporter room, followed by Sam and Clover. Alex, still hugging Andrew, then said to him.

"You feeling better Andrew?"

Andrew was now calmed down as he breathed in and out.

"Yeah," Andrew said. "Thanks Alex. I really needed that."

"Just remember Andrew," Alex winked at him. "I love you."

"I love you too Alex."

After a quick kiss lip to lip, the two decided to go after the others and head for the transporter room.

* * *

Eventually, the five of them found the transporter room.

"I FOUND THE TRANSPORTER ROOM!" Chaosky jumped excitedly.

"You mean 'we' found the transporter room?" Andrew corrected him.

The five of them then saw the transporter for themselves, which looked all scientific and all crazy weird and cliché in more ways than one.

"Uh eww," Clover sounded distasteful. "That transporter looks so totally geeky for my taste."

"I agree with Clover," Andrew said. "Could they be anymore cliché than this."

"I have to agree with you there Andrew," Alex agreed. "This feels like one of those horror movies I've seen before."

"Whether it's geeky, cliché or something else, we have to activate it to get to the secret lair." Sam explained. "I'll activate it while you four go into it."

"ALRIGHT! I get to ride on a transporter! I get to ride on a transporter!" Chaosky sang childishly.

"You can't ride on a transporter Chaosky." Andrew explained.

"Says you," Chaosky blew a raspberry towards him, but Andrew was able to ignore it as he went into the transporter. Alex and Clover followed as Chaosky bounced his way into the transporter. Sam activated the transporter as it was then activated. Sam quickly joined the other four in the transporter. Once the transporter started, the five of them were then sent to the secret lair of this mysterious culprit who's name is a mystery.

* * *

After one transporting trip, the five spies ended up in the secret lair, which they were currently in a long hallway where on one end was where the teleporter was, and on the other end was a door which supposedly belonged to the man behind this madness.

"YAHOO! That was a lot of fun!" Chaosky cheered as he bounced all over the place.

"So this is the secret hideout huh?" Andrew wondered.

"It appears to be the hideout." Sam said as they saw a door at the end of a long hallway.

"So I guess our culprit is just beyond that door all the way at the end of the hallway right?" Alex asked.

"I would assume it is," Andrew concluded. "We should get going."

"Yeah." The three girls agreed as they saw Chaosky bouncing all over the place again, unable to contain himself.

"What are you doing now Chaosky?" Andrew dared to ask him.

Chaosky was now laughing hysterically once again as he was then heard chanting.

"Mandy is a spoothead! Mandy is a spoothead! Mandy is a spoothead! HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

As he kept laughing maniacally, Andrew felt the sudden urge to laugh.

"Ok, I'll admit, that happens to be funny." Andrew honestly said.

"I agree." Clover said.

"Alright let's go." Andrew said.

Chaosky complied as he then followed the other four down the long hallway. As they were walking though, Andrew then heard a certain theme song playing in the background.

"Oh no," Andrew said.

"What is it Andrew?" Alex asked, sounding concerned.

"Now the radio is playing this theme song!" Andrew shouted, as the theme song was now louder.

"Cover your ears guys," Sam advised as all four of them put on the ear protective head phones on, while Chaosky, being the one without ears, didn't bother. Not to mention the fact that Chaosky was going through a hyperactive phase, he was made immune to it. One of the most catchiest theme songs ever began playing in the background.

 _One fine day with a woof and a purr,_

 _A baby was born and it caused a little stir._

 _No blue buzzard, no three eyed frog,_

 _Just a feline canine little CatDog._

 _CatDog. CatDog._

 _Alone in the World was a little CatDog._

As the theme song continued playing, the five spies not paying any attention to it, they eventually made it to the door.

"Alright guys, are you ready to do this?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah!" The girls agreed.

Chaosky, who was just about to make his way in, was stopped by Andrew.

"Uh Chaosky, why don't you sit this one out. I think the four of us can handle this person just fine." Andrew said.

"Awwwww..." Chaosky whined, but he complied and sat on the ground.

Andrew didn't mean to do it, but he feared that Chaosky could end up jeopardizing the mission and mess everything up. So it was for the best.

"We'll be safe Chaosky, and don't worry, we'll be back for you." Andrew promised.

Chaosky then had that smile on his face, as Andrew faced the girls.

"You girls ready?" He asked.

"I'm certainly ready." Sam said.

"Ready when you are Andrew." Alex winked at him.

"Let's get this over with." Clover sighed, hoping to get done with this.

"Alright let's go!"

The four of them then went through the door, leaving an ambitious Chaosky behind so he wouldn't mess everything up. Hoping that they'll return soon, Chaosky tried so hard to wait for them... unaware of what will be in store for the other four soon...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE II PART II**


	8. Episode II Part III

**SEASON I EPISODE II:**

 **"ARE WE MOVING IN?" (Part III)**

* * *

 **IN THE SECRET HIDEOUT - NEW YORK CITY - 6:15 PM:**

Inside the secret hideout, in the lair of the madman, there was a shadowy figure that was wearing a business hat and a detective uniform. Aside from his eyes, no other parts of him were clearly viewable, being shaded in black. Andrew, with the girls had snuck into the room quietly without him hearing. The four of them were hidden in the shadows. The man was now laughing maniacally at the sight of his plan being put into full force.

"With the power of the radios, along with the use of earworms infecting citizens, I will be able to take full control of the planet and the control will soon be mine!" The man announced, speaking with a very strong Russian accent. "And no one will be able to stop me."

As he started laughing some more, Andrew, with the girls had decided to go with a plan.

"Okay, on the count of three, we sneakily catch that man by surprise, tie him up and start interrogating him for answers on his plan, and then we put a stop to this plan, are we all good with this?" Andrew explained.

"Sounds like a pretty good plan." Sam was impressed.

"Ready when you are Andrew." Alex said, sounding very supportive.

"Might as well get this out of the way." Clover sighed, hoping to get done with this.

"Okay, on three," Andrew started to count. "One, two, three."

The moment he said three, the four of them started to sneakily head for the madman and capture him. Unfortunately, the four of them couldn't make it, because a rope came down from the ceiling, capturing the four spies, and lifted them off the ground, as they were now hanging upside down.

"Terrific!" Andrew said sarcastically as the madman saw the four spies falling into his trap and automatically recognized them.

"Well, well, well," The man started to say. "If it isn't the spy girls, and their newest addition to the team; Andrew. You four have been sent here by WOOHP I see."

The man then noticed something that was missing.

"That's odd. I could have sworn that there would be a fifth member of WOOHP joining you spies."

The man then shrugged his shoulders as he then went with it.

"Oh well. The lesser amount of spies there are to stop me, the better!"

The man started laughing once again as the four spies were now dangling from a rope on the ceiling.

* * *

Some time later, the four spies were now on the ground, tied up. Sam and Clover were tied up together and Andrew and Alex were tied up together. They were thankful that this madman didn't decide to gag them.

"So how does it feel to be all _tied_ up together huh? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The man laughed.

"Just what the heck are you planning?" Andrew asked with a firm and serious tone in his voice, with Alex sitting right behind him, tied up.

After a light chuckle, the man decided to explain.

"Very well, I'll have you four know that I am planning on using the use of earworms to control people's minds and be able to form my own army so I can take control of this planet!"

"Why the heck would you want to do something like that?" Sam asked firmly.

"Well you see dear," The man spoke with such distaste. "I have discovered how certain earworms can make people go crazy and go cuckoo in the head. Take the Musical Doodle for example, it's pure genius!"

Andrew started to cringe at the mention of the 'Musical Doodle', not wanting to fall victim to it. The man continued to laugh.

"That's your plan? Really?" Clover asked. "That's such a ridiculous plan!"

"Yeah, I've met bad guys that had better ways of world conquest than you bub!" Alex shouted.

"Yeah, you should just give up now!" Andrew added.

"Ah but you see, my minions are under my control now!" The man shouted.

"Eh?" Sam sounded confused.

"Watch the screen and see all of my mind controlled victims follow their new objective!"

He turned on all of the screens in the room and the four saw all the mind controlled people that have fallen victim as they began to chant their new objective!

"HEH HEH HEH! GET THE SPIES! DESTROY THE SPIES! HEH HEH HEH! GET THE SPIES! DESTROY THE SPIES! HEH HEH HEH! GET THE SPIES! DESTROY THE SPIES! HEH HEH HEH! GET THE SPIES! DESTROY THE SPIES! HEH HEH HEH! GET THE SPIES! DESTROY THE SPIES! HEH HEH HEH! GET THE SPIES! DESTROY THE SPIES! HEH HEH HEH! GET THE SPIES! DESTROY THE SPIES! HEH HEH HEH!"

As they continued to chant that, the four spies were now more nervous and scared than before. The man turned off the screens as he then said.

"You see now spies, you can't win! I'm in control!" He shouted. "Now allow me to play you a sample earworm that will make you four go cuckoo! Enjoy!"

He then inserted a certain disk, hit the play button, and before you knew it, the radio that was conveniently placed besides the four was now playing the main chorus part to the song 'Blue (Da Ba Dee)' by Eiffel 65, as it kept on saying 'I'm blue' followed by the hook 'da ba dee da ba die'. Luckily the four of them were still wearing their headphones so they remained unaffected. Nevertheless, the man started laughing like crazy as the radio kept on playing.

After a few minutes, the laughing ceased as a loud scream was heard outside the room.

"Oh no..." Andrew said to himself, a mix of both fear and relief.

A moment later, the door was kicked opened with force, getting the madman's attention. What he saw was Chaosky's silhouette, and he was holding a fully loaded burger. He came from the shadows and Chaosky was now revealed to be wearing a white collared t-shirt, brown pants, and a red tie (looking like a certain yellow sponge) while wearing an admiral's hat on his head as he was holding a plate with a fully loaded burger on it.

"What the..." The man then started to recognize Chaosky. "Your the fifth spy that was suppose to accompany these four spies! Why didn't you come in here with them!?"

Chaosky knew the answer to that but then shouted.

"I'M READY!" Chaosky then explained. "I've come in here because someone with a business hat and a detective's uniform has ordered one perfectly put together Krabby Patty, and here's your Krabby Patty sir!"

The man was confused as Andrew already got the reference, not even needing to say what he was referring to.

"What are you-"

"Here! I'll toss the Krabby Patty to you!" Chaosky stopped him from finishing. "THINK FAST!"

"WHAT, BUT I DIDN'T EVEN ORDER-"

Before he could finished, Chaosky already picked up the loaded burger and tossed it towards the man, and since the man didn't get the time to react, the burger hit him on the face, covering him in slimy burger grease, ketchup, mustard and sauce.

"Oops..." Chaosky said, sounding like he did that on purpose. It was then that Chaosky was now laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHA! Now you got buns in your eyes! Hilarious!" Chaosky chuckled.

The man started growling, took the two buns off of his eyes, as the rest of the burger condiments fell on the floor, and he threw both buns towards Chaosky, who kept on laughing.

The buns confidently landed right on Chaosky's eyes, which got him to stop laughing, but he wasn't screaming though. Chaosky then took the opportunity to say something he always wanted to say.

"Hey pal, get your buns out of my eyes!" Chaosky then laughed as a result.

The girls had immediately got the innuendo that Chaosky was referring to so they didn't say anything to him.

"Oh great, he got that line from Rocko's Modern Life." Andrew commented, referring to the old Nicktoon that was known for all of it's adult crackups and jokes. The girls (specifically Alex) got what Andrew was talking about.

Once the buns fell off of Chaosky's eyes, he saw that the man was getting angry, as he was steaming and was boiling red.

"Hey your angry aren't ya?" Chaosky wondered. "Well don't worry! I'll teach you to be happy! I'll teach your grandmother to SUCK EGGS!"

The moment he said that, he then got out a dozen eggs from nowhere.

"Chaosky, where did you get those eggs from?" Andrew asked.

Chaosky didn't respond, as he started throwing the eggs towards the man, getting him yolked up and covered in egg slime.

"How do you like the taste of those eggs!" Chaosky boomed into laughter.

"Alright your just asking for it now you little twat!" The man started getting aggravated.

"Oh, and what are you to do to stop me sir!?" Chaosky then got out the Pellet Gun he was given earlier as he then filled it with malted milk balls (candy balls that are covered in milk chocolate) as he got the gun ready for fire.

"Taste this!" Chaosky said.

"Huh?"

Chaosky aimed towards the man.

"HI HO DIGGETY!"

The moment Chaosky said diggety, was when he opened fire at the man, shooting milk chocolate coated balls towards the madman, showing him that he has more insanity than him at the moment.

"Okay now he stole Dog's catchphrase now." Andrew said.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Once Chaosky was done firing at the man, the madman was ticked off and had had enough foolish.

"That's it!" He shouted. "I hope you like some earworm music you little twerp!"

"Eh?" Chaosky was confused.

The man then activated the radio next to Chaosky as it was playing the same song that was playing on the other radio near the other four spies. Chaosky, being under the influence of the sugar rush, was immune to the earworm, but the madman didn't know that.

"Hey I love this song!" Chaosky said cheerfully as he started tap dancing to it excitingly.

"That's right you fool," The madman grinned. "Fall victim to my earworm and soon you'll be a part of my mind controlled army!"

The man laughed as Chaosky kept dancing and singing to it. Unfortunately, Chaosky didn't see the grease slick in front of him, so as a result, after stepping on it, he ended up slipping and was sent flying towards the controls.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! LOOK OUT!" Chaosky shouted as he was making a landing.

"Huh?" The man didn't have time to respond as Chaosky then landed on the controls and accidentally hit the button that plays songs in reversed. As a result, the song that was just playing then stopped and made a static sound, and then it started playing in reversed.

It was hard to make out what it was saying in reverse, but from what could be heard, it sounded like the chorus was now saying 'hide the body eat the body' in a loop.

"Oh boy! This sounds EVEN MORE catchier when played in reversed!" Chaosky whooped, as he started to tap dance some more. The man, having fallen gotten up and rubbed his head. He then noticed something wrong with the radios.

"What's going on?" He asked.

The other four spies then noticed the radios that were playing the earworms were starting to short-circuit out and started to burn out and ran out of juice.

"Hey guys, I think the radios implanted with the chips are weak against songs that play backwards." Andrew concluded.

"That's exactly what I was thinking too," Sam agreed. "I think Chaosky helped us after all into disabling the earworms."

"Well that sounds really awesome." Alex said.

Clover only let out a 'meh' as the madman noticed the two radios have run out of juice and power. And because of the fact that every radio in New York City was implanted with the earworm, all the radios were out of power, and since that was the case, the people were slowly turning back to normal, no longer under the earworm influence as none of them remember what had happened. All the radios were dead as the chips were blown up, and the madman was now furious.

"MY EARWORM IMPLANTED RADIOS HAVE DIED OUT BECAUSE OF THE REVERSED SONG! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The madman screamed, getting Chaosky to stop dancing as the song stopped playing. "THIS IS _YOU'RE_ FAULT YOU LITTLE TWIT! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

The man glared at Chaosky as Chaosky was now dressed up in a business suit as if he was now some type of president.

"Oh great, now what the heck are you up to?" The madman groaned in aggravation.

In a matter of seconds, Chaosky then got out what appeared to be a megaphone as he then put it towards his mouth.

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T AGREE WITH ME!?"** Chaosky boomed through the megaphone. **"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!?"**

The sound from the megaphone caused the madman to cover his ears due to the loudness. The other spies however, had their headphones still on weren't as effective.

"Now he's taking quotes from Ren and Stimpy." Andrew commented.

The girls, knowing that Ren and Stimpy was a very violent and somewhat disgusting cartoon decided to keep quite.

As Chaosky saw the man covering his ears, he then saw a big red button that said 'DO NOT PRESS'. Chaosky then bared a very huge smirky grin on his face as he was planning to press it. The man was wondering why he was smirking like that.

Before he could ask, Chaosky immediately slammed his fist onto the big red button that said 'DO NOT PRESS' which caused the sirens to go off and the room was glowing a bright red.

 **EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! THE SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON HAS BEEN ACTIVATED! PERMANENT TERMINATION OF BASE WILL SOON COMMENCE! BASE WILL EXPLODE IN TWO MINUTES!**

Chaosky was admiring the pretty red lights for a minute as the man screamed.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS THE SELF-DESTRUCT SWITCH! NOW THIS PLACE IS GONNA EXPLODE!"

At that moment, Chaosky then started laughing maniacally like Ren Hoek, as Andrew and the other spies knew that the base was gonna explode.

"Guys we have to get out of here!" Sam shouted.

"But how are we gonna get free from these ropes!?" Alex was panicking.

"Hmmm... I know!" Andrew came up with an idea. "Clover, you still have that lip balm on you?!"

"Yes I do." Clover tried to dig it out from her tied hands, but unfortunately, the lip balm fell onto the floor and rolled right over to Andrew.

"It's okay. I got it." Andrew then took off his boots, revealing his toes as he picked it up using his toes. Alex was surprised by what Andrew was doing.

"Andrew, how are you able to do that?" Alex asked him.

"It's a special tactic. I've practiced. Now hold still Alex, I'm breaking us out of this rope."

Andrew activated the laser with his toes, as the laser went on and broke apart the rope that was tying up Andrew and Alex as the both of them were able to walk again. After quickly putting on his boots, Andrew used the laser to break Sam and Clover free from the rope. Once he did that, Andrew gave Clover back said lip balm as the four of them got up onto their feet. They noticed the madman was gone, but they were focused on getting out.

 **SELF DESTRUCTION WILL COMMENCE IN LESS THAN A MINUTE!**

"Let's get out of here!" Sam suggested.

"Way ahead of you!" Andrew said as they headed for the door.

Chaosky was still laughing like Ren when Andrew grabbed a hold of Chaosky as the five of them started to head for the transporter. Even though Chaosky was being carried by Andrew, he couldn't stop laughing. Sam immediately activated the transporter so they could get out of the secret hideout before it blew up. They immediately when into the transporter as the base was almost ready to explode.

 **EXPLOSION SET IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE...**

Before the system said 'one', the five spies were immediately teleported out of the base, and once they were gone completely, the based started exploding, everything being destroyed as the five spies got away safely, unsure where the madman disappeared to.

When the five spies got out of the transporter in the Radio Station, they found out that the madman didn't get that far, as after he escaped the secret hideout, he was caught by police, and was arrested, shouting that he'll have his revenge or something like that.

The five spies now looked like they were on a skyscraper, looking towards the city and seeing how everything here went back to normal. Andrew was admiring the scene, with Alex by his side.

"Well it looks like everything here is back to normal now." Andrew commented, referring to how people were now back to their lives and not under the influence of the earworm.

"Yeah looks like our work here is done." Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"We were just lucky to make it out of there alive." Clover stated.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "I'm just happy that Andrew's quick thinking helped us escape alive." She was now leaning towards Andrew in a romantic manner.

"Yeah, I know," Andrew wrapped his right hand around Alex. "But honestly, I think it was Chaosky's crazy antics that saved us all today. We couldn't have done it without Chaosky's support."

The girls nodded in agreement.

Speaking of Chaosky, one minute he was bouncing, and then next minute, he started twitching again and then was jittering and then he let out a screech.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chaosky squealed as he twitched all over the place, and then eventually, he fell onto the floor, face first, and was no longer moving, and dizzy symbols appeared above him.

"CHAOSKY!" Andrew shouted as he ran over to Chaosky, and picked him up. He checked to see if he was breathing. He was. Andrew let out a sigh of relief, as he then noticed that Chaosky was now out cold, the sugar rush finally wore off.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Sam asked, sounding concerned as she ran over to Andrew's side.

"I believe he's okay," Andrew explained. "He's just out cold. The sugar rush has finally lifted, and Chaosky won't remember any of this, along with the fact that he'll have a splitting headache."

"Okay," Sam was thankful that Chaosky was okay. "Let's head back to the van guys."

"Good idea, let's go back to Beverly Hills." Andrew suggested.

The other three agreed as the four of them, with Andrew carrying Chaosky decided to head back to the big van.

* * *

 **THE BLACK BIG VAN - NEW YORK CITY - 7:45 PM:**

The four spies decided to eat something light for dinner, while Chaosky was still out cold. After that, the four of them decided to activate the van and head back home. Sam decided to put the van into auto pilot because she was completely tired and she needed to lie down. She decided to report to WOOHP the next morning, as she was too tired. Seeing how adorable it was to see Chaosky sleeping the way he was, she decided to have Chaosky sleep with her on one of the big couches. Clover, feeling very tired herself, decided to place herself on the other big couch, as Sam and Clover were fast asleep, Chaosky sleeping with the former.

Andrew, knowing that the van was moving on it's way to Beverly Hills, was in the bedroom he was resting in earlier. Andrew was really worn out and he wanted to stretch out. He was hoping that he would get to sleep with Alex again.

Suddenly, a knock was at the door.

"Come in." Andrew called out.

It was Alex, as she was no long wearing her spy suit and was in her normal clothing, has noticed how Andrew was wearing his regular clothing too. Alex had wanted to ask him something.

"Hey Andrew, I know that you said you were planning on stretching out in here, and I was wondering if I could accompany you perhaps?"

This is what Andrew was hoping for.

"Of course you can Alex," Andrew got onto the bed, as he stretched out and he patted the spot next to him. "Come on."

Alex, bearing a smile went and lied down onto the bed next to Andrew.

"Andrew, we had a lot of fun today." Alex commented.

"Yeah I know," Andrew agreed. "It was crazy, but it was worth it."

"You said it."

The two of them started cuddling up together while lying down, as they got comfy.

"Hey Alex?" Andrew decided to ask her.

"Yes Andrew?"

"What do you thinks gonna happen once my house gets demolished?"

Alex had to think for a minute before she answered.

"I don't know Andrew, but I will inform the others about this tomorrow morning," Alex promised. "I want to be able to live with you."

"Me too Alex," Andrew admitted, as the two of them stared at each other for a few minutes.

It was then that Alex was admiring not just Andrew's facial parts, but his parts below his head. His chest, his torso, and even his feet. She admired how much of a hunk he was to her, and she was happy to have him. Through her eyes, he was her knight and shining armor.

"Hey Andrew?"

"What's up Alex?"

"I never told you this before, but I think your an absolute hunk." She admitted.

Andrew was blushing from that comment.

"You do?"

"Mhmm, you are my one and only handsome hunk. You are the man I dream of being with and I feel lucky that I have you as my man and my defender." Alex admitted, as Andrew was shocked at what she thought about him. He has done a lot of training thanks to Chaosky, so that paid off, and he wanted to keep her safe.

"Well, you know what this hunk of yours has to do know?" Andrew asked her.

"No, what?" She asked, giggling.

Andrew went and embraced her, as he brought his face close to hers and they started French kissing, their tongues touching one another. After a moment of fun, they stopped for a second.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They started kissing again as they started rolling over a little on the bed, happy to have one another.

"I'm getting tired Andrew," Alex admitted after they stopped kissing.

"Me too," Andrew agreed. "Wanna sleep with me again?"

"You bet I do baby," Alex said as they both lied down and Alex started wrapping her arms around Andrew. Andrew did the same with Alex.

"Goodnight Andrew."

"Goodnight Alex."

The both of them fell asleep as they had their arms wrapped around each other as if they were a married couple. The two of them had a peaceful sleep as the five spies will know what to expect for tomorrow morning...

* * *

 **AT ANDREW'S HOUSE- BEVERLY HILLS - 10:10 AM (THE NEXT DAY):**

Andrew had made it back home after the van made it back to Beverly Hills. Andrew said farewell to the girls as he left, carrying Chaosky with him. All of the boxes with all of their stuff in them was all set in the same spots that they were in before Andrew left with Chaosky. Andrew was glad that the stuff was safely packed up and protected. Andrew was seriously thinking on moving in with the girls along with Chaosky, because believe it or not, to him, the five of them are a wonderful team.

Andrew was sitting on the stairs near the entrance to his soon to be demolished house. A few minutes later, Chaosky came out from the house, now holding an ice pack towards his head, as he now had a massive headache, as if he had been going through a hangover. Chaosky was moaning because it was so painful.

"Oooo... I have a really massive headache," Chaosky moaned, sounding like he would normally. "What the heck happened to have caused this terrible headache?"

"Oh Chaosky, you don't remember anything do you?" Andrew shook his head.

"No I don't, I only remember drinking that coffee with four sugar cubes and waking up to this massive headache." Chaosky said honestly.

"Allow me to explain every to you." Andrew offered as Chaosky decided to listen.

Andrew then told Chaosky everything that happened between the moment he drank his coffee to the time Chaosky woke up to a massive headache.

"Woah, I was actually acting like a huge immature nescience?" Chaosky was shocked that he would ever act like that.

"Afraid so Chaosky." Andrew nodded.

"I am terribly sorry to you and to the girls for my actions," Chaosky apologized. "If I'd known that those four sugar cubes would make me behave like that, I wouldn't have had them. I just wanted to move these boxes out of the house. I hope you aren't too mad at me and you can forgive me for my actions."

Andrew, who had a smile then approached Chaosky.

"It's okay Chaosky, I forgive you," Andrew admitted. "I know that you didn't intend on behaving like that. Truth is, I had no idea that you would act like that myself, and this is a first. Besides, somehow your antics ended up benefiting me and the girls after all. So it wasn't a total bust."

Chaosky, still holding the ice pack on his head, was now smiling.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Andrew, but that's the last time I have four sugar cubes in anything I have to eat, drink or devour." Chaosky said.

"Good idea." Andrew gave him a thumbs up.

"But now I still have to move these boxes off this yard and into that huge wagon," Chaosky pointed to a huge wagon which is suppose to carry the boxes in. Chaosky was about to do it, but Andrew stopped him.

"No Chaosky, you have a headache. I'll put them into the wagon for you." Andrew offered, picking up the first box.

"Thanks Andrew," Chaosky smiled at how Andrew decided to save him the trouble of putting those boxes into the wagon for him.

A few minutes later, all the boxes were in that big wagon. Andrew and Chaosky were now standing on the sidewalk, waiting for those demolition people to show up.

A few more minutes later, the demolition people finally showed up, ready to tear down said house. They wondered if Andrew and Chaosky had all their belongings in boxes.

"It's all clear." Andrew gave them the signal.

"Very well," One of the men said. "Activate the wrecking ball!"

The wrecking ball was then launched and ended up destroying the house, slowly crumbled it down into bits and pieces and debris. Once the job was done, one of the men then commented.

"Well the job is done, have a good day you too."

They then left, leaving Andrew and Chaosky to stare at the rubble that was once their house. They were pretty certain that someone will eventually clean out the rubble at some point.

"Well there goes our house," Andrew said sadly, despite the fact that he knew this was coming. "I'm gonna miss this house, despite the fact we moved here less than six weeks ago..."

"Don't worry Andrew," Chaosky said, still having a massive headache. "I'll make sure we live in Beverly Hills. I just need to update our address and make sure no one mails me a letter to the wrong address."

"Thanks Chaosky." Andrew thanked him as they then hugged, even though Chaosky had that ice pack on his head.

"Andrew! Chaosky!" A voice was calling for them. They turned around and saw it was Sam, who was accompanied with Clover and Alex. "We came here as soon as we heard your house was being torn down."

"Well it's already been torn down." Andrew pointed to the rubble that was once the house of Andrew and Chaosky.

"Woah," Sam was shocked as she then saw Chaosky was okay. "So Chaosky your alright right?"

Chaosky nodded slowly as he then wanted to tell the girls something.

"Hey girls, I just want to apologize for my actions yesterday. I had no idea that I would have gotten out of control. If I did, I would have never had four sugar cubes with my coffee. I just wanted to move these boxes out of the house first before the house got torn down. I didn't mean to be a huge nescience. I'm sorry."

Like Andrew, the girls didn't seem too upset with Chaosky, as this was a first for them too.

"It's okay Chaosky," All three of them said together, as Sam approached him.

"I'm just glad your alright Chaosky." Sam honestly said.

"Thanks," Chaosky smiled. "That's the last time I have four sugar cubes with anything."

Chaosky winced in pain from his headache, as Sam proceed to picking him up and hugging him. Andrew looked happy that Chaosky was his normal self again. Andrew looked at the rubble again, when Alex decided to approach Andrew.

"So Andrew, it looks like your house has been torn down now right?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded slowly, as Alex noticed his box of stuff in a huge wagon.

"Is that all of your belongings Andrew?" Alex asked.

"Yes it is." Andrew said.

Alex proceeded to hug Andrew, which he then returned shortly afterwards. After a moment, Sam decided to tell Andrew something.

"Hey Andrew, after the talk I had with Alex, and hearing about what has happened with your house, I have decided that it's perfectly fine if you and Chaosky can stay with us," Sam explained. "All three of us are alright with you living with us."

"That's great." Andrew commented.

"I like that idea," Chaosky said. "To tell you the truth, I was wondering if Andrew would eventually move in with Alex, because I think they make such a perfect couple."

Andrew and Alex started blushing, knowing that it was true that they make an excellent couple.

"I am alright with them living with us," Sam concluded, seeming fine with Andrew and Chaosky living with them. "What do you guys think?"

"I guess I'm fine with that." Clover said, not really bothered by having Andrew and Chaosky living with them.

"We would love it," Andrew and Alex said together, wanting that to happen.

"And I think I would love living with you girls along with Andrew." Chaosky admitted honestly.

"It's settled then. Andrew and Chaosky can stay with us." Sam concluded as the other four nodded in agreement. "Very well, let's get going."

The five of them decided to head to the girls' place, with Andrew dragging that huge wagon with the boxes in them so Andrew and Chaosky could have their belongings with them.

* * *

Eventually, the five heroes made it to the house that Andrew and Chaosky were moving into. Having been here before, Andrew and Chaosky knew the place a little from the last time they came here.

"Here we are," Sam announced as she unlocked the door. The five of them made their way into the house. Not much different from the last time they came here, Andrew didn't have trouble recognizing the place.

"Oh, and Andrew and Chaosky, I thought ahead of giving you two your own personal keys to the house in case of an emergency." Sam then gave the two guys their own key.

"Thanks." Andrew said.

"Yeah, thanks." Chaosky said afterwards.

"Anyway, your boxes can just go in the hallway for now," Sam explained. "You can take out what you need later."

"Okay." Andrew took the boxes into the house and placed them into the hallway.

"If it's alright with you girls, I got to lie down, I have such a bad headache..." Chaosky said, still holding that ice pack towards his head, as he made his way towards the couch, lying down on it to cure his headache.

"Fair enough." Sam said.

Andrew then went into the hallway where he saw the doors to the girls' respective rooms that he recalled seeing last time. He saw two extra rooms too, and he was wondering what they were.

"Hey Andrew, I can show you those two empty room back there if you want," Alex offered, taking notice of the way he was staring at the hallway doors.

"Sounds cool." Andrew sounded thrilled.

* * *

Andrew and Alex decided to head to the two empty rooms, so Andrew could see which one he would stay in. After some thinking, Andrew decided to go with the empty room that was across the hall from Alex's room, just so he knows if Alex is okay and he'll be able to react if something is happening, and vice versa.

Deciding to wait on setting up the beds for Andrew and Chaosky, the five friends (or four since Chaosky was still resting) decided to have a fun and exciting day. After what seemed like a long day, Andrew, having eaten dinner recently and had lunch a few hours ago, was now relaxing, not sure what to do now. He had seen the bathroom and everything else that he needed to see. The only thing that wasn't set up in his room right now, was his bed. Andrew decided he'd wait until Chaosky's headache went away before he'd set his bed up. He was now thinking about where he should sleep. He didn't want to hog the couch because Chaosky was sleeping there and he had a terrible headache. Suddenly, Alex approached him and decide to ask him.

"Hey Andrew, you thinking on where you should crash for the night?"

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded.

"Come with me," Alex suggested. "I need to show you something."

"Okay." Andrew went with her into her room.

The room didn't look too much different from when he been here last, so he was able to recognize it. Alex wanted Andrew to lye on her bed, which he did.

"Now Andrew, there's something I'd like you to see, alright?" She told him.

"Sure, what is it?" Andrew asked, seemingly skeptical about the fact that Alex had a flirtiest seductive look on her face as she got out something that Andrew was shocked to see when she took them out.

"Are... Are those...?" Andrew tried to ask.

"That's right, they're condoms _baby,"_ Alex said seductively. "They're for us when we decided to have sex."

Andrew was sweating like mad as he was blushing a bright red.

"Are you... sure we should have sex..." Andrew tried to say through gulping.

"Well we don't have to now if you don't want to, I just want you to know that they're here for when we _do_ have sex babe." Alex explained. "I do however would like you to see me in my nightgown. Could you wait here for a minute while I go put it on?"

"Sure." Andrew complied, as she left the room, leaving the door opened. Andrew had the funniest feeling that he was gonna be in for a long night, knowing how much fun he's had with Alex since they officially became a couple. Once Alex came back into the room, what Andrew saw next left him speechless.

Her nightgown was shown to be a dark purple with not too many details, but the gown still looked great on her.

"What do you think, handsome?" Alex asked him.

Andrew blushed from the fact that she had called him handsome.

"You look...gorgeous." Andrew tried to find the right words for it.

"That's sweet Andrew," Alex took that as a compliment. "Tell me, what do you normally wear when you go to bed?"

"Well, I usually just wear a pair of boxers and occasionally I'll wear a muscle shirt." Andrew explained.

"Oh, I would love to see you in your bedclothes Andrew if your alright with that." Alex said.

Andrew was sweating like crazy, his girl wanted to see him in his boxers and nothing else.

"Sure Alex, I'll do that for you," Andrew said. "When I get back, maybe it could be cool if we slept together for the night if your alright with that."

Alex was thinking about that one time she showed Andrew her room for the first time, when she thought to herself that she wanted to sleep with Andrew on her bed most of all. She was gonna get her wish.

"I'll be back Alex." Andrew said as he went into the bathroom to put on his bedclothes.

Alex started daydreaming about sleeping with Andrew in her bed. She didn't know why but her bed felt like the one place she'd want to sleep with Andrew in. She hope on seeing his bare chest because she wanted to see how attractive he looked without a shirt on.

A moment later, Andrew came back into the room, as Alex noticed that Andrew was only wearing his boxers and nothing else. She stared at his chest and it was as wonderful as she thought it was. He really was sexy without his shirt on.

"Gosh Andrew," Alex was blushing. "You look so gosh darn sexy."

Andrew then approached her as he then asked.

"I'm gosh darn sexy?"

"That's what I said."

Andrew took that in for a second as he then said.

"Well looks like everyone has decided to turn in for the night," Andrew pointed out. "Maybe we should crawl into the bed and cuddle each other until we pass out."

"Good idea Andrew," Alex agreed, getting her bed ready for the two of them.

"You know I love you Alex."

"And you know I love you too Andrew."

They both went into the bed and under the covers as Alex started wrapping her arms around Andrew, resting her head on Andrew's chest. Andrew started rubbing Alex's back as the two of them started getting cozy. Once they were comfortable, they started kissing as you would have probably guessed, French kissing and their tongues touching one another. After a good half hour of having fun with kissing, the two of them were now exhausted.

"Well I'm tired." Andrew said.

"Me too," Alex said. "Goodnight Andrew." She kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Alex." Andrew said, kissing her cheek afterwards.

Eventually, the two of them fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other so they could keep each other safe. It was official, the guys moved in with the girls and Andrew was able to associate more with Alex. Andrew would set his bed up first thing tomorrow, with Chaosky as their other stuff gets taken care of as well. For now, Andrew just wanted to sleep with his girl next to him. Andrew was really a happy and satisfied man now...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE II PART III**


	9. Episode III

**SEASON I EPISODE III:**

 **"ANDREW GETS SICK"**

* * *

 _Andrew is your average regular teenage male, that has tan skin and has dark brown hair, green eyes, and wears different clothes for each day. Once a lonely, depressed, misunderstood person, Andrew was always bullied and harassed when he was a kid due to his change in his personality, which was caused from a tragic accident involving his parents that were killed. Andrew thought up of Chaosky; a tiny light blue creature that wears a red bowtie, has three tuffs of hair on his head, and has a string attached to his head, with a bell place on the other end of the string, to be his caretaker since no one would take Andrew in. Over the years, after putting up with so much bullying, and putting up with harassment, by the time Andrew started high school, Chaosky insisted that they move and they relocated themselves to Beverly Hills, where Andrew started at the high school the following day. He was called a loser on his first day, but even though he was unsuccessful the first day, later that night Andrew was introduced by three teenage girls; Sam, a girl with red orange hair, and green eyes, Clover, a girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes, and Alex, a tan girl with black short hair and golden eyes, all of whom were concerned for Andrew, and wanted to be friends with him, which he accepted. As the week passed on, not only did Andrew started feeling more comfortable with his new friends, but he also started developing a crush on Alex. Later when Andrew revealed his full past to Alex, and she revealed to Andrew that she knows how it feels to be bullied, along with sharing her past, Alex started falling in love with Andrew. After infiltrating a dark castle and stopping Mandy from taking control of the world, Andrew had confessed to Alex that he really loves her, and Alex revealed her feelings for Andrew, as they had their first kiss and became an official couple, giving them a happy ending for the moment._

* * *

 _Later on, after a couple weeks, Chaosky asked Andrew if he's planning on moving in with Alex, which he was seriously thinking of. Once they heard that their house had to be torn down, Chaosky suggested that they pack their stuff in boxes and wait until the house is demolished before coming up with a plan for where they would live next. After stopping an earworm outbreak in New York (putting up with a sugar rushed Chaosky, who had four sugar cubes in his coffee as he didn't know he'd become a nescience), and Andrew explaining to Alex about the fate of his house, the girls decided it would be a great idea if Andrew and Chaosky moved in with them. They were given their own house keys and after Chaosky decided to rest up from his headache (due to the sugar rush), Chaosky decided to set up Andrew's bed the following day._

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since then, and it was now Monday, being a week off from school, the girls along with Andrew didn't have to go to school for the week. Today, we focus on Andrew, who looked a little pale in the face, and he was wearing a striped blue shirt and dark blue pajama pants with red spots on them and white socks. Andrew felt very nauseous, and his head was feeling dizzy. Andrew's stomach was starting to ache as Andrew woke up, in his own bedroom as he felt the urge to puke. Andrew quietly ran into the bathroom and started to vomit, which wasn't shown because it was gross. Andrew, after vomiting, felt very light-headed. Andrew's nose was completely red, and his green eyes looked dull and bland. Andrew was sick, and he felt like he had the strange combination of a stomachache and a cold. Andrew, having walked out of the bathroom, had decided to make his way to the living room, as he heard Alex sleeping in her room still. Andrew checked the time and it was only 7:30 AM. Andrew saw some notes on the fridge and it was shown that Chaosky and Sam went out together to go shopping to get some groceries and buy some cleaning products for the house, and Clover went out to the mall for a bit. That meant he was home alone with Alex still sleeping.

 _Oooooo... I don't feel so good. I think I'm coming down with something._ Andrew thought to himself, as he felt dizzy. _I don't want anyone to know that I'm sick though._

Knowing that he had to eat something though, Andrew made his way into the kitchen, and since he wasn't really hungry due to the stomachache, he decided to help himself to an Energy bar in the cabinet and he started chomping it down, as he made his way to the couch and he lied out, feeling all sick and such, as he devoured his Energy bar, in a slow manner. He couldn't deny it, he definitely was sick.

 _No doubt about it, I really am sick..._ Andrew felt his nose turning a bright red. _I seriously don't want Alex to know that I'm sick and put herself through stress to make sure I feel better._

Andrew felt that if Alex decided to help him feel better, she could end up getting sick afterwards, and he didn't want that. Unfortunately, knowing how much Alex cares for Andrew, if she found out Andrew was sick, she would stop at nothing to make sure her man felt better, despite the fact that Andrew only solemnly gets sick, if not hardly ever. Andrew vowed to keep it quite so she doesn't wake up from hearing him vomit or sneeze or cough. Unfortunately, doing that was almost impossible for Andrew to do as his vomiting can be really loud at times, as does his sneezes and coughs.

Andrew once again, felt the strong need to vomit. He had a trash bin right near him with a plastic bag covering it so he grabbed the trash bin and starting puking into it, making the most uncomfortable vomiting sound that was pretty loud.

Once he was done vomiting, Andrew slowly walked into the kitchen, and got himself a small cup of water and chugged it down, and wiped his mouth off while moaning a bit. Andrew felt miserable at the moment. He would give anything to have some magical cure fix him of this sickness he's going through. Unfortunately, there wasn't a magical cure to use that could help him. He started feeling dizzy again, trying to zone out while heading back to the couch, when suddenly, he heard a bedroom door being opened up.

 _Oh no... Please..._ Andrew pleaded mentally. _Please don't be who I think that is..._

As Andrew kept pleading, he heard soft footsteps and then...

"Andrew?" A voice from behind him asked in such a soft and sweet voice.

Andrew's hair stood up straight as he knew who that voice belonged to. Right behind him was Alex, who was shown with messy hair and was wearing her pajamas with cute little animals on them. Andrew couldn't escape her now. She was right behind him.

"Hey Andrew, I heard some vomiting in the living room. Are you okay?" Alex asked him, as Andrew couldn't hide it from her so he slowly turned around to face her. When Alex saw his face, she was shocked to see he was still in his pajamas, his hair looked like a mess, his face was really pale, his eyes were dull, and his nose was bright red.

"Andrew, you don't look so well, are you sick or something?" Alex asked him in a concerned voice, as Andrew started groaning.

"Alex, I think I am coming down with something bad," Andrew moaned as he started feeling dizzy again. Alex approached him and placed the back palm of her hand on Andrew's forehead and felt just how hot it was.

"Andrew, you look terrible, you really are sick," She concluded, sounding shocked. "Hold on, give me a few minutes to get myself looking good and I'll help you feel better and nurse you back to health, okay sweetie?"

Andrew wanted to say 'no', not wanting her to get herself sick, but knowing that Alex would do it anyway, he simply nodded.

"Okay, you go lie back onto the couch and I'll get myself ready." Alex stated as he went back to lying on the couch as she bolted off into her bedroom for a few minutes.

Andrew, still groaning from the sickness, was lying on the couch, hoping that Alex won't get sick as a result of nursing him. He loved that lady so much that he didn't want to see her get sick from taking care of him.

 _I sure hope Alex knows what she's doing._ Andrew thought. _I don't want her to catch my sickness._

Andrew stayed silent for a few minutes, feeling dizzy when Alex came back into the living room, with her hair looking much neater but what Andrew saw of Alex left him speechless.

Alex went as far as dressing up as a nurse, wearing a pink hat with the red cross sign on it, a pink t-shirt with a dark pink skirt attached to it, a red cross placed on the t-shirt, and she was wearing pink socks with brown shoes and she was wearing latex gloves to keep her hands from being infected. In one of her hands she was holding a first-aid kit that she got out from the bathroom since she would need it. Andrew was definitely lost by her appearance. He had to admit, Alex looked so darn sexy in that nurse outfit.

 _Maybe having Alex nurse me to health might not be a bad thing after all._ Andrew stated mentally, being able to have Alex dressed as a nurse keep him company.

"So Andrew," Alex got his attention. "Do I look beautiful in this outfit?"

Andrew, seemingly dumbstruck, nodded his head.

"That's good honey, because I would like to know, what kind of a sickness do you have to be exact?" Alex asked him, as she wanted to know so she could help him.

"I feel like I have the bad combination of a stomach ache, and a cold." Andrew admitting, holding his stomach which was starting to ache again.

"Hmmm..." Alex decided that she needed to get something. "I'll be right back Andrew, I need to get something important."

She then went and approached the closet which contained some books that Sam put in there. Alex turned on the light and saw the one book she was looking for, which was titled 'How to Cure Sicknesses like Stomach Aches and Colds'. She grabbed it, turned off the light and left the closet. She went back over to Andrew as she opened the book and turned to the first page on how to deal with colds. Andrew was surprised to see her looking through a book, but decided to keep quite.

"Okay Andrew, according to this book, the first thing we need to do is give you an ice pack for your head," Alex explained. "Luckily, I have one right here in the First Aid Kit. I just need to fill it up with ice."

Alex then went into the kitchen and put some fresh ice into the ice pack. Once it had ice cubes in it, she went back into the living and went and slowly put it on Andrew's head. Andrew jumped for a second because it was cold, but settled down when it started feeling more comfortable.

"That good Andrew?" She asked him.

"Uh huh."

"Alright, now the second step for your sickness is to give you some ginger ale. I think we have some in the fridge."

Alex went into the fridge and surprisingly, she found some ginger ale. She poured some into a small glass and brought it over to Andrew.

"Thanks." Andrew thanked her.

"No problem Andrew," She said. "Now there's not much to it now until lunch. Although it does ask for a temperature check as well as having some rest. Maybe you should take a nap and I'll wake you up when I have something special made for you."

Alex got out a thermometer and placed it in his mouth. After she checked his temperature, she gave him a blanket and allowed him to take a nap for a bit. She placed a trash bin near Andrew in case he needed to vomit and she decided to watch Andrew in case something happens to him. In the meantime, Alex decided on eating something for breakfast herself. As she was eating, she noticed how Andrew was sleeping like he was all snuggled up in bed. She always thought he could be adorable sometimes. She went on to eating her breakfast.

* * *

Time passed as a couple of hours went by. Alex noticed that Sam, Clover and Chaosky will probably be out all day, so Alex will have time to help out Andrew. She then decided to make Andrew something special for lunch, especially since he was sick. She decided on making him soup since it should good for his sickness. It was now 11 am but Alex wanted Andrew to eat sooner.

"Hey Andrew," Alex shook Andrew lightly, still wearing the latex gloves and the nurse outfit.

"Yeah Alex?" Andrew asked slowly starting to wake up.

"I made you some soup to help you with your sickness." Alex got out a table and placed it in front of Andrew. She placed the bowl of steaming soup on it and put the glass of ginger ale right on the table too.

"Is this chicken noodle soup?" Andrew asked, still moaning.

"Mhmm." Alex nodded, as Andrew started eating. As Andrew started sneezing, Alex gave him a box of tissue as he blew his nose.

"Thanks Alex," Andrew said. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry for getting sick," Andrew explained. "I'm not the person who should be getting sick."

"You don't have to be sorry for that, it happens," Alex said. "You are doing a good job with this."

"Same with you Alex," Andrew admitted. "I was hoping that you wouldn't catch my sickness. I wouldn't want that."

"I know you don't," Alex agreed. "This is why I've been wearing latex gloves this whole time."

"I see."

A few minutes later, Andrew ended up finishing his soup.

"All done?" Alex asked him.

Andrew nodded.

"Well then, now I'm supposed to give you some medication for your sickness." She read the book doing what it says should be done.

Andrew then had a not so satisfied look on his face.

"Your not going to give me cough syrup are you?" Andrew had that distasteful look on his face, as he hated the taste of cough syrup.

Alex couldn't help but giggle.

"You're silly Andrew, why would I give you cough syrup," Alex explained. "I hate cough syrup too. That's why I'm going to give you two pills instead."

Andrew let out a sigh of relief, so glad that he didn't have to take cough syrup as Alex went into the medicine cabinet. She got the two exact pills she was looking for as shown in the book. She then placed them on the table in front of Andrew.

"This pill here will help with your stomach ache," Alex pointed to the pill on the left and then pointed to the pill on the right. "And this pill will help with your cold. That's what the book says."

"Okay," Andrew took the glass of ginger ale and took one pill at a time, drinking the ginger ale down while at it. After he taken both pills, he was hoping that he'll get better soon.

"Thanks Alex." Andrew said lying back down. "I hope I can return the favor for you one day."

"I'm pretty sure you will honey," Alex said. "Just relax and let the medicine do what it needs to."

Without hesitation, Alex leaned forward and kissed Andrew right on the forehead.

"I love you Andrew, I hope you remember that." She stated.

"I know. I love you too Alex." Andrew said. "You really look gorgeous in that nurse outfit."

"Aren't I?" Alex wondered, seemingly blushing a light pink. "Hold on a minute, I have to clean up a bit, I'll be back in a few minutes."

She then left the room for a few minutes as Andrew then laid back down and was slowly shutting his eyes.

 _I don't know how Alex does it, but she's slowly starting to make me feel better._ Andrew thought. _That lady is a lifesaver. I owe my life to her. I love her._

Andrew started smiling as he closed his eyes and started to snooze off a bit. A few minutes later, Alex came back into the living room, still wearing her nurse outfit. She noticed how Andrew was sleeping peacefully. She admired it.

 _He sleeps like an angel._ Alex thought as she watched Andrew sleep, letting the medication take effect as she sat down near him and while wearing the latex gloves, she started to rub Andrew's back in a compassionate manner. _I'll take care of him until he gets better._

Alex kept rubbing Andrew's back as she decided to take care of him for the rest of the day, hoping that he'll feel better by tomorrow. Andrew, sleeping peacefully, had promised that he'll return the favor to Alex when the time came and he was able to. Maybe someday, when Alex got sick, Andrew would take care of her like how she took care of him.

"I love you Alex." Andrew said in his sleep.

"I love you too Andrew," Alex whispered, rubbing his back some more as the rest of the day was played like this. Alex decided to keep Andrew company in hopes of Andrew finally feeling better and is no longer sick. Hopefully, Andrew can return the favor someday, but until that happens, he can only allow Alex to help him with his sickness for the time being, waiting for his turn to help Alex...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE III**


	10. Episode IV

**SEASON I EPISODE IV:**

 **"A DAY AT THE BEACH"**

* * *

It was a nice and relaxing day at the beach, a pretty warm one that is. The five heroes who are normally spies working for WOOHP, decided that they should take some time to go to the beach after doing so much these past couple of weeks, they needed a little break. At the beach, we are currently focused on two important characters; Andrew and Chaosky, who were both dressed in beach attire. Andrew, who had tan skin, dark brown hair and green eyes decided to go with wearing a buttoned colored yellow green t-shirt that had orange flowers on it (like an Hawaiian T-Shirt) and he was wearing nothing under the shirt, and he was wearing swim trunk that were colored a dark blue, and he was wearing a headband on his head colored in the same manner as his t-shirt, and he was wearing sunglasses.

Standing right near where Andrew was sitting on a beach towel was Chaosky, who aside from wearing his red bowtie like normal, was wearing light blue swim trunks that went up to his chest. Chaosky didn't look any different than he did normally, as he was still light blue, had a bell attached to a string that is attached to his head, and he was pretty small. Chaosky was setting up some stuff for them and the girls as Andrew was enjoying the wonderful beach weather.

"Ahhh, it's such a nice warm day isn't it Chaosky." Andrew commented on the condition.

"I'll say," Chaosky agreed. "Why, this is the perfect weather for us to be wearing sun block in."

"Yeah I can tell." Andrew knew that Chaosky wanted him to put on sun lotion so he complied. "I don't want to get a sunburn right?"

"Absolutely." Chaosky nodded. "There is nothing worse than getting a sunburn. And plus, think of all the benefits that this sun block can have on us."

Andrew couldn't help but smirk. There was nothing like having Chaosky put him in a good mood. He knew that Chaosky had a strong sense of morality, and was quite fine with that. In fact, he enjoyed it so much, that Andrew would often approach Chaosky and ask him for advice whenever he needed it.

Chaosky was putting on his sun block when he noticed something.

"Hey Andrew, where are the girls?" He asked.

"I think they're still getting changed up into their beach wear." Andrew explained. "They want to look their most gorgeous."

Chaosky can already taste the moment when he is allowed to massage Sam's feet. For some odd reason, he felt the strong urge to massage her feet.

"I hope I am able to massage Sam's feet," Chaosky admitted. "I am like a wonderful associate to her."

Andrew was chuckling, know how much Chaosky admired Sam.

"I'm pretty sure she will buddy." Andrew said, drinking some juice from a glass through a straw that was right near him.

 _I am hoping on having some fun with Alex._ Andrew thought. _That girl really does make my life sound much more exciting._

Andrew was sighing happily as he kept basking in the sunlight, still wearing the sunglasses while Chaosky kept his eye out for the girls.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chaosky thought he saw one of the girls and got Andrew's attention.

"Andrew! I think I see the girls coming!" Chaosky shouted.

"You do," Andrew asked, taking his sunglasses off to see. "Where?"

"Right there!" Chaosky went over to Andrew and pointed in the direction that he was referring to. Andrew saw that Chaosky was right. At least he saw one of the girls for the moment.

The girl that he saw was Sam, being a red-orange long haired girl with green eyes, Sam was shown wearing a light green swim suit and was wearing green flip-flops for the moment.

If one were to look into Chaosky's eyes, one could see just how much he was admiring Sam's appearance. Sam had noticed the two guys and approached them.

"Hey guys," She said, taking notice of Chaosky admiring her appearance. "I have gotten all changed up, the other two will be here shortly."

"Wow Sam," Chaosky tried to find the right words. "You really do look gorgeous."

"Why thanks Chaosky," Sam said, rubbing Chaosky's head as Andrew was shown smiling.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed.

Another moment later, we see another one of the girls coming, this time being Clover. Being the blonde haired girl with light blue eyes, Clover was wearing a cyan swimsuit, this one having light blue straps keeping it together, and she was wearing cyan flip-flops. She noticed Andrew and Chaosky and decided to approach them.

"Hey guys," Clover got the attention of Andrew and Chaosky. "Tell me, do I look sexy in this swimsuit?"

At that moment, the two gained a smile on both of their faces.

"Yeah, you look sexy Clover," Andrew honestly said.

"I'm with Andrew there." Chaosky agreed.

"I'm hoping on getting scored with some hunk today." Clover hoped, as Andrew and Chaosky expected this from her, as did Sam.

Because Andrew already has Alex, and Chaosky has his fascination in Sam, the two of them were immune to the attraction.

 _Man if Sam and Clover looked gorgeous, I'm already wondering what Alex is going to look like._

Andrew could already feel it when Alex shows up, as he continued daydreaming about what his day is going to be like today.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky got his attention. "I think I see your girl coming right over there."

Chaosky pointed to the direction he saw Alex as Andrew looked carefully. What Andrew saw next left him speechless.

Alex, being a tan skinned girl with short black hair and had golden eyes, was wearing a different type of swimsuit. Rather than having her swimsuit being strapped to her like how Sam and Clover had it, Alex's was tied into a small knot. She was wearing a light pink swimsuit with a single star on the upper half cover her breasts, and the lower half, which looks more like a skirt had two stars on it, and they looked more like starfishes. Because the swimsuit didn't have straps, it also didn't have shoulder straps either, and she was wearing yellow flip-flops.

While Alex decided to go to the others, Andrew was honestly lost for words. He looked like he was about to drool with his mouth open. Andrew was starting to feel that fuzzy warm feeling inside as he started panting like a dog. He was looking into the face of an angel, _his_ angel.

"Down boy." Chaosky said, taking notice of Andrew panting as he immediately stopped upon Chaosky speaking.

Alex took notice of this and couldn't help but giggle.

 _Andrew can be so cute sometimes._ Alex thought to herself as she decided to approach Andrew.

"So I guess I'm attractive right Andrew?" Alex asked him.

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded as he continued staring.

"So everyone," Chaosky decided to get the attention of the other four. "I hope you remember to put on some sun block."

Chaosky waved the sun block in front of them to get his point across. Andrew already putting some on when Chaosky was watching him decided to keep quite.

"I've already done so Chaosky," Sam spoke up. "There's nothing worse than getting a nasty sunburn."

Chaosky nodded in agreement.

"I have already." Clover said, not really focusing on that stuff right at the moment.

"I already put Sun Lotion on too Chaosky," Alex stated.

"Well that's good," Chaosky sounded satisfied. "I guess we can do whatever we'd like."

"Well that's a good thing," Clover then noticed something. "Because I think I see some wonderful hunks right now!"

Clover did indeed, see some hunks nearby.

"Later guys, I'm going to get scored with one of those hunks."

With that said, Clover dashed off to try to get a score with someone as Sam face palmed and shook her head.

"Clover, I really wish you could have some self control sometimes." Sam sighed as Chaosky approached her.

"Hey Sam, I was wondering... If I could massage your feet for a little..." Chaosky wondered.

Sam started to think and she felt her feet starting to ache, so she could use a little foot massage.

"Sure Chaosky." Sam sounded okay with it.

"Thanks Sam." Chaosky then got settle and he started massaging Sam's feet as she was lying down nearby Andrew, with a basket placed between them. Sam started feeling relaxed while Chaosky was massaging her feet. Andrew had a grin on his face as he put his sunglasses back on and continued lying on his beach towel. Alex then approached Andrew and got his attention.

"Hey Andrew," She asked him. "Is it alright if I accompany you while enjoying this fresh air?"

Andrew couldn't help but smile. He always enjoyed Alex's company.

"Sure Alex," Andrew allowed Alex to lye down next to him as she started cuddling up to him.

"Andrew, your looking hunky today." Alex honestly said.

"Thanks," Andrew said. "Your looking gorgeous in that swimsuit."

"Thank you Andrew." Alex started blushing.

"No problem Alex."

The two of them decided on basking in the sunlight for a little bit.

* * *

Some time later, Alex decided she wanted to go for a swim. She then looked at Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, would you like to go for a swim with me?" She asked him.

"Are you able to swim while wearing that swimsuit?" He asked her wondering if it was a good idea.

"Of course I am. Watch."

She went into the water and shown that she could swim while wearing it.

"Come on Andrew!" Alex called out.

"Be right there! Just got to take off this t-shirt!" Andrew called out as he took off that buttoned t-shirt and his sunglasses, placed it on top of the basket and ran out towards Alex.

Alex couldn't help but stare at Andrew's chest. It was really a wonderful sight for her. It was another reason why she loved Andrew.

Once Andrew went into the water with her, he then approached her and noticed how she was staring.

"Sooooo..." Andrew trying to find something to say. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Want to have some _fun?_ " The way Alex said fun made him blush a light pink.

"Sure," Andrew said as they decided to have fun in the water for a bit.

A few minutes after some fun in the water, Andrew and Alex were shown laughing with their hair all wet and such.

"That was fun wasn't it." Andrew giggled.

"Yeah, hey your hair is wet." Alex giggled while pointing out.

"Oh," Andrew noticed. "It is isn't it? Your hair is wet too."

"Yeah your right." Alex said.

The two of them laughed while hugging, enjoying one another's company. After a few minutes of laughing, they settled down and just decided to swim together for a bit.

"I can see that you two are having fun together." A voice said, revealing to be Chaosky, who was now on one of those tube things, the donut shaped tube, floating on the water while wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey Chaosky." Andrew greeted.

"Hey," Chaosky greeted back as it was revealed that Sam was now sunbathing on her own, as Chaosky decided to give her some time to relax while he went for a swim in a donut tube.

"Andrew," Alex said. "You look handsome with your hair all wet and such."

"You look gorgeous with your hair wet too Alex." Andrew commented.

"Oh Andrew," Alex went over and kissed him on the lips, as he allowed her to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too Alex," Andrew wrapped his right arm around her. "Wanna go dry off now?"

"Sure." Alex said as they both left the water.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Chaosky called out. "I'm going to relax in this for a few more minutes."

"Okay!" Andrew called out as he and Alex decided to dry off, and sit out in the sun for a little longer.

* * *

Hours have passed and eventually, it became late as the sun was close to setting. The five decided that it was time for them to pack up and head on home. After gathering all the stuff they brought with them, the five went to the car that they rode in before, and left. Sam was the one driving. Clover, having some luck on getting the attention of some hunks, was now thinking about how wonderful today was. Chaosky was now relaxing in the car heading back home. Alex, was leaning her head onto Andrew, showing that she was cuddling up to him. Andrew, who was letting Alex lean onto him, placed his hand on Alex and thought about how amazing today was.

"Well that was fun today," Andrew said. "We sure had an enjoyable day right?"

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "We are going to have to do this again sometime."

"Maybe we might," Sam spoke. "We just need some time that's all."

"I had fun today," Clover said. "Those hunks were so much fun to be with."

"I had fun too." Alex added. "I have my own hunk right here." She was referring to Andrew.

"Alex," Andrew said, blushing at the fact that he was her hunk. Wearing that t-shirt again, he gave Alex a kissed on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Andrew." Alex said, leaning her head onto Andrew as she started snoozing.

Andrew happily placed his arm on her back and started rubbing it while she was sleeping. The car that the five were riding in only took them back to their home, hoping for some more fun to come soon enough...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE IV**


	11. Episode V

**SEASON I EPISODE V:**

 **"DEALING WITH DONNA RAMONE"**

 ***: I decided to change the name of the original story to this since the title "Spy Gladiators My Version B Plot" wouldn't have worked here, so I hope you understand.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

It was a beautiful morning outside the Beverly Hills High School. People were going to school today, but that's beside the point. Coming in from a certain red car was revealed to be Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew (Read Alone in the World for more information on their appearances). Sam was the one driving, Clover was in the passenger seat, and Alex and Andrew were in the back seat. Andrew and Alex have been together for some time now, and the others were perfectly alright with that. They all shared the same apartment, with Chaosky, who is known as Andrew's caregiver and friend.

The four of them actually made it to school in record time when they heard the sound of a motorcycle from behind them. Okay, simply put, a chick that goes by the name Donna Ramone ended up parking right next to the car that the four spies were in.

Alex, admiring the motorcycle was wondering who she was. Sam and Clover knew that she goes by the name Donna, and that she had just gotten out of Juvenile Hall, meaning something must have happened before. Andrew was wondering if it would be a problem if they interacted with her. Alex, insisting she was nice, decided to introduce herself to her.

Okay you want to know what happened throughout the school day, let's make it short and simple, Alex had gotten on Donna's nerves, two examples were shown. The first one was when she accidentally hit an empty crushed soda can against the motorcycle. The second one was later on during a soccer game, and Alex at one point, accidentally kicked the ball, causing it to hit the bottle of black nail polish, spilling it all over Donna's soccer uniform. Since then, Donna has seen Alex as more of a nescience. Andrew however, knowing Alex, knew that she wasn't intentionally doing this on purpose. He was starting to get worried about something bad happening to Alex. Being the person he is, he didn't let his guard down as the day continued on.

* * *

It was now lunchtime, and Sam, Clover and Andrew were at a table, with Alex coming on over to join them.

"Ugh, what a stressful day," Alex sighed from distressed. "I hope I never see that thug again."

"I hope not either," Andrew commented. "I get the strangest feeling that something bad is about to happen."

"What makes you say that Andrew?" Sam asked him.

"I just do," Andrew smiled sheepishly in response.

"At least they're serving my favorite lunch today; soy cheese pizza," Alex commented as she took one of the slices and was about to eat it.

Okay, now here's the next part, Donna walks over and steals the slice of the pizza that Alex was about to eat, explaining to her that she owes lunch money for a year after what happened today. Andrew was getting angry, while Sam and Clover encouraged Alex to stand up for herself and not let her get away with what she did. Alex did just that, and then she tried taking her slice of pizza back, but unfortunately, the pizza ended up going into Donna's face, getting her even more angry as the pizza fell onto the floor.

"On second thought, you can keep the pizza," Alex said simply, as Andrew knew that a fight was about to break so he immediately stood behind Alex, keeping his guard up. Even though it was against his good nature to hurt a girl, he would not let _anyone_ hurt Alex.

As predicted, Donna grabbed Alex's arm, saying that she was going to turn her into her own personal hand puppet, as she was about to land a punch right towards Alex, getting Andrew ready to act first.

Before Andrew could make a move, the teacher appeared, causing the fight to be broken up, allowing Andrew to let out a sigh of relief, as Donna let go of Alex for now...

"Your lucky... for now, but tomorrow at 3:00 pm, your deadmeat." Donna warned Alex before leaving.

* * *

Some time later, Alex now looked nervous as Sam, Clover and Andrew were with her.

"You hear that, I'm deadmeat," Alex sounded nervous.

"Don't sweat it Alex," Sam tried to reassure her. "I'm sure this will all blow over."

"Well when it does, give me a call," Alex stated. "Until then, I'll be at the north pole."

"That won't be necessary," Andrew interjected.

"Huh," Alex looked at him in confusion. "What makes you say that Andrew?"

"Because she _isn't_ going to beat you up Alex," Andrew stook up for her. "Not if _I_ have anything to say about it."

Knowing that she is safe when Andrew's around, Alex went and hugged him.

"Thank you for protecting me babe." Alex said happily.

"Don't mention it honey." Andrew responded.

"Uh don't you mean 'we'?" A voice which belongs to Chaosky said, as Chaosky was revealed to have been in Andrew's backpack the whole time.

Before Andrew could even question Chaosky's comment or the others question why Chaosky was even in Andrew's backpack, the tray dispenser ended up sucking the five of them and brought them to WOOHP for their next mission.

* * *

 **SOME TIME LATER...**

Let's fast forward a little shall we? Now we are focusing on Gladiator Island where the spies were being sent for there next mission. As they were being given a tour on the island, Alex decided to contact Arnold in response to Donna, wondering if she cooled down yet.

"Did she call off the fight?" Alex asked, hoping she did.

"Are you kidding, things are starting to heat up." Arnold stated. "They're betting on Donna, but your attractive by a long shot."

This got Andrew even more concerned. He did not want to have Alex get hurt from a fight just because she did something she didn't mean to do or had no control of. As a result, Andrew decided to contact him now.

"Arnold listen to me you have to call off this fight! There's no telling if anyone is going to get hurt, especially if Alex _gets_ hurt!" Andrew said, in a panicked tone.

Knowing how much Andrew cared for Alex, Arnold wasn't surprised.

"Sorry I can't do that," Arnold said regretfully. "Everyone has already placed their bets and Donna wants to pound Alex."

Andrew now even more panicked said.

"AAGGHH! This isn't good! Why did people have to start betting for this kind of stuff!?" Andrew shouted.

"Hey this wasn't my idea," Arnold said honestly. "It was Greg that suggested that we start this whole betting scheme."

From what Andrew knew Arnold didn't seem like the kind of person who would be willing to let people get seriously injured or possibly sent to the hospital.

"Get Greg on here, please." Andrew demanded.

"Okay."

Arnold then got this Greg kid onto the line.

"What do you want, bub," Greg said in a strong Brooklyn accent.

"I demand you pull this bet off and cancel this fight this instant." Andrew stated.

"What are you nuts," Greg spat. "There's no way I'm calling off this fight. I'm already getting the money I'm asking for."

"But what if Alex gets seriously hurt?" Andrew asked.

"Forget it. I don't give a flip if Alex got hurt at all. Heh heh." Greg snorted.

This started to get Andrew really mad. This Greg punk was now pulling a 'Winslow' on him (by Winslow, I'm talking about that blue rat from CatDog).

"You little... if you don't pull this fight off, I swear I'm going to..." Andrew started.

"Oh, looks like I got to go, so long you lousy mutt. Heh heh."

And with that being said, the call ended, leading to Andrew furiously steaming about this, as he was in the back with Clover on his left and Alex on his right. Chaosky was on his lap.

"Your going to have to give that Greg a piece of your mind aren't ya?" Chaosky asked.

"I have to," Andrew said. "There's no way I'm letting him get away with this, I can't let Alex get hurt."

Alex, looking at Andrew was thankful that Andrew is going through his way to make sure Alex wasn't beaten up.

"Andrew, thank you for trying to help me through all this," Alex had to thank him.

"It's no problem Alex," Andrew said. "Just making sure nothing bad happens to you."

As a result, Alex leaned her head on Andrew's shoulder...

* * *

 **SOME MORE TIME LATER...**

Skipping to the part where the five took part in the TV show FIGHT, the part where they were being chased by those wolves. Alex believed this was all showbiz and those pups weren't really viscous. Unfortunately, it was all too good to be true, as the wolves really were acting aggressive, leading to the five of them running again.

"I guess if this is show biz, then the wolves must be _really_ good at acting!" Andrew commented.

"Great, now some of Alex is starting to rub off on Andrew!" Chaosky shouted.

"Why are we getting such short roles anyway?" Andrew asked.

"Because the author wants to show off the good parts he finds to be the highlights!" Chaosky screamed.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL CHAOSKY! LET'S RUN!" Andrew shouted as the five of them continued to run, getting this mission over with...

* * *

 **NOW LET'S FAST FORWARD THROUGH THE ENTIRE MISSION...**

Whatever happens next throughout the rest of the mission, can be based on your own imagination, although at one point, Andrew had referred to the gladiators as being 'spooty' gladiators while trying to help Alex out as being a decoy at that part. Aside from that, the rest of this mission can be based on your imagination.

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL (LET'S JUST SAY IT'S 3:00PM THE NEXT DAY):**

Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew were now back in the school and they were walking down that hall as Alex was explaining on how she was ready to give peace a chance. Unfortunately, Alex had forgotten about one thing; Donna. She was ready to pumble Alex to a pulp. People were starting to form a crowd.

"You ready to rumble wimp?" Donna asked her.

Andrew, knowing what was coming got into a position where he would _defend_ Alex if he had to. Before anyone could make any moves however, Alex felt something snap inside her, having been through enough already, she got an angry look on her face. Andrew took notice of this, and actually stepped aside so she could say what she needed to.

"Listen here, you big Neanderthal," Alex started to snap angrily. "I've been chased by wild wolves, had boulders thrown at me and fought gladiators all night!"

As she kept up her guard, all Andrew could do was bear a grin on his face. He was impressed to see his girl standing her ground and not letting someone wanting to pumble her get to her. The people in the crowd, as well as Donna herself were surprised too at this reaction Alex was giving.

"So if you want a piece of me, **LET'S GET IT ON!"** Alex shouted that last part really loudly as she put up her fists, ready to fight if she has too.

Andrew couldn't help but snicker. He was happy that Alex was no longer afraid of being pumbled and had kept her guard up.

Donna was really surprised at first from Alex's outburst, but after a few more minutes, she had a grin on her face and was pretty impressed.

"Hmm. For a bony runt, you're pretty tough." Donna said honestly.

This got Alex surprised, as she then asked.

"I am?" Before she corrected herself. "I mean, you bet I am!"

Andrew couldn't help but giggle. To him, Alex was so cute when she sounded a little misunderstood for a moment. That's another reason why he loves her so much.

"I didn't know you had it in you. Guess you're cooler than I thought," Donna commented as now she was walking down the hall with Alex. "We're gonna have to get _you_ a ride."

"We are? Cool!" Alex said as they were both now out of sight. Andrew let out a sigh of relief as not only his girl wasn't getting pumbled, but now the fight has been cancelled and there is no longer going to be a fight.

 _Whew, that's a close one._ Andrew thought. _I'm glad Alex isn't getting beaten up. But I can't shake this awful feeling there's something that I'm forgetting that I really have to do. Hmmm..._

As Clover was telling Sam about the fact that now she won't need to ride to school with Sam anymore, Andrew felt he had some unfinished business to take care of. Sam then started chasing Clover down the hallway. Once they were out of sight, Chaosky came up from one of the open windows, as he was wearing a French Cap, a blue scarf and a leather jacket, with shades too.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky called out. "Don't you have a _runt_ to track down?"

Andrew instantly remembered about Greg.

"That's right, thanks Chaosky." Andrew thanked him as he went to find Greg, Chaosky trailing not far behind.

Andrew saw Arnold as he then approached him.

"Where's Greg?" Andrew asked him as Arnold noticed Andrew looking serious.

"He's right over there." Arnold pointed in a certain direction.

"Thanks," Andrew then headed in that direction, Chaosky slowly starting to follow him.

* * *

People were surrounding Greg, demanding their money back, since there was no fight.

"Sorry suckers, there are no refunds! Too bad losers. Heh heh." Greg snorted.

There were complaints from the people, some saying stuff like 'this sucks' and 'what a rip-off' and 'we've been ripped off'. Greg refused to give them back their money.

"Too bad indeed, suckers!" Greg started laughing as he cherished his money.

 **"GREEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"** Andrew's voice boomed the hallway as Greg turned around and saw Andrew looking furious.

"Well, if it isn't the mutt with an anger problem." Greg spat.

"Can it Greg! You know exactly what I want! YOU OWE ME FOR WHAT ALMOST HAPPENED TODAY!" Andrew shouted.

"Sheesh Louis, you know there was no fight so why are you angry? Your precious _girl_ wasn't injured so what's your deal?" Greg asked him.

"That's not the point! Alex could have been hurt if she didn't snap the way she did! This could have been all _your_ fault!" Andrew pointed at Greg violently to show how mad he was.

"What, were you also chased by wild wolves, had boulders thrown at you and fought gladiators all night!?" Greg snorted.

"Yes..." Andrew growled through gritted teeth. Every word Greg kept saying was getting Andrew more and more pissed off. Andrew couldn't put up with this runt any longer.

"Well boo hoo," Greg spat. "Like I care about that. Like I said before mutt, I could care less if Alex got seriously injured."

"And that's why you owe me you runt..." Andrew said angrily. Greg didn't think that Andrew could get this angry, but he had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Why don't you go and buzz off mutt," Greg snorted. "For all I care, Alex should go jump off a bridge and get herself killed, that'll be fine with me."

That did it. That last sentence caused Andrew to snap. Andrew was originally going to just give this runt a warning with a black eye, but now, he was asking for a pounding. If there's anything that makes Andrew at his angriest, it's saying something nasty about Alex. No one is allowed to talk about his girl, _HIS GIRL,_ like that. Andrew's face was now red with rage as steam came out of his head.

 _"I'm going to make you wish you didn't make that comment you little runt!"_ Andrew sneered angrily through gritted teeth as he stomp menacingly towards Greg, getting ready to pound him.

"Well look at the time, I must be going now!" Greg remember as he made a bolt for it.

 **"GET BACK HERE YOU MUTT!"** Andrew screamed angrily as he made pursuit for Greg. Chaosky seeing the whole thing wanted to join.

"WAIT UP ANDREW! I WANT TO WATCH YOU BEAT THAT JERK TO A PULP!" Chaosky called out as he went after Andrew who was going after Greg.

Greg ran out of the school with Andrew following him and Chaosky too as they started running on the city sidewalk, in a similar manner to how the Greaser Dogs would chase CatDog on a daily basis (unlike CatDog however, Greg deserved to get pumbled).

* * *

After a few minutes of chasing, Greg was now trapped in a back alley, with no where to escape as Andrew had him cornered with Chaosky behind him. Greg noticed Chaosky.

"Hey Shrimp!" Greg talked to Chaosky. "Aren't you going to stop this madman?"

"No can do jerkhead," Chaosky started speaking in an Australian accent. "For you were asking for a blooming fight, and even though there wasn't a fight between Donna and Alex, there's still going to be a blooming fight. I hope your happy, because it's pounding time!"

Greg had nowhere to go as Andrew approached him, now wearing a black leather jacket.

"I hope you like the taste of a knuckle sandwich punk."

Greg could only stare as Andrew got out a slice of lettuce, a slice of tomato, and a slice of cheese. Greg was wondering what he was doing.

"What are you, some kind of nut," He retorted. "What do you plan on doing with those?"

"You'll see runt."

Andrew then tossed the lettuce, tomato and cheese one by one towards Greg's face, causing him to be unable to see.

"Hope your ready for a taste of this bub!"

The moment Andrew said that, he then launched his fist right into Greg's face, with the lettuce, tomato and cheese getting all over him.

We then back out of that particular alley as Andrew then shouted.

 **"IT'S POUNDING TIME!"**

Right after he shouted that, a fight broke out between the two as a dust cloud then formed and moved out of the alley and went down the sidewalk, with Andrew and Greg within it. Chaosky saw them fighting and chased after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from there, Donna and Alex were still getting acquainted as Alex sounded excited about getting her own motorcycle.

"So you mean it when you said I get my own motorcycle?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't kidding when I said your cooler than I thought." Donna stated.

"Well that sounds cool with me," Alex said with a cool tone in her voice. "Do you have any cool looking motorcycles?"

"As a matter of fact, I-"

She was cut short when she saw a fight breakout nearby. Donna and Alex saw the dust cloud that contained Andrew pumbling Greg in it, move right by them. They were surprised, as Chaosky ran by them shouting.

"THAT'S RIGHT, BEAT HIM TO A PULP!"

 _That was Chaosky!_ Alex realized as she was trying to look into the dust cloud. _Is that who I think it is?_

The dust cloud went into another alley right nearby as Chaosky followed. Donna and Alex tried looking into the alley as the fight continued. The fight slowly ended as they then heard Andrew scream.

 **"I HOPE YOU LIKE A TRIP THROUGH THE SKY YOU LITTLE RUNT!"**

The moment he said that did he squish Greg into a ball, tossed him into the air, and then jump kicked him, which then sent Greg flying far away to parts unknown. Needless to say, Donna and Alex were surprised by whoever sent that runt flying across the sky.

"Could you wait here for a moment," Donna said to Alex. "I got to check this out."

"Okay," Alex simply said as Donna decided to see Andrew for herself.

* * *

Andrew slowly started to calm down as he sent Greg flying through the air. Chaosky was impressed.

"That was excellent fighting Andrew," Chaosky commented. "You showed that jerk who's boss."

"That I did Chaosky," Andrew dusted his hands off. "That I did."

Suddenly, Chaosky saw someone coming and decided to hide in a trash can. Andrew was about to question his action when a voice called out from behind him.

"Hey you."

"Who me?" Andrew asked as he turned around and saw that he came face to face with Donna.

"Yes you, were you the one who was fighting that little runt?"

"Why yes, that punk had it coming. He was asking for it." Andrew commented.

"And you know how to fight like that? Donna asked him.

"Yes, in fact I've been trained into fighting too." Andrew spoke with a cool tone in his voice. "By the way, I'm Andrew and I go to Beverly Hills High School."

Donna seemed impressed by this kid's guts.

"You know your pretty cool kid," Donna commented. "Cool enough to be given a ride too."

"Really? Well that sounds awesome." Andrew said.

Donna was even more impressed. This kid had guts and spirit. She convinced Andrew to follow her as she then needed to ask him something.

"So tell me kid, do you have a girlfriend?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Andrew admitted.

"Well she must be one lucky chick to have you," Donna said. "So what is her name?"

"Funny you should ask, her name is Alex."

"Alex huh? I think I might know her."

They came out of the alley when Andrew saw Alex, who was now wearing a leather jacket.

"Hi Andrew!" Alex called out.

"Hi Alex!" Andrew called back. Donna started to realize something.

"This chick is your girlfriend?" She pointed to Alex.

"Yes she is." Andrew admitted as he approached Alex, standing by her side. It was then Donna started putting one by one together, in this case, Andrew and Alex, and it came to her.

"I guess that why this chick is also tough," Donna remember Alex's fit earlier. "She gets it from you."

"I guess you can say that," Andrew said.

"I mean it, you two make a perfect couple."

"We do?" Andrew and Alex said together. "I mean, you bet we do!"

"Well it's settled, both of you will be getting a _ride_ now." Donna pointed out.

"That sounds awesome!" Andrew said in a cool voice.

"Yeah, what he said." Alex agreed, with a cool tone in her voice.

"Well let's go, you two shall be getting your own motorcycles right now."

"Okay," They both said together as they started heading off.

"So Andrew," Alex whispered. "What did that runt do to you that caused you to pumble him?"

"He said something horrible and nasty about you Alex, I couldn't let him get away with insulting you babe." Andrew whispered back.

"I gotcha Andrew."

They continued walking off.

"Alex, I love you."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then kissed lip to lip for a quick second before running off into the distance, hoping to get their own motorcycle. Suddenly, Chaosky popped out from nowhere, faced the readers and started speaking.

"Hello readers, I guess that's the end of this episode now. Let me inform you readers that this is only the fifth episode in this season and we still have a ways to go at least for this first season, and especially for the whole series! Another thing to point out, the lesson I think we all learned from this is that we should never make Andrew angry by making a nasty comment about his girlfriend. He'll snap. One last thing! I hope you all enjoyed the story, I know I did! Oh and an extra note, I think Andrew and Alex make the best couple I've ever seen! Now if you'll excuse me, I got some convincing I got to do now! Even though I am too small for a motor bike, I at least hope on getting a substitute in place. So on that note, that's the end of the segment, and I do hope you look forward to the remainder of the series and this season. Until next time, ta ta readers!"

Chaosky then ran off as the screen then faded in black...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE V**


	12. Episode VI

**SEASON I EPISODE VI:**

 **"THE NIGHTMARE"**

* * *

 **THE SPIES' HOUSE- BEVERLY HILLS- NIGHT TIME:**

In the room that belong to the spy girl named Alex, Alex was trying to go to sleep but she was having trouble, and was tossing and turning anxiously. Believe it or not, she has been having nightmares lately, specifically about her past and the days she was always being bullied as a kid. It made her want to start sobbing her eyes out into tears because it was so traumatizing. It was just so painful to relive those days.

 _"Your stupid, fat, nerdy and ugly, and that's all there is to it loser!" Mandy would say in her nightmares._

Even though she had gotten less hurt from being called that, it was still painful to have to go through it all again. Each nightmare she had got worse and worse and worse over time, each one more traumatizing than the last. She was almost to the point where she couldn't sleep. Each nightmare showed all the people in the crowd laughing _at_ her as a result of being bullied. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she ended up falling asleep. Once she fell asleep, she then had the worst nightmare she could ever have, worse than all the other nightmares combined...

* * *

 _Alex was walking down the halls of Beverly Hills High School in a shy manner to avoid being laughed at. At the end of the hall, she saw the one man she knew would protect her no matter what. The man was known as Andrew, who has tan-nish skin, dark brown hair and had green eyes. They had been a couple for a while and have been close together. Alex smiled when she saw Andrew._

 _"Andrew! Am I happy to see you!" Alex called out happily as she ran over to him. He had his back turned away from her. "Andrew?"_

 _Once his name was said, he slowly turned around and faced Alex. Alex noticed something wrong with him. He looked the same, but he had that devilish look in his face, the same one Mandy gave to her in her nightmares._

 _"Andrew? What's the matter?" Alex asked, sounding confused by the look on his face as she tried to give him a hug._

 _"Get away from me," Andrew spat in a voice he never used before, pushing Alex away._

 _"Andrew? Why did you do that?" Alex was starting to get scared._

 _"Can't you see? I don't have any use for you! I never liked you!" Andrew snorted._

 _"Andrew... I... I thought you loved me..." Alex was starting to get watery eyes at Andrew's new attitude._

 _"Your kidding._ _Why would I love a freak such as yourself!?" Andrew sneered. "I was only using you to see if you would fall for me, and it worked, and I now have no further use for you!"_

 _Alex was now starting to cry, tears dripping down her faces._

 _"Andrew! You can't mean that! You can't POSSIBLY mean that!" Alex cried, feeling her heart starting to shatter._

 _"Oh but I_ _ **do**_ _mean it," Andrew scowled. "Mandy is right, you are nothing more but a fat, stupid, ugly, nerdy loser! Get out of my sight you mutt since you no longer mean ANYTHING to me!"_

 _Alex's heart then shattered after he said that as she then ran off, crying and sobbing her eyes out as everyone in the crowd that heard the conversation started laughing at her, as she was heartbroken that her man only used her and had dumped her... She was heartbroken..._

* * *

Alex jerked her head out of bed hastily to escape the nightmare and realized that it was just a dream. She still felt heartbroken from the nightmare and not wanting to find out if Andrew still loved her, she just stayed in bed, starting to cry from her recent nightmare.

* * *

Andrew, still in his bedroom, was sleeping peacefully... well that is, until he started to hear someone crying, which immediately woke him up. He had no idea who could be crying at this hour, at 1:00 in the morning. Sam, Clover and Chaosky were out cold so they couldn't hear the crying.

 _Is someone crying?_ Andrew thought to himself. _It sounds like it's coming from outside my room._

Andrew then got out of bed and creaked open his door to find the source of the crying. After a moment, he found out that it was coming from Alex's room.

 _Gee, it sounds like its coming from Alex's room._ Andrew now felt concerned, and wondered if there was something wrong with her.

Andrew quitely walked out of his room and headed for Alex's room, approaching her door.

* * *

Alex was still crying in her room when she heard someone softly knocking at her door. She didn't want to answer so she cried softly now. The door slowly opened up and peeking from the door was Andrew.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Andrew sounded concerned, taking notice of the fact that Alex had tears streaming down her face.

Alex only let out a soft whimper. Andrew slowly started to approach her, but Alex didn't want to push him way, despite the fact that she was scared if Andrew did something to hurt her.

"Alex, was that you crying?" Andrew asked, in a soft voice. "Why are you crying?"

Alex slowly got herself together as Andrew decided to sit on the end of her bed next to her as he faced her. She then proceeded on asking him...

"Andrew, can I... ask you something...?" She asked nervously.

Andrew simply nodded.

"Do you... still... _love_ me...?" Alex asked through gulping anxiously.

Andrew had a bewildered look on his face as to why she would ask him such a silly question.

"Of course I still _love_ you babe," Andrew said. "I will always love you. Why do you ask?"

"Well... I had... a nightmare..." Alex nervously explained.

"A nightmare?" Andrew had risen an eyebrow in confusion. "About what exactly?"

"I'll explain..." Alex started to explain.

Alex then told Andrew about her recent nightmare that had Andrew saying that she meant nothing to him and that he only used her and had dumped her in a manner that he wouldn't act normally. Andrew was shocked about this as Alex concluded her explanation.

"...and that's why I was crying, because I felt that you would abandon me..." Alex finished, tears dripping down her eyes.

Andrew was really surprised by the nightmare Alex had. He would never be like that with Alex. She meant so much to him.

"Alex, I'm sorry for that nightmare you had," Andrew said with a comforting voice. "I would never be able to dump you honey."

Alex still didn't want to let her guard down in case Andrew did something to hurt her.

"I'm still scared." She whimpered.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that you'll end up hurting me." Alex said.

Andrew, bearing a shocked look on his face, actually wondering why Alex would _ever_ think he'd hurt her, decided to draw her close to him.

"Alex, I would _never_ hurt you," Andrew explained as he started rubbing Alex while lying next to her. "Don't ever think that. I will always love you honey. I'm never gonna leave you. Your the only woman I could want to keep."

Alex looked at Andrew, not saying anything as he continued.

"Alex, you remember the night we gazed at the stars? The night after the day we had our first kiss and became an official couple?" Andrew reminded her. "I had made that promise that I'll always protect you from people that could hurt you, physically and verbally. My heart won't let me leave you because you have won my heart. I wouldn't call you my girlfriend if I didn't tell you this. If that was the case, then I never would have fallen for you in the first place. I would still be the miserable sad sack I was before I met you."

Alex knew that Andrew had a really good point. Andrew promised to keep her safe and protected, and it was Alex that helped Andrew slowly become the man he is currently, and his personality changed drastically for the better. Alex, now feeling touched started to hug Andrew, while crying on his chest, as Andrew started rubbing her back.

"It'll be okay Alex," Andrew said compassionately. "I will always be here for you no matter what, regardless of what Mandy says and what other bullies say to you. Nothing will change my mind. You are my angel and my angel only, and that's all there is to it sweetie."

Alex then looked into Andrew's eyes, with those golden eyes of hers twinkling from the tears still in her eyes. Andrew was always moved by the way she looked at him like that. She had that adorable smile on her face as she then said.

"Thank you Andrew, for being here for me." Alex thanked him severely.

"Your welcome honey. I'm always here for you if you need anything," Andrew said. "I love you Alex, always remember that."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then went into sharing a really compassionate kiss. Alex felt much safer knowing that her man would never leave her or abandon her ever. Alex was happy that Andrew moved in with the girls along with Chaosky, especially with the nightmare that she had just had. If Andrew wasn't here, then who would comfort her the way Andrew does?

"Andrew I'm so glad you decided to move in with us," Alex said honestly, wiping her tears away.

"Me too baby," Andrew said. "Me too."

Andrew felt so much better that Alex was no longer crying. He loved it when Alex felt safe with him.

"Andrew?" She asked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Please don't leave me here alone," She begged. "I don't want to sleep and have another nightmare."

Andrew knew this was coming as he then said.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you Alex. Here, let me take you to my room and you can sleep with me for the night."

Alex loved that Andrew would stick with her, so she proceeded on hugging him.

"Thank you so much Andrew for protecting me," Alex thanked him.

"Anything for my beloved angel." Andrew rubbed her back as he then proceed on picking her up bridal style as he quietly walked out of Alex's room and went back into his own room, carrying Alex while at it. Needless to say, Alex enjoyed having Andrew carry her.

* * *

Once they were in Andrew's room, Andrew quietly closed his door to give him and Alex some privacy while sleeping. Andrew proceeded on placing Alex on his bed, getting her all cozy while he then passionately placed a blanket over her body. He then walked over to the other side of the bed as he then climbed into the bed with Alex lying right next to him.

"You feel safer now Alex?" Andrew asked, proceeding to wrapping his arms around Alex, drawing her close to him.

"Yes, very." Alex stated, wrapping her arms around the man who will keep her protected.

"Well goodnight babe." Andrew said.

"Goodnight handsome." She said.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then did a French kiss for a moment before they both passed out, sleeping close together like a married couple would sleep normally. The nightmares have went away and any dreams that Alex did have involved her man defending her and protecting her from bullies that could harm her physically and verbally. Alex knew that Andrew would never abandon her and will always help her out when she needed it and comfort her when she needed comforting, and no other man in the world was like this to Alex the way Andrew is. Alex now slept peacefully with Andrew close to her, as she awaited for tomorrow morning to come, and for better events between her and her man to occur as well...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE VI**


	13. Episode VII

**SEASON I EPISODE VII:**

 **"KEEPING WARM"**

* * *

It was a frigid, icy cold day in Beverly Hills, and people have been struggling to keep each other warm. School has been closed down today due to the fear of something dangerous possibly happening that could cause a power outage. In the home of five spies of WOOHP, four teenage humans (three girls and one guy) along with a tiny light blue creature that's also a guy, the five of them were keeping themselves warm, by keeping the heat on. Unfortunately, it didn't work out well.

Due to how frigid the weather was today, the iciness caused the electricity to freeze over, which then in turn, caused the power to go out, leaving the five spies without any power whatsoever. Because of that, the heater was no longer working either, and due to that, the five were now freezing as Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew had to put on warmer clothes on and retreated in their respective bedrooms to keep warm. Chaosky, wanting to solve this issue right decided to call the power company through a wireless phone and asked them to please restore their power to the house as soon as possible. The company stated that they are working on it and they'll get it fix as soon as possible. Once Chaosky was done with the call, he went to his bedroom to get himself into warmer outerwear as well, while waiting for the power to come back on. Chaosky had lit some candles as a way to keep some light into the house since the power went off before he retreated to his bedroom.

* * *

In the bedroom that belong to the spy girl named Alex; a tan-nish skinned girl with short black hair and golden yellow eyes. She was on her bed, being covered in three heavy layers of blankets due to how cold it is in the house. She was also wearing two pairs of pajamas to keep warm too. It was so cold in the house, that it actually warmer outside than it was inside right now, and that's not saying much, since it was frigid cold out.

Even though Alex was in heavy layers, she still felt cold, as she was shivering while lying on her bed. She was huddling up against all of the stuffed animals she had on her bed, and she was still cold.

 _Brrrrrrrrr... I'm freezing..._ Alex thought to herself. _I am really cold..._

She continued to shiver from the cold when another thought came to her.

 _I wonder if Andrew is keeping himself warm..._

Alex then felt that maybe this was the perfect opportunity to be able to cuddle with her man, who would do anything to keep her satisfied.

 _I should go and see Andrew._ She said mentally. _I really want to cuddle up with him and have him keep me warm._

Alex decided to get off of her bed, still wearing the heavy blankets around her as she made her way to the door and was about to head into Andrew's room to spend some time with him to keep warm.

* * *

In the room that belonged to Andrew; who has tan skin, dark brown hair and green eyes, Andrew was keeping himself warm by wearing a blue bathrobe over his warm and fuzzy pajamas, and wrapped himself with a heavy blanket. Even though Andrew was shivering, he had the perfect source for the problem. Andrew had taken out what appeared to be a furnace combine with the top part of the oven that you boil water on (forgot what they are called), and had used it to keep some hot water on him. It didn't need electrical power like everything else in the house did, it ran on it own. Andrew was given this by Chaosky and he kept it on hand in case some power outage was to occur on a frigid, icy cold day like today. Andrew had some packs of hot chocolate on him and he decided to make some using the hot water formed from the furnace, pouring it into a coffee mug that he had on him.

Being the considerate man he is, he offered Chaosky some hot chocolate to keep warm, which Chaosky gratefully accepted and thanked him for it. Andrew also went and offered Sam and Clover some hot chocolate with the hot water he had to keep them warm as a nice gesture. They accepted it and thanked him for the kind treat to keep them warm. Andrew was sipping his own hot chocolate to keep himself warm. Andrew was still shivering from the lack of heat in the house despite the hot delicious treat.

 _Damn stupid power outage._ Andrew thought to himself. _I seriously hope this power comes back on soon before we turn into ice sculptures._

As Andrew continued to sip his hot chocolate, he then had another thought in mind.

 _I wonder how Alex is doing. I hope she's keeping warm. I hate seeing that girl having to suffer from this._

Andrew really loved Alex. Truth be told, they had been a couple for a while, and Andrew has been keeping her safe since. Andrew wanted to know if she was keeping warm.

 _Maybe I should go and see if Alex is okay and keeping warm._ Andrew concluded. _Maybe I should offer her a cup of hot chocolate to help with this freezing cold._

Andrew noticed he had another coffee mug and a pack of hot chocolate on him as well as some hot water still remaining from the glass jug on the furnace, so he wanted to check and see Alex. Placing his coffee mug on a nearby table, Andrew decided to get off his bed and head to Alex.

* * *

Before he could get off the bed, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Andrew called out as the door slowly opened and it was revealed to be Alex, who was still covered by her heavy blankets she had on. Andrew was surprised by how she was struggling to keep warm, despite the fact that she was under some heavy warm layers.

"Hey Andrew..." Alex said, still shivering.

"Hey Alex," Andrew said. "You trying to keep warm aren't ya?"

"Yes," Alex nodded. "I wanted to see if you are keeping yourself warm."

"Well as you can see, I'm pretty much keeping myself warm right now so to speak."

"Okay, and Andrew? I was also wondering if I could spend time with you so I could keep warm while cuddling up with you. Is that okay?" She asked him.

Andrew knew she would want that. He would happily do what he can to keep her warm and if it meant cuddling with her, then he was all gamed for it.

"Of course you can stay in here and cuddle with me Alex," Andrew said. "I wanted to keep you warm anyway."

"Thank you Andrew." She gleefully said through shivering.

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew then decided to give his offer to her. "Hey would you like to have some hot chocolate that I can make for you using the hot water that I still have along with this hot chocolate pack and this extra coffee mug I have on me?"

Alex took notice of the furnace with the glass jug filled with hot water in it as well as the coffee mug and hot chocolate pack.

"Yes Andrew, I would appreciate that," Alex said thankfully.

"Okay then, let me make it for you."

Andrew, putting on a mitt before grabbing the glass jug of hot water, poured some hot water into the extra coffee mug and then got out a hot chocolate pack and pour it into the mug of hot water. Stirring it up a bit with a spoon, Andrew made sure it was well blended before it was good to sip. Once it was done, and after putting the glass jug back on top of the furnace, Andrew then got off his bed and gave the mug to Alex.

"Here you go Alex," Andrew handed to her. "By the way, you might want to take a tiny sip first. It's really hot."

"Okay." Alex blew on it softly before proceeding to take a sip of the hot chocolate. Despite it being hot, she actually liked the taste of it.

"Andrew, this is actually really good," Alex commented. "Thanks Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew said after sipping his own hot chocolate. "So you want to cuddle with me still?"

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"Very well."

Andrew then offered to place Alex's mug onto a nearby table along with his own and keep it within reach so they don't have to get off the bed, but it was far enough so they wouldn't spill it and cause a mess.

"I suppose you need some help with getting out of those heavy blankets huh?" Andrew took notice of how Alex was struggle to get out of the blankets so she could hug Andrew.

"I would love that." She stated.

Andrew then approached Alex and helped get her out of the heavy blankets for a minute. After a couple of minutes, Alex was out of the heavy blankets and Andrew noticed that she was wearing fuzzy looking pajamas that was colored pink and had spots on them, as Andrew couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked in those pajamas. He noticed Alex was shivering too, and decided to get out of his heavy blanket.

"I should get out of this heavy blanket myself now," Andrew stated. "Hang on a minute."

After a few moments, Andrew was out of his heavy blanket and was still wearing that blue bathrobe that was fuzzy over his pajamas as he felt a slight chill hit him.

"Okay Alex, now we can cuddle together." Andrew exclaimed as Alex nodded.

Alex then went and hugged Andrew, as Andrew wrapped his arms around her. Feeling just how cold she was, he decided to bring her to his bed as they both started to lye down on it. Alex then went to cuddling up to Andrew as Andrew started feeling that warm fuzzy feeling inside of him.

They both then took another sip of their hot chocolates. Once they did, both of them started feeling a warm spot in their stomachs.

"Hey Andrew," Alex started to speak. "I'm starting to feel that warm fuzzy feeling inside of me."

"Me too Alex." Andrew agreed.

They set their mugs down again as their faces were bright red, from the cold and from blushing due to being near each other. Andrew noticed Alex was still shivering even though he was keeping her warm around his arms. Andrew then got an idea.

"Hey Alex, would you like me to cover the two of us under my heavy blanket while we cuddle underneath it?" Andrew offered.

Alex had a happy look on her face. Ever since they became an official couple, they always seemed to have a lot of fun when it comes to just snuggling together and other stuff.

"I would love that Andrew." Alex sounded thrilled.

"Works for me."

Andrew went and got his heavy blanket and covered himself and Alex underneath it as it softly landed on top of them as they had their arms wrapped around one another.

"You starting to feel warmer Alex?" Andrew asked her.

"Yes I am," Alex stated as she was snuggling her head up to Andrew's body. "Thank you Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex."

They looked into each other's eyes for a couple of moment while underneath the heavy blanket as they really became warm and fuzzy on the inside. Just being so close together makes them feel warmer on the inside. Andrew loved his angel so much, he loved keeping her safe.

Alex felt protected when she was with Andrew. She loved her man so much, she would always enjoy being with him.

"Andrew, I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too Alex."

Then as expected, while still hugging each other, the two of them brought their faces close together and started kissing underneath the blanket. The two of them had their tongues touching one another as they engaged into a compassionate embrace, no longer feeling the cold since they were kissing under a heavy blanket. They started rolling on the bed a little, being on top of one another while kissing, always having fun when they have the chance to engage in this kind of activity.

After a few minutes, they stopped kissing as they started to catch their breathes, actually noticing how they no longer felt cold after the kissing fest they just had.

"Andrew, I feel much warmer now." Alex stated.

"Same with me Alex." Andrew agreed.

"Andrew, I always have fun whenever we kiss like that. I enjoy cuddling up to you."

"I love doing that stuff with you too Alex."

They then gave each other another kiss on the lips, this one being a regular kiss.

* * *

After a few minutes or so, someone then knocked at the door as someone called out.

"Hello?" Chaosky's voice was heard on the other side. Andrew and Alex stopped kissing as they poked their heads out of the heavy blanket as Chaosky slowly opened the door.

Chaosky then saw Andrew and Alex huddled together under the huge blanket as he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting whatever it is you two are doing," Chaosky started to say. "But I just want to let you know that the power we lost earlier has finally come back on. The power is working again."

It was true, the power was back on and everything that was turned off by the outage before started booting back up again. Because of this, the heater started to kick up, making it no longer feel like an icy wasteland.

"Okay, thanks Chaosky." Andrew said.

"Yeah thanks Chaosky." Alex said afterwards.

"No problem you two," Chaosky said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to inform Sam about this and then tell Clover too."

With that being said, Chaosky then left, as Andrew then got himself and Alex out of the heavy blanket that was covering them.

"Well Alex that was fun." Andrew commented.

"I agreed." Alex agreed.

"What do you say we go now and continue on with what we were doing before now huh?" Andrew got off of his bed, and was followed by Alex.

"Of course," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They then gave each other a quick kiss lip to lip as they then grabbed their respective coffee mugs still filled with hot chocolate.

"Let's go Alex." Andrew said, walking towards his door.

"Right behind you Andrew." Alex was right behind him.

They then left the bedroom, carrying their mugs with them as Andrew had turned off the furnace in his room, as it was no longer needed, and they went out into the living room, to continue on with their day before the power went out, hoping that the remainder of the day will be a good day...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE VII**


	14. Episode VIII

**SEASON I EPISODE VIII:**

 **"KID-SITTING ALEX"**

* * *

It was a quite and peaceful, beautiful night in Beverly Hills, the perfect night to be stargazing in, as in the house of the spies', Andrew, the tan skinned male with the dark brown hair and green eyes, was on top of the roof coming from the door that leads upstairs to roof, using a telescope and was stargazing for anything cool. Believe it or not, Andrew always had this fascination for space. He noticed how many stars there were in the sky.

"Ahhhh... space," Andrew said with a Russian accent before speaking normally. "It's so... spacious."

Chaosky, a tiny light blue creature that happens to be Andrew's caregiver, was on the roof with him, sweeping it up a bit.

"Ahhhh sweeping," Chaosky remarked. "One of the most greatest cleaning methods of cleaning."

Chaosky started sweeping rapidly as he then caused dust to form. Andrew started hacking and coughing from the dust getting into his mouth, as he also couldn't see.

"Do you mind Chaosky," Andrew said as the dust then cleared out. "I'm trying to admire some beautiful looking stars out there."

"I'm sorry Andrew," Chaosky said as he placed the broom down, as he then noticed something. "Wait, your stargazing! I'd like to look."

Chaosky then without thinking, grabbed the telescope and it hit Andrew on the head. Once he got back up, he then told Chaosky.

"Chaosky, please be careful with Sam's telescope that I'm borrowing from her," Andrew said.

"Wait, did you ask permission from her before using it?" Chaosky asked.

"As a matter of fact, Sam showed me it the other night and I asked if I could use it some time, and she told me that I can, as long as nothing happens to it," Andrew explained. "That's why I told you to be careful with it."

"Sorry Andrew," Chaosky then slowly looked into the telescope and moved it carefully. All he saw was stars, and he thought there was nothing special about stars, so he kept silent. A moment later, he saw something exciting.

"Andrew, I see some type of green glowing asteroid thingy soaring through the night sky like a shooting star," Chaosky said. "Pretty cool if you ask me."

"Let me see," Andrew asked as Chaosky let him see the telescope as he saw for himself. "Mysterious. This is...amazing. Chaosky, who knows what that green asteroid thing is doing here on Earth..."

"What do you think it could be?" Chaosky asked.

Before Andrew could respond, a bang was heard in the back yard as green smoke then occurred behind them.

"What was that?" Chaosky wondered.

"Only one way to find out," Andrew said. "To the backyard!"

* * *

A minute later, the two of them were now in the back yard were the crash sighting was heard. Andrew and Chaosky saw what appeared to be a glowing green rock from space.

"Very cool looking." Chaosky was mesmerized by it's glowing effects.

"Wonder what it could be?" Andrew wondered out loud.

Suddenly, the green glowing rock then cracked opened as a bright light was then shown. A moment later, the light dimmed out as what was then shown appeared to be a green pie that was glowing a mysterious green color.

"Pretty cool." Andrew said.

Looking up close to Chaosky's face, his eyes turned into that particular pie.

"Pie," Chaosky said sounding hypnotized. "I want to try some!"

Chaosky started to bolt for it but Andrew immediately stopped him.

"Woah, hold on there Maestro, my trusty stallion!" Andrew said, picking up the pie himself. "No need to be hasty. Now, remember what I told you about eating food that comes from outer space?"

"Oh right, 'If you eat something from space, it could have weird and crazy effects on you'," Chaosky recalled. "Sorry for that Andrew."

"That's okay Chaosky." Andrew said.

"So what should we do with it?" Chaosky asked.

"I say that we bring it back to the house with us and tomorrow, I'll do some inspection of it and try to find out what side effects it could have."

"That's great, because I think it's time we turn in for the night," Chaosky stated.

"Good idea Chaosky."

They went back to the house as Andrew put the strange pie into the fridge as they were about to turn in for the night.

"Have a goodnight Chaosky." Andrew said.

"Goodnight Andrew."

They then went to their rooms and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

It was now morning, and Andrew had gotten up early like he normally does. After getting a cup of coffee, Andrew felt that he should do some inspecting of the mysterious pie. As a result, he got the pie out from the fridge and he placed it on the counter.

 _Hmmm... this is a mysterious pie._ Andrew thought. _What kind of effects could it possibly have?_

Andrew had no idea what to do. He didn't know if he should eat a piece of the pie and take a risk of something crazy happen to him. He was lost in his thoughts at what he should do with it. Would it really be worth taking a risk just by having a piece of the glowing pie to find out it's side effects? Andrew eventually jumped out of his thoughts when a familiar, soft and sweet voice got his attention.

"Hey Andrew?"

Andrew recognized that voice and turned around and saw Alex. Alex was the tan skinned girl with the short black hair and had golden eyes. Truth be told, there was never a moment where Andrew didn't enjoy Alex's company. He loves her so much.

"Andrew," Alex said. "What are you doing?"

Andrew tried to think of something when she saw the pie for herself.

"Is that pie Andrew?"

"Yes."

"And you were planning on saving it for the both of us to eat together?" She started to get excited.

"Well I uh..." Andrew couldn't find the right words as Alex then hugged him.

"Oh Andrew, this is so sweet, thank you." Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome..." Andrew said as Alex started cutting a piece for herself, noticing it's green glow to it.

"Looks pretty cool Andrew," She was admiring the color. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it."

"When exactly?"

"Last night."

Alex looked at the pie some more.

"Well I must admit it looks pretty cool," Alex commented. "It was really sweet of you to do this for us."

Andrew noticed that she said 'us' meaning him and her, as he was blushing a light pink.

"Well I better try some now to see what it's like," Alex was about to chew into it.

"Wait Alex, I haven't tried that yet, I have no idea if it could be..."

She didn't hear him as she gulped down her slice that she cut herself.

"...dangerous." Andrew finished his sentence as he was now concern that something bad will happen to Alex.

"Well that seemed alright. Okay Andrew, now you try some..."

Before she could finish, she then felt the most painful feeling inside of her body taking place. She was screaming in pain as her body started stretching.

"ALEX!" Andrew screamed in panic as he approached her. A moment later, a bright light occurred as Andrew was then blinded. A few moments afterwards, the light dimmed down as Andrew was hoping that Alex was okay.

"Alex!? Are you okay!? Alex?" Andrew asked, hoping she was safe and not harmed. Once the smoke that appeared cleared out, what Andrew saw next left him speechless.

He noticed that Alex had turned into a little kid, and was now a five year old. She was wearing a yellow skirt with a flower on it, she had a flower on her hair, and she was now much smaller.

"Holy Guacamole," Andrew was shocked at best as Chaosky made his way into the room.

"Hey Andrew, I heard some screaming and I was wondering if you were-" He was cut short when he immediately saw the five year old Alex right in front of him. "LEAPING LUMBAGO!"

Just then, Sam and Clover decided to see what all this screaming was about.

"What's going on out here," Sam asked. "I was slowly trying to wake up when I heard some screaming and..."

Sam then looked shocked when she saw the five year Alex right in front of her.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

Clover also looked shocked and had to do a double take as a result.

"Is that suppose to be Alex?" Clover had to ask cautiously.

"I'm... afraid it is her," Andrew nodded slowly. "This five year old girl is in fact Alex."

The other three were shocked at best as Alex didn't recognize Sam, Clover or even Chaosky. She started shaking nervously as she then turned and came face to face with Andrew. Her eyes immediately lit up once she saw Andrew.

"Andrew?" Alex said in a childish, high pitched voice that Andrew found to be adorable.

"Yes Alex, I'm Andrew." Andrew said, as Alex immediately jumped up and gave him a hug, as Andrew placed his right hand over Alex.

"Hey why did Alex look scared when she saw you guys, yet she immediately recognized me and gave me a hug?" Andrew asked.

"You know, I think that she might have been mentally turned into a child, but her heart however, remains in tact. Meaning, you are the one she holds closest to her heart Andrew, she loves you so much." Chaosky explained.

"Well, she's so adorable," Andrew admitted, blushing a pink color as Sam decided to approach the glowing pie that Alex had eaten.

"So Andrew, this strange glowing pie caused Alex to turn five?" Sam asked.

"I believe so," Andrew said. "She thought I saved it for the two of us, and I didn't want to break her feelings and spirit, so I just assumed that..."

"Say no more Andrew, I understand." Sam stated, knowing that he was just trying to make Alex happy.

Andrew was thinking what was in that pie that made Alex into a child, and also if there is an antidote that can turn Alex back to normal. Andrew then came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hey Sam! Do you think you can transfer that strange pie over to WOOHP so they can find out what it has to have caused Alex to turn into a child and find out if there's an antidote to cure this and turn Alex back to normal?"

"I was thinking of doing that too Andrew," Sam stated. "I can do that right now. I'll transfer this strange pie to WOOHP and find out if they discover anything about it and if there's an antidote for the strange effects."

"Great, thanks Sam." Andrew thanked her.

"No problem Andrew." Sam said, as she went and took the pie and got ready to send it to WOOHP.

"So what do you plan on doing in the meantime Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"Well I have to keep Alex safe and happy," Andrew said, motioning to the kid latching onto him. "She's scared of being near you guys and she seems safe with me, so I have to keep her company."

"Sounds good to me," Chaosky said as Andrew made his way to couch, carrying Alex with him as he then sat down.

* * *

Andrew was now stretching his legs out as Alex was lying on Andrew's chest, relaxing. Andrew wasn't bothered by this at all. Chaosky was watching them with Clover as something came to Clover's mind.

"You know, if that was me having to playing with Alex," Clover said. "I probably wouldn't be thrilled."

"Yeah, but it looks like Andrew is having fun with her." Chaosky said.

A minute later, Alex was saying something to Andrew that he had trouble making out what she was saying.

"Kissy."

"What?" Andrew asked.

"Can I have kissy Andrew?" She asked with the cutest voice he ever heard.

Andrew's face immediately went red, understanding what she was referring to. He then felt his brain was now going off like a cuckoo clock. He was starting to sweat like mad.

"Sure sweetheart." Andrew said as he approached her face. Alex got her face ready as she puckered her lips. It was then that Andrew had kissed Alex on the lips as Alex was satisfied with the kiss. She rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Andi." Alex said.

Andrew was shocked that she called him Andi, something no one has called him before.

"I love you too Alex." Andrew said.

Alex then hugged Andrew as Sam came into the living room and got their attention.

"Okay guys, I sent the strange pie to WOOHP and they are investigating it now and will contact us when they find out what it is and if there's an antidote for it." Sam explained.

"Great, I just have to keep Alex company like a little child for the time being." Andrew said. "She's so cute."

Alex started to slowly crawl down Andrew's body as she then stopped when she got to his mid section. After a few minutes, Alex accidentally poked at Andrew's _privates,_ as Andrew let out a squeak from when she touched it. She thought it felt good and she decided to touch it some more, making Andrew losing his mind and going cuckoo in the head. The other three were noticing this and were unsure what to do.

"Should we...?" Sam wondered.

"I don't think we'll do any good..." Chaosky said.

"Yeah..." Sam was sounding a little uncomfortable, as Andrew was blushing a bright red from what he was putting up with from Alex.

After touching it for a few minutes, Alex decided to start rubbing it as she was now rubbing it with her tiny hand. It was at that moment where Andrew now felt stiff as his brain was losing it.

 _CUCKOO! CUCKOO! CUCKOO! CUCKOO! CUCKOO!_

"Girls! We have to get Alex to her normal age right now!" Andrew shouted. "NOW, PLEASE, BEFORE THIS FANFICTION ENDS UP GETTING BUMPED TO AN M RATING!"

"What are we suppose to do," Chaosky wondered. "Dress up like the Boogey Man and scare her out of doing it."

Andrew, Sam and Clover gave him a look.

"What? It was just a suggestion." Chaosky defended himself.

"I don't want to scare her, or make her cry! But we have to do something!" Andrew shouted.

"What are we suppose to do?" Clover asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Sam's communicator started going off, which got Alex's attention and got her to stop doing... you know what. Andrew was so relieved because she finally stopped, but was now concerned because Alex was now scared.

"It's my communicator," Sam said. "Looks like Jerry found something out about the pie we sent earlier."

"Great, let's see what he found out," Andrew said walking over, carrying a frightened little Alex in his hands as he told her that she'll be okay. Sam, with Clover and Chaosky near her in addition to Andrew and the little Alex, then opened her communicator. To their surprise, Jerry was the one who had responded.

"Ah, so nice to see you spies again," Jerry then took notice of Andrew. "And, I see that Andrew has his hands full with taking care of little Alex."

"Don't remind me," Andrew said honestly, still sweating like mad from what had almost happened a few minutes ago.

"Anyway Jer, did you find out the secrets behind that pie?" Sam had to ask.

"I'm glad you asked," Jerry started to explain. "The pie that you sent over earlier is not any ordinary pie, it's a pie that came from another planet. According to the research made, the pie is capable of making anyone who eats it age backwards, like what happened to Alex over there."

"Interesting..." Andrew mused at the fact.

"Any idea where this pie came from?" Sam asked.

"There is no accurate data for this pie's origination at all." Jerry said.

"Well is there some type of antidote that can make Alex go back to normal?" Andrew asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is," Jerry explained. "We are currently working on that now, but unfortunately, we are still developing it. It'll take at least an hour for it to be done. We'll ship it over to you by delivery when it's finished."

"Sounds good to me." Andrew said as Sam's communicator ended as she put it away.

"So what should we do now?" Clover asked.

"Well one thing's for sure, I do not want to go out," Andrew said. "I do not want to take Alex as a child and have people get convinced that I'm some type of pedophile because of _this._ "

"Well technically speaking, your not a pedophile Andrew," Chaosky explained. "Your only 16. To be one, you'll have to be at least 21; an adult to be considered one."

"Well still, I'm not going out," Andrew said. "This is way too embarrassing for others to see."

"In that case, who's up for lunch?" Sam offered.

"Sounds great to me!" Andrew said as he went into the kitchen with Sam, Clover and Chaosky, as he carried Alex with them.

* * *

Some time later, after eating lunch, Andrew was now on the couch with Alex (still a little kid), reading her a fairy tale about a handsome prince rescuing his beloved princess.

"...and so the very handsome prince, ended up rescuing his beloved princess, they became a happy couple, and they lived happily ever after." Andrew finished the story as he then closed the book.

"Do you think I could have a handsome prince?" Alex asked.

"Of course you can honey." Andrew said.

"Would _you_ be my handsome prince?" Alex asked him again.

Andrew was sweating like nuts again. Somehow, Alex (despite being a little kid) was capable of flirting with him even at this age she's at currently. He had to admit, she was so adorable and would do anything to keep her safe.

"Probably." Andrew finally said.

"YAY!" Alex hugged him once again. "Thanks Andi."

Andrew blushed from that nickname again.

"Your welcome Alex." Andrew rubbed her back.

They were both about to fall asleep when suddenly, the buzzer to the door went off as it jolted them both awake.

"Who could that be?" Andrew wondered, as Alex was clinging onto him due to fear kicking in again.

Andrew opened the door and saw that there were two men in black uniform. Andrew figured that they're from WOOHP.

"Are you Andrew?" One of them asked.

"Yes I am."

"Your delivery from WOOHP has been shipped and has arrived," The other one stated. "Just sign this form."

Andrew did just that as he filled out his signature. Once he was finished, he gave back the form and they gave him a tiny box with the delivery in it.

"Have a nice day." They both said.

"Thanks," Andrew waved as they both then left. Andrew closed the door as Chaosky approached Andrew.

"That was WOOHP wasn't it?" Chaosky asked.

"Yup."

"And you were able to fill out your signature for the package yourself?" He asked.

"Well what can I say, I take after you sometimes Chaosky." Andrew said honestly.

"That a boy Andrew," Chaosky sounded thrilled. "Let's see that antidote."

"Okay."

Andrew opened it and saw the antidote (green liquid in a glass bottle).

"So how are we going to get Alex to take it?" Chaosky asked.

"Well we shouldn't just give it in liquid form, it looks like cough syrup," Andrew stated. "And Alex hates cough syrup."

"That's a good point."

Chaosky then did some thinking for a couple of minutes. After that, an idea came to Chaosky.

"Andrew, I have an idea," Chaosky stated. "But it's going to take more than a half hour to do, why don't you and Alex go lie down for a bit."

"Okay," Andrew said as Chaosky went into the kitchen while Andrew carried Alex to the couch to lie down.

"Andrew," Alex said. "I'm tired."

"You need to take a little nap?" Andrew asked.

"Mhmm..." Alex nodded.

"Okay, I'll nap with you." Andrew said, which got Alex happy.

They lied on the couch as Alex then fell asleep on Andrew while Andrew fell asleep on the couch, keeping his arm around Alex to keep her safe.

* * *

An half hour later, Andrew and Alex (a child still) were napping still, as Andrew smelled something vaguely familiar.

 _That smell._ Andrew thought in his sleep. _Is that the smell of cookies._

After a few more minutes, Chaosky came over to Andrew and tapped him awake, as Andrew was then looking at him.

"Pssst Andrew, I finished with the surprise. Come take a look." Chaosky said.

Andrew nodded as he placed Alex down softly as she was still napping, and Andrew put a blanket over her to keep her warm. Once she was set, Andrew followed Chaosky into the kitchen.

"Behold Andrew," Chaosky showed him. "I made some cookies for her."

Andrew saw cookies for himself.

 _I knew I recognize the smell._

"And I added a single drop of this stuff into the cookie dough just like the instructions said," Chaosky then wanted to know. "Andrew, you sure this stuff won't make Alex bloat like a balloon?"

"Shush Chaosky, your not suppose to make mention of that episode, especially since we haven't appeared in a chapter or story or whatever that's based on that episode...not yet." Andrew said.

"I don't think the actual episode will be re-worked into a chapter for this season," Chaosky pointed out.

"Why's that Chaosky?"

"I just don't know."

"...right." Andrew went with it.

"Well anyway, even if the author wanted to do that, what would be the reason behind it?" Chaosky wondered.

"I don't know," Andrew said honestly. "Why would he?"

"Probably because he would like to see _you_ go **cuckoo** over Alex's appearance in that episode." Chaosky stated.

"Which one?"

"The one where she is wearing that dress and her hair is in pigtails thanks to two red flowers in her hair making the pigtails."

Andrew started to chuckle at that, knowing that he probably would go cuckoo if he saw her like that.

"Yeah, I would go nuts if I saw her like that." Andrew chuckled. "Anyway, before we trash the fourth wall completely, should I give these cookies to Alex?"

"Knock yourself out." Chaosky said.

"But I can't knock Alex out." Andrew stated.

"No, you cannot," Chaosky retorted.

* * *

Andrew then went back into the living room and saw Alex still sleeping. Andrew, holding a plate of cookies then tapped Alex awake.

"Pssst, hey Alex," Andrew said as he then got Alex's attention. "I have some cookies here for you."

This got Alex really excited.

"Cookies..." Alex said, sounding hypnotized. "I want them please!"

"Here you go." He placed them onto a table.

At that moment, Alex started chowing down on all of the cookies that are on the plate. After a few moments (Andrew noticed how fast she went), she finished eating as she felt good.

"That was good, thanks Andrew." Alex said.

"Your welcome Alex."

Just then, Alex felt a tingling feeling inside of her, causing her to want to scream once again. Andrew hoped this would work. Andrew then saw the bright light and the smoke appear once again. Once the smoke slowly went away and the bright light started to dim out, Alex was then shown to be back to her normal age, at 15, no longer a child and no longer small, Alex was wondering what happened.

"What the heck happened?" Alex asked as she noticed Andrew. "Andrew, what happened? I only remembered eating that pie."

"Here's how it happened." Andrew started.

Andrew explained to her what went on all day as Alex was a kid. Alex was shocked by how that happened.

"Woah, so I got turned into a little kid, and you still had fun with me?" Alex asked, after Andrew finished.

"Yeah, I still enjoyed your company." Andrew honestly said.

Alex then went to hug him.

"Andrew, I love you."

"I love you too Alex."

They then kissed compassionately for a couple moments. Andrew felt better now that she was at this age again. He felt great again.

"So Alex," Andrew offered after the kissing. "Want to just watch TV for a bit now?"

"Sure." Alex went with it.

They then proceeded with watching TV, glad that today's event were now behind them, even though they had fun today...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE VIII**


	15. Episode IX

**SEASON I EPISODE IX:**

 **"THE DATE"**

* * *

 **THE SPIES' HOME- BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a peaceful wonderful day in Beverly Hills, and it was only 10:00 in the morning. In the house that belong to five WOOHP agents, we focus on Andrew, the 16 year old male with the tan skin, dark brown hair and green eyes. He was currently out in the living room with his friend Chaosky, a tiny light-blue creature that also happens to be Andrew's caretaker. They were currently watching TV together just the two of them, and they were watching The Angry Beavers for a bit. Daggett's voice was being heard saying something (what he was saying is not important at the moment), and Andrew couldn't help but snicker at the way Daggett speaks. He found his voice to be highly amusing.

"Hey Chaosky," Andrew started to ask. "You know what I like about Daggett the Beaver?"

"No, what do you like about him?" Chaosky asked.

"I like the sound of his voice and the way he speaks I find to be hilarious and amusing at the same time. I like his voice." Andrew explained.

"Why? Is it because Daggett's voice is also the voice of an overzealous, arrogant, and overconfident alien invader who is destined and determined on conquering the planet Earth, but his incompetence often gets in the way of his plans to conquer Earth?" Chaosky asked.

"Yes," Andrew said simply. "Simply put."

"I'll say," Chaosky said as he was munching on some peanuts.

After about ten minutes of watching TV, Chaosky decided that it was time to find something else to watch, so he decided to find something else to watch. While Chaosky was searching for another channel to watch, Andrew heard someone from behind him call out his name.

"Excuse me? Andrew?"

Andrew recognized that voice as he turned around and saw Alex. She was shown as having tan skin, black short hair and golden eyes. Andrew was looking at her, giving her his full attention.

"Uh Andrew, I'm sorry for bothering you," Alex started to ask him. "But I want to ask you something. I know we've have been a happy couple for quite some time now, and since it seems like a nice day today, I was wondering if you and me could go out later on this evening on a date together? Would you be alright with that?"

Andrew was starting to blush. It was true that Andrew and Alex have been a couple for a while, and after thinking about it, he concluded that now should be a good time to be able to spend some quality time with his girlfriend and go out somewhere.

"Sure Alex, we can go out together later on tonight." Andrew said. "I just need to find my fanciest outfit that I can wear and we can go to where ever we decide on."

"That's great, thanks Andrew," Alex said happily. "Because I also have a dress that I'd like you to see me wear tonight too. I feel like your going to love it."

"I bet I will babe," Andrew said as he got up and approached Alex. He then proceeded on hugging her, which is what she was expecting from him.

"Wait you two are planning to go out tonight?" Chaosky asked, overhearing their discussion. "That's a great idea. I believe you two should find out a plan on where you two should go out to tonight so there's no confusion."

"That's a good idea Chaosky," Andrew agreed. "Alex, we can take time to think about where we should go out to eat tonight. It's only a little after 10:30, so we have some time."

"Okay Andrew," Alex nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They then did a quick kiss on the lips and then Alex said.

"Well I guess I got to get ready," Alex stated. "Hope to see you tonight handsome."

"Same here gorgeous."

They both blushed wildly as Alex then left the living room to get ready. Andrew then faced Chaosky again.

"Hey Chaosky, do you have an idea which restaurant Alex and I should go to tonight?" Andrew asked.

"Well we can always go through a list of restaurants that are in Beverly Hills and find the one that strikes you fancy and would be a perfect match for you two." Chaosky explained.

"Good idea."

Andrew then followed Chaosky into the kitchen as Chaosky then got out a list of restaurants in the form of a booklet. He placed the booklet on the counter and started skimming through the book.

"You seeing anything in there Chaosky?" Andrew asked.

"Hold on, I'm skimming through it," Chaosky stated as he looked through it. "Nah, too boring, too dull, too salty, too much paradise. Don't want to go all Viking there. Hmmm... not enough romance for that. Let's see here... Whoa, here's an interesting one!"

Chaosky pointed to a certain restaurant and Andrew saw which one he was pointing to. Considering the fact that he wants to take Alex out somewhere to where they would both have an amazing night together, that place seemed perfect.

"Oh yeah Chaosky, that place is perfect for Alex and I," Andrew commented. "I bet she'll love it."

"I pretty sure she will Andrew." Chaosky commented.

"Well I guess I gotta find the right outfit to wear for tonight, and get ready," Andrew said. "See ya later Chaosky."

"Yeah, see ya Andrew." Chaosky said.

Andrew then ran off to his room to find the perfect outfit and get ready for tonight...

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING...**

* * *

It was now 5:00 o'clock now and it was almost time to go out with Alex. Andrew had found the perfect outfit he should wear for tonight. After showering and such, Andrew was now shown in his outfit. He was wearing a dark gray business hat on his head, a long sleeved collar gray overshirt over a white collared T-Shirt, and he had a bow tie underneath his chin, he was wearing dark gray pants and he was wearing black shoes. Andrew wanted to make sure he looked his sharpest for his girl.

 _I sure hope Alex likes this outfit I'm wearing._ Andrew then had another thought come to him. _I wonder what Alex will be wearing tonight._

After spending a couple of minutes looking at himself in the mirror to make sure nothing was wrong, Andrew decided to head back to the living room. Andrew had a funny feeling that Alex will be looking mighty sexy tonight, so she could impress her man. Just the thought of it was making Andrew feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Once Andrew was in the living, Chaosky took notice of him and turned around and saw Andrew wearing his outfit.

"Hey," Chaosky commented. "Looking good there Andrew."

"Thanks," Andrew said. "It took me hours to find the right outfit to wear tonight, and this one looked perfect since I want to impress Alex tonight."

"I see." Chaosky said.

"So what do you think Alex will be wearing tonight?" Andrew asked.

"Probably something really sexy to get you impressed." Chaosky commented.

"I get the feeling that it'll be so sexy, it'll make me go cuckoo." Andrew stated.

"Yeah, I can see it now Andrew." Chaosky mused to himself at the sight of Andrew going cuckoo from Alex's dress she'd be wearing.

After spending a few minutes thinking about that, Alex then came into the living as she then said.

"Hey Andrew," She called out. "Look at what I'm wearing!"

Andrew slowly turned around to face Alex, expecting her to be sexy looking, and once he came face to face with her, what he saw next left him speechless.

Alex was shown wearing the same dress that she wore in the episode 'Passion Patties' (you'll have to see it to understand) as well as a necklace. She also had her usual bangs tied into two small pigtails that were tied with red colored flower ties.

Andrew didn't know what to say. He was looking into the face of _his_ beloved angel, and her appearance left him to leave his mouth opened. He was so impressed, not only was he blushing heavily, but he was almost about to have a nosebleed. Man, this woman sure loves to have Andrew go cuckoo over love for her, and yet, Andrew seems to enjoy it. Andrew then got onto his hands and feet and was now panting like a dog.

"WOOF WOOF WOOF!" Andrew barked as he then proceeded on howling like a wolf. After that, he was panting again.

Chaosky was then shown laughing because of how Andrew was acting like a dog. He knew Andrew would go crazy for Alex. Alex, was giggling because of how Andrew was acting.

 _Andrew is such a charmer and is far too cute at times._ Alex thought to herself. _I love that man._

Alex then went to approach the panting Andrew as she then asked.

"I guess you love the dress am I correct?" Alex asked while smirking.

Andrew got onto his feet again and looked her into the face.

"Yes, yes I do babe." Andrew said honestly. Alex then went and grabbed Andrew's hand and brought him close to her.

It was then Andrew was blushing a bright red. He seriously wanted to have sex with Alex. Her appearance was making him go cuckoo.

"I love you Andrew," She got his attention.

"I love you too Alex."

Alex then brought Andrew's face close to hers as their lips got locked and they started French kissing for a moment. Andrew was enjoying it since he seriously wanted to do this with her, as he wrapped his arms around Alex, and Alex did the same with Andrew. After a few moments, they broke out of kissing.

"So Andrew, you thought about where we should go out to eat?" Alex asked him.

"Well I was searching with Chaosky earlier on where we should go for dinner," Andrew explained. "And he found the perfect restaurant that we should go to. The place is called Scarpetta and it appears to be a good place for us."

Alex seemed appalled by the name and decided to go with it.

"Sounds good to me Andrew," Alex nodded. "Shall we get going honey?"

"Sure thing babe." Andrew escorted Alex as they then decided on what they should take a ride in to get to their destination.

"How about we take my motorcycle." Andrew opened up the garage and it was showing two motorcycles; one was color coated blue, the other was color coated yellow, and they belonged to Andrew and Alex respectively. Alex seemed a little confused for a minute.

"When did we get motorcycles?" She asked.

"Remember the chapter that was based on the episode 'Spy Gladiators'?" Andrew reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Alex giggled, recalling an earlier chapter that was done. "I remember now. Let's go on your motorcycle."

"Okay." Andrew started up his motorcycle. "Your going to have to sit and wrap your arms around my waist Alex okay?"

"Sure thing Andrew," Alex said as she got behind Andrew and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"See you guys later," Chaosky said. "Have a good date! I'll tell Sam and Clover that you are out on a date together!"

"Thanks Chaosky! See ya!" Andrew called out as he then said to Alex. "Hang on tight Alex."

"Okay Andrew." Alex said as she tightened her wrap around Andrew's waist.

"Let's go."

The motorcycle started as Andrew with Alex then drove off into the distance, Chaosky waving bye to them and hoped that they would have a fun time.

* * *

After about 30 minutes, Andrew and Alex finally made it to their destination.

"Well here we are Alex," Andrew said. "This must be the place."

From looking at it, Alex thought the place struck her fancy.

"This place looks fancy Andrew." Alex commented.

"It does doesn't it," Andrew said as he got off. "Come on let's go."

"Right behind you."

Alex followed Andrew as they both went in through the front door.

Once they entered the place, they noticed just how fancy it was on the inside and they were appalled by it's setup. After reserving a spot for two, the couple were able to get a seat by themselves. They were sitting across from each other.

"This is grand isn't it Andrew?" Alex asked him.

"I'll say." Andrew agreed with her, admiring the fine decor.

Some time later after being given their respective meals (what they ate respectively is not important), Andrew and Alex were chatting about...stuff. Andrew was admiring Alex's hairstyle and her dress.

 _Ahhh, my girl is so beautiful with that hairstyle and that dress._ Andrew thought to himself. _God this girl knows how to make me go cuckoo. I love her so much._

"Hey Andrew?" Alex snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I never got to tell you this but I think you look handsome and sexy in that suit and that hat." Alex said honestly.

Andrew was blushing a bright red from that comment.

"Thanks Alex," Andrew said. "You look really beautiful in that dress and that hairstyle of yours looks pretty too."

"Thank you Andrew." Alex said.

A few minutes later, a waiter came by with a very special order for them.

"I have here a special order for this young and happy couple tonight." The waiter said.

"Oh, why thank you." Alex was blushing.

"Yeah, thanks." Andrew said, while blushing too as the waiter gave them privacy.

The special order was revealed to be a really cliché but romantic order; spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatball.

"Wow, this seems a little cliché don't you think," Andrew mused.

"I agree Andrew." Alex agreed.

Despite this, they decided to chow down on it, together. Eventually, Andrew and Alex were now on the same string of pasta, as they started slurping it down. Because it was the same string, this eventually caused Andrew and Alex to bring their faces close together in the most cliché manner possible, causing them to kiss once they had finished it. After a minute, they slowly broke apart, blushing madly and wildly.

"Well, that was cliché," Andrew admitted. "But I still loved it."

"Me too Andrew." Alex stated.

A few minutes later, Andrew decided on paying off the check that must be paid.

"Andrew, you sure you know how to pay that?" Alex asked, hoping he doesn't make it backfire.

"Of course, Chaosky has done this stuff all the time when we went to restaurants like this one," Andrew stated.

"Chaosky sure knows a lot of stuff doesn't he?" Alex asked.

"Chaosky has taught me a lot as well." Andrew admitted as he then paid the check correctly just like how Chaosky would pay it.

Afterwards, they left the restaurant and decided to head back home, happy about the date that they went on.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT...**

* * *

It was now 9:00 when Andrew got home, and Andrew was lying on his bed, still wearing the suit but took the hat off. Andrew was lost in thought. He seriously was considering on having sex with Alex using the condoms she showed him that one time. Just the thought of it made him sweat like crazy. If Andrew was to lose his mind because of how attractive Alex looked, then he would be okay with that.

 _I had so much fun tonight._ Andrew thought. _I seriously felt the need to have sex with Alex with the dress she had on and the hairstyle she was wearing. I would have done anything just to make out with my lady._

Just then, a knock was then heard at the door.

"Come in." Andrew called out.

Opening the door was Alex, who still had that same hairstyle from earlier and was also wearing the same dress. She closed the door behind her to give Andrew and her some privacy. She slowly approached Andrew with a seductive look on her face. Andrew was starting to blush from her look on her face.

"What's up Alex?" Andrew asked, trying to catch his breath.

Alex, bearing a smirk on her face then took out what appeared to be the condoms she showed him before. Now Andrew was sweating like nuts, now knowing what she wanted from Andrew.

"You... you want to..." Andrew tried to speak but was lost for words.

"I'd like us to have _sex_ baby," Alex said seductively.

Andrew's face went red as he was sweating like mad.

"You sure you want to do this?" Andrew asked.

"I saw you looking earlier," Alex said. "I saw you going cuckoo and acting like a dog when you saw me in this dress with this hairstyle. I'd like to fulfill both of our desires."

Andrew had a skeptical look on his face, not sure if he should do this.

"Andrew, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you," Alex admitted. "You are a really attractive man when you were barking like that handsome."

Andrew was blushing so much, he couldn't even tell if he was blushing.

"Besides, I already put my condom on, so you just gotta put your condom on." Alex stated.

"Okay," Andrew said. "Just give me a minute to put it on."

"Okay honey," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

Andrew left for a minute to put on his condom while Alex waited.

A minute later, Andrew came back in, now wearing the condom.

"Okay, I'm ready to have sex Alex." Andrew said, closing the door behind him.

"Great honey." Alex said as Andrew lied down on the bed. Alex then went on top of him and faced Andrew.

"You ready to do this Andrew?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Andrew simply said.

"Let's start."

Andrew and Alex then got the action started...

Okay, before this becomes an M rated fanfiction, let's just say they were having safe sex off screen, especially due to a sign that appeared out of nowhere that said:

 **NO LEMONS ALLOWED...to be viewed or shown to the readers!**

However, it could be said that Andrew and Alex were French kissing like crazy, touching each others tongues, and they were making out. A moaning sound was heard too on the other side of the door, as the two were having so much fun beyond that door.

"I love you Alex," Andrew's voice was heard sighing happily.

"I love you too Andrew," Alex's voice sighed happily as well.

They resumed kissing as they continued making out. Now before this becomes an M rated fanfiction, let's just say they were having a lot of fun together, and they were happy to be with each other and to be a couple...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE IX**


	16. Episode X

**SEASON I EPISODE X:**

 **"LADY ANDREW AND CHICKEN ALEX"**

 ***: Like with Episode V, the name for this story was also changed from the name of the episode it was based on to make it more convenient.**

* * *

 **THE SPIES'S HOUSE- BEVERLY HILLS- 4:00PM:**

It was a wonderful afternoon in Beverly Hills. In the house of the five WOOHP agents, there was not much excitement going on. Sam, Clover, Andrew and Chaosky were just relaxing and enjoying themselves like they normally do. The four of them began to notice Alex acting like an odd ball for some strange reason. Andrew thought she was perfectly fine and was just being Alex, Sam and Chaosky were beginning to wonder why Alex was acting the way she was, and Clover was...well, let's just say her patience was really being tested, and at this point, her patience was running thin. After having Alex digging through the couch and finding a quarter, staying in the bathroom for three hours, clipping parts of her hair while wondering how much should be cut before she looks like a boy, and dumping out two bottles of soda down the sink, both of which Clover had planned to drink, Clover lost her patience and then finally snapped.

 **"THAT'S IT!"** Clover shouted. **"IT'S ON!"**

"Clover," Sam tried to calm her down. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation as to why Alex is acting like a total wacko."

Andrew then decided to jump in.

"I don't see anything wrong with her, she seems perfectly fine to me." Andrew stated. Chaosky then jumped in.

"I think Sam is on to something," Chaosky explain. "There's probably a good reason as to why Alex is acting like this, right Alex?"

"I'm sorry guys, it's just that I need some cash, bad," Alex apologized and explained to them. "After my parents left on vacation, I kind of ran out."

"Well, what about your allowance," Clover questioned as Andrew was taking this in along with Chaosky.

"Girl's got needs," Alex explained. "New Mega Gripe Rock Climbing Shoes, 3D Boy Candy Trading Cards, and have you seen the price of Latte Scented Candles these days?"

"I see, that's pretty understandable Alex," Andrew smiled while nodding. Truth is, he had been with Alex for a while, and he was never bothered by anything strange that she would normally do. As a matter of fact, Andrew has acted just as strange sometimes.

"Um, color me obvious," Sam started to say. "But what about getting a job?"

It was then Alex did not feel too comfortable with getting a job. As a matter of fact, she really didn't want to take that route again.

"So not an option," Alex said, waving the thought off. "A job would mean a boss and you know that I don't do well with bosses."

It was then that a cheesy cartoon flashback then took place.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _Basically, Alex was working with sushi or something like that, and her boss was shouting at her about something that she didn't do right, but that's not the point. She was so ticked off, that she shoved the plate of sushi in his face angrily and walked off._

 _-End of short flashback-_

* * *

"That's a major understatement." Sam admitted from giggling.

"Yeah, don't feel bad Alex," Andrew tried comforting her. "I know exactly how it feels to have that kind of boss chew you out to the point where you get pissed off."

Alex was starting to feel a little better thanks to Andrew.

"Thanks Andrew." Alex said.

"You're welcome,"

"Besides," Chaosky started. "You think that's bad, there was this one time where Andrew was working in a factory and he thought it was a discotheque."

Another cheesy but longer flashback then took place.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _ **Rock the Discotheque HUH! Rock the Discotheque HUH! Rock the Discotheque HUH! Rock the Disco.**_

 _Andrew was dressed up as if he was in a discotheque, while banging on a trash can with two sticks while music was playing in the background._

 _ **Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco.**_

 _A few moments later, one of the catchiest basslines started playing in the background, as Andrew felt like he was getting his groove on as he kept banging the trash can with the two sticks. Andrew was having so much fun. Unfortunately, the fun had to end so quickly when someone then shouted at him._

 _"ANDREW!" The voice belonging to who appeared to be his boss screamed. "I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES! THIS IS A FACTORY, NOT A DISCOTHEQUE!"_

 _The music stopped playing as a record scratching sound effect was then heard as Andrew bared the most shocked look on his face as he stopped banging the trash can._

 _"Wait this is a factory?" Andrew asked. "I thought this was a discotheque. I had wanted to apply for a discotheque."_

 _"Well this is a factory! THIS ISN'T A DISCOTHEQUE SO STOP THAT COCKAMAMIE MUSIC THIS INSTANT AND WORK!" The boss shouted._

 _Andrew then realized he was foolish to think this was a discotheque. He didn't sign up for a factory. As a result, Andrew then looked pissed._

 _"Well to heck with this then." Andrew retorted as he walked up and tossed the trash can right on top of the boss, and then hit the trashcan hard with a mallet, causing the can to shake and the bossman with it as Andrew walked out, looking all irritated._

 _-End of flashback-_

* * *

"Heh heh heh," Andrew slightly chuckled. "Maybe that wasn't the best idea on my part."

"To this day, I still don't know how Andrew can misinterpret a factory from a discotheque." Chaosky mused to himself.

"Anyway, don't you worry your pretty little face Alex," Clover stated. "We'll make sure you get a pretty nice boss."

"HOLD THE PHONE!" Chaosky shouted. "If it's alright, I want to ask something important!"

All four of them gave him their attention.

"We're WOOHP agents right? Those are considered jobs right?" Chaosky asked. "If that's the case, then why aren't _we_ getting paid for being undercover spy WOOHP agents?"

All four of them never thought of that before, and they really wondered why they aren't paid as WOOHP agents.

"Well this sucks," Chaosky grumbled before speaking. "Anyway Alex, you will be able to get a decent job, and you know why, because Andrew is going to be working with you. The both of you will be given a really nice boss."

Both Alex and Andrew groaned in aggravation, as they weren't looking forward to this.

"I'm really not going to like this." Andrew moaned.

"I'm not either Andrew," Alex agreed. "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Me too Alex," Andrew nodded as the scene then ended up changing.

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS MALL- BEVERLY HILLS- 1:32PM (LET'S JUST SAY THE NEXT DAY):**

In the mall, Alex was now shown to be wearing a costume. But it wasn't just a costume, it was a chicken costume, and let's just say she wasn't too thrilled about it. She tried offering free samples to passer buyers. Andrew was still being given his outfit while this was taking place.

"Free sample of Captain Cluck's chicken wads," She said. "One with the cluck."

The two guys she approached just laughed as they moved on. Alex seemed upset as Sam, Clover and Chaosky tried to comfort her. Needless to say, it wasn't helping her at all. Chaosky decided to say something.

"Hey come on Alex, we aren't purposely trying to bring down your confidence," Chaosky said. "Besides, if you think your position is bad, I was told that Andrew's position was even more humiliating."

"What is Andrew's position?" Alex asked him.

Just then, the four of them heard a scream nearby.

 **"WHAT THE HELL!"** Andrew's voice was heard screaming. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WEAR MASCARA!?"**

Andrew then came by, and showed himself to the four. He was dressed up as a lady, wearing a skirt and he was red in the face (from humiliation).

"This is so humiliating..." Andrew growled through gritted teeth as he approached the four. Needless to say, all of them (except for Alex) couldn't contain themselves and they started to laugh.

"Oh goodness," Clover chuckled. "First we get to meet Chicken Alex, now we have here Ms. Lady Andrew!" Andrew was not enjoying this.

"Hey Ms. Lady Andrew," Chaosky asked. "Do you have any mascara with that dress!?"

"Oh shush Chaosky," Andrew snapped. "I'd like to see _you_ in this dress!"

"No thank you," Chaosky said. "It wouldn't fit me."

Alex, knowing how it felt to be humiliated, decided to comfort Andrew.

"Andrew, I think you look nice in that dress," She said honestly.

Andrew let out a sigh. He couldn't get mad at her. In fact, he knew that she was being humiliated too.

"Thanks Alex," Andrew said, trying to calm down. "You don't look bad in that chicken costume."

"Thanks Andrew," Alex said, knowing Andrew was comforting her at the same time.

"Your welcome."

"Say Andrew," Chaosky started to ask, now done with his laughing fit. "What is it that you have to do?"

"I have to do what Alex is doing, but instead of free samples, I have to offer them some of this free perfume to go with the sample." Andrew showed them a bottle of perfume.

"Let me see that," Chaosky then took the bottle and read the label on it. "Hmmm...'New Captain Cluck's perfume. Notice: This perfume smells like chicken'. Who the hell would want to buy perfume that is chicken scented?"

"That's what I asked too," Andrew said. "I can't think of a single person who'd like to have this crap."

"Yeah, I'll pass," Sam said.

"Ewww, chicken scented perfume, so totally gross." Clover said.

"Yeah Andrew, I think I can do without chicken smell stinking up the house," Chaosky said.

"Amen to that Chaosky," Andrew agreed. "This stuff smells like crap."

"Andrew, I definitely agree with you there," Alex was standing right next to him. "That stuff does smell like crap. So do these drumsticks."

To prove her point, Alex started tasting one of them herself.

"Have you even tried one of these things?" Alex asked them. "They taste like... like..."

"Like crap, am I correct Alex?" Andrew finished for her.

"Yes," Alex nodded her head slowly as she knew he was right. It did taste like crap.

Five minutes later, after being chewed out by their boss into working, threatening to fire them if Alex doesn't cluck like an actual chicken and if Andrew doesn't speak like the stereotypical woman in a high pitch voice, and where Andrew and Alex really were getting ticked off, the five of them decided to sit on a nearby couch seat when they were immediately sent to WOOHP for another mission.

* * *

Once they landed in WOOHP, they were confronted by Jerry, who was actually eating some chicken for lunch (coincidence), as he then noticed their appearance.

"Hello my spies," He then noticed Andrew and Alex dressed as a lady and a chicken respectively. "Why, this is a surprise, its Chicken Alex, and Lady Andrew. Wait, let me rephrase that. It's Lady Andrew, _and_ Chicken Alex. Yeah, that sounds about right."

At that moment, Sam Clover and Chaosky were laughing because they couldn't hold it in any longer. It was too funny.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Was that your one joke of the year, Jerry?" Alex asked, not at all sounding thrilled about it.

"Yeah, there isn't anything funny about cross dressing here," Andrew agreed.

"Spies, your mission is infiltrate an evil lady chicken farm, dressed up as chicken ladies." Jerry joked, causing Sam, Clover and Chaosky to laugh harder. Alex was getting angry and so was Andrew.

"Look, can we just GET to the mission already before I lose the dignity I have remaining?!" Andrew asked, sounding impatient.

"Yeah, I'm with Andrew!" Alex agreed.

"Very well." Jerry then explained to them about their next mission, which isn't important as now we are going to skip the scene and go to a later part of the story.

* * *

 **LATER ON IN THE DAY...**

After feeling uncomfortable about being humiliated once again, and after Andrew and Alex admitted that they only get an hour break before having to be back in the stupid lady's skirt and chicken suit respectively, they were back in the mall and acting as a lady and a chicken respectively.

"Free samples of Captain Cluck," Alex said.

"And a free chicken scented perfume to go with it," Andrew tried speaking like a lady even though it was challenging for him.

"And don't miss our new chicken blends too," Alex added afterwards. "The great taste of chicken now in a drink."

It was then they both heard a very familiar laughter from behind them. The laughter came from none other than Mandy. Andrew was not in the mood for more crap.

"There's something different about you." Mandy said to Alex, not noticing Andrew's appearance at the moment.

"Uh-oh," Sam said, having a bad feeling something was about to happen.

"Oh crap," Chaosky grunted. "As if things couldn't possibly get any worse."

"Let me guess, you've done something different with your hair. That's not it," Mandy was thinking out loud. "Hmm, could it be that you're wearing a pathetic chicken suit? I almost feel sorry. Busting on you today is like shooting fish in a barrel."

Mandy then felt the need to laugh.

"Oh shut up Mandy," Andrew snapped, sticking up for Alex. "We know that that's a load of bologna, you don't feel sorry for her at all."

It was then Mandy noticed Andrew's appearance and decided to go after him now.

"Oh look here," Mandy started. "As if the Chicken Alex wasn't humiliating enough, now we have Lady Andrew to accompany her. Hey you have any mascara with that dress?"

Andrew was really getting pissed off now. Alex decided to stick up for him.

"Knock it off Mandy, it's not what it looks like," Alex said. "Yes he is dressed like a lady, but he is actually dressed like that to... to uh..."

"To promote cross-dressing right?" Andrew suggested.

"CROSS-DRESSING! Yeah that's it! He's wearing it to promote cross-dressing!" Alex said.

"And Alex is wearing a chicken suit," Andrew started. "But it's for...for charity! Yeah that's it! For charity, for the chicken suit a-thon."

"That's right Andrew," Alex said. "For the Chicken Suit A-Thon."

After being chewed out by their boss once again for being rude to the customer, despite the fact that they weren't being rude to the customer, who happens to be Mandy, and it was the customer (Mandy) being rude to the two of them (the irony), Andrew was now furious beyond repair.

"Did you see that," Andrew sneered. "Alex wasn't EVEN being rude to the customer! What did she do to deserve that?!"

"You weren't being rude either Andrew," Alex agreed. "You didn't deserve that either."

Just then, Sam's communicator went off as she then answered it. Jerry was then shown as a hologram, stating that he did the analysis of that device sent earlier and found out it originated from a place in Japan (don't remember what it was called), and it was owned by electronic designer Tetsuo Takara. Alex instantly recognized the name.

"Hey! I think that guy designed one of my favorite video games: Turbo Ninja Monkey Attack!" Alex announced all of a sudden.

"Mm, nerd much?" Clover commented while coughing as Alex was laughing nervously.

Andrew had a look on his face, not knowing Alex could even PLAY video games. Chaosky took notice of this and then he made a comment.

"Oh great, now Alex is the second person I've met to be interested in video games." Chaosky said.

Alex was lost in thought as Sam then asked.

"Really," She asked. "Who is the first person?"

"That would be Andrew!" Chaosky shouted.

This got Alex's attention as the three girls looked at him. If it weren't for the dress, he would actually have looked proud of being a gamer. Andrew looked flattered as a blush appeared on his face, unsure what to say.

"Well, you see, it's nothing too special about it," Andrew tried to word out.

It was then Alex decided to approach Andrew as Andrew's blush darkened, unsure what she was about to do.

"Andrew, I didn't know you could play video games." Alex commented while smirking.

"I didn't know you could play video games either Alex." Andrew said as a response. Alex's smirk grew wider on her face, as Andrew knew what was coming.

"Well Andrew, guess you and I are going to have to start playing video games together." Alex said fluttering her eyelashes while speaking suggestively.

"I like the sound of that," Andrew grinned. "We should."

Then unexpectedly, the two of them were then kissing lip to lip. Some people saw this and were wondering why a lady and a chicken were kissing, but they chose to stay out of it.

"Hey, if you two lovebirds, or should I say love-chickens, are done, we have a mission we have to get to." Chaosky said.

"Right," Andrew said as he grabbed Alex's hand. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew." Alex said, as the two of them went to the others and to be given the next part to the mission.

Okay, due to the length the chapter could get, we are just going to skip this mission and go straight to the ending to the episode now, shall we?

* * *

 **ONE EXTREMELY CRAZY COMPUTER GEEKY BASED MISSION LATER...**

* * *

The spies were now in school and Andrew and Alex had decided to quit the job at the mall and became Computer Tutors, being able to tutor students with computers and stuff and due to the experience that they gained on their latest mission, they felt pretty confident with this job too. Alex even admitted the tutor job was way better, as did Andrew. They were glad that there was no boss telling them what to do or how to do what they have to.

"There's no boss telling me that I'm late or to stop gossiping, because _I'm_ the boss," Alex admitted.

"Oh," Sam question. "What about Chaosky?" She pointed to the little light-blue guy helping out Andrew.

"Who? Me?" Chaosky said. "Nah, I'm not the boss. I'm just here to assist Andrew in case something happens and he starts having a panic attack. I'm practically his assistant."

"You said it Chaosky." Andrew said.

It was then that one of the students that Alex was assisting noticed something wrong with the computer he was using.

"Uh, Alex, what do I do?" He asked sounding confused as the word 'ERROR' was shown in red.

"No problem-o," Alex said, pressing random buttons. "Just press this and this and this."

It was then the computer was then engulfed in flames as Alex was about to have a panic attack.

"HELP! **HELP!"** She shouted using a fire extinguisher. "This isn't suppose to happen! Where's a boss when you need one?!"

After the fire was taken out, Andrew decided to calm her and said.

"Hey just think of it this way Alex," Andrew stated. "It could have been worse."

Alex gave Andrew a small smile and thanked him, resulting in him nodding.

"Hey Mr. Andrew," A male student Andrew was helping got his attention. "I saw this button that leads to a website. What should I do?"

Andrew took a closer look at it and then said.

"Well don't just sit there. Click it and see what it is." Andrew suggested.

"Okay."

The kid clicked the link and then once he did, a certain catchy theme song started playing in the background, and everyone could hear it.

"Oh no..." Andrew gulped, already knowing the theme song it is as it started singing the lyrics.

 _One fine day with a woof and a purr,_

 _A baby was born and it caused a little stir._

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Andrew screamed. He loved the theme song, but it was so catchy it always gets stuck in his head for hours. Last time he heard the theme song, it took 8 hours just to get it out of his head.

 _No blue buzzard, no three eyed frog,_

 _Just a feline canine little CatDog._

"STOP, **STOP, _STOP!"_** Andrew panicked, pressing the stop button rapidly, but unfortunately, it wouldn't stop.

 _CatDog. CatDog._

 _Alone in the World was a little CatDog._

 **"CHAOSKY! HELP!"** Andrew screamed.

"I'M ON IT ANDREW!" Chaosky complied as the song still played.

 _Out on the road or back in town,_

 _All kinds of critters putting CatDog down._

 _Gotta rise above it, gotta try to get along,_

 _Gotta walk together, gotta sing this song._

Chaosky kept hitting stop, but it didn't stop and it kept playing.

 _CatDog. CatDog._

 _Alone in the World was a little CatDog._

Chaosky then did the alternative, and tried the CTRL-ALT-DEL method.

 _CatDog. (CatDog). CatDog. (CatDog)._

 _Alone in the World was a little CatDog._

The voice then sounded distort when it said 'CatDog' as it then finally stopped playing. Unfortunately, the computer then caught on fire as a result.

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_** Andrew screamed in a frenzy. _**"ALEX I NEED THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"**_

"Here you go Andrew!" Alex gave him the extinguisher.

Once the fire was taken out, Andrew then went over to Alex as Sam, Clover and Chaosky then looked at them.

"You know, it might not be too late to go back to being Lady Andrew and Chicken Alex you two." Clover commented, resulting in both Andrew and Alex glaring angrily.

"Come on you two, don't get your lady chicken feathers ruffled!" Sam said as the scene then started fading and we got to an empty scene.

Now before we end this segment, here's a word from our sponsor, WOOHP agent Alex.

* * *

Alex then showed up and then started speaking to the readers.

"Okay, so maybe Clover was right, and I'm a total nerd by lingual geek speak, but hello, video games rock. It's one thing to kick bad guy's butts in real life, but try escaping the troegs on level 10 in Turbo Ninja Monkey Attack when you fired off your last murf. It's like total core voltage to the max, and if you don't have at least 7 lightning bolts earned, game over! LIGHTNING BOLTS!"

"Mm... Nerd much?" Clover was heard coughing in the background.

"HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!" Andrew was heard shouting in the background, causing both Chaosky and Sam to sigh. Alex couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry about that readers. That was Andrew, my boyfriend, and I have just learned he likes video games too," Alex commented. "I love that man. Now if you readers will excuse me I must get Andrew to play some video games with me. Take care."

Alex then walked off screen and there was a kissing sound heard a few minutes later.

"I love you Andrew," Alex said off screen.

"I love you too Alex." Andrew's voice said off screen too as they then went to play video games as the screen then faded in black.

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE X**


	17. Episode XI

**SEASON I EPISODE XI:**

 **"EVERYONE HAS A FEAR"**

* * *

It was a dark and dreary night in Beverly Hills. It was heavily raining outside and it was so hard, one could hear the raindrops pelting the ground even while sleeping near a window. In the house that belonged to five WOOHP agents, the five spies were sleeping through the torrential rainstorm. In the room that belonged to Alex however, Alex was trying her best to sleep during the storm, but she wasn't able to fall asleep.

Due to the fact that there were also thunder present during this storm, Alex was unable to sleep every time she saw a flash of lightning and then a booming sound from the lightning strike. It was so loud, it caused her to squeak in fear and hide under her blanket, shivering in fear because of it. Believe it or not, Alex has had this fear with thunder and lightning for a long time, ever since she was a little kid, thunderstorms always made her scared. To this day, she was still afraid of them.

Just as Alex was slowly about to close her eyes, another flash of lightning showed up, causing her to tremble and quiver. A moment later, another loud boom from the lightning occurred.

"EEEEPPPP!" Alex squealed in fear as she hid under her blanket again, feeling a sudden jolt of her heart from the denigrating strike from the lightning. She couldn't sleep. She didn't feel that comfortable with being in her room while a thunderstorm was present. Sleep was impossible at this point.

 _I just can't sleep._ Alex thought. _I'm so scared, I can't sleep when it's thundering outside. I should just go out into the living room and lie down on the couch then._

With that thought in mind, Alex slowly got out of bed, taking her warm fluffy looking blanket with her as she quickly and quietly bolted out of her bedroom and went into the living room before another lightning strike occurred. Needless to say, she made it to the couch without waking anyone up. Sam, Clover and Chaosky were knocked out cold, and Alex assumed that her boyfriend Andrew was also asleep during this thunderstorm. Alex had to rely on her blanket to keep her safe.

* * *

She then sat down onto the couch, placing the blanket over her body, as she had an anxious look on her face.

 _When will this storm go away? I'm too scared to go to sleep with this storm going on. I wish I could be comforted._

Unfortunately, since everyone was asleep, she was alone to deal with the storm herself. A few moments later, she slowly started to close her eyes, when another flash of lightning occurred, bursting her eyes wide opened, as she started shivering again. A moment later, that same thunderous boom was heard.

"Eeep!" Alex whispered loudly as she when under her blanket once again, that jolting in her heart occurred again, as she started begging this storm to depart and go away.

 _Oh what's the use. I'm a huge baby, a coward._ Alex thought. _I'll never be able to withstand thunderstorms like the others._

A small tear dripped down her left eye as she slowly poked her head out of her blanket, sitting up again. She didn't think she could ever be able to put up with this thunderstorm or any thunderstorms that come in the future. She'll always be scared of thunderstorms. She started whimpering when she then heard the sound of a bedroom door opening. Alex didn't pay attention to it as her fear kept her distracted. Just then, a voice then got her out of her thoughts.

"Alex?" A male voice said behind the couch as Alex slowly looked up and saw Andrew, in his pajamas as he must have been woken up by the lightning strike. Alex really enjoyed seeing her man, with his tan-nish skin, his dark brown hair and those green eyes, he always put her in a good mood.

"Hey Alex?" Andrew asked her. "What are you doing up this early? It's only 1:45 in the morning."

Alex got herself together and then spoke.

"I couldn't sleep," Alex stuttered. "The lightning is keeping me from sleeping so I came out here to try to sleep. What are you doing up Andrew?"

"Oh, I've been woken up by the recent lightning strike that just took place," Andrew explained. "It was so loud, that I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until it settled down and got quite, so I decided to retreat to the living room until it stopped. Fortunately, it appears as though the others were knocked out cold, since the lightning strike didn't wake them up at all, so that's why I'm here right now."

"Oh, okay..." Alex whimpered.

Andrew took noticed of Alex's shaking, and looking all scared in the eyes. Andrew then assumed that she was afraid of thunderstorms, specifically the lightning strikes and the loud sounds they make.

"Alex, you're afraid of thunderstorms aren't you?" Andrew asked her.

"Y-yes..." Alex whimpered, sounding more frightened. She had this feeling that Andrew would comfort her but was too afraid to smile at the fact.

"It'll be okay Alex," Andrew said. "We can stick together until it stops."

This made Alex happy on the inside. But before she could bare a smile, another flash of lightning occurred and then, the lightning strike from before was heard again as Alex then shrieked in fear as she hid under her blanket again, feeling that sudden jolt that kept occurring. Andrew immediately took action and bolted to the couch, sitting right next to Alex, seeing that she would need the comforting.

"It'll be okay sweetheart," Andrew said, wrapping his right hand around her. "I'm here for you to get you through this."

Alex slowly poked her head out and looked at Andrew. Andrew decided to get the blanket Alex was using and placed it over the both of them with their heads sticking out.

"Andrew, I'm scared." Alex admitted.

"I know you are honey," Andrew rubbed her back. "And that's why I'm gonna keep you safe."

Just then, another boom of lightning was heard, causing Alex to wrap her arms around Andrew tightly, as the blanket they were sharing went over them and they were covered by the big blanket.

"It'll be okay babe," Andrew reassured. "I'm here to protect you honey. I won't leave you, I promise."

Alex felt safe with Andrew. She really loved him. Ever since they became an official couple, Andrew has done everything he can to make sure she was safe and protected by him, and Alex always enjoyed his comfort when she needed it. Still, she felt that a part of Andrew would be disappointed in her for being afraid of thunderstorms. As a result, she started to frown.

"I'm sorry Andrew." She stated.

"What are you sorry for honey?"

"I'm sorry that I'm scared of lightning strikes that occur during these storms, and that I have a fear of them." Alex explained.

Andrew had a reassuring smile as he then stated.

"No need to apologize for that babe," He explained. "It's okay if your afraid of thunderstorms and the lightning strikes that occur with them. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Alex then had a confused look on her face as she looked at him with those big beautiful eyes that always seems to get Andrew moved when he looks at them.

"Really Andrew," She asked. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I mean that sweetheart," He started to explain. "Everyone is afraid of something. We all have at least one fear that we are afraid of. It's part of what makes us who we are. Never be ashamed of that."

Alex started to understand what Andrew was talking about. In all honesty, Andrew's strong sense of morality and such had been originated from Chaosky, and Chaosky's strong sense of morality had rubbed off on Andrew.

"I mean take for example, uh..." Andrew continued, thinking of someone to use as a perfect example. "How about Clover for example, what is she afraid of?"

"Well, Clover has this fear with pests such as bugs, snakes, bats and rats that are disgusting vermin," Alex admitted, cuddling up to Andrew. "She also hates it when her make up is all ruined, her dresses are stained, her accessories get damaged and destroyed, and when her hair gets all messed up."

"Yeah," Andrew grinned. "I could totally see Clover afraid of that stuff."

"Yup." Alex had a tiny smile now.

"How about Sam, what is she afraid of?" Andrew asked.

"Well unlike Clover, Sam's more afraid of stuff that could lead to anxiety," Alex stated. "Such as worrying about whether she failed an important test, or if she is all disorganized, or if she has too much stuff to do that leads her to her getting all anxious."

"I see." Andrew said.

"Andrew," Alex started to ask. "What is Chaosky afraid of? Does he have any fears?"

Andrew expected this so he then said honestly.

"He does have a fear, but get this," Andrew started. "He doesn't like to admit it, but Chaosky has this strange fear of clowns."

"Really?" Alex was curious. "Why is he afraid of clowns?"

"I don't know. I guess he just feels very unsettled by their appearance and their presence," Andrew explained. "Thing is, he never likes to admit that he's afraid of clowns. He's just too stubborn to admit it."

"That makes sense." Alex nodded. She was feeling a bit more comfortable since she was cuddling up to Andrew, but she had one more question she wanted to ask.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Yes Alex?"

"What are you afraid of?" She asked him.

He was expecting that and tried to be honest with her.

"Well babe, there are a couple of fears that I have, but the majority of them are all minor and are not important to need comforting from." Andrew explained.

"Okay." Alex said, not wanting to pressure him into saying what his fears were.

"However, there is _one_ thing that I fear more than anything else in the world." Andrew stated.

"And what would that be Andrew?" Alex sounded curious.

At that moment, Andrew brought her face close to his as he then said.

"I'm afraid of losing you Alex. That's my biggest fear."

Alex looked a little surprised, but expected this from Andrew. He loved her with all of his heart and would be devastated if anything happened to her. She then hugged him.

"Andrew, I don't want to lose you either," She admitted. "You are a very important person to my life as well, comforting me whenever I need it. Really, I appreciate all that you've done for me Andrew."

"It's no problem whatsoever honey," Andrew admitted. "You are my angel and you are a big part of my life. I enjoy keeping you safe since that's what makes me feel complete inside. I hope you understand that."

"I do Andrew."

She slowly started to smile to Andrew when suddenly, another lightning strike was then heard as she then squeaked and then stiffened her body. She was whimpering and was starting to cry, as Andrew started rubbing her back.

"I can't help it Andrew," Alex started crying. "I just can't help it. I'm always gonna be scared of thunderstorms. Even after this one, there will be other storms that'll drive me into fear. I can't control it."

Andrew decide to give her all the comfort she needed now.

"I know you can't help it honey," Andrew said compassionately. "That's why every time there will be a thunderstorm, you just come to me and I'll protect you and keep you safe. I'll never be upset if you need to be comforted from your fear. Don't ever forget that babe."

Alex then slowly smiled as she went and hugged him.

"Oh Andrew," Alex thanked him. "Thanks so much for keeping me safe."

"Your welcome," Andrew brought her face to his. "I love you Alex, never forget that."

"I love you too Andrew."

At that moment the two of them started kissing compassionately under the blanket which started to get Alex feeling more relaxed now. When Andrew was near her, nothing could possibly get her. After a few minutes they stopped kissing for a second, disregarding the lightning now.

"You feeling much safer now babe?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, I'm really safe now handsome," Alex stated. "But I would love to have another kiss just to be safe."

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them started kissing under the blanket again, this time they were French kissing as their tongues met and touched each other. They were having so much fun, they didn't even listen to the lightning strikes anymore. Alex knew that Andrew wouldn't let her face her fear of thunderstorms alone and would help her through it. Starting to feel more relaxed, Alex decided to sleep with Andrew until the storm passed. Andrew was perfectly alright with that. As long as his girl was safe, he was completely satisfied. They spent the rest of the storm sleeping together, wrapping their arms around one another to keep each other safe, waiting for a much better and hopefully brighter day to come after the night time was over...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XI**


	18. Episode XII

**SEASON I EPISODE XII:**

 **"ALEX GETS SICK"**

* * *

It was a bright and nice shiny day in Beverly Hills, and it was a gorgeous and mildly warm day out today too. Andrew, the male teen with the dark brown hair and green eyes, having went outside for a minute to get whatever there was for mail, had a bright and perky look on his face today. If one were to look at him, they could tell that he was in a really good mood today. Andrew took a minute to breath in the fresh air.

"Ahhh," Andrew sighed happily. "What a nice wonderful day out today. It's so warm and mild outside today, I feel like I'm in a good mood today. I can tell today is going to be a great day."

Andrew then stepped into the house, and closed the door behind him. He started walking gleefully as he set down what he found for mail on the table for Chaosky to check later. Andrew started humming a very merrily tune, as he kept walking the way he did.

Unfortunately, he then stopped short in the hallway as he then heard a puking noise nearby.

"What the..." Andrew wondered, as he stopped walking. "Is someone puking? Where is it coming from?"

Andrew then stopped for a minute as he then took the next minute to listen with his ears to find out where it's coming from.

"Sounds like it's coming from the bathroom." Andrew said aloud as he approached the bathroom door. He then took a close listen and then heard some moaning. He recognized that voice.

 _That must be Alex._ Andrew concluded. _Was she the one puking? I hope she's okay._

Andrew then started giving some serious thought onto checking to see if Alex was alright...

* * *

In the bathroom, there was the WOOHP Spy girl who goes by the name Alex, the girl with the tan skin, short black hair and golden eyes. Here though, she looked a little pale, her hair was a mess, her golden eyes were swirling as if she was dizzy, and her face looked all ill. Believe it or not, it's seems that Alex has gotten the stomach ache. She had no idea how she caught it, but as of now, she felt very miserable right now.

 _Oooooo... I feel very horrible._ Alex moaned in her head. _I have a really bad stomach ache. I feel these huge needs to vomit constant._

As Alex finished puking, she flushed the toilet and tried to pull herself together, still feeling dizzy in the head as she didn't know what to do about this sickness.

 _What am I to do? Will I have to handle this stomach ache myself?_

Before any other thoughts came to her head, a knock was heard at the door and a male voice was then heard.

"Hey Alex?" The voice called out, as Alex instantly recognized that voice. "Alex, it's me Andrew! Can I come in please?"

Alex needed some help with her sickness so she then called out weakly.

"Come in Andrew," She moaned as Andrew slowly opened the door, hoping that she is alright.

"Alex, you alright?" Andrew asked before noticing Alex's appearance and that she looked sick to her stomach.

"Ooooo Andrew..." Alex moaned, baring a weak smile. "I think I have a stomach ache..."

Andrew looked shocked. It appears that his girlfriend was sick. He loved her and never wanted her to suffer. They had been a couple for a while now, and they've grown really close to each other. Alex didn't want Andrew to suffer either, and as a result, the two of them were there for each other, making a wonderful, perfect team.

"Alex, you look terrible," Andrew sounded concerned, and that was expected from him. Andrew then remembered the time that Alex had helped him feel better from his sickness. He started recalling the events from that day and he instantly remembered what he said to her that day when she was nursing him.

 _"Thanks Alex." Andrew said lying back down. "I hope I can return the favor for you one day."_

 _"I'm pretty sure you will honey." Alex said._

It then hit Andrew in the head. Could this be the right time to return the favor to Alex for how she nursed him that day? It seemed like it to him. As he took in this realization, Alex continued moaning.

"Help me Andrew," Alex groaned. "It hurts."

It was then Andrew grew a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry Alex," He stated. "I'll help you get better and nurse you back to health. Just go and lye down on the couch and I'll be right there in a minute."

Alex slowly nodded and had that weak but thankful smile on her face.

"Thanks Andrew..."

"Your welcome Alex."

Alex went to the living room couch as Andrew retreated to his bedroom to get the equipment he needed to help Alex feel better.

 _Guess it's time for me to nurse Alex to health._ Andrew thought while smiling. _Today's still going to be a good day. I love helping out my lady when she needs it._

Andrew never seemed bothered or upset at all when it came to helping out Alex with anything she needed help with. She was his angel. Andrew blushed softly as he gathered up all the medical materials he needed to help with the stomach ache.

* * *

Alex was now lying down on the living room couch, waiting for Andrew to come and help her with her stomach ache. She had the feeling that she was going to be in for a good day with her man taking care of her, especially after she recalled helping Andrew with his sickness that one time.

 _I hope Andrew will really help me with this stomach ache._ Alex sighed happily and mentally. _I really love that man._

A few minutes later, Andrew came out into the living room and got Alex's attention.

"Hey Alex, I'm ready to nurse you."

Alex then looked up and saw Andrew, now wearing a white lab coat, latex gloves, and he was now holding a medical kit for emergency uses and he was destined on keeping himself germ free. Alex really admired his appearance and his determination.

"Wow Andrew, you look nice in that lab coat." Alex commented.

"Thank you Alex," Andrew said. "Okay, now since you have a stomach ache, I have found all the necessary requirements that must be taken in order to cure your stomach ache. Are you ready?"

"Mhmm..." Alex nodded slowly as she smiled.

"Okay, well the first thing I took action for was making sure you don't have to keep getting up to puke, so I am putting this trash bucket right near you, so you can puke and not get up." Andrew explained.

"Okay." Alex was happy that Andrew thought ahead as he continued.

"Now from what I learned from stomach aches thanks to Chaosky, one that has a stomach ache must always get plenty of rest so it can wear off. Also, you should probably drink plenty of liquids. Aside from water, I think you should also drink some Ginger Ale which should help with the stomach ache."

"Sounds good Andrew."

"And another thing Alex," Andrew continued. "When it comes to eating, you should eat something light that isn't sugary, or greasy or packed with fats. You should eat something like broth and crackers. And you will need to take some medicine for your stomach ache, but that can wait until later. For now, you should probably get some rest. I have this blanket that you can use to cover yourself. In the meantime, I'll get you a glass of ginger ale. I'll be right back."

"Okay Andrew." Alex said as Andrew went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, as Alex was slowly closing her eyes, Andrew came back with a glass of ginger ale.

"Here you go Alex," Andrew placed the glass on a nearby table. "Drink it when you need to."

"Thanks Andrew."

"Your welcome, and another thing, if you feel like puking and you feel hurt from puking, just know I'm not leaving your sight so I'll help ease your pain if it comes up, is that alright?" Andrew wondered.

"That's perfectly fine Andrew." Alex said as she slowly closed her eyes. "Thanks for helping me Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex." Andrew winked at her.

"I love you Andrew." She slowly fell sleep.

"I love you too Alex."

At that moment, Alex was now asleep as Andrew watched her dreamily. Just the sight of her sleeping like that makes him feel all warm inside. She was just so adorable at times, especially since Andrew has a really soft spot for Alex.

 _I hope that Alex will get better soon._ Andrew thought. _I will do everything I can to make her feel better._

Andrew then stared at Alex sleeping, ready to take action if Alex felt pain from needing to puke...

* * *

Some time later, it was almost the afternoon. Andrew had helped Alex ease her pain after she puked and he rubbed her back in a comforting manner, wearing latex gloves to keep germ free. Andrew was currently reading a magazine as Alex continued sleeping, having drunken some of the ginger ale she was given. Just then, a voice was then heard.

"Excuse me Andrew?" The voice came from behind the couch as it was shown to be Chaosky, Andrew's caretaker/friend who happens to be a tiny light-blue creature. Andrew took notice of Chaosky and looked at him, putting down his magazine.

"Oh hey Chaosky," Andrew greeted. "As you can see here, I'm just taking care of Alex and helping her with her stomach ache and helping her feel better."

Chaosky took notice of the uniform Andrew was wearing and noticed that Alex was asleep and had puked in a nearby trashcan, and had some ginger ale too. Chaosky then decided to say.

"I see, that's fine," Chaosky then added. "I just wanted to tell you, that Sam and I are going out to run some very important errands and we'll be back in a bit. Just so you don't seem surprised that we're missing while taking care of Alex."

Andrew nodded as he knew that Chaosky did have to take care of important business and he helped Sam out with it too. A question then came to Andrew's mind.

"Sounds fine Chaosky, but you seen Clover at all today?"

"Yeah, but Clover decide to head to the salon to get her hair done in a fashionably manner, so there's a chance she'll be gone all day." Chaosky explained.

"I see," Andrew commented, expecting that from Clover and all.

"By the way Andrew, Sam waiting for me right outside the front door so I might as well get going now." Chaosky pointed out.

"Okay then." Andrew said as Chaosky went to the front door. Chaosky turned around one last time when at the front door.

"Oh by the way Andrew," Chaosky said. "If you are looking for something to give to Alex for lunch, there's some broth and crackers in the cabinet next to the fridge in case you didn't know."

"Thanks Chaosky," Andrew said. "See ya later Chaosky."

"Yeah see you in a bit Andrew." Chaosky said.

Chaosky then walked out the front door, closing it behind him as he and Sam went out to take care of some important business, as Andrew then looked at the clock. It was now 12:00 pm. It might be a good time to start making lunch for Alex. Andrew then approached Alex, shaking her lightly as she looked up to him, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey Alex, it's just about lunchtime," Andrew explained. "I'm going to be in the kitchen making you a lunch that you can handle okay?"

"Okay, thanks Andrew." Alex said weakly.

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew said. "Be back in a bit."

Andrew then went into the kitchen as Alex went back to sleep for now. Andrew grabbed the broth and the crackers and then got cracking with making the lunch for Alex.

A bit more than 20 minutes later, Andrew had finished making Alex's lunch as he was about to give it to her. Alex slowly started to get up once she smelled that Andrew made broth for her. Alex slowly sat up as Andrew came into the living carrying the bowl of steaming broth with crackers on the side.

"Here you go Alex," He set it down on the table with the glass of Ginger Ale that was still there. "I made you some steaming broth and crackers to go with it. This should help with your stomach ache."

"Oh, thank you Andrew." Alex said, sounding thankful.

Andrew nodded as he then added something to say.

"By the way Alex, that broth might be too hot, so take your time with devouring it." Andrew explained.

"Okay Andrew." Alex then dipped one of her crackers into the broth and started eating it as Andrew sat down nearby her.

"I'll be over here if you need anything babe." Andrew stated as he read some more of that magazine.

Alex nodded as she started devouring her lunch.

After about a good 15 minutes, Alex was finished with her lunch as she then felt relaxed. Andrew noticed this as he then got up.

"You finished Alex?" He asked her.

"Mhmm..."

"I'll take that then." Andrew then took the empty bowl and put it in the kitchen. A few moments later, after cleaning up a bit, Andrew came back and wanted to know how Alex was feeling.

"So how are you feeling now Alex?" Andrew asked her.

"A little better," Alex admitted. "Thank you Andrew."

"Well that's good, because I think now is the good time to take some medication," Andrew then went into the medicine cabinet. "There are two medicines that you must take Alex. The first one you must take is this pill, so I'll get that for you and you can take it."

Andrew then got out a pink pill and placed it on the table for Alex. Taking the ginger ale she still had, Alex then put the pill in her mouth, drank some of the ginger ale and swallowed the pill down with it.

"Okay Andrew, what's the second medicine I have to take?" Alex asked him.

"I'm getting it Alex, just give me a minute." Andrew said.

"Okay."

A minute later, Andrew came out carrying a milliliter cup and a bottle of what appeared to be Pepto Bismol.

"You just need to swallow a small cup of this stuff." Andrew explained.

Alex then got an uncomfortable look on her face. Andrew took notice of this and knew what she was thinking.

"Now Alex, this isn't the horrible tasting stuff, nothing like cough syrup," Andrew stated. "Pepto Bismol should help with your stomach ache more effectively than anything else."

Alex had a skeptical look on her face.

"Alex, I wouldn't be giving this to you if it tasted like cough syrup. As a matter of fact, this stuff taste like bubblegum. Chaosky always gave me this stuff whenever I had a stomach ache and I found out that it didn't taste like cough syrup at all, and so I was never upset when I had to take this stuff."

Alex still didn't know what to think as Andrew approached her.

"Alex, don't you trust me?" He asked her, placing the cup and bottle on the table.

"Of course I trust you Andrew." She said.

"Then try it and give it a chance," Andrew said. "I'll be right here if you don't like it."

Andrew filled the cup with Pepto Bismol to it's exact amount and allowed Alex to take it. The liquid was all pink, unlike cough syrup which looked disgusting in addition to tasting horrible.

"Okay Andrew, I'm going to take it now." Alex announced, grabbing the small cup.

"Great."

Alex then slowly started to gulp down the medicine. Once it hit her mouth, she noticed it tasted nothing like cough syrup. It really did taste like bubblegum like Andrew said. She swallow it and placed it on the table.

"Mmm, Andrew, this does taste like bubblegum." Alex said, not sounding unsettled by the taste.

"Told you I was right Alex." Andrew said, a grin on his face.

Alex then decided to take a nap again as Andrew then started cleaning up a bit from his work he was doing with Alex. He was glad that he was helping her out with her stomach ache. At some point, Alex finished her ginger ale, so Andrew took the glass and gave her some water this time, which she started drinking at a slow pace.

* * *

Sometime later in the afternoon, Alex was slowly starting to feel better, thanks to Andrew. Andrew had one last method to helping her get cured.

"Hey Alex," He said getting her attention. "Something that you should also do for that stomach ache would be to take a hot bubbly bath. It helps with not only stress and anxiety, it helps with soothing stomach aches and other sicknesses."

"Okay Andrew, I can take one now if that's alright." Alex slowly started getting up.

"Sounds good," Andrew smiled. "I'll be right outside the bathroom if you need anything at all."

"Thanks Andrew," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome babe," Andrew said as Alex slowly went into the bathroom to take a hot bubbly bath for her stomach ache.

* * *

Sometime later that evening, Alex was now in the bathroom, taking a nice hot bubbly bath, to help with her stomach ache. The door was closed as Andrew having put out a chair and placed it next to the bathroom door decided to sit down and read some more of that magazine, while being ready in case Alex needed something. Chaosky and Sam had arrived back home quite some ago, allowing Andrew to tend to helping Alex when she needed it. Andrew was still reading his magazine for a few more minutes when suddenly, Chaosky who was happening to be walking by, noticed Andrew and he greeted him.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky greeted. "Alex is in the bathroom isn't she?"

"Yes she is Chaosky," Andrew stated. "She's taking a hot bubbly bath to help with her stomach ache."

"I see," Chaosky was very intrigued. "Well, if you need anything else Andrew, just let me know right away."

"Okay."

Chaosky then wandered off as Andrew continued reading his magazine. After about 20 minute, Andrew heard some noises in the bathroom, assuming Alex was done with her bath. After about 5 minutes later, the bathroom door slowly opened as Andrew noticed this. Andrew looked and saw Alex, wearing fresh new pajamas as she was feeling better now.

"So how do you feel now Alex?" Andrew asked her.

"I'm actually starting to slowly feel better Andrew," Alex said as Andrew closed his magazine. "Thanks."

Andrew then took the chair and put it away. Andrew decided on accompanying Alex again to the couch and keep her comforted for a good portion of the evening.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT...**

* * *

After eating a light dinner, Alex decided it was time to head to bed. Andrew decided to accompany her so she could be alright. Alex was glad he could accompany her.

"Andrew," She started to say as she was in bed. "I had a fun day today."

"You did?" Andrew asked her.

"Yeah," She admitted. "I might have been sick, but my _man_ did everything he could to take care of me and help me feel better." Alex referred to Andrew, causing Andrew to blush wildly.

"Hey, I told you I would help you out and I did," Andrew commented. "Besides, I had fun today taking care of you and making sure you were better."

It was then Alex's turn to blush.

"Alex, I owe you my life for helping me out when I was sick," Andrew confessed. "And today, I ended up returning the favor. I helped you today when you were sick."

"That you did honey," Alex smiled, grateful for Andrew's help today. "Thank you for today Andrew."

"Your welcome babe," Andrew said.

Andrew then proceeded on kissing Alex's forehead.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They continued blushing for a couple more minutes, when it was now time to go to bed.

"Well, have a goodnight Alex," Andrew said.

"Goodnight Andrew," Alex said. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow babe." Andrew winked at her.

"See ya."

Andrew then proceeded on exiting out of the bedroom door, closing it behind him hoping that tomorrow Alex will be feeling better. Alex, now sleeping was happy that Andrew would help her out with anything. She went to sleeping, hoping that tomorrow, she'll start feeling better...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XII**


	19. Episode XIII Part I

**SEASON I EPISODE XIII:**

 **"DEALING WITH A STALKING MANDY & AN AMNESIC SAM" (Part I)**

 ***: Just like with episodes V and X, this one got it's title changed to something more meaningful that ties in with the plot.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL- 10:35 AM:**

It was just another typical morning in Beverly Hills, and everyone was in Beverly Hills High School, which hasn't changed at all since the last couple of chapters that the school has been in. But that's not important at the moment. After what seemed like a couple of minutes of looking into the school, a voice from the intercom started speaking as we now focus in the pottery class which was what the spy girls, Sam, Clover and Alex were taking.

 _Don't forget students, Monday is school picture day. Let's... all try to look our best._

Once the voice was done speaking, coming into the pottery class from the door was none other than Andrew, the teenage male with the dark brown hair, tannish skin and green eyes. Accompanying him was Chaosky, his caretaker/friend who is a tiny light-blue creature wearing a red bowtie, had three tuffs of hair on his head, and attached to a string on his head was a bell. The string was capable of stretching out and wrapping around something like a vine. Chaosky was talking to Andrew about something relating to the picture day on Monday.

"...so that's why Andrew, you really should wear that outfit that I've been telling you about for picture day." Chaosky finished.

"Yeah, I understand Chaosky," Andrew agreed as he saw the girls. "Hey Chaosky, there's the girls."

The three girls were working with something brown and some sort of pottery when Andrew approached them. Andrew then started to greet Sam and Clover.

"Hey Sam. Hey Clover." Andrew greeted both of them. Truth be told, they were two of his closest friends, having been there for him since he first came to Beverly Hills.

"Hey Andrew." Sam and Clover said together as they were working on their pottery thing. Andrew then took the time to approach Alex, his girlfriend and greeted her.

"Hey Alex." Andrew got her attention as she was happy to see her man.

"Hi Andrew," Alex said, happy to see him. "How are you doing today?"

"Pretty good," Andrew admitted. "And how's my angel doing today?"

"Great, thanks for asking babe."

"No problem honey."

They then did a quick kiss on the lips, and whatever Andrew did next isn't important, as Chaosky then decided to greet the girls.

"Hello girls." Chaosky greeted.

Even though they said hello to Chaosky, Sam wanted to know why Chaosky was here.

"Hey Chaosky, what are you doing here anyway?" Sam asked him.

"Well, ever since that whole computer fiasco Andrew went through, I have decided that maybe I should be his personal school assistant to help him out with stuff," Chaosky explained. "The school allowed me to help him whenever he needs help with anything. As you can see, he has things under control currently."

"I see." Sam rubbed her chin in understanding, knowing that Chaosky was here to help Andrew. "Anyway girls, and Andrew and Chaosky, I am so not ready for picture day."

"I understand," Chaosky said. "That's why I have been telling Andrew to wear this outfit I've been talking about."

"Well tell me about it Sam," Clover continued the conversation. "I totally don't know what to wear."

"Should I smile this year," Alex wondered. "Or go with a classic pout?"

After Alex did a quick pose, Andrew felt the need to comment.

"I think you'll look beautiful either way Alex."

"Thanks Andrew," Alex giggled as she smiled, blushing while at it.

"Your welcome Alex." Andrew blushed as well.

Believe it or not, Andrew and Alex have been a couple for quite a while. They have grown close to one another. Not only do they make a perfect crime fighting team and an excellent spy duo, but they also have each others backs in just about every situation that they are placed in. Needless to say, there was true love being shown between Andrew and Alex.

"Well anyway," Chaosky said. "I can tell that today is gonna be a great day. Nothing can possibly go wrong and nobody can possibly ruin it!"

Just then, Mandy then came right through the door and entered the classroom, making her announcement.

"Hello pathetic wannabes!" She announced.

"Oh joy, speak of the devil," Andrew retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Oh goody, just the perfect person for us to meet right now." Chaosky said sarcastically.

Mandy, having ignored Andrew and Chaosky's comments continued speaking.

"Anyway, I'm getting my hair done by Maurice Maurice, the greatest stylist in the world."

As she getting bragging about how wonderful of a job he can do to make her hair the greatest in the world, the looks on Andrew, Clover, and Alex's face showed they weren't interested at all. At that moment, Mandy started laughing while showing off her hair in a stylish manner, which got Chaosky wondering if she's begging for something to happen to her hair. As a result, Chaosky commented.

"You know, Mandy's just begging for something bad to happen to her hair right now."

Sam only nodded in agreement. Mandy kept on showing off her hair.

It was then did Mandy's hair ended up getting stuck in the pottery thingy that Clover was using. This immediately got Mandy's attention as the other five could only stare.

"Ahhhh, my hair," Mandy could only scream. "Help!"

Andrew was starting to feel some mixed emotions. Part of him wanted to laugh, but another part of him felt some sort of pity for what was happening.

"I know this might seem strange," Andrew commented. "But a part of me is making me starting to feel pity for Mandy right about now."

"Why do you feel concerned for Mandy?" Clover asked sounding curiously.

"Because whether Mandy wants to believe it or not, I _do_ have a heart." Andrew admitted.

Alex now by Andrew's side placed her hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"I know you have a heart Andrew." Alex commented.

"Hey, don't just stand there, someone help!" Mandy got their attention again.

After seeing that no one was brave to do it, Chaosky then decided to step up.

"Fine," Chaosky sighed. "I'll be the one shot hero this time."

With no time to waste, Chaosky extended his bell like a whip and wrapped it around Mandy's waist.

"What are you doing!?" Mandy shouted.

"GAH! What does it look like I'm doing?" Chaosky grunted as he tried pulling, but no matter how hard he pulled, it wouldn't work.

"It's too strong!" Chaosky shouted. "Sam, do something!"

With not a second to spare, Sam immediately rushed over and pressed the red button to stop the thing from running. Chaosky, having been feeling a 'dumb stupid' moment for not noticing that before and could have done that in the first place, let go of Mandy's waist and the bell went back into it's normal position. Mandy, having felt relieved that her hair was free, then looked thankful that Sam and Chaosky put in their efforts to help out.

"Thank goodness, Sam you... you... you saved my life." Mandy stated.

Sam and Chaosky then had that strange look in their faces.

"I saved your hair." Sam pointed out the obvious.

"My hair is my life," Mandy stated as she hugged Sam. "I am forever in your debt. From now on Sam, you are my best friend."

It was then Mandy turned her attention to Chaosky.

"And, Chaosky wasn't it?"

"Uh... yeah...?" Chaosky said with an awkward tone in his voice.

"Chaosky, for your brave and heroic attempts to save me," Mandy picked him up. "I hereby consider you my new boyfriend, my little hunky man."

This immediately got Chaosky's eyes bugged out. Mandy claimed him as her boyfriend just because he saved her.

"What are you nuts," Chaosky tried squirming out. "I'm not your boyfriend."

"Oh yes you are Chaosky," Mandy denied. "I can tell this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship between us."

"Look Mandy!" Chaosky shouted. **"DO I LOOK LIKE A HUMAN TO YOU!? HUH?! _I'M NOT A HUMAN!"_**

Not to mention the fact that Chaosky didn't even like her, especially not like _that._

"Oh Chaosky, from now on, I'll tend to every whim that you and Sam might need some help with." Mandy commented.

This immediately got Chaosky annoyed to no end, as did Sam.

"Oh great, this is just like that one time where Cat ends up pulling off a tick that was latched onto Lube's toe and Lube ended up becoming Cat's personal servant because of it." Chaosky retorted, making reference to the CatDog episode 'All You Need is Lube'.

Andrew having seen the whole thing, was now concerned that Mandy would end up doing something dirty to Chaosky and Chaosky would be forced to do it against his will. As a result, Andrew, with Clover and Alex with him, decided to follow Mandy, who helped Sam out the door and carried Chaosky in her hands. Of course, Mandy slammed the door in the faces of Clover, Andrew and Alex as she followed Sam, carrying Chaosky while at it.

"Girls did you see that!?" Andrew panicked. "Mandy claimed Chaosky as her new boyfriend and is now planning on doing some very dirty stuff to him! We have to go after her before Chaosky is forced to make out with her against his own will!" Andrew started shivering at the thought of Mandy forcing Chaosky to have sex with her.

"Andrew's right!" Alex agreed. "We have to go after her!"

"Right behind you!" Clover shouted as the three of them bolted out of the door, following Mandy who was carrying Chaosky and was escorting Sam.

* * *

Sometime later, Andrew, Clover and Alex were really starting to get annoyed by Mandy and her new obsession with Sam and Chaosky, claiming the latter as her boyfriend and the former as her best friend. Mandy was getting Sam some soda as she put Chaosky done for a second.

"Or, we could all go to a movie," Mandy said, referring to herself, Sam and Chaosky. "Or get something to eat, or how bout a latte."

Mandy then faced Chaosky.

"And Chaosky as soon as I get my new best friend Sam a can of soda," Mandy started. "You and I will start off with the kissing!" She then faced the soda machine.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Chaosky screamed in panic and fear at the thought that Mandy was planning on kissing him. Andrew seriously wanted to grab Chaosky and run out of the school before Mandy made her move, but he didn't want to leave Sam, Clover and Alex in the dust, so he chose not to do that.

"This would be like the best time to get pulled away to WOOHP." Sam commented.

"Yes, I agree!" Chaosky panicked. "WOOHP, get us out of here now! Before I get dragged into a kissing fest against my will!"

Then before you knew it, the five of them got instantly teleported away to WOOHP thanks to the light in the ceiling, as Mandy got Sam's soda and was shown to have put on some new lip stick so she could kiss Chaosky.

"Sam? Chaosky? Where are you two!?" Mandy called out, wondering where they disappeared to.

* * *

Before you knew it, the five of them landed into WOOHP's HQ, as Jerry then greeted them.

"Hello spies."

"That was perfect timing, thanks Jerry." Sam thanked him.

"Yeah thank you so much," Chaosky said. "Thanks for getting me out of the school before I ended up being given the kissing of a lifetime!"

"May I ask why Chaosky?" Jerry asked him.

"Don't ask," Andrew spoke up. "It's a really long story."

Needless to say, Jerry left it at that.

"Well your welcome," Jerry continued. "Anyway, I have something to show you five. 10 of the worlds top scientists were in a conference in Bora Bora, when something very odd happened."

"Bora Bora?!" The girls asked together.

"Hey I've heard of that place!" Andrew jumped in. "I've always wanted to go there!"

"Me too!" Chaosky agreed.

The five of them then had a fantasy of them being in paradise, looking similar to the original but with the major changes. Andrew was shown chillaxing with Alex, while Chaosky, wearing one of those straw hats was playing the ukulele as the song 'Pretty Little Piece of Paradise' started playing. Chaosky then started singing in the fantasy.

 _Pretty little piece of paradiiiise! That's where I want to beeeeee!_

 _Pretty little piece of paradise, for you and me!_

As Chaosky kept singing, Andrew was now shown kissing Alex, Sam was stretching out, sunbathing while Clover was flirting with some of the hunks on the beach.

"Ahhh, that would be excellent," Chaosky said dreamily as the fantasy then ended.

"I'll say." Andrew agreed.

"Anyway," Jerry got their attention. "Take a look at this."

Jerry then showed them what appeared to be some type of jello type slug creature thing that had three eyes, two green and a yellow eye in the center.

"Oh those are so cute," Clover commented.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of the Chao creatures right about now." Andrew said.

No one wanted to know what he likes about Chao so they kept their mouths shut.

The slug creatures then turned monstrous and unsettling.

"Ooooh, those are so gross." Sam commented.

"Yeah, they remind me of those monsters from the movie 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers'!" Chaosky shouted out.

"Yeah, they are unsettling. I feel creeped out now." Andrew felt a little creeped out.

"Me too Andrew." Alex agreed.

"Anyway, those cute, gross blobs erased the scientists' memories completely," Jerry continued. "WOOHP needs you to find out who is behind this and stop them. This could potentially have dangerous global ramifications."

"Okay." The five of them nodded.

"Now let's get your equipment," Jerry stated.

Jerry then showed them the following equipment, including the Water Use Cranium Apparatus, in which Alex wondered if it comes in Fuchsia, Nuclear Powered Jet Boots, Waist Restrainer which consist of In-fusion Exploder, Repellent Spear Pistol and Titanium Grappling Hook, and a Lab In A Briefcase 9000.

"And you'll need to bone up on your Marine Biology." Jerry showed them a marine biology book.

"Okay." Andrew said simply. To be honest, Andrew is really an easygoing and very loyal person, and is willing to do any that'll accomplish a task. Besides, Andrew felt he needed to know a thing or two about Marine Biology.

Chaosky, felt this was the perfect opportunity for the other four spies to be able to learn something from this experience so he was pleased. He was willing to do it, Andrew showed he was willing on taking it, Sam is the most serious and determined member of the group, and Alex would do anything especially if Andrew help her. But Clover, from the look Chaosky saw on her face, he knew something was up.

"We have to study?" Clover asked, resulting in the other four giving her the look. Jerry raised an eyebrow, but decided to leave it at that.

"Last but not least, Super Cycles," Jerry uncovered what appeared to be the Super Cycle. "Voice Activated."

He then explained that the super cycle is capable of recognizing one's particular voice. Jerry gave them a demonstration by using the Stop and Go command. After showing the demonstration, Jerry explained that they'll have to get to Bora Bora as soon as possible, but Clover stated that they can't go for a crazy reason.

"I left my new sunglasses at home." Clover said simply causing Sam, Chaosky, Andrew and Alex to facepalm.

"Clover, please." Both Sam and Alex said.

"Terrific." Andrew and Chaosky both said sarcastically.

* * *

The five spies were now at home and they were now in Clover's room and Andrew was surprised since he never saw Clover's room before.

"You didn't expect me to go to a tropical island without my new sunglasses, did you?" Clover said.

"Come on Clover," Alex said as the other four were feeling impatient.

"Yeah Clover," Chaosky agreed. "Let's go before you know who finds me and asks me out."

The other four knew who Chaosky was talking about.

"Hey I have a question," Andrew asked. "Why does Clover have a balcony in her bedroom?"

"Probably because they want the plot to the chapter to keep going." Chaosky explained.

"Yeah, it's to keep there from being any plotholes in this episode the author is writing." Sam agreed.

"That makes sense, let's go Clover," Andrew said. "The helicopter sent by WOOHP is here to pick us up. Let's get a move on!"

"Yeah before Mandy decides to show up all of a sudden!" Chaosky commented.

Just then, a voice was heard and the person who opened the door was none other than Mandy! Surprise readers!

"Sammy, and Chaosky! I've been looking for you two!"

"I had to open my big trap." Chaosky grumbled.

"What's Mandy doing in my room!?" Clover asked.

"More importantly, how did Mandy know to look for us here?" Andrew asked.

"I'm with Andrew, this is so confusing." Alex agreed.

"So you two ready to hit the dance club!?" Mandy asked.

After explaining to Mandy that Sam is visiting her sick aunt who happens to have a contagious disease known as monkeynucleosis, not even bothering to tell her that it's in Bora Bora, the five of them rode the copter to Bora Bora.

"Whew, that was a close one," Sam said.

"Yeah, I don't know how much more I can put up with Mandy," Chaosky exaggerated. "I don't even like her! She's not my girlfriend!"

"I know Chaosky. I'm just glad that she's not after me," Andrew said. "Because, well, I already have a girlfriend." He approached Alex.

"I know you do Andrew," Alex said as Andrew sat next to her. "And I happen to be one lucky girl to have you."

"Me too babe."

They started kissing for a couple of minutes and then faced one another.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They started kissing again as the helicopter started heading for their destination known as Bora Bora...

* * *

 **BORA BORA- 2:00PM:**

It was a nice afternoon in Bora Bora and the five spies were on the beach shore where the attack took place. Sam was talking to some guy who explained the attack took place here while Clover, Chaosky, Andrew and Alex were all in their beachwear, getting all comfortable.

"Cool it you guys, we are suppose to be investigating." Sam reminded them.

"Who's says you can't tan and investigate at the same time?" Alex said as Clover started rubbing her back with tanning cream.

"Yeah Alex is right," Andrew agreed, Chaosky rubbing his back with tanning lotion. "Sam sometimes your too serious. You do need to loosen up. This is a once in a life time opportunity here. Take it easy."

"I really hate to admit it Sam, but Andrew has a strong, valid and good point," Chaosky said. "Loosen up a bit, don't let the mission restrain you from what you enjoy doing. Chill every once in a while."

Chaosky got out a ukulele after putting the lotion on Andrew's back as he started playing it while singing.

"Pretty little piece of paradise! Not as pretty as me!"

All four of them gave Chaosky a really bewildered look.

"What?" Chaosky asked in confusion. They were mainly staring from the part where he said 'not as pretty as me', considering the fact that he's a guy even though he isn't a human.

It was then Alex was rubbing her hand against the sand and saw some of the goop that was left behind thanks to the slob creatures.

"Ewww, blob juice," Alex was disgusted.

"Should I get the hand sanitizer?" Andrew asked.

"Wait don't, that's evidence," Sam stated.

"Okay but, the hand sanitizer works better."

After doing a quick analysis, or rather sending them to WOOHP for further analysis, since they were fake and inorganic, the five spies decided to check out the scientists.

"Now let's check out those scientists." Sam suggested.

"Wait I think we are suppose to wait until later tonight to check them." Andrew said.

"And how do you know this Andrew?" Sam questioned.

"It says so in the script."

He showed them the script as proof.

"Damn cursed script and it's killjoy way of sticking to the schedule." Chaosky grumbled in annoyance.

"Hey at least Mandy isn't here." Andrew said.

"That's true." Chaosky let out a sigh of relief.

"So what do you suppose we do until later tonight?" Clover asked.

"I don't know about you, but I know what I'm doing," Andrew said. "And I'm gonna do it with Alex."

"Oh yeah babe," Alex got up and followed Andrew. "You want to do it where no one can see us."

"You betcha sweet cakes," Andrew said to Alex. They started kissing.

"I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They continued kissing as Chaosky continued playing the ukulele, and Sam and Clover did whatever they wanted to do just to kill time, until later tonight...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XIII PART I**


	20. Episode XIII Part II

**SEASON I EPISODE XIII:**

 **"DEALING WITH A STALKING MANDY & AN AMNESIC SAM" (Part II)**

* * *

 **BORA BORA- LATER THAT NIGHT:**

It was a beautiful night in Bora Bora, and inside the building that look strikingly similar to a hotel, the five spies (still wearing their beach attire) were now checking on the scientists, all of whom had no clue who they were, where they were or what they were doing there. Two specific scientists even went as far as bumping into each other, sounding all confused and such.

"You know something," Andrew started to say. "It sucks that these people can't remember anything and we can't get any vital information from them at all."

"I agree Andrew." Sam said as the scientists still looked confused. Clover went as far as trying to flirt with one of them.

"Hi, my name's Clover," Clover started flirting. "I'm taking biology this year. You get your memory back, you could help me with my mid-term."

The guy honestly looked as confused as heck.

"Uhhh... who's biology?" The man asked, sounding completely clueless.

"Guys, I don't know what to think about this," Chaosky commented. "But just think, it just doesn't get any worse than this."

The moment Chaosky said that did some of those jello blob creatures fall from the air vent, getting the spies' attention as they were then fear stricken. However, the blobs all formed in a circle, emitting a glow as a hologram then appeared. The hologram then started speaking.

 _Mr. Hammington, I will only say this once. One billion dollars must be left at Black Death Cove by tomorrow morning at dawn. If not, I will promise you will regret it._

The moment the hologram stopped, did the image disappear. The blob creature slowly started scurrying.

"What was that all about?" Chaosky asked.

"I have no idea Chaosky..." Sam was confused with it as well.

All of the blob creatures went back up into the vent... well all except for one. The remaining one actually turned it's attention to Andrew. Andrew immediately noticed this and felt unsettled by it.

"Now now Mr Creature," Andrew said nervously. "You don't want to wipe my brain's memory out. It doesn't taste good..."

The monster then went ahead and made a leap towards Andrew's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Andrew screamed.

Before the monster made contact towards Andrew's head, a laser beam then hit the monster right through it's jelly like body, causing it to splatter and hit the floor without wiping Andrew's memory. The creature then went up to the air vent with the others. Andrew noticed he was saved and it was revealed that it was Alex who had just used a laser gun to zap the creature before it hit Andrew. Andrew was so relieved.

"Oh... Thanks Alex," Andrew let out a sigh of relief. "You saved me."

"It was nothing honey." Alex put the gun away and approached Andrew. "I couldn't have that blob wipe your memory clean."

"Oh Alex," Andrew said as Alex wrapped her arms around Andrew. "That's another reason why I love you so much."

"And I love you too Andrew." Alex said while Andrew wrapped his arms around her.

At that moment, the couple then started kissing in a really compassionate manner, while the scientists with amnesia had no clue what they were doing. Sam looked concerned at what they were doing in front of people.

"Uh, do those two know that they're doing that in public?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but it's no problem," Chaosky assured. "These people don't remember anything at all. They probably don't even know what kissing is."

Some of the scientist started asking 'what are they doing' and 'what is kissing'.

"Yeah, your probably right." Sam concluded as Andrew and Alex walked over to the others, arms wrapped around each other.

"Well anyway, this is the most horrible thing I could ever imagine." Clover commented.

"Well spies, it just doesn't get any _worse_ than this." Chaosky commented.

The moment he said that did a voice started speaking as the door to the building opened up.

"Hey Sam, and my boyfriend Chaosky."

The voice belonged to none other than... **MANDY! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chaosky screamed in fear at the fact that Mandy arrived.

"That's the most horrible thing you could ever imagine." Sam commented.

"How the hell did Mandy find us here," Andrew asked. "We didn't tell her we were in Bora Bora!"

"Better question, why does she have to refer to me as her boyfriend?" Chaosky asked.

"Well first of all, perhaps Mandy has some type of sense that'll guide her to people she's obsessed with." Andrew stated.

"Similar to Pinkie Pie?" Chaosky wondered.

"Yeah you can say that." Andrew said.

"But why did she follow us here?" Chaosky asked.

"What a totally amazing surprise!" Mandy announced. "I needed to get a tan, with my best friend Sam and my boyfriend Chaosky. I just couldn't stay away from you two."

Andrew then went over to Chaosky and then said to him.

"Congratulations Chaosky, you now have yourself your very own personal stalker." Andrew retorted.

"Don't remind me," Chaosky grumbled at the fact. "I'm not even a human and this is ridiculous."

"It's ridiculous because your not even a human right?" Andrew asked.

"Exactly." Chaosky said. Mandy then asked Sam.

"Hey, where's Aunty Monkeynucleus?"

Sam then remembered and stated that she got better. Mandy was thrilled by this.

"We can now hang out together since that's what best friends are for right?" Mandy said. "And Chaosky and I can start kissing on the beach shore in the moonlight."

Chaosky started cursing under his breath at the mention of the word.

"So what exactly are you all doing here hmm?" Mandy asked them, causing all five of them to get nervous.

"The hotel hired us to give dance lesson." Sam stated.

"Wait, this is a hotel?" Andrew asked, coming out of the blue all of a sudden. "I mean, oh yeah, that's right, and we were just about to give our first lesson right about now! Right guys?"

"Uh yeah, that's it!" Chaosky shouted. "We were about to start our first dance lesson!"

"Yeah, let's start!" Sam shouted. "Alex if you would do the honor!"

"I'm on it Sammy!" Alex said as she turned on the music player. Some strange music started playing as the people (aside from Mandy) were dancing so enthusiastically. Andrew then approached Alex.

"Alex, care to dance with me?" Andrew offered, holding his hands out.

"Of course. I would love to Andrew!" Alex then grabbed his hands and the two of them started dancing in their own fashion. Needless to say, Mandy didn't look too impress.

"This is the lamest thing that I have ever seen in my entire life." Mandy commented, being followed with a yawn.

"You thought that was lame," Chaosky said approaching the music player. "Just check this out!"

Chaosky then popped in a CD, and then another song started playing.

 _Rock the Discotheque HUH! Rock the Discotheque HUH! Rock the Discotheque HUH! Rock the Disco..._

The voice then kept saying 'Rock the Disco' in a constant loop, and was accompanied by a tin noise. A few minutes later, other instruments such as maracas, a catchy drumbeat, an even catchier bassline, and a soothing, relaxing chord pad accompanied it as well. They were all still dancing, but now in a different manner. Chaosky sounded so thrilled as he said.

"Told ya huh?"

Mandy felt even more tired by this song as she said.

"This is even lamer than the last song that was being played," Mandy yawned once again. "Mandy needs her beauty sleep."

She started making her way to the exit.

"Night Sam, and night Chaosky," She said as she then told them to meet her somewhere that isn't important to list out right now. "Just lose the losers."

She then walked out as Chaosky looked annoyed.

"Those _losers_ happen to be my friends." Chaosky said out loud, but Mandy was already gone.

"I know Chaosky." Sam said.

"Well anyway Sam, you better get rid of your friend." Alex said.

"She is not my friend." Sam said.

"And before you say something Andrew," Chaosky said. "She is NOT my girlfriend!"

"I know she isn't Chaosky." Andrew said. Clover was still talking to the guy she was dancing with.

"You know, I have a prom coming up and-"

Before she could finish, Sam grabbed her shoulder and dragged her away being followed by Alex, Andrew and Chaosky as the five of them then left the hotel.

* * *

 **BLACK DEATH COVE- 6:00 AM:**

The next morning, the spies (now in their spy suits), were setting a briefcase full of money out in the open as bait to lure in whoever is responsible for the madness. Clover set it in the open and went over to the others as Chaosky and Sam were looking through their binoculars and Andrew and Alex were shown lying back.

"Okay, we wait here with the money til somebody shows us." Sam exclaimed.

"You got it." Chaosky responded.

"Just let me know when the bad guys get here," Alex said with one of those tanning things.

"Yeah, wake us up when the bad guys arrive." Andrew commented.

"I hate to burst both of your bubbles," Sam stated. "But the bad guys have arrived."

They were shown walking slowly towards the briefcase. Meanwhile, Andrew now had a full bottle of bubble soap and he had a bubble wand in his possession. The others noticed this as he then asked.

"Just how many bubbles do you want me to blow so you can burst them?" Andrew asked, as if he just misinterpreted the phrase Sam used.

Just then, Chaosky started laughing hysterically, Sam and Clover had blank looks on their face, and Alex couldn't help but giggle, since she thought that Andrew was so _cute_ when he misinterprets phrases. Andrew had no idea what was funny. Chaosky noticed this and approached him.

"Andrew, she wasn't being literal," He stated. "She was using a metaphor of some kind."

"Oh," Andrew felt ashamed. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Chaosky said. "I don't mind it at all. You do this all the time. To be honest, I think you can be such a huge crack up when you take phrases or words way too differently from what others expect. Your really comical and funny Andrew."

Andrew took that as a compliment as he then looked at Chaosky with hope in his eyes.

"Do you really mean that Chaosky?" He asked.

"Of course, and I can name some examples to be exact." Chaosky started to explain. "Like there was that one time where we went to this family's home for Thanksgiving and you roasted them a Turkey, but not the turkey they were expecting."

* * *

 _-Cutaway Flashback Occurs-_

 _In a single family's home on Thanksgiving, a father, a mother and their only son were at the dinning room table, holding forks and knifes in their hands as they banged on the table._

 _"TURKEY! TURKEY! TURKEY! TURKEY!" The family chanted impatiently._

 _"Come on Andrew! It's turkey time already!" The father called out impatiently._

 _"He'll be back any second!" Chaosky said as he was keeping them occupied until it was ready._

 _Andrew then came into the living room, carrying a silver platter with a lid on it._

 _"It's done, this'll be the best Thanksgiving for you guys ever!" Andrew announced as he put the plate onto the table and slowly took off the cover. "TA DA!"_

 _The moment he removed it, it was shown that it was Turkey, but not what the readers were expecting. No, this wasn't the actual bird, it was a map of the country Turkey. The family then looked extremely pissed as Chaosky couldn't help but snicker._

 _"What the heck is that?!" The son asked angrily._

 _"Well it's Turkey," Andrew said, pointing to the parts on the map. "See, there's Stamboo, and there's Stuffingburg..."_

 _"ANDREW YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" The father snapped, tossing the plate away. "YOU ROASTED A MAP OF TURKEY FOR THANKSGIVING!?"_

 _Chaosky looked like he was about to burst into laughter as Andrew didn't look offended._

 _"Eh... should I have boil-ed-d it?" Andrew asked sounding misunderstood._

 _The family of three then growled angrily as Chaosky then couldn't hold it any longer and laughed hysterically._

 _-End of Cutaway Flashback-_

* * *

"There was also that time you and I were playing pirate, and I told you to Fire Old Betsy and you misinterpreted that too." Chaosky commented.

* * *

 _-Cutaway Flashback Occurs-_

 _Andrew and Chaosky were now playing pirate as they were on a fake pirate ship and Chaosky was dressed as the captain and Andrew was his assistant. Who they were fighting was not important as Chaosky then commanded Andrew to do an important task._

 _"FIRE OLD BETSY!" Chaosky shouted._

 _Andrew then turned and pointed to a random old lady named Betsy as he then said._

 _"Uhh... Betsy, you're fired!" Andrew shouted pointing at her._

 _The old lady sighed sadly as Chaosky felt the need to laugh again as he then said._

 _"I was referring to the cannon Andrew." Chaosky said through chuckling._

 _"Oh." Andrew said simply, which then resulted in Chaosky bursting out into another hysterical laughing fit._

 _-End of Cutaway Flashback-_

* * *

"And of course, there was that time we had jobs as waiters and the boss told us to show some class and you thought he said ass." Chaosky said.

* * *

 _-Cutaway Flashback Occurs-_

 _Andrew and Chaosky were now in a fancy restaurant, dressed up as waiters as their boss was wanting to tell them something._

 _"You guys better behave tonight. Your with classy people, so show some class." The boss said._

 _"Uh, Okay." Andrew said as he then turned around, drop trout and was now showing off his ass._

 _"HEY HEY HEY!" The boss shouted. "I SAID_ _ **CLASS**_ _, NOT_ _ **ASS**_ _!"_

 _"Oops, sorry." Andrew said as he put his pants back up and Chaosky was now breaking out into another laugh of hysteria as the boss then facepalmed and sighed._

 _-End of Cutaway Flashback-_

* * *

"Wow," Andrew commented. "I didn't think I could be that misunderstood."

"My point Andrew, is that you are a really funny person, and I mean that in the nicest way possible." Chaosky admitted. "I hope you don't take offense to that."

Andrew couldn't help but smile.

"I don't take offense to it," Andrew said. "Thanks Chaosky."

"Yeah Andrew, Chaosky is right," Alex decided to speak. "You are really funny, and to tell you the truth, I really think your cute when you misinterpret that kind of stuff."

Andrew blushed at what Alex just told him. His girlfriend found it cute when he misinterpreted certain phrases.

"Thanks Alex," Andrew said.

"Your welcome Andrew."

The two of them then hugged.

"Yeah, you are funny Andrew." Chaosky commented as he then joined the hug. Andrew was being hugged by Alex and Chaosky and felt really happy.

"Hey you three, I hate to break up the happy moment," Sam commented. "But we have some bad guys we got to take down."

"Oh right, let's go!" Andrew said.

"Right behind you!" Alex said as Sam, followed by Clover, Andrew, Chaosky, and Alex decided to take down the two bad guys who have approached the briefcase.

* * *

They noticed that there was only two of them, as they picked up the briefcase. Before they could leave however, the five spies stopped them from proceeding. Unfortunately, the two men had a backup plan as the one holding the briefcase tossed it upwards as someone in a space suit with rocket jets caught it and was flying away with it.

"Run!" Sam shouted as all five of them started chasing after him. The man then dropped the briefcase into a taxi cab, and before the five of them could catch them, the taxi started driving off, leaving the five spies in the dust (literally).

"This is so bad for my skin." Clover commented.

"Come on let's get him!" Sam shouted as the five of them got onto their own super cycle. Each one was colored the same as its respectively spy rider. Chaosky's was the smallest one due to his size. They put the helmets on and Andrew, Chaosky, Sam and Alex said go, but Clover made one mistake.

"Yeah," Clover realized her mistake. "Oh, I mean go!"

After noticing how they'll never catch them, they decided to speed it up by saying faster. The taxi driver took notice of this and then activated what appeared to be some rocket jet boosters.

"Supersonic," All five of them said together, which then triggered a jet booster to be able to catch up. The taxi driver took notice of them catching up and fooled them by hitting the brakes, causing them to lose him.

"Turn around!" Sam commanded, but the cycle started spinning like a cyclone.

"Go the other way!" Alex commanded, but this caused the cycle to jump into the ocean.

Clover saw some hunky men as she then waved hi to them.

"Hi." Clover said, but this caused the cycle she was riding to soar off the ground. "Not you!"

Andrew was still chasing after it along with Chaosky.

"Get the bad guy!" Andrew commanded, but the cycle turned around and jumped right into the ocean just like what happened with Alex, as he went in the same spot Alex landed in.

"Take him down!" Chaosky cried out, but the cycle then started playing some maracas and was playing a song called 'The Chimi Changa' as it stopped moving.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chaosky cried, covering his ears. "NOT THE CHIMI CHANGA!"

The taxi driver then rode off into the distance, leaving the five spies behind.

* * *

Sometime later, the five spies ended up catching up to the taxi driver. The driver was angered since he thought he lost them, but when he saw traffic, he decided to use the traffic to his advantage. Sam decided to go and find the driver herself. Due to the time length, let's just say the taxi driver ended up shooting Sam with one of those blob creatures, right onto her head, infecting her with the amnesia, as she landed in a water pool.

Clover and Alex caught up with Sam.

"Sam!" Alex cried.

"Are you alright?" Clover asked.

"Your not hurt are you?" Chaosky asked her.

"Let's hope not." Andrew said.

"Do I know you guys?" Sam sounded completely clueless.

"SHE GOT BLOBBED!" Clover cried out.

"OH NO!" Andrew and Alex shouted.

"Nuts," Chaosky grunted. "How can this possibly get any worse?"

Then right on cue, Mandy shows up in a car, as Sam didn't know who Mandy was.

"Hey Sam and Chaosky, I've been looking all over for you two," Mandy called out. "Chaosky, we still have to do the kissing!"

"NNNNRRRGGGGHHHH!" Chaosky had started to growl ferociously like a donkey.

"WAIT! STOP RIGHT THERE! Donkeys can't growl!" Chaosky shouted.

Why not?

"Because they can't." Chaosky said, breaking the fourth wall as he was talking to the author.

Well how about a walrus?

"Nope."

Turkey?

"Nah huh."

A dog?

"Closer."

FINE! LET'S JUST SAY YOU GROWLED IN ANGER AND ANNOYANCE ALRIGHT!?

"Works for me!" Chaosky shouted.

Anyway, Chaosky growled in anger and annoyance as Mandy was wondering what was going on and why Sam didn't recognize her.

"Well Mandy, we were just playing a game." Clover said.

"Yeah," Alex said. "It's called 'Who Are You?'"

"Oh do you get to play it like this?" Andrew jumped in. "Duhhhh... who are you?"

"See? Andrew understands how to play," Alex commented.

"Who are you?!" Sam shouted to Mandy.

"Yeah, who are you suppose to be?" Chaosky asked afterwards.

"Yeah, Sam is really good at it," Alex said. "So is Chaosky and Andrew."

"I wanna play too!" Mandy shouted excitingly.

"Sure you can play the next round." Alex said. "But you have to play it on jet skis!"

"Yeah, and you'll have to wear a life vest!" Andrew added.

"And you'll have to get as far away from us as possible to play!" Chaosky threw in.

"Yeah go and get that stuff and we'll meet you at the marina." Clover said.

The five of them then left Mandy behind.

* * *

"We should go back to the hotel we were in before and contact Jerry about what just happened with Sam right?" Andrew asked.

"Yes," Chaosky said. "We might as well. Maybe he might know who is behind all this."

"I hope so." Andrew stated.

"I'm pretty sure he does Andrew," Alex commented.

"Your right babe."

"Of course I am honey."

She then winked at him.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes Andrew?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Alex said. "Let's get back to that hotel now.

"Right."

They then went back to the hotel they were in earlier as they started to contact Jerry of WOOHP and tell him what had just happened to Sam and what they should do next...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XIII PART II**


	21. Episode XIII Part III

**SEASON I EPISODE XIII:**

 **"DEALING WITH A STALKING MANDY & AN AMNESIC SAM" (Part III)**

* * *

Back at the hotel on Bora Bora, the spies were now reporting to Jerry and explaining to him what had happened with Sam and wondering who is behind this scheme.

"Jerry," Clover started to speak. "Sam got hit by a blob and lost her memory."

"And know she doesn't even know who her friends are." Chaosky said in distress.

"Don't let her out of your sight." Jerry said.

"You can count on it." Chaosky said.

"Anyway, I have new information." Jerry explained.

"You found out who is behind this?" Andrew asked.

"Why, yes actually," Jerry continued. "We analyzed the blob residue and traced it to a man named Lester Crowley."

"A janitor?" Alex asked.

"Was he a janitor once in his life?" Andrew wondered.

"Well he was a janitor once in the Brooks Marine Biology Institute. He wanted to be a scientist," Jerry explained. "Evidently, he tried some experimenting on his own."

He then explained how he tried making a cure for memory lost using sea creatures, and was discovered, fired and arrested because of it.

"He escaped and disappeared stealing millions of dollars worth of equipment." Jerry stated.

"So our job now is to take him down before he does anything drastic?" Andrew concluded.

"Exactly," Jerry said. "Good luck."

Clover then closed her communicator.

"Marine Biologist wannabe huh," Clover wondered. "I think I know where we should start looking."

"Really?" Andrew was surprised. "Where?!"

* * *

In a next scene, the spies were now soaring through the air on their vehicles, while Sam was still confused as to who the heck she was.

"I wish someone would tell me what is going on," Sam sounded confused.

"Okay, your name is Sam," Alex said.

"Sam? Am I a man?" Sam wondered.

"No, your a girl." Clover stated.

"Your also friends with the four of us." Andrew added.

"And you enjoy having me massage the bottom of your feet!"Chaosky jumped in.

Andrew, Alex and Clover gave him the look.

"What?" Chaosky asked them.

The five of them then made it to their destined location they were looking for.

"Switch on helmet subs." Alex said.

"Are you sure these things are made for water landing?" Clover asked.

"Of course they are." Alex stated.

"Yeah, these things are capable of soaring, and riding on the ground, they have to be fit for water sliding." Andrew explained.

"Yeah, especially since we need to go underwater now." Chaosky stated.

The five of them then went underwater, looking for the location they were looking for.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE UNDER THE PACIFIC- 1:13 PM:**

The five spies had then arrived at some underwater institute.

"How are we gonna get in?" Clover asked.

Just then, Clover tossed one of those heart shaped bombs and blew open the door caused water to flow into the entrance, taking the five of them with it.

"That was nuts." Chaosky commented.

"Well we made it in right?" Andrew pointed out.

"You got it babe," Alex said. "Now let's investigate."

"Right."

The five of them then started walking to a hallway, where a bunch of men in white suits were marching. Sam was still confused.

"Hey what am I suppose to do?" Sam asked.

The four of them shushed her as Chaosky then said.

"Not blow our cover that's what you should do."

They then started crawling through a vent as they passed by one of those filter with light leaking through the slotted holes.

"Came I go home please, wherever home is?" Sam asked.

"Well first of all, you live in Beverly Hills with us," Chaosky explained. "And second, you can't go home until we complete this task."

In a science room where the man known as Lester Crowley was observing the whole process of how those blobs were even being created. The five of them saw the person they were looking for.

"That's our man." Alex pointed out.

"So now we have to catch him without him knowing we are catching him and take him down correct?" Andrew said.

"Exactly Andrew." Alex winked at him, causing him to blush a little.

"But we have to do it without being _detected!"_ Chaosky put emphasis on 'detected' to make sure Sam was understanding. "Right Sam?"

Sam however, had something else in mind.

"Sam, what do you think your doing?" Chaosky asked her.

"Hey!" Sam called out after Lester announced his plan and Alex explained about getting reinforcements. "You in the white coat! You know who I am!"

 **"DAMN IT SAM! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"** Chaosky screamed. **"NOW WE'VE BEEN CAUGHT!"**

"Seize them!" Lester commanded.

"Is that a bad thing to do?" Sam asked.

"Great, now we're really in for it now." Andrew moaned.

"I know Andrew," Alex groaned in agreement. "This is gonna suck."

* * *

The five spies were now in an elevator and were chained up as Lester was accompanying them now.

"You look like young intelligent young girls," Lester then took notice of Andrew and Chaosky. "And young man, and whatever the heck your suppose to be. I think you'll enjoy a demonstration of the hatching process of my blobs. Observe."

The elevator kept going up as he then continued.

"After hatching, they search for the closest human brain, and suck the memory out."

"Wait a minute, I'm not even a human," Chaosky pointed out. "Why would it work on me?"

"Do not interrupt my speech," Lester said. "Anyway, I must go. But I do hope you enjoy the demonstration."

"We probably won't enjoy it." Andrew retorted as Lester walked away. Sam then wondered if this was like an initiation to get into a secret club or something.

The base started rising as the blobs started hatching.

* * *

Once they got to the surface, Lester took off in a jet plane, leaving the spies to have to have their brains wiped clean of their memories.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" The spies aside from Chaosky panicked.

"Wait a minute, Sam already lost her memory and I'm not even a human, so the two of us should be safe." Chaosky commented.

"But there is still the rest of us here you know." Clover panicked.

As the blobs growled, Andrew and Alex were shivering in fear.

"Alex, before we have our memories wiped clean, I just want you to know, I love you." Andrew commented.

"Andrew, I love you too." Alex winked, causing Andrew to wink back.

The monsters started to head for them.

"I guess this is it." Andrew said.

Before the monsters could even leap, a jet ski was heard, and without any thought and hesitation, the jet ski ended up destroying the blob monsters, and the person who was riding it was none other than... **MANDY! SURPRISE READERS!** She just saved them and had no idea that she saved them. She was also wearing a life vest.

The five spies were feeling thankful but annoyed (in Chaosky's case) that Mandy just saved their butts, but followed them once again.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, thanks Mandy." Alex said.

"And I can't believe I'm saying this either but, Mandy just saved our butts." Andrew said afterward.

"What is going on here?" Mandy asked.

"We are still playing 'Who Are You'," Alex said.

"And I see you got the life vest and jet ski," Andrew took notice.

"Yeah, but I just couldn't stay away from you guys, specifically Chaosky, my boyfriend." Mandy said, freeing the five spies from their chains.

Chaosky honestly knowing what had happened then approached her.

"Okay Mandy, let's get this over with," Chaosky started, taking a deep breath. "I saved your hair, and you saved our butts. Now are we even?"

"I guess so." Mandy had no idea what she did to save them just now, but she just left it at that (thank goodness).

Alex ran over to the jet plane and shot a string latch onto the bottom of it.

"Let's go." Andrew said.

"Right behind you babe." Alex said.

"Excuse me," Sam said as the others went for the jet plane. "But this game is way out of control."

"Now can you please stay behind and not follow us anymore?" Chaosky asked, hoping she'd comply this time since she just saved them and they were now even.

"Fine, whatever, I'll stay here." Mandy called out as the five spies climbed up the rope attached to the bottom of the jet plane.

"Just glad she's not following us." Alex stated.

"I agree," Andrew said, giving her a quick air kiss.

"Amen to that," Chaosky agreed. "I hope she stays down there."

Unfortunately, part of the rope ended up getting tied against Mandy's right ankle, and because of that, Mandy was now being dragged through the air hanging for dear life.

"Let's go shall we?" Andrew offered.

"Right behind you honey." Alex said.

"Let's do this." Chaosky said.

"Let's catch this bad guy." Clover followed.

"If you guys think its okay." Sam said, still sounding confused.

The guys then climbed up the rope and were about to put a stop to this evil plan once and for all...

* * *

 **IN THE SKY ABOVE NEW YORK CITY- 8:20 PM:**

The jet plane that the spies stowed away on was now approaching New York City, as Lester was preparing the approach to New York City, unaware that the spies had been freed and stowed away onto the jet plane.

Meanwhile, Alex was brute-fully prying open the door that was on the bottom. When it was pried open, Andrew, followed by Clover, Chaosky and Sam came up and climbed into the plane.

"Thanks Alex." Andrew thanked.

"Your welcome Andrew." Alex smiled at him, as the five were now inside the plane.

"Well, we're in the plane now right?" Chaosky concluded.

"Yeah, looks like there are a bunch of blob experiments going on in here." Andrew took notice of all the capsules filled with green slime with the blobs inside each one of them.

"You think you'd have a bunch of guards in here right?" Clover wondered why it was deserted.

"Yeah, Clover has a point," Andrew commented. "Something very suspicious is going on here."

Just then, the machine door then opened up, and two guards came out, carrying the two guns that shoot those blobs with them.

"I spoke too soon," Andrew retorted.

"Yeah," Clover agreed. "I was right."

The guards then fired the guns as the five of them then dodged the ammo, being one of those blob creatures.

While dodging the blobs, Clover then took action, and pounded one of the guards, even going as far as having one of those blobs attach itself to the guards' head, wiping his memory. Clover started showing off, as if she was some Kung-Fu master.

"Way to go Clover." Andrew gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Was her response.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Andrew heard Alex screaming, on top of the capsule trying to be out of the reach of the blob monster. The capsule started tipping over. The capsule fell over as the blob got out and Alex hid behind Sam. Since Sam had her memory wiped out already, the blob turned around and went for the other guard instead.

"Alex, are you okay?" Andrew approached her.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking babe." Alex stated.

Just then, another blob monster started to head for Clover, but she took action and sucked up the blob into the gun that one of the guards were using.

"Gotcha," Clover then felt the need to say. "Who you gonna call?"

"The Blob-busters?" Chaosky wondered.

"I thought it was Ghostbusters," Andrew pointed out.

"Yes but we just busted that blob up." Chaosky said.

"Good point," Andrew said. "Anyway, since these guards are infected with amnesia now, it's pretty pointless to fight them now."

"Yeah Andrew is right," Alex agreed. "Let's find our guy and stop him."

Sam was then heard moaning.

"I don't feel so good." Sam moaned, walking in a certain direction.

"Sam! Where do you think your going!?" Chaosky asked her, but Sam ignored him and kept walking.

* * *

In the cockpit room, Lester was driving the plane, when suddenly, Sam feeling all nauseous decided to approach him. Lester then had a shocked look on his face when he noticed her.

"What are you doing here?" Lester asked, sounding confused as to how the girl got freed.

"Do you have any of those bags, I think I'm gonna barf." Sam wondered as Andrew, Alex, Clover and Chaosky then came in and approached them.

"Okay Crowley, it's over." Alex stated.

"Yeah, there's only one place that bad guys like yourself end up going, and that's _down._ Isn't that the way to put it." Andrew jumped in.

"Yeah, that's how you put it Andrew," Chaosky said. "Your done for, now, Mr. Crowley."

"Turn the plane around." Clover demanded, pointing the gun towards Lester.

Suddenly, another voice that sounded vaguely way too familiar was heard as someone else entered the cockpit room,

"Okay, tell me right now exactly what is going on?"

The voice and the person speaking was revealed to be none other than... **MANDY! MY GOODNESS, WHEN WILL THE MADNESS END!?**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Chaosky screamed _so_ loud, its as if he just broke the sound barrier just now.

"My god," Andrew grumbled as he pinched his nose in annoyance. "The only way she could have followed us this time is if a part of that rope ended up tying up to Mandy's ankle and dragged her through the sky with us and having her stow away as well."

"That's exactly what happened!" Chaosky was now beginning to lose his mind.

"Oops," Alex realized her mistake. "I might have forgotten about the rope. Sorry about that."

"It's okay Alex," Andrew comforted her. "It's not your fault."

"Thanks Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex."

Lester then decided to use this diversion as an advantage. As a result, he pulled one of the levers and caused the five spies and Mandy to go backwards and pile up into a pile.

"We gotta destroy the rest of those blobs." Alex stated.

"Isn't there a faster way to do it," Andrew wondered. "You know, destroy them all at once?"

"Yeah there is," Clover explained. "If we can jam the machine, we might be able to."

Alex then noticed something, and tried reaching to grab something in the machine component.

"Uhhhh..." Alex grunted, not being able to jam it and was also stuck. "Can't...reach the...switch."

"Need some help Alex?" Andrew offered.

"I need something long Andrew," Alex said. "Could you get me something long Andrew?"

Before Andrew could say anything, an idea came up in Clover's head. Making a quick glance, she then pushed Mandy right towards the switch Alex was trying to reach. Then, as if Deja Vu came up, Mandy got her hair stuck into the machine.

"My hair!" Mandy cried. "Not again! Sam, Chaosky, help me!"

The machine was now being jammed, causing all the capsule to blow, which was lamp shaded by Clover, as all the capsules broke open, destroying all the blobs in the process. Lester noticed something happening and decided to check out the problem.

"NOOOO! MY BLOBS!" Lester cried.

"There he is," Andrew pointed. "Let's get him!"

Right then, Andrew, Alex and Clover tackled Lester to the ground, and Chaosky then leaped onto the pile afterwards to show he was helping too. Sam noticed something wrong and then pointed out.

"Excuse me, spy girls," Sam started. "I know your busy tying up the bad guy and everything but, who exactly is flying this plane?"

The four of them noticed this right away, and had a panicked look on their faces.

"Oh crap, this plane is going to crash!" Andrew panicked. "We have to get out of here fast!"

"Good idea!" Chaosky agreed.

"Hey! What about me? Help!" Mandy cried.

Clover already had the bad guy tied up and in her hands so she couldn't do it.

"Hey don't look at me," Sam said as Andrew stared at her. "I don't even know who I'm suppose to be completely."

Andrew then stared at Chaosky.

"Oh no, I am NOT saving her this time Andrew," Chaosky refused. "That girl has stalked me long enough today."

Andrew then let out a defeated sigh and went for it.

"Fine I'll do it." Andrew said as he went over to help Mandy.

 _Just to show Mandy that I do have a heart._

Andrew tried struggling to get Mandy out.

"I could use some help please?" Andrew begged for help.

"Don't worry Andrew," Alex said, bolting right behind Andrew. "Here I come!"

Alex then wrapped her arms around Andrew's waist and started pulling as Andrew started pulling Mandy out of the machine. In a matter of seconds, Mandy was freed, thanks to Andrew and Alex. The moment she was free, did the plane explode.

* * *

The five spies along with Mandy and Lester, got out safely. Andrew and Alex, (who somehow shared a parachute together for this one occasion), had Mandy in their hands as Sam had her own parachute, Clover was holding the bad guy in her hands, while on her own parachute, and Chaosky was, well, lets say that the bell on his head attached to a string started rotating rapidly like a propeller, giving him the ability to fly. As they started descending, Alex felt the need to tell Mandy.

"Okay, _we_ saved you," Alex put emphasis on 'we' to make it clear she was referring to both herself and Andrew. "But I do not want you as my best friend, got it?"

"And you best not claim _me_ as your new boyfriend either Mandy, understand?" Andrew warned her. "I _have_ a girlfriend already!"

"Yeah, you best keep your hands off of _my_ man!" Alex told her.

Andrew was now blushing as he looked at Alex. Alex was being defensive with her man just now. Alex noticed him blushing and gave him a wink as a result.

In a matter of seconds, all of them landed as Clover dropped the bad guy and the others all landed afterwards, Chaosky landing on the ground from flying as his bell stopped rotating rapidly.

"Okay Crowley," Clover started after they landed on the ground. "We gotta restore Sam's memory. Where's the thingy with all the memories?"

Knowing that it was useless to fight back at this point, Lester then went and gave her the memory restorer. Sam was kept in a sitting position thanks to Alex, Andrew and Chaosky as Clover approached them with the memory restorer. Clover then activated the restorer and shot the laser right towards Sam's head, causing her to get her memory back. Once it was done, Alex felt the need to ask her.

"Sam? Do you know who you are?" Alex asked.

"You know who your friends are?" Andrew asked.

"And you know everything your suppose to know?" Chaosky asked, hoping she did.

"Duh," Sam said as it seemed obvious. "I'm Sam, we're spies from the World Organization of Human Protection, you know WOOHP."

After Sam pointed out that all four of them looked tired, all four of them gave Sam a hug, so it was technically a group hug.

"Your back," Alex said.

"Yeah, it's so great you are yourself again." Andrew added.

"That's right, and you no longer have amnesia either." Chaosky jumped in.

Sam, not wanting to know what Chaosky was talking about, wondering if they found out who was behind the madness. Before anyone could say anything, Mandy went up to Sam's face, all shocked and surprised as Sam then seemed startled.

"What is she doing up here!?" Sam asked, sounding startled.

"Oh... Oh my... MY GOODNESS!" Mandy shouted as if she was surprised. "Your all spies! I cannot wait to TELL everyone about this at school!"

All five of them now looked anxious and worried, knowing that WOOHP is to be kept a secret.

"Guys, we got a problem here." Sam stated.

"Yeah, she's gonna give away the secret behind WOOHP! WE'RE DOOMED!" Chaosky shouted, sounding really distressed.

"I don't think so," Clover spoked up.

Before anyone could ask her what she was talking about, Clover got out a familiar blob shooting gun and aimed it for Mandy's head. A blob launched at Mandy's head, causing her to forget everything that has happened in this entire story. The four spies gave Clover a thumbs up.

"That was a close one Clover," Andrew stated.

"Yeah, nice save Clover." Alex commented.

"Maybe now she'll no longer remember what happened and won't claim me as her best friend anymore." Sam said.

"And now she'll probably forget that I saved her, became her so-called boyfriend and will stop stalking me too," Chaosky was so relieved. "Thank goodness."

"Sorry for that Chaosky." Andrew apologized.

"Eh, it's okay Andrew, no biggie," Chaosky stated. "Besides, even if I wanted a girlfriend, if I were to chose someone to be my girlfriend, I would probably have to go with Sam."

"Awww Chaosky," Sam was flattered as she picked up Chaosky and started hugging him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Sam." Chaosky said.

"So, should we turn our bad guy into WOOHP and get Mandy back to Beverly Hills too?" Andrew asked.

"I think that's a great idea Andrew," Sam said. "I'll get WOOHP to send us a helicopter right away."

Andrew noticed Mandy was out cold, not gonna remember anything that happened in the story. Alex decided to approach Andrew while they were waiting.

"Andrew, we had a lot of fun today, despite Sam getting amnesia and Mandy following us everywhere." Alex said.

"Yeah, it was really fun all in all." Andrew agreed, as they embraced each other.

"Andrew, I love you."

"And I love you too Alex."

The two of them engaged into a kissing fest while waiting for their ride from WOOHP to pick them all up and take care of everything they needed to afterwards...

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL- 11:10 AM:**

It was now Monday, and that meant it was now picture day too, as Andrew was walking through the halls, wearing a brown business suit with a tie and a white undershirt. Chaosky was accompanying him, wearing his usual attire (consisting of a single red bowtie).

"Don't worry Andrew, you'll look fine for picture day." Chaosky explained. "I bet Alex will love it."

"Your right Chaosky." Andrew smiled as they entered the gymnasium. "She'll probably like it."

They then noticed their friends on the stand already, a seat reserved for Andrew was right next to Alex. Andrew then went for the stand and Chaosky followed closely after him. Andrew noticed that Alex had her hair in pigtails this time, as he went for his spot.

"I'm glad we erased part of Mandy's memories so she doesn't remember that we're you know what." Alex explained.

"Yeah, so great to have the old Mandy back." Sam stated as Clover giggled.

"Yeah, especially since she no longer claims Chaosky as her boyfriend." Andrew voice said to them, as they noticed his appearance.

"Andrew," Alex admired Andrew's suit. "You have a really snazzy looking suit."

"Thanks," Andrew blushed. "This is the suit that Chaosky talked about before."

"Yeah, I had to iron it out like five times so it would look in perfect condition." Chaosky explained as the others nodded.

"By the way Alex, your looking pretty beautiful with your pigtails." Andrew commented.

"Why thank you Andrew," Alex giggled while blushing as Andrew sat right next to Alex.

"Your welcome Alex."

Just then, Mandy decided to show up as she got their attention.

"Why are you five even bothering on getting your pictures taken?" Mandy asked, no longer remembering anything that happened before. "You'll never look as gorgeous as me."

As Mandy started complaining, and how Andrew commented that he really is glad Mandy is back to her old self, the photographer got ready to take the picture. The moment the picture was taken was when Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew stood up and said 'Cheese', as did Chaosky who was standing right in the center of them.

"That was great Andrew!" Chaosky said.

"It was wasn't it Chaosky?" Andrew mused to himself.

"Yeah," Alex spoke up. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

After the picture was taken, the couple started kissing as the screen slowly started to fade out in black, thus ending the chapter...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XIII PART III**


	22. Episode XIV

**SEASON I EPISODE XIV:**

 **"NO ONE CAN EVER REPLACE YOU"**

* * *

 **THE SPIES' HOME- BEVERLY HILLS- 6:00PM:**

In the room that belong to Andrew, the 16 year old male with the tan skin, dark brown hair and green eyes, Andrew was lying on his bed, after having eaten dinner early, because he had so much on his mind currently, he didn't want to spend time with the others. Andrew was currently lamenting to himself about the events that happened during this whole scenario. For several missions now, his girlfriend Alex, described as being a 15 year old girl with short black hair, tan skin and golden eyes, has stated that she has been screwing up on several missions recently, especially when she claimed to be a ditz when she held the hairdryer in the wrong direction, letting the bad guy get away. Alex felt so useless, she started to doubt her skills as a WOOHP agent. Even though Sam, Clover and even Chaosky tried to reassure her, she still felt useless. Eventually, when Andrew helped to reassure her, explaining how he has screwed up a lot of stuff too and he knows how it feels, it help Alex feel better.

Unfortunately, when one solution was taken care of, another problem then came up. It was revealed that Alex had gotten an F on her science test and that she had to do an extra credit assignment in order to pass. Andrew took notice of this and explained to her that he can help her out with it to make her feel better. Sam, Clover and Chaosky also gave her the support she needed.

When they were summoned by WOOHP once again to head to Mexico City for their next mission, Jerry had revealed that another spy will be joining them for this mission. Andrew seemed shocked at this, as did Chaosky. They were introduced to Brittney, who got to know the other spies a little. Alex started to feel even more upset since another spy was joining them and she felt she was gonna be replaced if she screwed up again.

From what Andrew recalled, when they went to Mexico City, not only was Alex feeling angry with how Brittney was getting strongly acquainted with Sam and Clover, and even Chaosky, but there was one point where Brittney started to notice some of Andrew's structure, being his hunky body parts. As a result, Brittney had started flirting with Andrew. Just remembering it gave Andrew the chills. He remembered every part of it too.

* * *

 _"My Andrew," Brittney started to flirt. "You are definitely a very strong and hunky man. I never met some guy with such incredible powers like you do. Might I add that you look rather handsome and sexy too."_

 _As Brittney continued flirting with him, Andrew took notice of how Alex was really getting jealous of the fact that Brittney was actually flirting with_ _ **her**_ _man. She was so jealous, that she slowly looked like a devil, with the horns and pitchfork and the flames around her, making it seem like she wanted to take her down. Andrew was the only one who noticed she looked like a devil, so he had to stop Brittney right away, since Alex is his one and only true love._

 _"Stop!" Andrew stopped Brittney before continuing. "Look Brittany, I appreciate your compliments and all that, but I want you to know, I'm already taken and I have a girlfriend."_

 _"Really?" Brittney sounded so shocked, she regret flirting with him. "I'm so sorry. Who is your girlfriend?"_

 _"That would be Alex." Andrew pointed out as Alex went back to normal. Brittney left it at that as Alex wondered if they were gonna get done with this mission already. The others agreed as they went back to finding their bad guy._

* * *

Andrew then remembered how Alex wanted to chip in and help out, with the jet boots activated, she tried to stop the bad guy herself, but unfortunately, it backfired and she ended up landing on a stand with pink stuff on it, allowing the bad guy to get away, only leaving a single footprint on the pink stuff as a clue. Sam and Clover groaned once again because Alex screwed up. Andrew couldn't get mad at Alex, especially after the clue was pointed out to the others. The five spies went and comforted Alex by giving her a hug. Alex wasn't bothered by this until Brittney joined in. For some reason, Alex didn't like Brittney, personally due to the fact that she was being replaced, especially after this latest screw up.

After they returned to WOOHP HQ, they showed Jerry the evidence that they found. Jerry then asked what happened in Mexico City that led to the bad guy escaping. None of them could say it because it would break Alex more than it should have. Alex finally speaking up, explaining that she is such a screw up and that she blew it again. Everyone was in shock at this outburst. Andrew had wanted to say something to comfort her, but Alex spoke first, and what she said got all of them shocked. Andrew remembered exactly what she said.

 _"I can't do this anymore! I quit!" Alex cried._

This left all of them speechless, as none of them wanted her to leave. The way she said 'I quit' was so heart wrenching, Andrew started to feel heartbroken. Andrew tried to find words, when Sam explained that they need her.

 _"You don't need me, you have her,"Alex pointed to Brittney as tears started dripping down her face. "I'm a screw up! A worthless, pitiful, poor excuse of a WOOHP agent that ever existed! None of you need me at all! I'm just trash, chewed up gum on the shoe!"_

If there was one thing Andrew found the most painful to put up with, it's seeing Alex cry and feeling hurt. Andrew didn't want her to leave. He tried talking to her, by saying that he needs her and that she is important to him. Alex was so sad, that she couldn't listen to Andrew straight.

 _"I'm sorry Andrew, but I feel like WOOHP doesn't need me anymore. You guys would be better off without me," Alex explained as she headed for the door. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have an extra-credit assignment to do."_

And then she walked out the door that opened up for her, not turning back as she walked out of WOOHP, the door closing behind her. Andrew was in total despair and sadness, that he didn't want to talk to anyone, even though he complied with the mission. Andrew didn't remember much at WOOHP after that, other than the fact that they are to head to Greenland to find their bad guy. Clover wondered if Greenland was a warm and tropical paradise of some kind, leading to Chaosky correcting her, saying that it's actually cold and freezing in Greenland, with snow present. Andrew, still in his bedroom, then had a flashback of the mission in Greenland, remembering what had happened.

* * *

 _In Greenland, Sam, Clover, Brittney, Chaosky and Andrew made it to their destination to find their bad guy. While Chaosky was talkative with the others, Andrew stayed silent through most of the mission. Andrew did manage to chuckle when Sam pulled off an Alex when entering the building through the electric fence, but aside from that, that was about it. Andrew couldn't speak, he didn't feel like speaking. He was completely lost in thought. It wasn't the same without Alex. Alex always put Andrew in a good mood, with her normally bright and bubbly smile, and her optimistic personality that Andrew loved, giving him another reason to love her so much, and now she was gone._

 _Andrew accompanied the others into the building, but didn't speak at all for a good portion of the infiltration. Once they saw what looked like a giant microwave (according to Clover), and learning that the plan that this bad guy was doing involved molecules, and they learned that heat helps to speed up molecules, Sam had decided that they report this information to Jerry. When they contacted him however, they noticed that Jerry was missing. Sam was wondering why Jerry wasn't answering and what is he doing to not be able to answer at the moment. It was then Andrew spoke for the first time since Alex's departure._

 _"Maybe Jerry decided to go on a donut break." Andrew said, sounding like a ditz in response to it being empty without Alex, so he decided to say something foolish._

 _Sam, Clover and Brittney looked at him strangely._

 _"What, he could be on a donut break." Andrew stated. Chaosky was now pouting as he started grumbling._

 _"Lucky," Chaosky snorted. "Gets to go on a donut break while we bust our butts off in Greenland."_

 _Sam explained that this was not the time to be getting off topic and find out how to report this information to Jerry._

 _It was then that the bad guy that they were suppose to take down had entered the room and the spies looked shocked and surprised._

 _"Hey Andrew," Chaosky nudged his friend. "I think maybe now would be a good time for_ _ **us**_ _to go on a donut break too."_

 _"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew nodded. "Let's go."_

 _Andrew felt like he wouldn't be useful with this part anyway, so he bolted off with Chaosky to go to some donut shop in Greenland and be on a donut break._

* * *

 _ **ONE SEEMINGLY SHORT DONUT BREAK LATER...**_

* * *

 _After Sam, Clover and Brittney got hit by the slowmo ray, causing them to go in slow motion, and got tied up, the bad guy felt the need to start a ten minute time bomb before he left. The moment he left, did Andrew and Chaosky return with some donuts that they were willing on sharing with the others._

 _"Hey girls, we're back! Care to have some donuts that we save for-" Andrew stopped short when he saw what happened. "Oh my."_

 _"They got hit by the slowmo ray, and now are tied up!" Chaosky concluded._

 _The three of them were trying to tell Andrew and Chaosky something but Andrew found it hard to understand them, considering he left his device behind by accident. Chaosky heard a timer ticking down and saw the time bomb, which he concluded was what the girls were trying to tell them._

 _"Hey Andrew, I think the girls are talking about this here time bomb that's going off," Chaosky stated, now showing that it only had 8 minutes left before it blew up._

 _"Okay," Andrew approached it. "I wonder how we stop it."_

 _"I believe we have to press this red button here and it'll stop instantly." Chaosky pointed to said button._

 _"Well we shouldn't stand here," Andrew stated. "Let's stop the time bomb already."_

 _"Actually Andrew we can't right now." Chaosky stated._

 _"And why not, pray tell?"_

 _"Because according to the dialogue here," Chaosky got out the script and showed it to him. "Alex is suppose to show up and stop the time bomb herself."_

 _Just hearing the name Alex got Andrew upset. He couldn't contain himself so he then started balling his eyes out and he couldn't stop crying. Chaosky knew that any comforting he could give him at the moment just wouldn't help, so Chaosky let out a defeated sigh, sat down in the corner, and decided to take a quick snooze, hoping Alex will show up soon._

 _Even though Andrew was crying, he seriously hope that Chaosky was telling the truth, and that Alex really will show up. He hoped that Chaosky was right about that..._

* * *

 _A minute or so later (since there was a time bomb), Andrew was still crying, explaining that he'd give_ _ **anything**_ _to see Alex's bright, shiny and bubbly face and her beautiful voice, when suddenly, Andrew and Chaosky heard someone come in through the window. Andrew was too sad to notice, while Chaosky looked and saw exactly who it was. It was revealed to be Alex, just like he said. Chaosky then approached Andrew and tapped him on the shoulder._

 _"Andrew," Chaosky said. "Alex is here! Take a look!"_

 _Andrew hesitated at first, but then slowly opened his eyes as he then saw Alex right there in front of him, worried about why Andrew was crying but decided to leave it at that._

 _"Alex?" Andrew wiped his tears away. "Is that really you!?" There was only 4 minutes on the time bomb left._

 _"Last I check honey," Alex said. "I am Alex. I came because one of you tried contacting me about something."_

 _Alex then took the next three minutes to find out what the three girls tied up were saying, finding out they were saying 'BOMB!'. Without a second to spare, Alex stopped the time bomb instantly, as she then untied the girls as Andrew gave her a hug afterwards._

 _"Oh Alex, I'm so happy to see you," Andrew admitted. "But what convinced you to come rescue us?"_

 _"Well Andrew, as part of my extra credit assignment, I found out that heat speeds up molecules and that after learning that, I might be useful after all, and I couldn't let you guys get killed, especially you Andrew, so that's why I'm here!" Alex explained._

 _Andrew was so happy that she figured that kind of stuff out on her own, proving that she isn't as worthless as she claims to be. After speeding up the girls again with the hairdryer, all of them decided to go after their bad guy and stop his plan. Eventually, they caught him and was arrested, leading to Alex needing to use a huge hairdryer to speed everything up and turn everything back to normal._

* * *

 _Sometime later, in WOOHP's HQ, all of the spies including Alex who joined the team again, were talking with Jerry, as Brittney and Alex had became friends. Jerry then revealed that Brittney isn't staying with them and was just an agent in training, revealing that she wasn't Alex's replacement after all. Alex was upset that Brittney was leaving them to be with another team, but Jerry reassured her that she'll meet her again soon. Once Brittney left, Sam and Clover then explained that nobody could ever replace her. Andrew agreed with this as no one could be his girlfriend better than Alex. Chaosky was also happy that Alex wouldn't be leaving them, and all five of them engaged in a group hug. A moment later, Jerry then felt the strong need to ask Alex a very important question._

 _"Now tell me," Jerry started. "How ever did you figured out how to reverse the molecular slowdown?"_

 _It was then Alex instantly remembered about her extra credit assignment she had to do for science class. Letting out a gasp, she then said._

 _"MY SCIENCE PROJECT!" Alex started to make a bolt for the door. "I gotta go! I'll talk to you all later!"_

 _With that, she went out the door and back to school._

 _"Yes indeed," Jerry commented. "No one can ever replace Alex."_

 _"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "What would we do without Alex?"_

 _"Yeah," Andrew sighed happily. "That's why I love her so much."_

 _Jerry took notice of this, but decided to keep quite._

 _"Anyway Jerry, Chaosky and I have some stuff we gotta do, so we are gonna leave now," Andrew said as Chaosky nodded in agreement._

 _"Very well." Was all Jerry said as Andrew waved farewell for now._

 _"Sam, Clover, I'll see you two later when we are home." Andrew said as Chaosky repeated afterwards._

 _"See you two later," Sam and Clover said together._

 _"See ya! Come on Chaosky."_

 _Andrew bolted out the door, with Chaosky right behind him as they went to take care of business before going back to the house._

* * *

So that was it. Andrew was now back home in his bedroom as he had that entire flashback so quickly and had lamented about today. Andrew was happy that Alex was back, but he still felt something wrong with her. It pained Andrew so much to see Alex cry when she felt like she was worthless. He really wished he could have acted quicker and comforted her when she really did need it, before she walked out that door. She was his angel, and no one could replace her.

Andrew looked at the clock. It was only 7:00 o'clock. The sun was slowly starting to set at this point. Andrew felt like now was best to comfort Alex and make sure she's alright. As a result, Andrew got out of bed, and headed for his door. He left his room as he went into the living room, hoping Alex was there. Unfortunately, the only person in the living room currently was Chaosky as he was watching some romantic comedy on TV. Chaosky felt Andrew's presence as he turned around and face him.

"Oh hey Andrew," Chaosky greeted. "You looking for Alex?"

Andrew nodded slowly.

"Well she went up to the roof if you are looking for her," Chaosky could tell he wanted to comfort her, judging by the look on his face. "I'd say the best time to give her comfort is now Andrew."

"Yeah, thanks Chaosky," Andrew thanked him.

"Your welcome." Chaosky said as Andrew then went up to the roof, hoping to find Alex and be able to comfort her...

* * *

Up on the roof, Alex was just looking at the sunset, thinking about what had happened today. She was glad that she passed her extra credit assignment, getting an A+, and she was happy that she wasn't being replaced, but something still bothered her. She was worried that Andrew no longer seemed into her, and that Brittney took her man away from her. Alex had some tears drip down her eyes as she felt sad just from thinking about it. She didn't know what to do. Would Andrew be willing to comfort her? Would she feel better if he did help her?

Just then, someone behind her came out of the door and was walking towards.

"Hey Alex," Andrew called out, approaching her. "You alright babe?"

Alex turned around and saw Andrew, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Yes Andrew," Alex said. "I'm feeling better now."

"So Alex, did you pass that extra credit assignment you had to do?" Andrew asked her, now sitting right next to her.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Alex stated. "I got an A+ as a result."

"Great job honey," Andrew praised. "I'm so happy that you figured out that kind of stuff that you demonstrated when confronting us in Greenland."

Alex couldn't help but smile weakly as she faced Andrew.

"Alex, I came up here because I wanted to make sure you were alright," Andrew explained. "I want you to know that you are not worthless, and that WOOHP does need you. _I_ need you. The way you stopped our bad guy from succeeding shows that you are useful after all."

Alex knew that Andrew was right, but she had a frown on her face.

"That might be true Andrew, but all the other missions that I have been for previously have all been screw ups for me," Alex admitted. "I mess everything up and I make everything worse for everyone."

Andrew placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know that sweetheart, but as I told you before, I made mistakes too. I also screwed up several times myself," Andrew explained. "But every time I made those errors, I always took it for granted, and tried better the next time I am to do such an important task. Chaosky always told me to not let these flukes get to me and keep thinking of the positive."

"But Andrew, what about future missions?" Alex asked him. "For all we know, I could end up screwing up those missions for us too."

"That's why starting with the next mission, I'm gonna help you and support you to make sure you make less mistakes and let you know if you are doing something wrong. I'll help you build up your confidence and make sure you think better about yourself. I promise." Andrew explained.

Alex felt touched by Andrew's reassuring comment, but she was still frowning.

"Thanks Andrew, but there's something else that's still bothering me." Alex admitted.

"And what would that be honey?"

"When Brittney accompanied us to Mexico City, and she was flirting with you, I felt like she had won your heart. I was not only angry at her, but I was feeling heartbroken that maybe you'd dump me for her. I was sad Andrew. I didn't know what to do." Alex said.

Andrew had expected Alex to be hurt by this, and thus he then told her.

"Alex look, yes it was true that Brittney did have some very interesting things about her," Andrew explained as Alex frowned some more. "But listen, I couldn't make her my girlfriend. My heart has room for one girl and _one_ girl only. The only girl who could be mine is you Alex."

"Really?" Alex wondered. "You really mean that?"

"Yes, I won't have anyone else be my girlfriend," Andrew nodded. "I'm your man, and your man only. Don't ever think I'll leave you for someone else."

Feeling really touched, Alex felt the need to hug him.

"Thank you so much for everything Andrew." Alex said.

"Your welcome honey," Andrew said. "I love you Alex. Don't forget that."

"I love you too handsome."

Then as expected, the two engaged in a compassionate kissing fest. They were having so much fun, having their tongues touch each other as they were kissing under the setting sun. A few moments later, they stopped and stared at each other.

"So, you still think I'd dump you for anyone else?" Andrew asked.

"No," Alex said. "Now I know you wouldn't dump me."

"Good," Andrew smiled. "Just remember that she can't replace you. No one can ever replace you Alex."

"I know now sweet cakes," Alex said as she leaned her head onto Andrew's shoulder. "I really love you Andrew."

"And I really love you too sweetie."

They then started kissing again as the sun was just about out of sight as it was now getting dark and the moon slowly started to come up. A few minutes later, the two of them went back into the house, holding hands as Alex now knew that no one could ever replace her for WOOHP and that Andrew would always keep her forever. They went back inside, hoping for a brighter and a better day tomorrow...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XIV**


	23. Episode XV

**SEASON I EPISODE XV:**

 **"THE MISUNDERSTANDING"**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

It was a nice and wonderful day in Beverly Hills, and inside the Beverly Hills High School, we see four WOOHP agents, known as Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew as they were walking down the hall together.

"Ahhh, it's a wonderful day today isn't it guys?" Sam asked, seemingly happy about today being a good day.

"I'll say," Andrew agreed. "Today's gonna be an excellent day today. Nothing can possibly go wrong and nothing can possibly ruin it."

"Yeah babe," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

Andrew then stared into Alex's golden eyes.

"I love you too Alex."

Truth be told, Andrew and Alex have been a couple for some time. They were a happy couple that always came through for each other. Nothing could possibly get between them.

Just then, Andrew grabbed Alex and they spent the next two minutes engaging in a really compassionate kiss. It was like nothing was getting between them.

The two then stopped kissing when they heard Clover shrieking about something that got her in an excited mood.

"Sam! Alex! Take a look!" Clover shouted excitedly. "It's him!"

"Eh?" Andrew sounded confused as the three of them saw who appeared to be a male student whom they all admit that he was a big charmer and they were into him.

"Your talking about David, one of the nicest students in the school?" Sam asked him.

Andrew was lost, not sure who David was, nor why they were obsessing over him. He noticed that Clover's eyes were shaped like hearts, Sam had this heavy blush going on and Alex, she was blushing as well, thinking that David was quite a charmer.

"Come on girls, we gotta introduce ourselves to him!" Clover announced as all three of them made a dash for David, leaving Andrew in the dust.

After taking the next few minutes to know each other, the girls decided to hang out with David for a bit. Andrew was feeling this awful feeling that something will make him want to break down by the end of the day.

"Hey girls," Alex started to ask her friends. "Shouldn't we let Andrew accompany us? He is _my_ boyfriend after all."

"Are you kidding," Clover said, lost in thought. "Andrew can take care of himself, and besides, we get to spend time with our dream boy."

"But Andrew is my..."

"Oh, David wants us to go with him!" Clover shouted, cutting Alex off. "Let's go girls!"

As Clover started dragging Alex off, Sam went and told Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, me and the girls are gonna be with David for a bit," Sam announced. "We'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay," Andrew said lightly as Sam ran off for her friends, leaving Andrew to be by himself, to do stuff on his own. Chaosky didn't come with him this time since he had important stuff he had to do himself, so he was alone for the time being. Andrew then continued with his day, shaking off the feeling that he will eventually break down, as he walked off and went to his classes...

* * *

As the day passed on, Andrew took notice of how David was spending time with the girls. What got him upset was that David was starting to flirt with Alex, who happens to be his girlfriend. He was starting to get jealous, but decided to believe that it was just a phase and it'll wear off soon. Hour after hour, Andrew was starting to get more and more depressed, especially since the girls didn't eat with him during lunchtime. Andrew now felt that the girls were planning on replacing him with David.

 _Is this what it comes to?_ Andrew thought. _Am I really gonna be replaced with some other guy? I really am starting to feel heartbroken._

The day continued on, Andrew feeling more and more closer to having a breakdown. He hadn't felt this upset since he first came to Beverly Hills. Andrew was completely unaware of the fact that Alex wasn't flirting with David at all, because he felt upset.

* * *

Eventually, the day was finally over, and now Andrew was set to go home, hopefully being able to spend some time with his girlfriend, and put this nightmare behind him.

"I hope this nightmare never happens again," Andrew said aloud. "I want to feel important."

Just then, someone called out to Andrew, but it was revealed to only be Sam.

"Hey Andrew," Sam said as she approached him.

Andrew had a smile on his face, hoping that he'll be with his friends now.

"I want you to know that me and the girls will be going out with David for a bit, and we won't be home until a little later. Are you gonna be okay with being at home alone?" Sam asked him.

Andrew's heart started to shatter as he now bared a fake smile on his face as he winced a little before speaking.

"Oh... Okay... No, I'll be fine alone. Nothing to worry about." Andrew said with that fake smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" Sam seemed a little concerned. "You seem a little upset."

"I'm not upset, there's nothing wrong." Andrew denied. "I will be alright."

Sam thought for a moment, wondering if Andrew was going through a phase, but she left it at that.

"Okay Andrew, we'll see you later on this evening." Sam said as she started walking away.

"Bye." Andrew as she then walked off. A tear slowly trickled down his left eye, unable to believe that they were leaving him, and Alex would dump him for someone else.

Without warning, Andrew slowly walked home, not looking at anybody at all for the walk home.

* * *

 **THE SPIES' HOME:**

In the spies' home, due to the girls being out, and Chaosky still taking care of business, Andrew was now home alone. Andrew was sitting on the floor, his eyes all derpy and the pupils tiny as he had his knees wrapped around his arms as he started rocking back and fourth, as he was going through his mental breakdown currently.

"I am not broken. I'm a good guy," Andrew started speaking to himself. "I can still be a good person even though I feel like I'm gonna be replaced by someone else. Alex will still be my girlfriend when this nightmare is over."

Unfortunately, he knew that they wouldn't be home for a while, and he then broke down.

"OH WHAT AM I KIDDING!" Andrew shouted to no one. "I'M GONNA BE REPLACED, AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

With that being said, Andrew then started screaming and crying in a hysterically manner. After a few minutes, he then slowly stopped, feeling as if doing so will not make anything better. The last time he ever felt this depressed was when he first came to Beverly Hills and he was a miserable sad sack. He really didn't want to relive those days.

Just then, the front door slammed opened, getting Andrew's attention. Andrew was expecting it to be the girls, but it wasn't. It was just Chaosky.

"Hey Andrew!" Chaosky called out.

"Oh," Andrew halfheartedly depressed, said. "Hey Chaosky."

Chaosky took notice of why it was so quite all of a sudden.

"Sheesh, why does it feel like a ghost town?" Chaosky wondered as he then saw Andrew in his traumatized state.

"What's wrong Andrew," Chaosky wondered. "And where are the girls?"

"They are out and won't be back until later." Andrew explained.

Chaosky noticed that Andrew had tears coming down his eyes, like he was upset.

"Andrew, is there something wrong?" Chaosky asked as he approached him. "You look like your in bad shape."

Andrew hesitated, but he eventually answered his question.

"Chaosky, I get the feeling," Andrew gulped. "That the girls are planning on replacing me."

"Say what!?" Chaosky didn't want to believe it.

"They are into some guy that I saw today at school," Andrew explained.

"And who would that be Andrew?"

"Some guy that is called David." Andrew somehow got a picture and showed it to Chaosky. "This is him."

After examining it for a second, Chaosky gained a mused smile on his face.

"Well Andrew, you have to admit, this guy is quite a charmer," Chaosky said. "The girls must be crazy for him."

"IT'S NOT THAT THAT'S GETTING ME UPSET!" Andrew shouted, tossing the picture aside. "What's upsetting me more is that he'll end up stealing Alex's heart and Alex will dump me!"

"Oh... I see..." Chaosky understood that if Andrew lost his angel, he'll be in a devastated position and will be broken.

"What am I gonna do Chaosky," Andrew asked. "I don't want him to take away my angel and steal the one person that I hold closest to my heart!"

"I know Andrew I know, calm down," Chaosky tried to explain. "Look, tell you what, I'm gonna help you through this. Tomorrow, I'll get David to interact with you alone and you tell him not to flirt with your girlfriend and you need to be harsh with him to get your point across."

"But Chaosky, I just want him to stop stealing my angel's heart," Andrew said. "I don't wanna hurt him."

"I know that Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "And you don't have to. You just gotta be assertive with him in order for him to get the point and understand what your telling him."

Andrew looked skeptical as Chaosky continued.

"Look Andrew, there's a really easy way to be assertive without becoming a big bully, and thankfully, I happen to know how to do that, so I can teach you how to do it."

"Okay," Andrew followed Chaosky into one of the bedrooms, (supposedly Chaosky's bedroom) as Chaosky got out some flashcards that could help Andrew on how to be assertive without being a bully.

"You ready to begin the lesson Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"Yes Chaosky."

"Very well, let's start!"

Chaosky then spend some time with telling Andrew how to be assertive without being a bully to others...

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL (THE NEXT DAY):**

It was afternoon the following day and Andrew and Chaosky were in a hallway, which is apparently where the locker that belongs to David is located, as Chaosky started to explain his plan to Andrew again.

"Now Andrew, I made a sign that tells David to come over here," Chaosky points to sign. "When it's your chance, you start asserting yourself, and tell him to stop flirting with your girl, and you be assertive to get him to understand."

"Okay." Andrew said, ready to try his best to be assertive.

"Meanwhile, I'll find the girls and tell them about the misunderstanding and hopefully Alex still sees you as her boyfriend." Chaosky explained.

"Great."

They then heard David's footsteps approaching.

"Here he comes, hide in the shadows Andrew," Chaosky informed. "I'll see you in a bit after you did what you need to."

"Okay Dokey." Andrew said, hiding in the shadows as Chaosky made a bolt for it to find the girls.

* * *

David was just walking down the hallway when he saw a sign that pointed to his locker, and to go into that direction. Looking a little skeptical as to why a sign was pointing in that direction, he nevertheless, decided to go for it. The moment he went for his locker however, did the lights above him start to flicker off as he then got a confused look on his face.

No sooner after that did David hear a voice echoing nearby. He started getting creeped out as the voice then said.

 _"David..."_

"Who's there?" David asked as he then saw a shadow figure appear right in the corner across from him, eyes looking all narrow from what he saw.

"David," The figure said. "We finally meet. I have wanted to meet up with you."

It was clear from the look on his face that David was freaked out by this shadow figure.

"Dude, your creeping me out here." David pointed out.

The figure, suddenly clearing his throat decided to speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The figure said in a more polite voice. "Allow me to reveal myself."

David was now confused as to why this freaky shadow figure was now being polite as the shadow then stepped into the light. The figure was revealed to be Andrew, who still had that serious firm look on his face as he then faced David. David's eyes instantly went wide as he recognized Andrew right on the spot.

"Woah," David sounded surprised. "Your Andrew aren't you dude!?"

"That's right, and I am here to-" Andrew stopped short immediately when David knew his name. "Wait a minute! How did you know my name!?"

"Bro, I'm like your biggest fan!" He shouted.

"Say what?" Andrew was now confused.

"Dude, your a living legend!" David admitted.

"Eh?" Andrew was lost. "How am I a legend?"

"I have some posters of you right next to my locker!" David admitted.

Andrew then looked next to his locker and he surprisingly, did see some posters of himself on it and he was shown to be smiling. Andrew was lost for words, he had no idea he'd be a legend. I mean, sure he managed to stop Mandy from plunging the world into her eternal control and saved the world, but was that really something to be worshiping Andrew over?

"Since when did the school give out posters of me?" Andrew wondered. "I'll admit, I don't look too shabby there."

It was then David started bowing down to him, causing Andrew to gain a skeptical look on his face.

"I have so much respect for you Andrew." David admitted.

Andrew had to give him credit for the respect he was giving him. But then something else came to his mind again as he remembered his girlfriend.

"Okay, well if you actually respect me," Andrew started, with a serious tone in his voice. "Then why did you do this to me!?"

"Dude, what are you talking about?" David asked.

"Come on now. I'm talking about flirting with my girlfriend." Andrew stated.

"I don't know who your referring to Andrew," David said honestly.

"Oh you know? Those three girls who were going all obsessive over you yesterday, and spent time with you yesterday too," Andrew reminded him. "One of those girls is my girlfriend."

David instantly remembered who Andrew was talking about.

"Oh, you mean those three girls that introduced themselves to me yesterday," David said. "One of them had long red orange hair and green eyes. Another one had blonde hair with light blue eyes. And the last one had tan skin, short black hair, and golden-brown colored eyes. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Which one of them is your girlfriend."

"The girl with the tan skin, short black hair, and golden-brown colored eyes." Andrew explained.

"Oh I see," David then asked. "What's her name again."

"Her name is Alex." Andrew stated.

David then started to regret trying to flirt with Alex since she was Andrew's girlfriend, having respect for the so-called 'legend'.

"Andrew, I am so sorry for trying to take away your girlfriend from you," David apologized. "I had no idea she was yours."

Andrew completely understood this as he then said.

"Okay, I guess I can forgive you," Andrew said. "But I'm still worried about something."

"About what?"

"That Alex might have a crush on you now and would want to leave me." Andrew said.

"Well tell you what, let's go find the girls and confront them and see if she still loves you then," David made a deal.

"Sure," Andrew decided to go with it. "And by the way David, I guess we can be friends if you really want that."

"That would be great Andrew," David said as they left the hallway. "Let's go find the girls."

"Okay." Andrew said, as they went to find the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were walking in another hallway. From the looks on Alex's face, you can tell that she was worried. If you thought Alex was worried about Andrew before, well she's really worried about Andrew now.

"Uh girls," Alex started to speak. "I haven't seen Andrew since yesterday. I am really starting to get worried about him."

Clover was in thought and then said.

"Now that you mention it Alex," She said. "I might have been a little bit _too_ pushy with Andrew yesterday when it came to David. Maybe we should have let Andrew accompany us."

"You think that's crazy," Sam jumped in. "I talked to Andrew yesterday before we left school and I noticed he had this fake smile and he actually seemed upset about something."

"What was he upset about Sammy," Alex asked. "Do you know?"

Before Sam could say anything, a voice was heard from behind them.

"GIRLS!"

They turned around and saw Chaosky. Alex was so happy to see Chaosky and decided to ask him.

"Chaosky I need to ask you, do you know what's up with Andrew?" Alex asked.

"That's just what I wanted to tell you three," Chaosky jumped to the point. "You see, Andrew feels like..."

"Feels like what?!" The girls asked.

"He feels..." Chaosky hesitated before gulping. "He feels like that you girls are going to replace him."

"Say what!?" The girls shouted.

"And to make it worst, Andrew feels like Alex wants to dump him for David." Chaosky added.

"Andrew thought that?" Alex said, now really worried about Andrew.

"Yeah," Chaosky nodded. "He was really worried that he would lose his angel due to a major misunderstanding of seeing someone else flirt with her."

Alex really wished Andrew stuck with her. She knew that Andrew was a really misunderstood teenage male, and she knows what it's like to be jealous of that stuff, considering what happened that one time where Brittney tried flirting with Andrew.

"Guys, we have to find Andrew," Alex said. "I need him to know that I'm still his girlfriend and that I love him!"

"First of all we should find David and you should tell him that you already have a boyfriend Alex." Sam suggested.

"Good idea Sammy," Alex agreed. "Let's go find him."

"Girls, I see David over there!" Clover saw David at the end of the hallway.

The girls, with Chaosky behind them ran over to David as David then faced his attention to Alex.

"Alex," David started. "I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too." Alex said.

"You go first," David generously gave Alex the chance to speak first.

"Okay, look David," Alex started. "I think your really nice and a good charmer and all that, but I need you to know that I'm already taken, and that I already have a boyfriend."

"And what would his name be?" David dared to ask.

"His name is Andrew."

"Would this young man happen to be _him?"_

The moment David said that did Andrew step out from behind him and revealed himself to the girls. One could tell that Alex was happy to see him.

"Andrew!" Alex shouted, immediately wrapping her arms in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too Alex," Andrew said.

"So David," Alex said, with Andrew beside him. "I take it that you met my wonderful boyfriend haven't you?"

"Yes," David nodded. "And we had already talked about this too."

"Uh huh," Andrew said as he turned to Alex. "Alex, I'm really sorry for getting all mixed up and being misunderstood."

"Andrew, I'm sorry for not letting you stick with me so you would be much happier," Alex said. "I had wanted you to spend time with us yesterday you know babe."

"Oh, okay," Andrew said as he then needed to ask her. "So Alex, do you still love me?"

The moment he said that did Alex grabbed his face, brought her lips to his lips and locked lips with his in a very comfortable and compassionate kiss. Once they broke out, Alex asked him.

"Does that answer your question honey?"

"Oh yeah, baby..." Andrew said, sounding so relieved as he felt happy again. David had to admit, Alex was one lucky chick to have Andrew.

"I can see that Andrew and Alex make an excellent couple," David commented as Sam approached him.

"Yeah, you don't even know David." Sam said.

"Yeah."

Sam then remembered something.

"Oh David, there's someone else you should be introduced to," Sam said as she picked up Chaosky. "This is Chaosky, he's my personal assistant and he's also Andrew's caretaker."

"Please to meet you David." Chaosky said.

"Same to you." David seemed skeptical as to what kind of species Chaosky was suppose to be, but he didn't feel like bringing it up, so he left it at that.

"So anyway," Clover spoke up. "David, I'm still looking for someone to hang out with, if you don't mind."

"Yeah David," Andrew said. "Feel free to flirt with Clover all you want if you like."

"Yeah, please do," Chaosky agreed. "Clover is the only one that doesn't have someone to associate with commonly. Sam has me, and Alex has Andrew."

Clover then approached David.

"So David," Clover started. "What do you suppose we do together?"

David then thought for a minute then came up with something.

"How about we go see a movie?" He suggested.

"A chick flick? Sure," Clover said as she walked off with David as she started begging him to flirt with him. Once they were out of sight, Chaosky then decided to say something.

"So I guess that settles that then." Chaosky commented.

"You said it," Andrew agree. "I'm so happy that Alex is still my girlfriend."

"And I'm happy to still have you too Andrew." Alex said, hugging Andrew now.

"So now what should we do?" Sam asked.

"Well I have some important errands I should run before heading back home," Chaosky said. "Hey Sam, would you be honored to assisting me with these tasks?"

"Sure Chaosky, I would love to." Sam said as she picked up Chaosky and the two of them then left to take care of business. Andrew and Alex were now alone.

"So I guess it's just us now huh?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. "Andrew, I want you to know that we could never replace you with anyone at all."

"Okay."

"Also, David might seem like a charmer Andrew, but I want you to know, that he'll never be the kind of man you are Andrew. You are the only man that is perfect for this lady here." Alex pointed to herself.

"Oh Alex," Andrew said approaching her. "That's why I see you as my little angel."

"And Andrew," Alex said. "You are my defender and protector."

"Oh, babe." Andrew grabbed her and brought her close to his face. "I love you honey."

"I love you too handsome."

They engaged in another compassionate kiss, this time they had their tongues touch one another as they were moaning and have so much fun. After that, they decided to walk home together, with Andrew knowing now that Alex is stuck with him because of their inseparable love that they share between one another. No matter what obstacles can come up between them, whether it be intentionally or a simple misunderstanding, the two lovebirds will always remain by each others sides and fight to keep each other safe. They walked home, hoping for more fun and exciting days to come...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XV**


	24. Episode XVI Part I

**SEASON I EPISODE XVI:**

 **"BOY BANDS AND POOL PARTIES" (Part I)**

* * *

Now, where to start with this segment... Well first of all, the five WOOHP spies (consisting of Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky) were sent by Jerry to investigate the hottest new boy band Teenisicle, a group which Sam and Clover are fangirls of. Andrew and Chaosky had no idea what so special about Teenisicle that makes Sam and Clover go crazy for them, they were just like every other boy band. Alex on the other hand, states that she prefers old school bands from last year when boy bands actually meant something. They were first sent to the Raging Record Studios in London, where they were doing a signing for their new CDs, when several band members started to disappear. When the band members started resurfacing, the five spies noticed some strange behaviors in their personality. It's then shortly revealed that the members of a washed-up boy band called Boy Candy (which for this story consists of only three members; T-Bone, the lead singer and electric guitarist, an unnamed bass guitarist, and a hyperactive drummer guy) are stealing the current pop stars' faces in order to revive their has-been careers.

* * *

Eventually, when the spies confronted the group Boy Candy, the group revealed to them that they plan on attending a concert and steal the faces of long time fans of Teensicle (excluding Sam and Clover), and at one point, the spies are introduced to the manager, who happens to be an ugly hag. Eventually, when Alex made a snide comment about how ugly the manager's face looked, T-Bone then took action and used his electric guitar (which has the power to change people's faces), to switch over Alex's face with the face of the haggy manager. Andrew was shocked as was everyone else. It was then that Andrew started to get angry.

 _Alex was a fan of your group, and this is the thanks she gets? Just because she made a snide comment about how ugly the manager looked? She isn't allowed to express her own opinion, especially when it's the truth? Your not able to accept criticism?_

With these thoughts in mind, Andrew seriously want to go on ahead and start pounding the living crap out of him. Before Andrew made his move, T-Bone ended up giving the five spies the boot and were kicked out of the tour bus they were riding on, getting away with what they did to Alex's face (for now). Andrew wasn't gonna let them get off the hook that easily, not if he had anything to say about it.

Sometime after that, Andrew stated to Alex that (in the nicest way he could), her new face is way too ugly for him to look at. Alex understood this and admitted that she hated her new face too, saying that it felt like beef jerky. As a result, Andrew had to cover her face with a paper bag (temporarily), to cover her new hideous face. Alex understood this and complied with Andrew. (Let's just say for this story that their target concert will be in Amsterdam).

* * *

The five spies were now in a random cabin in the outskirts of Amsterdam, contemplating what they should do now. While Sam had contacted Jerry about what happened to Alex's face and had ordered an antidote which can solve the problem and switch the faces to their original owners, Andrew was pacing back and fourth angrily, vowing on getting back at T-Bone for what he did to Alex. If there was one thing Andrew hated the most, it's having his girlfriend being tortured alive. He just couldn't stop pacing as Chaosky took notice of this.

"Sheesh Andrew," Chaosky commented. "You've been pacing so much that your nearly leaving a hole where you were pacing."

"I know Chaosky," Andrew said. "I just can't stop thinking about what happened on that tour bus. I want to not only restore everyone's original faces, but I also wanna make this T-Bone character pay for what he did to Alex."

Chaosky nodded as Clover then said.

"We have to find out how to revert Alex's new totally ugly face back to that disgusting hag manager and save Alex's original beautiful face."

"I know Clover," Andrew agreed. "But how are we gonna do that?"

Just then, Sam came in with the antidote which happens to be a tube with green glowing stuff in it attached to a headband. This got Andrew's attention as he wondered if that's antidote.

"Is that what's needed to save Alex's original face?" Andrew asked Sam.

"Technically it is Andrew," Sam started to explain. "One's for the hag manager, the other's for Alex. We just have to make sure both Alex and that manager are wearing it at the same time before activating the process."

"How does it get activated?" Andrew asked.

"All that needs to be done is the electric guitar that T-Bone used makes direct contact with the headband being worn by that manager," Sam explained. "And at the same time, we need to destroy that glowing stereo speaker of theirs to give everyone else their original faces again, including those members of Teensicle."

"But where are they gonna be located?" Andrew asked.

"I have no idea," Sam stated.

"Hey if you girls and Andrew are alright with this," Chaosky got their attention. "I'm gonna check and see if I can find anything suspicious that'll lead us to Boy Candy."

"Okay," Andrew said simply as Chaosky walked outside for a minute.

"Andrew," Alex cried under the paper bag she was still wearing. "I want my original face back. All I did was make a snide comment, is that so wrong?"

"It actually isn't Alex," Andrew said. "All you were doing was expressing your own opinion about that manager, and it was the truth. Apparently, T-Bone couldn't handle criticism and the truth and that's why he was a jerk-ass when he switched your original face over with that new ugly face you have currently."

"I understand Andrew," Alex said. "I want to make him pay for what he did to my face."

"So do I Alex," Andrew agreed. "We are gonna find him and his band, and we are gonna force him to change your face over again, one way or another. I promise."

"That's a great idea, but how are we gonna find the group Boy Candy?" Clover asked.

Just then, Chaosky came in, now holding a flyer that he found outside.

"Hey guys, look what I found," Chaosky waved the flyer. "Courtesy of Boy Candy and their next concert that they're going for!"

"Let me see that!" Andrew swiped the flyer and looked at it for a second, saying it was for a Battle of the Bands, and it is in Amsterdam with Boy Candy stealing the show over Teensicle. Sam, Clover and Alex (who could see through two hole that were cut out for the eyes) then took a look and saw what it was for.

"Well, I guess we know where we should go," Clover said. "To Amsterdam."

"Yes, but we need a well put together plan," Sam explained. "We need to put this one headband onto Alex's forehead, but we also need a brilliant plan to stop the band in it's tracks."

As Sam put one of the headband on Alex's forehead, by taking the paper bag off for a second and without looking at the face, Andrew had started to come up with a really brilliant plan that could stop the group from succeeding, switch Alex's new face with her old face again, and give T-Bone a piece of his mind for torturing Alex like this.

"Hey guys," Andrew announced, as Sam put the paper bag back onto Alex's face once she was done. "I just came up with a really brilliant plan!"

"Really," Chaosky brightened up. "What's the plan?"

"Well first of all, we'll need a good strong rope, a giant rubber band that is strong and flexible, and we'll need a trash can." Andrew said.

"Okay Andrew," Sam made sure to get that stuff along with Chaosky. "But if we are to go to this concert, we'll need a good team name."

"Hmmm..." Andrew thought for a moment and then came up with the perfect name. "I got it! How about the name 'The WOOHPERS!'"

"Woohpers huh? I like that name!" Chaosky mused at the way Andrew spelled it.

"Yeah, also, we'll need to wear helmets, shoulder caps, and knee caps because we are gonna crash this party too," Andrew said. "Treat it as an actual battle."

"Sounds cool Andrew," Alex liked his method. "But what is your plan to be exact?"

"I'm glad you asked Alex. Let's huddle up!"

All five of them huddled up to Andrew as he started to explain.

"Okay guys, here's the plan."

Andrew then started explaining to them off screen as to what they should do to stop Boy Candy from succeeding with their plot, and their plan won't be revealed until later in the chapter as we now go to another scene.

* * *

 **THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS CONCERT- AMSTERDAM:**

At the Battle of the Bands concert, the band known as Boy Candy was now putting on their show. While that was going on, the spokesperson announcer, who is revealed to be a stereotypical French person, was watching the concert go on from back stage. Checking his list, there was no one else written down for the concert so after Boy Candy went on, the concert will end up being a sell out. Suddenly, the door in the back of the backstage slammed opened, and coming through the door was revealed to be the five spies (temporarily known as the Woohpers) as the five of them were now wearing skateboard gear, the helmets, arm pads and shoulder pads. Alex, still wearing that paper bag, was wearing her helmet underneath the bag. The five of them approached the announcer as Andrew then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, we're the Woohpers," Andrew stated. "We're here for the battle."

Noticing this would bring a change in pace, the announcer said.

"Well, your going on right after ze Boy Candy," He spoke with a French accent.

It was then that Chaosky jumped at him and looked him right in the face.

"We don't go after _nobody,_ Frenchy!" Chaosky spat.

"Especially that group Boy Candy who have been stealing people's faces and had switched Alex's original face over with an ugly face!" Clover stated.

The announcer looked intimidated by these five newcomers. They looked like they meant business.

"Very well," He said. "Go right on ahead."

The five of them went right past him and to the battle.

* * *

On the concert, T-Bone noticed how people in the crowd were complaining about this being a rip off and being mislead into thinking this would be Teensicle performing. He expected this and then decided to get his electric guitar to do it's thing. Before he did anything, Andrew was now right across from his holding a spare guitar and a drum stick, as if they were a bow and an arrow.

"Let the battle begin!" Andrew shouted.

It was then he launched the drum stick right towards T-Bone. T-Bone noticed this and used the electric guitar to shield it.

"Wait a minute," T-Bone spoke as a second drum stick was launched at him. "It's not that kind of a battle!"

Andrew, still holding the guitar, approached him and started swinging it on his set, which then got the crowd riled up. The bass guitarist, along with the manager (with Alex's face) noticed this and decided to make a run for it. Unfortunately, Chaosky launched his string bell on his head, and started wrapping them up so they couldn't escape. It was then Sam approached them holding a rope and then jumped in and started pummeling them, with Chaosky joining in afterwards.

Once they were done pummeling, the bass guitarist and manager were tied to a chair, unable to escape as they were placed right in front of that glowing stereo speaker behind them. Sam placed the other headband with the antidote on the manager's forehead, as Chaosky then got out that long rubber band and approached the hyperactive drummer, who was way too into his role to even know what was going on.

While Chaosky was tying one end of the rubber band to the drummer's waist, Clover, now holding a spare electric guitar, held it up high and approached T-Bone.

"Here's some swinging music," Clover said as she broke that guitar from swinging it and hitting the electric guitar that T-Bone was holding.

Because of this, T-Bone started vibrating from the pressure placed on his guitar. Chaosky, having tied the one end of the rubber band to the drummer, now went to tie the other end on T-Bone's waist, in which T-Bone was on top of a regular stereo speaker. The crowd was now cheering at the sudden appearance of these newcomers, the Woohpers, as they were causing havoc as if it was an actual battle.

"STOP, STOP!" T-Bone shouted as Andrew was roughly shaking the speaker he was on top of.

 _"STOP, STOP!"_ The crowd chanted, thinking this was part of the battle.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" T-Bone shouted again as the speaker fell over, allowing Chaosky to tackle him to the ground and do what he needs to.

 _"HELP ME PLEASE!"_ The crowd chanted once again.

"MY BODY! MY BODY!" T-Bone cried as Chaosky started tying the other end of the rubber band to his waist.

" _HIS BODY! HIS BODY!"_ The crowd chanted some more.

We see the drummer drumming like crazy, oblivious to what was going on around him, as Clover launched herself into a gong bell.

"MY BODY! MY BODY!" T-Bone screamed as Chaosky had tightened the other end of the rubber band to his waist.

" _HIS BODY! HIS BODY!"_ The crowd chanted as Chaosky screamed the same thing the crowd was shouting into the microphone.

Once the other end of the rubber band was on tight, Chaosky got off while Andrew then approached T-Bone along with Alex. Clover then grabbed that huge trash can and approached the drummer. Clover then slammed the trash can right on top of the drummer kid, as she then proceeded on sitting on top of the trash can in order to make this plan work. The hyperactive drummer was way too into it to notice he was being trapped. Clover saw T-Bone being stuck in a grip lock on both of his arms.

"HAVE MERCY!" T-Bone screamed.

 _"HAVE MERCY!"_ The crowd continued cheering as T-Bone was slowly being dragged backwards.

T-Bone then screamed as if he was singing as Andrew and Alex had him held on tight, stretching out the rubber band a good feet away. Once they were far enough, they stopped as T-Bone then looked at both Andrew and Alex.

Andrew had that sinister grin on his face, which automatically looked like he was saying 'I'm gonna enjoy every single second of this' if one were to look at his face. As for Alex, well if one were to see through her paper bag, one could tell she was glaring venomously at him for what he did to her face.

After a few seconds of looking, Andrew and Alex then released him, which then launched him with that rubber band, screaming while holding that electric guitar. Once T-Bone passed the trash can Clover was on top of, the rubber band then dragged the drummer and the trash can, causing Clover to fall right off. T-Bone and the drummer then collided with the bassist and manager as they all rammed into that glowing speaker, which gave them the shocking of a lifetime. The crowd ooo'd and awww'd at the sight of the pretty sparks being shown. A minute later, T-Bone along with the drummer were then sent flying like a rocket, and after making a u-turn, started landing back down like a comet. Chaosky and Sam were standing to the side to avoid getting hit on contact.

T-Bone was screaming as he still held on to that electric guitar. Then a moment later, that electric guitar made direct contact with the headband with the antidote on the manager's head, and then not only was a bright light being shown where the manager was and where Alex was, but a strong spark occurred, approaching the glowing stereo speaking, and within seconds, the speaker then ended up blowing up, causing all the victims that had their faces stolen be given back their original faces, and the electric guitar T-Bone was using got destroyed in the process.

* * *

Andrew, seeing that his three friends and his girlfriend were alright, was surprised that his plan actually worked.

"Wow," Andrew commented. "My plan actually worked."

They took notice of the crowd cheering.

"Hey Andrew look!" Chaosky pointed to the manager, who had her ugly hideous face again. "That manager has her regular face again!"

"Then that means!" Andrew saw it for himself as he then approached Alex.

He slowly took the paper bag off, and just as predicted, Alex now had her original beautiful face again.

"Alex! You have your original beautiful face again!" Andrew showed her a mirror to proof it and Alex saw her regular face again. She then was lit up as she then went to hug Andrew.

"Oh, thank you so much Andrew," Alex thanked her. "Thank you for getting my original face back for me."

"No problem babe," Andrew said. "I love you honey."

"I love you too handsome!"

They then kissed compassionately as the crowded started aww'ing at the sight of this.

"Hey you two, I hate to interrupt your kissing fest," Chaosky reminded them. "But we have to take care of T-Bone still!"

"Oh yeah," Andrew and Alex said together as all five of them noticed T-Bone. The crowd was asking for an encore and when T-Bone saw the Woohpers, Andrew was grinning devilishly, waving his finger to get him over as Chaosky had a grin too, the girls looked like they wanted to give him a piece of their minds, especially Alex.

"No! I quit!" T-Bone didn't want to do the encore. "No more! ROCK AND ROOOOLLLLLL!"

The French announcer, knowing that this was a false advertised concert, started pushing T-Bone towards the Woohpers against his will. Andrew was pounding his fist into his palm, claiming he was gonna pound the crap out of him.

"This is what happens to those who decide on torturing my girlfriend." Andrew grinned.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" T-Bone then screamed as then a brutal fight was heard off screen. T-Bone then screamed as if he was singing once again. Some more fighting sounds was heard as the drummer decided to shout randomly.

"HI HO DIGGETY!" The drummer screamed hyperactively.

Eventually after the fight, T-Bone and the Boy Candy group was then arrested and the Woohpers were then allowed to go back home to Beverly Hills.

* * *

On the plane heading back to Beverly Hills, Andrew and the others were lying back. Alex was leaning her head onto Andrew's chest.

"You know you guys, I think there's a lesson we all learned from this scenario," Andrew commented.

"What would that be?" Chaosky asked.

"Good music doesn't exist from the looks or the appearance of the artists. Good music is made from the good quality and putting in a lot of good effort to create it. There's more to being a fan of a group such as the Teensicles. It's for their good taste in music." Andrew explained.

"Yeah, apparently, Boy Candy took that moral the wrong way and made a mess for everyone because of it." Chaosky commented.

"Yeah, I'm not listening to Boy Candy again after what happened to me today," Alex said.

"I can tell Alex." Andrew agreed. "That was totally disrespectful of them to treat you like crap."

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "But you didn't let them get away with what they did to me."

"No I didn't," Andrew said. "I couldn't let them get away with making you suffer. You're my angel and you deserve the best treatment there is."

"Awww Andrew," Alex hugged him, blushing. "That's why I love you so much."

"And I love you too Alex." Andrew said.

They then started French kissing with their tongues touching one another as Sam and Clover were taking a nap. Chaosky decided to read a magazine while on their ride going back home. Andrew and Alex decided to sleep together after French kissing, wrapping their arms around each other like a married couple. The five of them will be back in Beverly Hills before you know it and then they'll be forced to overcome their next obstacle they'll have to face when back in Beverly Hills...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XVI PART I**


	25. Episode XVI Part II

**SEASON I EPISODE XVI:**

 **"BOY BANDS AND POOL PARTIES" (Part II)**

* * *

Sometime before going on the mission mentioned previously (the whole boyband fiasco), Mandy announces to the five spies that she had just gotten a brand new tattoo which she claims to be as pretty and gorgeous as herself. She then reveals that she is planning a pool party in celebration of her getting said tattoo. She then says that Sam and Clover are invited, and Andrew and Chaosky are invited as well. Andrew and Chaosky were skeptical, wondering why this girl who makes fun of them would actually invite them to her pool party, but they just went with it for now. Alex wonders if she is invited too, but Mandy straight up said Alex isn't invited, claiming that she isn't cool enough for the party and she didn't want Alex around. This then got Andrew fumed, as he then stated furiously.

 _"If she's not cool enough for your party, then I'm not cool enough for your party Mandy!"_

Andrew protested crossed his arms and having a stubborn look on his face. Mandy then proceeded on putting a gray collar on his neck, as she then stated that that collar will force him to go to her party the day it is held, and it will keep him from leaving and work like an electric dog collar. After laughing maniacally, Mandy left as Alex really wanted to strangle Mandy for doing that to Andrew, but Sam and Clover kept her from doing so.

* * *

It was then Alex asked if she should get a tattoo or not, as the other girls said that getting a tattoo would mean having to face a needle, and Alex got unsettled, saying she has a fear of needles. After Andrew comforted her, he told her that she doesn't have to get a tattoo if she doesn't want to, and that she should just be herself and not do something just because a bully says shes uncool. Andrew then commented that Alex 'is cool to him', getting Alex happy as she hugged her man. Eventually, the spies were then summoned by WOOHP to go on their mission regarding the whole boy band issue.

* * *

Sometime later after the mission, back in Beverly Hills, it was the day Mandy's Pool Party was held, and Andrew (as predicted), was forcefully summoned to the party against his will, and once he was at the party, the collar he was wearing was then activated to electric collar mode so now he can't leave the pool party; the farthest he could go is into the house. Currently, Andrew was pouting near the pool as Chaosky was near him, pouring a fresh beverage of fruit punch for Andrew as we can see Sam and Clover having fun in the swimming pool, and Mandy was shown trying to flirt with David (yes, David was invited too). Andrew had to feel bad for David, Mandy didn't deserve someone like David. Chaosky then got Andrew out of his thoughts by saying.

"Hey Andrew, care for a refreshing beverage?" He offered him.

"Sure," Andrew said dully taking a sip of the fruit punch. "This is way too boring Chaosky."

"I know Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "It doesn't feel the same without Alex here, especially since there's a sign at the gate that says 'Alex is not allowed in this party, so keep out Alex!'"

"This is just so unfair Chaosky," Andrew said. "This is why I hate Mandy so much. Very rude and disrespectful, inviting me here against my will, and yet, Alex isn't allowed here at all? That pisses me off."

"Yeah I know it does." Chaosky agreed.

Andrew then let out a bored sigh, thinking about Alex some more.

"Well Andrew, I'm going to spend some time with Sam and Clover for a bit," Chaosky announced. "I'll check up on you later."

"Okay," Andrew said as Chaosky slowly started heading for the girls. "I'm just gonna be in the house for a bit, just so you know where I am if you need me."

"Fair enough," Chaosky said. "See ya Andrew."

"See Ya."

Chaosky ran to join the girls as Andrew slowly headed into the house to spend some time alone for a little bit. Mandy didn't give a flip what Andrew did, as long as he doesn't leave the party. Andrew decided to take advantage of this and went right into the dining room and decided to sit down for a bit at the table, staring at the wall, thinking about Alex some more.

* * *

Andrew was so bored, he had nothing to do at all. Everyone was outside by the pool, and there was no one inside, so Andrew took the time to think to himself alone.

 _This sucks._ He thought to himself. _Why was I forced to this damn party against my will, and Alex wasn't invited at all? This is so unfair! If I were to throw a pool party myself, I would invite everyone except for Mandy! I would ESPECIALLY invite Alex to the party. She's my girlfriend, and she deserves to spend time with me at any pool party!_

Andrew then made another attempt to take the collar he was wearing off, but just like all the other attempts, it was stuck on there.

 _Stupid collar!_ Andrew thought. _I hate this collar so much, as much as I hate Mandy! I really wish Alex was here right now._

Andrew then sighed again in boredom and depression, seriously wishing that Alex was here right now. He enjoyed the company of his friends Sam, Clover and Chaosky, but they were just his closest friends. Alex is his girlfriend and the one he holds closest to his heart. Andrew was then starting to muse to himself about getting back at Mandy for forcing him to attend this party against his will without Alex.

Just then, the front door slammed opened as Andrew heard this. Expecting the person to just be another person invited to the party, Andrew sighed.

"Hello, if you are looking for the party, it's out back," Andrew stated. "I hope you have a good time and enjoy the party."

"Hehehe, that's a very sweet greeting you gave me Andrew," A very familiar soft sweet voice spoke.

Andrew's hair stood up, as he immediately recognized that voice.

 _Could that be?_

Andrew slowly turned around to face the person who came in and just as he thought, the person he came face to face with was none other, than Alex, who was wearing her own bathing suit that she wore that one time in Bora Bora. Andrew was shocked and happy to see her.

"Alex? That really you?" Andrew asked, hoping it wasn't an illusion.

"It certainly is me honey." She spoke.

Andrew slowly approached her and started to hug her and he found out that it really was her.

"It really is you," Andrew concluded as Alex gave him a hug. "I'm so happy to see you right now babe."

"I'm happy to see you too handsome." Alex winked at him.

"So you didn't get a tattoo did ya?" Andrew asked.

"No I didn't."

"Well what are you doing here then?" Andrew asked. "Mandy is really gonna be pissed off if she finds out your here."

"Who cares," Alex snorted. "That bee-yotch Mandy can be pissed off at me all she wants for all I care! I came here to spend time with you."

Andrew, admiring the way Alex referred to Mandy as, had to agree with Alex.

"You know Alex, your right," Andrew agreed. "I don't give a flip how pissed Mandy is that your here! Your my angel and you deserve to spend time with me, no matter what kind of crap Mandy has to say!"

"Oh Andrew," Alex blushed. "You definitely know how to make me happy baby."

"Yeah, I'm still having a problem though," Andrew referred to his collar. "This damn collar won't come off and it's killing my neck and I can't wear it anymore. I want to take it off!"

"Here, let me help you Andrew," Alex approached the collar as Andrew turned around to see if she can take it off. "Let me see if I can take it off then."

Alex started toying with it for a moment, and within a matter of seconds, Alex managed to get the collar off of him.

"There we go Andrew," Alex held the collar in her hands. "It's off you now. You just needed to unlock it from the back side of the collar."

Andrew wouldn't be able to reach the back side, so he was glad Alex helped him.

"Thanks Alex," Andrew said. "I couldn't have taken that off without your help."

"Your welcome honey," Alex said. "I would help you with anything your having trouble with no matter what anyone says."

"Oh, Alex," Andrew said, bringing Alex close to him as he then said seductively. "That's why I love you so much baby."

"Oh, I love you just as much handsome." Alex said.

They then spent the next few minutes French kissing compassionately while no one was watching them kiss at all. They were enjoying their company and that made them happy. After they kissed, they looked at each other at a close distance.

"So Andrew, what should we do now," Alex asked. "Should we leave this party undetected just the two of us?"

"Nah, how about we go out to the pool and show Mandy that you are just as cool as I am," Andrew stated.

"You sure she won't hurt us babe?" Alex had to ask.

"Are you kidding? She can't hurt us," Andrew stated. "We're together and because of that, she can't get us. Besides, no way would I let that jerkass Mandy hurt my beloved angel Alex."

"And I wouldn't let her hurt my handsome and sexy man Andrew." Alex said.

"Exactly," Andrew nodded. "Now let's go and show Mandy a good time together."

"You got it babe." Alex said grabbing Andrew's hand, as the two of them were walking side by side holding each others hands as they head to the pool by the back.

* * *

Mandy, was now chilling by the pool with her two associates; Caitlin and Dominique, and was enjoying herself when suddenly, her device that kept track of the collar Andrew was wearing was going off, getting her attention.

"What What WHAT!" Mandy shouted, looking at the device. "Hey! What the... Andrew is no longer wearing that collar according to the device! How did he get it off of himself!?"

Mandy then fumed as the door leading to the pool slammed opened, getting everyone's attention including Mandy, and the ones who slammed opened the door was revealed to be Andrew and Alex, both of whom had grins on their faces, prepared to face anything Mandy has to throw at them.

"Hey! Why is Andrew no longer wearing that collar!?" Mandy shouted as she then noticed Alex. "And WHY IS THAT UGLY MUTT DOING HERE AT MY POOL PARTY!? SHE ISN'T ALLOWED HERE!"

"Shut up Mandy!" Andrew sneered. "Alex is here to spend time with me, her man! Why should she be banned from this party!? Because she happens to be my girlfriend!? Bullcrap!"

"And Mandy, I'll have you know, I was the one who took that collar off of Andrew," Alex spat. "I can't believe you would go so low as to treat Andrew like he was some type of house pet and torture him against his will! That is downright mean-spirited Mandy!"

Everyone else had gasped and had shocked looks on their faces for a second. They of course, expected this from them by now. They knew how close Andrew and Alex were and they had each others backs, not allowing Mandy to break down their spirits. Mandy wasn't letting this stop her from doing what she wants to, so she then stood up and approached them.

"I don't care how close you two are," Mandy held that collar in her hands. "Andrew, you are putting this collar back on right this instant! And Alex, you mutt, you are to get out of here right now!"

"I don't think so." Both Andrew and Alex said together.

"Mandy, I think its time I show you that Alex knows how to have a good time," Andrew now had a water balloon in his hands. "I'll show you that Alex should be welcomed to this pool party."

"And Mandy, I'm gonna show you that I'm cool enough to be invite to this party too. I'm just as awesome as Andrew." Alex said afterwards, causing Andrew to blush for a moment.

"Now look, you two best obey me right now and do what I said for you to do." Mandy said as Andrew and Alex approached.

"Well, we tried to play nice," Andrew said. "Now your in for it now."

Before Mandy said anything else, Andrew then tossed that water balloon towards Mandy, in which it exploded right when it hit her, causing her to get all soaked and the collar short circuited out, losing power completely. People were snickering at how Mandy was getting paid back by Andrew.

"Babe, it's your turn now." Andrew said to Alex.

"You said it Andrew."

It was then Alex went as far as pushing Mandy right into the pool, as she fell in and the people found this to be hilarious as they started laughing. When Mandy crawled out of the pool, completely soaked, she was now growling angrily.

"Grrrrrr... Why you little..." Mandy sneered.

"Hey look!" Chaosky noticed something. "Something's up with Mandy's tattoo!"

The others noticed that the tattoo was melting off.

"No way, that tattoo is starting to melt now?" Alex wondered.

"I don't believe it," Andrew concluded as the tattoo then disappeared. "Mandy had a fake tattoo this whole time!?"

After letting out a gasp in shock, everyone then glared at Mandy for lying to them.

"What?" Mandy asked. "I didn't think it would melt off."

It was then the people started complaining that this pool party was a fluke and a rip off and that Mandy lied to them all, while everyone started leaving the pool party, regretting having come to it in the first place. This got Mandy upset as she then cried out.

"Wait! Don't go! I'm just as surprised as you guys! The directions on the box say it was permanent ink!"

It was then Mandy furiously stomped back into the house and to her room so she would angrily think about this. The only ones still remaining by the pool were Andrew, Alex, Sam, Clover, Chaosky and to everyone's surprise, David. After letting what just took place set in, Sam decided to speak.

"So let me guess," Sam spoke. "We came to this party because we are cool, only to be revealed that Mandy's tattoo was a fake this whole time?"

"Wow," Chaosky said. "Mandy's not only a bully and a liar, but she's also a hypocrite too!"

Andrew nodded in agreement as he then faced Alex.

"Well, we sure showed her didn't we Alex?" Andrew commented.

"You said it Andrew." Alex agreed, as they then hugged in a compassionate manner, happy about how they teamed up once again to show Mandy they are both equally cool.

It was then David took the opportunity to approach the lovely couple.

"Dude, that was sweet the way you stood up against Mandy," David referred to Andrew. "You and your girlfriend sticking by each other and showing her a good time was absolutely terrific! You two really make a perfect couple."

Both Andrew and Alex blushed heavily, knowing that this was true.

"So anyway, what should we do now," Clover spoke. "Should we get out of here?"

"I know of a place where we can still have some fun together, back at our place," Chaosky suggested. "We can still have a killer time there."

"Great idea Chaosky," Sam said. "David, would you like to accompany us for a bit?"

"I'm all up for it, so why not," David said. "Let's go for it."

Sam, Clover, Chaosky and David then headed for the door.

"So you two lovebirds coming as well?" Chaosky asked.

"Of course we are," Andrew stated as Alex nodded in agreement. "Let's go babe!"

"Right behind you handsome!"

They followed the others as they started leaving Mandy's place.

* * *

"Hey guys," Andrew said, as they left Mandy's place. "If I were to throw a pool party for any reason whatsoever, I would invite everyone except for Mandy."

"No kidding there." Chaosky stated.

"Yeah, why would we want Mandy at one of our pool parties?" Clover snickered in amusement.

"And I would especially invite Alex to it as well," Andrew admitted. "She's just as awesome as I am, and the rest of us, and most of all, she's awesome to me."

"Awwwww, thanks baby." Alex said hugging him.

"Your welcome my angel," Andrew stated. "I love you sweet cheeks."

"And I love you too sexy." Alex said seductively as she then went and kissed Andrew right on the lips.

Andrew then allowed her to kiss him as he pulled her closer to him and they were engaging in a romantic kiss. Eventually, the gang made it to the house the spies live in as they entered the house, while Andrew and Alex decided on having a lot of fun together and hope for more exciting events to occur where the two of them could have a lot of fun along with everyone else...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XVI PART II**


	26. Episode XVII

**SEASON I EPISODE XVII:**

 **"THE EARTH DAY SPECIAL"**

* * *

It was a nice, warm and beautiful Earth Day in Beverly Hills, and everyone has been getting into the holiday one way or another. Five certain spies of WOOHP, who happen to be Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, were strolling the sidewalks, wearing liter uniforms as they were cleaning up liter on the ground as instructed by WOOHP. While Andrew, along with Sam, Alex and Chaosky weren't bothered by this, Clover however, had an unsettled look on her face as the last thing she'd be doing currently would be picking up people's loose garbage.

"Ick. Do we really have to clean up people's trash," Clover asked in disgust. "I don't wanna pick up liter. It's so disgusting and gross."

Sam, letting out a sigh then told her.

"Clover, I told you for the thousandth time," Sam started. "WOOHP has assigned us to clean up any loose liter be it paper, plastic, wrappers, or whatever. They thought we were the best ones for the task."

"Yeah, and besides," Chaosky agreed. "We'd be benefiting the environment around us just from cleaning up the liter that is on the ground. That's why WOOHP wanted _us_ to do this."

"But still, I feel very unsettled with picking up people's garbage while getting some on me." Clover stated.

It was now Andrew's turn to speak.

"Awww, look Clover, just think of it like this," Andrew tried to cheer her up. "We could have been doing something even _more_ disgusting than picking up liter, like let's say, scraping off chewed up bubblegum on the sidewalk, or having to pick up dog crap and stuff like that."

Clover knew Andrew had a point. If there was one thing worse than cleaning up liter, it's cleaning up chewed up gum, and picking up dog crap.

"I get it now, I don't want to do that stuff," Clover said. "There's no way I'm cleaning up any dog crap that is lying around."

"Your not alone there Clover," Andrew admitted. "The last thing I'd want to do right now is cleaning up dog crap."

Clover nodded in agreement.

"Besides Clover," Alex then started speaking. "It's a very nice and beautiful day out today. We should enjoy this nice and wonderful weather today. Understand Clover?"

"Okay," Clover sighed. "But can I at least use some latex gloves first?"

"Say no more, I have some spare gloves right here." Andrew got out a pair of latex gloves and gave them to Clover.

"Thank you Andrew." Clover thanked him as she put them on.

"Your welcome Clover." Andrew said as they picked up more liter on the sidewalk.

"Hey guys," Alex said, picking up another plastic bottle. "Have I ever told you how much I hate people who liter?"

"No you haven't babe," Andrew said honestly.

"Well it's true honey."

"Well that's great to here Alex," Andrew winked at her. "I love you babe."

"I love you too handsome."

They then kissed for a minute or so before Sam got their attention.

"Okay, if we are all done here, there's still more ground for us to cover," Sam stated. "Andrew, Alex, and Clover, we should move to another location in Beverly Hills."

"Yeah come on," Chaosky backed her up. "We have some ground to clean up."

Sam then looked at Chaosky as if she was smiling at him. Chaosky couldn't help but be intrigued by her appearance.

 _God she's so beautiful._ Chaosky mused to himself. _What I wouldn't do to become a human every once in a while._

Truth be told, Chaosky does have a secret crush on Sam, but because he isn't a human, he keeps that to himself and not with Sam. Sam then noticed Chaosky was heavily blushing at the moment, but said nothing about it.

"Okay Sam and Chaosky," Andrew called out. "Let's get going."

The other four nodded in agreement as the five of them started heading for another part of Beverly Hills. From a certain perspective, Andrew certainly felt happy to be with these four people, and he had different feelings for each and every one of them.

First, there's Clover. Being a good friend to Andrew, they tend to be on good terms with each other a lot, considering the fact that they both have a strong distaste for Mandy. Even though Clover might get distracted from important stuff such as make up or dresses or anything relating to fashion, Andrew still cared about her and was a good friend to her as well.

Then there's Sam. Being Andrew's other good friend, Andrew often felt like Sam was like a sister to him. Being the smartest of the five, and also (along with Chaosky) the most mature as well. At times, Sam would help out Andrew whenever she was able to, and there were times where she made sure Andrew was alright. Andrew and Sam had a pretty good friendship between each other.

As for Chaosky, well, being Andrew's oldest friend he's made, Chaosky has been with Andrew since Andrew created him after a tragic incident involving his parents. Since then, Chaosky has been like an adopted father to Andrew, acting as the most mature, along with Sam, and also taught Andrew a lot of the basics, like fighting strategies, important business stuff, and a whole lot more. Andrew also enjoys getting advice from Chaosky whenever he needs it, and enjoys Chaosky's strong sense of morality. He enjoys it so much, that some of that morality has rubbed off on him. Legitimately speaking, Chaosky was one of the most important people in Andrew's opinion.

Last of all, there's the one person that Andrew felt the closest to; Alex. Being his girlfriend, the two of them have been in a happy relationship after they stopped Mandy from taking control of the world, after they made their confessions. Since then, Andrew has been there for Alex whenever she needed it. Alex also supported Andrew just as often, resulting in the two to be in a really happy and very long-lasting relationship that'll last forever. Andrew always enjoyed Alex's company and there was never a time where he was mad at Alex, and he never did anything to hurt Alex either. Andrew couldn't think of anyone better to be in a relationship with than Alex. The two were made for each other. Alex was the one that Andrew kept closest to his heart.

* * *

After roaming the streets of Beverly Hills, the five ended up finding a good place with liter loose where they decided to clean up a bit.

"Here's a good spot for us to work," Sam stated. "Let's get cleaning."

"You got it." Andrew commented.

It was then that the five of them started cleaning up any liter that was loose.

While cleaning up the liter, Clover had found something that shocked her to no end.

"What the heck," Clover picked up what appeared to be a lip balm. "Why would anyone want to leave this hanging around? It's practically going to waste."

"Beats me," Andrew shrugged. "Some people are nuts."

"Ewww, this one looks like it exploded too," Clover took notice at how it was ruined too. "What is wrong with some people?"

"I ask that question myself at times Clover," Andrew said.

Sam had found something that shocked her.

"What the..." Sam picked up what appeared to be an instruction booklet on how to use a molecular telescope. "Why would anyone leave this here?"

"Woah," Andrew was shocked when he saw what it was. "Why would something leave an instruction booklet on how to use a molecular telescope around like this?"

"Don't know Andrew," Sam shrugged. "Sometimes, people can be really ridiculous."

"Yeah," Chaosky said as he found a paper bag that came from a donut shop. "Oh look at this, it's a paper bag from a donut shop."

Chaosky then took a look to see if there were any donuts in there, but sadly, it was empty.

"Aw man," Chaosky said. "No donuts this time. Snap."

"Chaosky, why would you want to eat a donut from a loose paper bag," Andrew asked. "Especially from a paper bag that someone littered and threw onto the sidewalk?"

"I have no idea," Chaosky admitted. "I just love donuts."

"I know you do Chaosky." Andrew nodded.

"Hey, what's this," Alex said, getting Andrew's attention. "Nuts, it's just another candy wrapper. Why would people do this?"

"I have no clue babe," Andrew said. "Some people are just careless about the environment around them."

"Your not careless though, baby." Alex stated.

"Your not careless either sweet cheeks." Andrew said.

The two then blushed a little for a moment or so, as the five of them continued cleaning up any loose liter that was on the ground.

"You know something guys," Andrew said. "I kinda enjoy doing stuff like this with you guys. I always have a lot of fun with you all."

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better with cleaning up liter now, thanks to these gloves," Clover commented.

"I'm glad you feel that way Clover," Andrew stated.

"Yeah," Chaosky admitted. "Stuff like this can be done faster when we do it together, and fortunately the five of us make a wonderful team."

"Chaosky's right," Sam said, getting Chaosky to blush a light pink. "We do get stuff done faster by working as a team."

"Well you know what Andrew, my hunk," Alex commented. "I enjoy doing stuff like this with you too. You make it _all_ worth it baby."

"Heh heh, you make this stuff worth doing too Alex." Andrew said as they continued cleaning up liter.

* * *

After what felt like a good few hours or so, it was safe to say that the five spies had finally cleaned up all the liter that they could possibly find in the streets and the ground in Beverly Hills.

"Well guys, I guess we cleaned up the last of the liter." Sam stated.

"Finally," Clover let out a sigh of relief. "I thought we would never be done with this."

"Yeah, but we did what we need to now, and that's what makes it worth it." Chaosky commented.

"You said it Chaosky." Andrew said.

"So what should we do now?" Alex asked as Clover disposed of the latex gloves she was wearing.

"Hmm, I'm in the mood for some coffee right about now," Andrew suggested. "What about you guys."

"I would love that Andrew." Alex said as the other three were perfectly fine with that.

"Hey," Chaosky decided to offered. "Can we get some donuts too?"

"Sure Chaosky," Andrew grinned. "We'll get some donuts too."

"Yay," Chaosky cheered. "I want to share some with you guys too!"

All four of them were touched by Chaosky's offer, thanking him in the process.

"Well let's go," Sam stated. "We should probably get going now."

"Yeah." Andrew said as they started walking. Alex then grabbed Andrew's hands as he then faced her beautiful face with that happy and bubbly smile he always enjoyed seeing.

"Andrew, today was a lot of fun," Alex admitted. "I enjoyed being with you baby."

"Me too. Today was a lot fo fun," Andrew agreed. "We really do make a perfect couple."

"Oh Andrew," Alex said getting close to his face. "I really do love you."

"Alex," Andrew grabbed her backside and brought her close. "I love you too gorgeous."

It was then that they both started kissing compassionately, with their tongues touching one another as they enjoyed every moment of this. Believe it or not, Andrew always enjoyed doing this with Alex, he was practically attached to her as she meant the world to him. Alex felt the same way about Andrew, feeling greatful that Andrew was her man and was always keeping her save and not let anything happen to her.

After kissing, the two ran off to catch up with the others. After reporting to WOOHP about completing their mission, the five spies enjoyed some coffee and some donuts at a coffee/donut shop. After that, the five decided to do whatever they wanted to for the rest of the day, enjoying Earth Day by making it a nicer and healther environment for everyone to live on, and the five hoped that more fun-filled events will take place where they'll be teaming up together again to achieve such tasks. Until then, they decided to take it cool and do whatever, hoping for more fun to occur in the next several days or so...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XVII**


	27. Episode XVIII

**SEASON I EPISODE XVIII:**

 **"MEETING THE MOTHERS"**

* * *

It was a wonderful morning in Beverly Hills (10:00am on Saturday to be exact), and Chaosky was enjoying this day like he normally does. Andrew however, was looking all anxious as he kept running back and forth all over the place as if he was worried about something. Breathing while panicking, Andrew ran back and forth some more. Chaosky took notice of this and wanted to know what was going on. As a result, Chaosky got Andrew to stop as he then said.

"Sheesh Andrew," Chaosky said. "What's getting you all worked up? You going on an important date or something?"

Andrew sighed and then said.

"It's not that Chaosky," Andrew said before asking. "Look, do you know what day it is?"

"Of course, it's Saturday and it's 10:00 o'clock in the morning," Chaosky stated. "Why do you ask?"

"Chaosky, don't you remember," Andrew exaggerated. "Today's the day that the mothers of the girls are coming over to visit!"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Chaosky instantly remembered. "I have a plan to make a good impression with Sam's mother all under control. So why would you be upset?"

"It's not Sam's mom or Clover's mom I'm worried about," Andrew explained. "It's the fact that I want to try to make a good impression with Alex's mother! Alex is my girlfriend, and I fear that if I'm gonna screw up, something bad will happen!"

"Oh please," Chaosky reassured him. "Nothing bad is gonna happen. You'll do fine."

"How do you know that for sure Chaosky?"

Before Chaosky could answer, an alarm went off in Andrew's pocket as he then checked it.

"Oh, now look at the time," Andrew said. "I gotta go shave and shower now! They'll be here in 2 hours or so!"

Without a moment to speak, Andrew bolted off for the bathroom like no tomorrow. Chaosky was worried about how Andrew was acting.

"Sheesh," Chaosky said to no one in particular. "And they say I'm the one who over-exaggerates over every small detail."

With that being said, Chaosky then walked off while Andrew shaved and showered.

* * *

Some time later, Andrew was trying to find the best outfit to wear. He found a white collar shirt and he tried to get his hair combed in a neat manner.

"Okay, that should do it," Andrew spoke. "I hope Alex's mom likes this."

Andrew was still nervous and anxious about this and worried if he'll screw up. Before he could act all stressed out again, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Andrew called out.

The person who came in was none other than Alex, who was looking as beautiful as ever (according to Andrew), and she had that concerned look on her face.

"What's up Alex," Andrew asked.

"Andrew listen, Chaosky told me about why you were being so anxious." Alex said.

"Okay," Andrew said getting all worked up again. "I'm so stressed out."

"I know," Alex approached him and embraced him. "And I want you to know that you'll be alright. It will be okay, I promise."

"But Alex I-"

"Trust me Andrew, you'll be a good impression," Alex stated. "My mom will _love_ you."

"Are you sure babe?" Andrew asked her.

"Of course," Alex nodded.

"I'm still feeling anxious Alex." Andrew said.

It was then Alex then brought Andrew's face close to hers and they both then kissed in a passionate manner.

"You still feeling anxious baby?" Alex asked after she kissed him.

"No, now I'm not," Andrew said, always feeling relaxed when Alex kissed him. "Thanks Alex."

"Your welcome Andrew," Alex then remember something she needed to tell him. "Oh, by the way Andrew, a fare warning, my mom has been wanting me to get a boyfriend for the longest time. I hadn't gotten one because there wasn't someone who would be perfect for me."

Andrew took this info in as he then said.

"Well, you have me now babe. I'm your boyfriend Alex."

"That you are babe," Alex agreed. "That's why my mom will love you."

"I understand now."

They stared at each other for a few moments in a romantic manner. A few minutes later, a buzzer went off from the front entrance as the door in the room they were in slammed opened, revealing to be Sam, who was with both Clover and Chaosky.

"Hey you two," Sam started to speak. "They're here! Let's go!"

"Yeah, our moms are here to see how we have been doing," Clover commented, refering to herself, Sam and Alex.

"Yeah, this is gonna be so exciting." Chaosky said as the three of them then went for the front entrance.

"Shall we go now Alex," Andrew offered.

"Yes, let's go," Alex nodded.

The two of them walked out of the room and headed to the front door with the others.

* * *

Once the five of them were at the door, Sam had decided on allowing them in. Now just so we are clear, the mothers will bear their same color shade appearance as they were in the episode 'Mommies Dearest'. And also, let's just say that Alex's mom is Hispanic to save any confusion from confusing her for an African American.

Anyway, once Sam opened the front door, the person that was at the front door was Sam's mother, Gabrielle, or Gabby, and she looked kinda like Sam, only her hair was more of a brownish color.

"Mom!" Sam was excited.

"Sammy," Gabby gave Sam a hug. "It's so nice to see you again. The others Stella and Carmen will be here in a minute."

"Okay," Sam broke out of the hug as she then showed her Andew and Chaosky. "Anyway mom, this is Andrew, he's one of our new roommates. And this is Chaosky, he's Andrew wonderful caretaker."

"Ah Chaosky, the cute little light-blue creature that Sam told me all about." Gabby admitted.

"Woah, Sam told you about me?" Chaosky asked.

"She sure did, we talked through the phone," Gabby said. "Saying you were such a cute caretaker and a wonderful companion."

"Well I'm flattered really," Chaosky blushed. "I happen to be a serious and very well mature kind of person."

"Well I'm happy to hear that. I really love to have someone so mature be able to make sure Sam is okay and well protected."

"Mom," Sam was starting to get a little embarrassed.

"Hey, I just want the best for you Sammy," Gabby stated, being overprotective with Sam as always.

"Great," Andrew said. "Well it's please to meet you Mrs. Sam's mother."

"Just call me Gabrielle, or actually Gabby."

"Okay."

It was then that Clover's mom decided to come into the house, with the same hairstyle as Clover's but it was a lighter yellow.

"Hey Mom," Clover greeted.

"Hey Clover," Stella was happy to see her daughter. "So nice to see you again."

"Yeah Mom," Clover then showed her Andrew and Chaosky. "Mom, this is Andrew and this is Chaosky. They're our new roommates."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you two young men." Stella stated.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Clover's mom." Andrew said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Chaosky said afterwards.

"Call me Stella, and Chaosky, mind if I ask something," Stella started. "Just what kind of creature are you suppose to be?"

"It's a long story, I'm not even sure what I'm suppose to be," Chaosky stated.

"Oh," Stella said. "Well it's nice to meet someone so cute and adorable being a caretaker for that nice gentleman Andrew."

"That's really nice miss," Chaosky was really flattered. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

It was then Alex's mom then entered. Her skin was a little darker (not by much) and her hair looked more dark red, but otherwise, she strongly resembled Alex.

"Mommy," Alex was happy to see her.

"Alex," Carmen hugged her daughter. "It's so nice to see you again."

"So great to see you too," Alex said as she then showed her Chaosky first. "Mom, this is Chaosky, he's one of our new roommate."

"This is Chaosky?" Carmen asked. "Why he's so cute. Just what kind of creature is he suppose to be?"

"Well miss," Chaosky started. "I have no idea what creature I'm suppose to be. I'm flattered though. I'm just a caretaker."

"You know, you have to tell me about how you came into existence," Gabby said.

"Yeah, I'm wanting to know too." Stella agreed.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you soon enough." Chaosky said.

Wanting to get on track again, Alex then showed her mom Andrew.

"And mom, this is Andrew," She said. "He's our other roommate."

"Ah Andrew, your new wonderful boyfriend that you told me all about." Carmen mused.

"Woah!" Andrew was now beginning to blush. "Alex told you about me on the phone?"

"You bet she did, nonstop," Carmen stated. "She told me just how much of an amazing boyfriend you are and that you are keeping her safe."

Andrew couldn't help but blush, especially since this was the truth.

"Mom, Andrew is my wonderful boyfriend, and I love him very much. I'm happy to have him." Alex admitted.

"I'm glad you have him honey," Carmen said. "Andrew, I'm happy that you're with Alex."

"Well thanks Mrs. Alex's mom," Andrew said. "I really appreciate it."

"Just call me Carmen dear," She said. "And you are really lucky to have Alex. She's a really sweet girl."

"I know she is," Andrew said.

After a moment of awkward silence, Carmen decided to ask Andrew.

"So Andrew," She started. "Do you and Alex plan on getting married someday?"

The question automatically made Andrew's face go red from blushing, as did Alex. They both loved each other very much, there was no doubt that they couldn't get married someday.

"Probably." Andrew finally said after gulping.

"Well see, I'm only asking because, for the longest time, I've wanted Alex to get a boyfriend, and every guy she met wasn't someone she'd like and she didn't see as that type of person. Then came you and you became her boyfriend and she couldn't be any happier. Plus if you did, I would attend your wedding." She explained.

"I see." Andrew understood what she meant.

"If I may ask though, how long have you two been a couple?"

"Well let's see," Andrew took a minute to think. They had been an official couple since they stopped Mandy from taking control of the entire planet. "I'd say, a week after I first moved to Beverly Hills, if I am correct."

"Okay." Carmen said.

"Hey guys," Chaosky got out a watch. "It's lunchtime! Perhaps we should eat lunch now!"

"I can help out," Gabby offered her assistance.

"That would be great!" Chaosky sounded excited as they all decided to eat some lunch.

* * *

While they were eating lunch (what they were eating wasn't important), Gabby decided to ask Chaosky an important question.

"So anyway Chaosky, care to explain about your origination?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah," Stella was curious too. "I'd like to know a bit about your origination too."

"Well ladies, it all starts like this." Chaosky started.

While Chaosky started explaining about his origination to Gabby and Stella, with Sam and Clover listening too, Andrew and Alex were sitting together as a happy couple. Carmen couldn't help but smile at the two. She was happy that her daughter found a boyfriend (being in the form of Andrew). There was still something that she wanted to know about Andrew.

"Hey Andrew?" She got his attention.

"Yes?" Andrew asked.

"If you don't mind me asking," Carmen started. "Where are your parents?"

Andrew immediately gulped and frown, knowing that something like this would come up again eventually. Alex noticed how Andrew was feeling and spoke up for him.

"Mom, what Andrew is trying to say is that he lost his parents in a tragic incident." Alex spoke up for Andrew.

"Oh my," She sounded shocked. "What happened to them?"

Alex then asked Andrew.

"Baby, you gonna be okay? Your gonna be able to tell her?" Knowing this was a topic that painfully hit him in the nerve, she wanted to make sure he could do it.

"I... I think I can do it," Andrew said.

"So what happened to them?" Carmen sounded concerned.

"Well, here's how it happened." Andrew took a deep breath as he then started.

Andrew spent the next few minutes explaining to her everything that had happened to him, from the tragic car crash, to the death of his parents, to the bullying and harassing he had to put up with over the years, and the creation of Chaosky. Carmen was shocked by all this, having no idea that he went through so much and eventually ended up becoming Alex's boyfriend sometime later when he first moved into Beverly Hills. Once Andrew was finally finished, Carmen felt the need to speak.

"Andrew, I don't know what to say," She said. "I'm really sorry that you went through all that. I'm sorry that you lost your parents."

"It's alright." Andrew said. Even though it was always painful to think about that tragedy, he knew that his parents were in a much happier place now.

It was then Carmen felt the need to give Andrew a hug.

"Andrew, because you are Alex's boyfriend," She started to speak. "I want you to know that I can support you too, and I can be like a mother figure to you if you like."

Andrew was shocked with this. Alex's mom was giving him this random act of kindness. Andrew then started figuring out where Alex gets the acts of kindness from. Andrew then couldn't help but smile.

"I would really appreciate that." Andrew finally said, returning the hug. It was then Alex then approached Andrew from the back side and hugged him from behind.

"See mom," Alex said. "Andrew's a real sweetheart isn't he?"

"That he is."

As they continued hugging, Chaosky had just concluded the story he was telling Gabby and Stella.

"...and that's why my purpose was to help take care of Andrew, because he was all alone and has been bullied with no one to take care of him due to the lost of his parents." Chaosky finished.

Gabby and Stella were sad about how Andrew lost his parents the way he did, but they were happy that Chaosky was there to support him for the longest period of time.

"Well Chaosky, we are really happy that you have been taking care of Andrew for this long," Gabby said."

"That I have miss," Chaosky admitted. "And I'm really happy with being Andrew's caretaker."

"That's great to hear." Stella said.

Meanwhile, after Andrew broke out of the hug with Alex and her mom, Carmen had one more question, for the both of them this time.

"Hey you two, I have a question for the both of you," Carmen asked them. "Since you've been a couple, have you two been kissing at all? Lip to lip?"

This immediately got Andrew and Alex's faces all bright red from blushing.

"Uhhhhh..." They both said, unsure what to say.

"It's okay if you have," She said. "I was just wondering."

"We actually have." Andrew admitted, holding Alex's hands.

"Yeah mom, we have been having moments where the two of us kissed." Alex agreed.

"Well that's cute to know," Carmen commented. "You two make a really perfect couple."

Andrew was blushing so much now, he didn't know if he was even blushing anymore.

"So anyway," Andrew tried thinking of something. "What should we do now?"

"Well Andrew," Chaosky said, hearing the conversation. "I think we should do a list of unnamed things we should all do together."

"Why unnamed things?" Andrew asked.

"Trust me, the author has no idea what we should be doing," Chaosky said. "We should just do them."

"Gotcha!" Andrew said as they all went off to do...whatever you can think of that they were doing...

* * *

Sometime later, like after a few hours of doing fun stuff, the mothers then felt it was time for them to take their leave. They started saying how nice it was to meet Andrew and Chaosky, and they said farewell to their respective daughters.

"Andrew, it was nice to meet you," Carmen admitted. "I'm happy that your Alex's boyfriend and I hope to see you again hun."

"It was nice to meet you too," Andrew said. "I hope to see you again soon myself."

"Well take care you two," Carmen said to both Andrew and Alex. "And keep each other safe."

"You got it." Andrew said as the three mothers were about to make their leave.

"Bye you guys," The moms said. "Take care!"

"Bye!" All five of them said as they drove off.

* * *

Once they were gone, Alex faced her attention towards Andrew once again as she then said.

"See Andrew, told you she would love you baby."

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "Your mom is a really nice person Alex."

"Yeah she is," Alex then brought Andrew close. "I love you so much hunk."

"I love you so much too gorgeous," Andrew commented. "I hope we do get married someday Alex."

"Me too baby."

Then as expected, the two of them started kissing in a really compassionate manner, enjoying every single second of it, having their tongues touch and everything. They then stopped kissing as Chaosky said.

"Well guys, I'm gonna lay down for a bit."

"Yeah me too," Sam agreed. "Today was a really long day."

"Tell me about it." Clover commented. "I'll be laying down for a bit myself."

Everyone then left the room, leaving Andrew and Alex alone once again.

"So, what should we do now baby?" Alex asked her boyfriend.

"Hey, let's go to my room and have some _fun,_ with the kissing and all that honey." Andrew said seductively grabbing Alex's hand.

"Oh yeah sweet cheeks," Alex loved the idea. "Let's go love."

"You said it Alex." Andrew winked at her.

They then made their way to Andrew's room, holding hands as they closed the bedroom door to give themselves some privacy before kissing and making out. They both sighed happily.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then started kissing and making out in private as they had had a long and busy day today. Andrew was seriously happy to have Alex as his girlfriend, and he really did hope they could get married one day. Until that day comes, the two lovebirds will keep on having fun doing all sorts of thing together as the happy couple they are...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XVIII**

 **YEAH, THAT JUST ABOUT DOES IT FOR THE FIRST SEASON OF THIS SERIES! I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE RE-EXPERIENCE SO FAR, BECAUSE THERE'S STILL MORE TO COME!**

 **THE FOLLOWING FOUR SEASONS WILL BE DONE THROUGHOUT THE WEEK AND TOMORROW IS WHEN I GET THE SECOND SEASON ALL SET UP FOR YOU ALL! HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!**

 **AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS ARE GOOD IF ANYONE HAS SOME AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS!**

 **WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HYPED ABOUT THE SECOND SEASON BEING PUT UP! UNTIL THEN, GOODBYE READERS!**


End file.
